Tu seras toi
by emyliane
Summary: SUITE DE  JE SUIS TOI  . Avoir survécu au Third District ne signifie pas qu'il n'y a plus d'ennemis. Shizuru en est bien consciente. Et elle est la seule à pouvoir faire toute la différence. C'est sa responsabilité de changer les choses.
1. Préface

01/10/2017

Bonjour bonjour !

.

Bon, cela est une sorte de préface pour une histoire que je vais publier aussi régulièrement que possible, tous les chapitres étant déjà écrit (ils demanderont tous d'être retravailler mais ils sortiront beaucoup plus vite étant donné que la fin, elle, est déjà rédigé !). Je prévois une publication d'un chapitre par semaine.

Ceci sera donc la suite de ma première fic « Je suis toi », publiée de 2012 à 2013 (et oui je suis sentimentale, ça fait 5 ans !) dont la fin laissait entendre la possibilité d'une suite.

Première fanfiction que je conseille de lire pour bien tout comprendre.

Bref, j'ignore si grand monde la lira mais j'ai aimé la rédiger donc autant la faire partager, plutôt que de la laisser sur mon ordi. Le premier chapitre devrait sortir dans le courant de la semaine.

Je joins à ce court message, un résumé (trèèès succinct) ci-dessous pour vaguement remémorer ce qu'il s'est passé dans la fic précédente à ceux qui aurait pu déjà la lire (et contenant des **spoils** pour ceux qui ne l'ont jamais lu) :

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

« Le First District n'était qu'un des quatre labo d'un groupe japonais menant des expériences illégales. Parce que le _Third_ District a enlevé les HiMEs pour s'en servir comme cobaye dans un projet nommé OTOME, Shizuru a perdu Natsuki. Incapable de le supporter, Shizuru a remonté le temps. Arrivant 3 ans plus tôt, elle prend le nom de Viola et cherche à empêcher que les événements se répètent.

Les nanomachines -projet OTOME- peuvent offrir une grande puissance et divers pouvoirs dont la capacité de remonter le temps pour Viola, il n'en reste pas moins que les nanomachines la tuent à petit feu. Le temps lui est compté pour sauver Natsuki, les autres HiMEs ainsi qu'une version plus jeune d'elle-même.

Elle les rencontre dans le passé : Shizuru encore perdue et effrayée des événements du Carnaval et de ce qu'elle a pu y faire ; Natsuki encore bel et bien vivante mais totalement ignorante de ses propres sentiments. Elle compte les garder en vie et leur offrir la vie qu'elle aurait aimé avoir.

Mais dans sa quête pour découvrir _qui_ et _où_ se trouvent le Third District, Viola meurt et laisse à sa jeune version le soin de continuer sa quête.

Si le Third District finit par tomber et que Natsuki est sauvée malgré la perte de plusieurs HiME, Shizuru quant à elle se retrouve blessée. Elle survit mais une partie des événements de ce jour-là sont oublié : elle est incapable de se souvenir si elle a pu s'injecter les mortels mais néanmoins puissantes nanomachines dans sa quête pour sauver Natsuki.

Pendant ce temps là, quelque part à travers le monde, les supérieurs des District veulent trouver les responsables de la chute de leurs laboratoires japonais. »


	2. La vie est courte

**Chapitre.01**

.

Le son des grillons, une légère brise, un beau soleil. Et Natsuki blottit contre elle en train de dormir.

Que Shizuru pouvait-elle demander de plus ?

Elle observa son amie –correction sa _petite-amie_ ; même après deux longs mois de pure bonheur cela lui paraissait toujours aussi irréaliste. Elle était si paisible.

Les derniers mois n'avaient pas été de tout repos bien sûr et Natsuki s'était réveillée plus d'une fois hanté par des cauchemars sans nom. Shizuru n'avait pas été en reste.

Pourtant malgré les évènements survenus à Fuuka face au Third District, Natsuki s'était efforcée de prendre les choses du bon côté. Bien sûr, la perte de Mai avait été la plus dure à supporter, tout comme les souvenirs qu'elle avait eu de tirer sur Viola, mais dans l'ensemble elle avait compris la chance qu'elle avait eu de survivre et de s'en être sortie indemne. La chance qu'elle avait d'avoir encore Shizuru.

Heureusement, Natsuki comme Yukino n'avaient eu à souffrir de rien. Les nombreuses analyses avaient attesté qu'aucune nanomachine ne leur avait été injecté. Leur vie s'annonçait aussi normal qu'elles pouvaient l'espérer compte tenu de qui elles étaient.

Shizuru glissa ses doigts dans les mèches sombres de Natsuki, s'attardant à la simple sensation de ce corps chaud et vivant.

Grommelant, Natsuki se retourna, enfonçant son visage dans son estomac en quête d'une meilleure position pour poursuivre sa sieste impromptu. Shizuru tressaillit. Depuis sa blessure, elle était devenue étonnement chatouilleuse au niveau de la cicatrice.

La blessure par balle avait en effet aussi bien guéri qu'on pouvait l'espérer mais elle avait laissé une trace. Penser à sa blessure lui fit pensé à sa seconde cicatrice, plus remarquable mais bien moins vitale pour sa survie, l'absence d'une phalange n'en resterait pas moins un rappel à vie de ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Elle s'efforça à penser à autre chose, à ne pas s'attarder sur la souffrance, la peur. Elle... jeta un regard sur son fauteuil favori, celui-là même qu'elle avait toujours eu l'habitude d'investir lorsqu'elle s'installait dans la véranda de sa demeure familiale. L'objet lui rappela Viola. Elle le lui avait contesté quelques mois plus tôt et Shizuru regretta soudainement de ne pas voir cette version alternative d'elle-même s'y tenir.

Viola avait aujourd'hui sa place dans un petit autel, aux côtés de leurs parents. Miss Maria et les employés n'avaient jamais osé lui demander exactement qui était la personne qu'ils étaient allé pleuré cette même année et Shizuru était heureuse que la crémation n'ait rien laissé de Viola. Des analyses scientifiques -ADN notamment- auraient certainement déclencher toute une histoire, du genre à mettre en doute son identité et sa légitimité en tant que Fujino.

Viola méritait de reposer en paix et Shizuru n'avait ni l'énergie ni l'envie de devoir faire face à plus de suspicion si des analyses avaient soudain indiqué que Viola et Shizuru étaient génétiquement similaire. Elle avait _aimé_ sa version futuriste, cette femme pleine de colère mais qui avait défié les lois de la Nature pour sauver celle à qui appartenait vraiment à leur coeur.

 _Natsuki._

Son regard se reporta sur sa petite amie. A présent qu'elle avait quelqu'un pour être à ses côtés, son fauteuil favori avait perdu beaucoup de son attrait. Si elle avait son mot à dire elle voulait passer le reste de ses jours dans ce canapé, Natsuki affalée sur elle, souriant dans son sommeil, en paix et en vie.

 _Si elle avait son mot à dire…_

L'expression avait quelque chose de désagréable parce qu'il semblait évident que Shizuru n'aurait jamais rien à dire quant à la façon de passer le reste de sa vie.

Son expression se rembrunit et elle eut beau se répéter de ne pas y penser, tout son corps se tendit.

 _Comment son éminent médecin avait-il qualifié sa guérison suite à sa blessure par balle ?_

Il avait qualifié la chose de _miraculeuse._

Shizuru renifla piteusement à l'information. _Miraculeuse._ La balle n'avait rien touché de vital si ce n'est son utérus. Elle avait perdu toute possibilité de porter un jour un enfant mais il fallait au moins s'estimer heureuse avait-il dit : elle avait _survécu_ !

ça n'avait jusque là, rien d'ironique honnêtement. Shizuru s'estimait vraiment _heureuse_ de s'en sortir aussi bien : une phalange à son auriculaire en moins et une incapacité à concevoir des enfants contre sa vie et celle de Natsuki ? c'était un deal qu'elle était prête à refaire les yeux fermés. Elle n'avait même pas eu l'intérêt d'informer Natsuki des dégâts que la balle avait occasionné.

Un jour peut-être si le statut de leur relation durait et qu'elles s'engageaient véritablement, elle avait escompté lui en parler. Mais honnêtement elle ne voyait plus aucune raison de l'en informer ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais. Le statut de leur relation n'irait jamais au-delà de ce qu'elles avaient là sur ce canapé.

Shizuru plongea son nez dans les cheveux de Natsuki, inspirant l'odeur fraîche de son après-shampoing.

Son futur allait être écourté qu'elle le veuille ou non.

.

* * *

A la suite de leur sortie du commissariat, on l'avait soigné et gardé en observation des jours durant. Sa blessure par balle _était_ grave, sa perte de sang tout autant et elle était resté un long moment dans un « état critique ».

Suzushiro Itsumi -la mère de Shizuru, l'inspectrice Suzushiro médaillée pour sa bravoure et sa droiture lors de la débâcle contre le Third District- ne s'était pas assise à se tourner les pouces malgré son inquiétude pour Shizuru. Elle avait une fille énergique et angoissé qui s'inquiétait pour Yukino et toutes les personnes qui étaient sortie de ce commissariat.

Itsumi avait utilisé le nom des Suzushiro pour forcer les médecins à faire une prise de sang à toutes les personnes libérées du commissariat avec l'ordre d'identifier si quoique ce soit leur avait été injecté. Peu importait le coût des analyses mais elle voulait des réponses ! Leur avait-on fait subir quoi que ce soit ?

Les médecins n'avaient pas vraiment trop su quoi chercher pour être honnête. Yukino et Natsuki n'avaient rien hors de l'ordinaire si ce n'est des drogues pour les sédater. Drogues qui avaient rapidement disparu de leur système.

Le malheureux Yakuza qui avait été enlevé n'avait jamais été retrouvé, il était tristement probable qu'il n'ait pas trouvé la sortie du laboratoire et ne soit devenu qu'un cadavre parmi d'autres retrouvé dans les sous-sols carbonisés. De ces morts noircis il n'y avait pas eu grand-chose à trouver, de Mai il ne restait même pas ses os.

C'était chez Fumi Himeno qu'on avait trouvé ce que recherchait Itsumi avec ses prises de sang. Abattue à la sortie du laboratoire par le Third District, son corps avait été autopsié officiellement et sous surveillance : les nanomachines avaient été officiellement découverte.

Les nanomachines était devenu un sujet de discussion brûlant dans le monde scientifique et journalistique. L'amélioration humaine par des machines de la taille du nanomètre aurait semblé fantasque sans la preuve apporté par le corps de Fumi Himeno. C'était aujourd'hui une réalité et si personne ne s'attendait à une percée soudaine dans les prochaines années, des laboratoires officiels s'étaient mis à plancher sur le sujet de manière légal. Avec des procédures longues et laborieuses, mais surtout un coût prohibitif pour mettre la main sur les nanomachines qui n'existait que dans le corps de Fumi -les recherches et nanomachines originels heureusement détruites dans l'incendie-, les tests humains mettraient du temps à apparaître.

Via les témoignages et le dossier d'Itsumi Suzushiro, le nom du projet « OTOME » avait été officiellement adopté pour désigner les personnes améliorés par les nanomachines. Fumi Himeno avait gagné sa postérité sur une table d'autopsie comme la première Otome.

Pour résumer, les nanomachines feraient a priori parti du futur de l'humanité à plus ou moins long terme.

Mais pour Shizuru ? Les nanomachines étaient _son_ présent.

.

* * *

Il n'y avait eu aucun signe avant-coureur, annonciateur du désastre.

Elle n'avait pas ressenti d'affreux maux de tête signe d'une tumeur cérébrale comme Viola l'avait vécu. Il était encore probablement trop tôt pour cela, songea Shizuru.

Ce qui l'avait fait douté, à elle qui n'avait pas été enlevé ni expérimenté à proprement dit, avait juste été un rêve. _Des rêves… pour être précise._

Elle avait rêvé d'une seringue censée contenir les nanomachines. c'était un rêve sans en être un, elle se _souvenait_ avoir tenu une seringue du projet améthyste. Parmi le sang, le feu et les morts du First ou du Third Distric qui encombrait son esprit, la seringue paraissait si inoffensive, mais elle se réveillait toujours avec une angoisse sourde qui la tétanisait dans son lit : s'était-elle injecté les nanomachines ?

De la même manière qu'elle cherchait à apaiser Natsuki de ses cauchemar, Natsuki cherchait à la réconforter des siens, lui demandant ce dont il était question.

Shizuru mentait. Elle avait une multitude de raison de cauchemarder et elle en citait une au hasard. Pour une raison quelconque, cette seringue était son petit secret, cette petite peur qu'elle ne voulait pas partager avec Natsuki car les implications que cela pouvait avoir dans la réalité l'effrayait plus encore.

Après un énième rêve, Shizuru avait toutefois décidé qu'il était temps de trancher : de savoir si ce n'était qu'un cauchemar sans importance à reléguer au fond de son esprit ou un véritable problème. Jouer à l'autruche n'allait pas changer grand-chose. Soit elle découvrait qu'elle s'était injectée cette seringue et sa peur aurait enfin une vraie raison d'exister soit elle apprenait que tout allait bien et elle gagnait une paix de l'esprit.

.

* * *

La réponse n'avait demandé qu'une prise de sang et une rapide observation au microscope.

Son _éminent_ docteur lui annonçait aussitôt que son sang grouillait de nanomachines. Shizuru avait pu l'observer elle-même. Même un néophyte aurait compris ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

 _Elle s'était injecté la seringue_.

Sa guérison miraculeuse qu'elle avait voulu coûte que coûte attribué à son statut d'HiME venait de son statut d'Otome. Depuis deux mois, les nanomachines avaient guéri sa mortel blessure aussi bien que possible, cautérisé son doigt plus rapidement qu'on pouvait s'y attendre, permis à son corps de fonctionner et d'être correctement oxygéné malgré une perte de sang important et… permis à des cellules défectueuse de se multiplier.

Le professeur Taka contacté par Itsumi lors de sa recherche sur le dossier « projet Otome » avait été aussitôt contacté. Il était venu à Kyoto dans les heures suivantes.

Devenu ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un expert sur les Otomes, ils avaient commencé à réunir des fonds importants pour commencer ses propres recherches sur le sujet. Au vu de ce dont il était question, _de qui il était question_ , Shizuru avait utilisé une partie des fonds de Windbloom pour s'assurer que _tous_ résultats lui appartiendrait. D'une certaine manière, elle se sentait responsable de la chose et n'escomptait pas que d'autres vivent ce que Viola avait vécu. _Ce qu'elle allait bientôt vivre elle-même._

Le professeur Taka avait déjà programmé une batterie de test pour dépister les possibles cancers au plus tôt.

Shizuru n'en voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt. Elle savait à quelle vitesse la science légale avançait et à quelle vitesse la vie de Viola avait été conduite à sa fin.

D'après les dires de Viola et en estimant qu'elle s'était injectée les mêmes nanomachines qu'elle, Shizuru estimait qui lui restait environ un an de vie. Un peu plus si elle n'utilisait pas les capacités liées aux nanomachines.

Pour l'instant, le monde ignorait l'existence de ses capacités. Les pouvoirs restaient une des conséquences hypothétiques les plus extravagantes avancé par le professeur Taka, mais ce n'était attesté par aucune preuve concrète. Et Shizuru n'escomptait pas lui en fournir.

Pouvoir se déplacer dans le temps... Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de revenir dans le passé. Bien sûr elle connaissait aujourd'hui les responsables des expériences et aller dans le passé pouvait sauver Nao, Mai, Shiho et Fumi, mais elle risquerait aussi de perturber la survie de celles qui avaient survécu. Les évènements avaient concouru à la destruction des districts et à _la survie de Natsuki_ , Shizuru ne toucherait jamais à cela.

D'autant qu'aller dans le passé ne lui permettrait pas de se sauver _elle_ mais seulement une _version alternative_ d'elle-même. Aller dans le passé signifiait créer une réalité parallèle où sa version alternative ne deviendrait pas une otome et pourrait vivre sa grande histoire d'amour avec Natsuki… ou pas.

Selon l'époque à laquelle elle pourrait remonter dans le temps, Natsuki pouvait finir par ne jamais s'intéresser à elle. Cela avait été le passé de Viola : celui de la solitude puis de la souffrance. Elle avait perdu Natsuki sans jamais que son affection ne lui soit rendu.

Et qu'adviendrait-il de ce monde là ? Elle y abandonnerait Natsuki pour un futur alternative ?

Non, retourner dans le temps n'avait aucun intérêt dans sa situation. Elle n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en théories métaphysique mais de ce qu'elle avait compris de Viola aucun paradoxe n'existerait jamais car chaque retour dans le temps engendrait une nouvelle réalité cohabitant en parallèle. On lui avait pour ainsi dire donné la capacité de créer une copie de son monde, des copies à modifier à volonté.

En soi Viola n'avait donc pas modifié _son_ monde mais celui de Shizuru. Et Shizuru ne pouvait pas aller dans le temps modifié son monde mais seulement celui d'une autre Shizuru qui pourrait alors être différente d'elle-même et de Viola.

Dès l'instant où elle avait compris ce que cette seringue pouvait signifier, Shizuru avait réfléchi à ce qu'elle pourrait faire d'un tel pouvoir. Les choses avaient été résolu en quelques questions :

-Pouvait-elle corriger sa mort imminente ? Non.

-Pouvait-elle soulager _sa_ Natsuki de sa mort imminente avec son pouvoir ? Non plus. Elle disparaîtrait de cette réalité pour une alternative, l'abandonnant seule dans cette réalité.

Alors maintenant que Shizuru était si confortablement installée, Natsuki au creux de ses bras, inconsciente de sa joie finalement éphémère, Shizuru ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle lui en parler ? Établir une distance avec Natsuki pour que sa mort imminente lui soit moins insoutenable ?

Ou ne rien dire et offrir à Natsuki une parfaite année de bonheur ?

Ne serait-ce pas mieux de profiter de ce qu'elles avaient qu'une année à la voir s'inquiéter de sa santé ?

Shizuru se mordit la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang. Ses émotions étaient tumultueuses et à vif puis soudain terne et en contrôle. Elle était agitée. Convaincue qu'elle devait remercié les nanomachines de l'avoir sauvé même s'ils ne repoussait l'échéance de sa mort qu'à une année, puis bouleversé et en colère envers le monde de cette injustice.

Elle avait regardé ce à quoi elle devait s'attendre suite à l'annonce de ce qui était l'équivalent d'une maladie grave. Cinq phases : choc, colère, marchandage, relâchement et semblait-il sérénité. Elle ignorait le crédit à apporter à internet sur ce genre de question mais elle avait l'impression de vivre l'ensemble de ses phases. Sauf la sérénité. Elle se voyait mal être sereine.

Le professeur Taka ignorait à quelle vitesse les choses évolueraient et cherchaient à se montrer optimiste. Mais Shizuru savait. Une version d'elle l'avait déjà vécu.

Elle aurait beau vouloir le cacher, Shizuru était aussi consciente que Natsuki l'apprendrait. Son masque après tout avait tenu le temps que Natsuki s'endorme contre elle.

Les résultats de sa prise de sang lui avait été apporté le matin même tout juste et tout semblait s'accélérer depuis. L'arrivée du professeur Taka et son appel pas même une heure plus tôt pour organiser leurs rendez-vous et les tests en étaient un parfait exemple.

« Shizuru ? ça ne va pas ? »

Le murmure doux de la vieille Chikako la tira de ses pensées et Shizuru renifla distraitement. _Kami-sama_ elle était plus forte que cela.

« Non. Tout va bien. »

Sa vieille cuisinière ne paraissait pas la croire et Shizuru se décida à un demi-mensonge.

« C'est simplement… je songe à la mort, chuchota-t-elle de telle sorte que Natsuki ne soit pas déranger dans son sommeil. Elle fauche indistinctement le coupable et l'innocent. C'est injuste. »

Shizuru se savait ne pas être une simple innocente, mais elle ne pensait pas mériter cela. Chikako lui tapota le genou avec compréhension. Les membres de son personnel étaient devenus si précautionneux d'elle. Elle avait la sensation d'être en verre, mais c'était faux bien sûr. Extérieurement elle allait être l'être humain la plus résistante du monde jusqu'à ce qu'à l'intérieur son corps se dérègle et qu'elle finisse par s'effondrer sur elle-même. Le danger était à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre de l'extérieur.

Leur attention toutefois la touchait. Elle lui offrit un sourire de remerciement en acceptant une tasse de thé et la but en silence, le regard vrillé sur le visage paisible de Natsuki.

Elle allait garder son état secret aussi longtemps que possible. Quant à ses tests, le professeur Taka pouvait aller voir ailleurs. Elle ne comptait pas perdre le reste de sa vie à être examiné par des scientifiques et à subir des examens. Elle se refusait à devenir un cobaye même si c'était pour son bien.

La vie était beaucoup trop courte pour cela. Surtout la sienne.


	3. La Windbloom Company

**Chapitre - 2**

.

« Je ne veux pas diriger Windbloom. »

 _Je ne le pourrais pas même si je le voulais._

Shizuru se tenait dans l'un des bureaux de sa demeure familiale devant nulle autre que Miss Maria. Sa tutrice fronça les sourcils en l'observant, tout dans sa posture indiquant un professionnalisme à tout épreuve. Shizuru avait toujours eu la sensation de parler à un supérieur hiérarchique plus qu'à la personne qui aurait dû s'occuper d'elle et de son bien être à la mort de ses parents.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Shizuru était certaine que dans un autre temps -dans le passé qu'avait du vivre Viola- elle n'aurait jamais osé informer Miss Maria d'une telle chose. On lui avait inculqué depuis sa naissance que sa vie était liée à celle de l'entreprise familiale. Une mauvaise action, une mauvaise presse auraient des retombés négatives sur Windbloom -si la presse avait vent de son existence. Elle se devait d'être la fille parfaite, parce que son comportement impacterait le cours des actions de sa compagnie et les milliers d'emplois qui en résultait.

Mais aujourd'hui toute son éducation, tout cet endoctrinement à servir fidèlement Windbloom plus que ses propres désirs -elle ne devait pas être égoïste, elle devait penser à tout cet incroyable héritage dont elle était la dépositaire- tout ça n'avait plus aucune importance. S'il lui restait un an à vivre elle ne comptait pas le passé sur les bancs d'une fac à apprendre le management et le commerce, d'autant plus que les matières la répugnaient. S'il lui restait un an à vivre, elle se voulait égoïste. Elle voulait faire ce que bon lui semblerait. Elle voulait profiter de ce qu'elle aimait. De _la personne_ qu'elle aimait.

Miss Maria soupira et se frotta distraitement l'arête du nez.

« C'est ton héritage, lui rappela finalement la vieille femme. »

Une réponse plutôt… inattendue. Elle s'était attendue à plus de colère ou de froideur. Miss Maria lui rappelait simplement un fait avec une tranquillité désarmante.

« Et si je veux que cet héritage subsiste, répondit Shizuru d'un ton aussi doux, il faut qu'à sa tête il y ait quelqu'un qui sache et puisse gérer la compagnie. Quelqu'un qui _veuille_ la diriger. »

Avant l'enterrement de Viola -enterrement durant lequel Miss Maria avait cru en toute logique enterré sa pupille, la femme d'affaire aurait toujours fait passer les besoins de l'entreprise avant ceux de Shizuru. En tant que femme d'affaire investie, l'entreprise avait simplement été plus facile à gérer qu'une adolescente endeuillée qui avait toujours paru très bien s'en sortir sans elle. Il avait été facile de ne pas s'investir émotionnellement et de lui dicter des règles comme à l'un de ses employés. Mais cette confrontation avec la mort avait réarrangé l'ordre de ses priorité à son avantage.

Miss Maria avait mis du temps à le comprendre, mais finalement elle avait compris l'évidence : l'héritage des Fujino était Shizuru avant d'être Windbloom.

« Que veux-tu faire alors ? Demanda-t-elle avec une véritable curiosité.

-Ce que j'aurai aimé faire ? Vraiment ? »

Miss Maria sentit son coeur se serrer légèrement devant l'apparence surprise de Shizuru. Sa pupille ne semblait pas s'être attendue à ce qu'on lui demande ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Miss Maria se rappela les parents de Shizuru. Eux non plus n'avait jamais demandé ce que _désirait_ Shizuru. Après tout qu'aurait-elle pu désirer de plus que ce qu'elle avait.

Mais c'était bien ça le soucis n'est-ce pas ? L'argent ne pouvait pas tout acheter.

« Oui Shizuru. Qu'aimerais-tu faire ? »

Une nouvelle hésitation. Ces yeux d'une couleur incroyable semblait brillant comme si elle était soudainement prête à pleurer.

« J'aurai aimé être enseignante… ou travailler dans une école quelque chose du genre, sourit-elle. »

Shizuru essayait de ne pas penser qu'avec ou sans accord de Miss Maria ce projet resterait à l'état de rêve. Elle ne survivrait pas assez longtemps pour le réaliser mais ce serait quelque chose de vraiment bien si elle savait avoir le soutien et la compréhension de Miss Maria.

Miss Maria soupira une nouvelle fois. _Enseignante ?_ Ce n'était pas faire preuve de mauvaise volonté mais… Miss Maria avait été un femme d'affaire chevronnée, travaillant sans compté, préférant les chiffres et les accords commerciaux qu'une famille et des relations souvent trop compliqué. Elle avait du mal à comprendre comment on pouvait se détourner d'un destin si prestigieux pour… être une enseignante ?

C'était gâcher une intelligence et un potentiel incroyable !

« Est-ce à cause d'elle ? Demanda-t-elle finalement sans injecter de reproches ou d'insulte. Elle posait une simple question.

-De qui ?

-Kuga.

-Natsuki ? s'offensa Shizuru. De quoi serait-elle responsable ?

-De ta défection à Windbloom, répondit-elle au tac-o-tac.

-Je n'ai _jamais_ souhaité diriger Windbloom, répliqua Shizuru durement. Quand je ferme les yeux pour m'imaginer un futur, je le vois simple et non à la tête d'un empire financier à réfléchir à comment gagner plus d'argent. »

Miss Maria se renfrogna. _Voilà_ c'était exactement ça qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Une vie simple ? Pourquoi voulait-elle une vie simple ? Bien sûr, si c'est ce qu'elle désirait, Miss Maria le lui souhaitait, mais elle ne pouvait voir Shizuru autrement qu'en une personne capable de faire de grandes choses. Il y avait des gens comme cela, qui dégageait l'impression de pouvoir changer le monde.

Sauf qu'avec sa pupille, Miss Maria avait souvent l'intuition que ce ne serait pas qu'une impression mais une réalité.

« C'est parce que c'est une femme ? »

Le froncement de sourcil de Miss Maria s'accrut. Plongée dans ses pensés, Shizuru avait interprété ses expressions et son silence.

.

A une époque, Shizuru avait craint la réaction des gens à ses préférences parce qu'elle était jeune et grandissait dans un monde qui se voulait libre et ouvert d'esprit mais qui était encore bien loin de l'être.

Parce qu'elle était une Fujino et que sa famille traditionnel voulait évoluer plus vite que le reste du monde quand on parlait de Windbloom mais suivre les codes désuets d'époque révolu dans leur vie personnel.

La mort de ses parents l'avait ironiquement enlevé une partie de ses peurs, parce que leur jugement ne pouvait plus l'atteindre et qu'elle pouvait s'imaginer leur réaction comme bon leur semblait. Mais il y avait toujours le regard du reste du monde qui pouvait l'affliger et ceux des gens qu'elle connaissait en particulier.

Mais les épreuves subi durant son lycée avait remédié à une bonne partie de ses craintes : le Carnaval en premier lieu et puis tout ça : le third District, Viola, les enlèvements, les nanomachines… sa mort prochaine.

Elle aurait aimé vivre dans un monde où aimer était juste aimer ; où que ce soit un homme ou une femme n'avait pas de grande importance du moment que les sentiments étaient vrais et bons.

Mais avec une mort imminente, elle prendrait ce qu'elle pouvait avoir : un monde pas tout à fait adapté à ses désirs mais qui ne parviendrait pas à l'empêcher d'aimer Natsuki jusqu'à la fin.

Entre les murs de sa maison, elle en était presque venue à oublier qu'il existait des gens qui se sentait dégoutés ou haineux pour les sentiments qu'elle portait envers une autre femme. Elle ne comprenait pas leur mode de pensés et ne trouvait pas d'explication raisonnable à cela, mais en deux mois, Miss Maria n'avait jamais cherché à la confronter à ce sujet et Shizuru avait pensé –peut-être à tort- que cela n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux et qu'elle ne faisait pas parti de ces gens là.

.

Miss Maria se laissa aller au fond de son siège et sembla prendre son temps avant de répondre.

« Je ne te mentirai pas en disant que je suis heureuse de ton choix, commença-t-elle en choisissant avec soin ses mots. Les gens ne sont pas tendre, ni très ouvert d'esprit et tu ne te faciliteras pas la vie en sortant avec des femmes. »

Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de sourire. De Miss Maria ça valait autant qu'un « bienvenue dans la famille » à l'attention de Natsuki. La femme pensait en termes de bénéfice, de coût, de gain et de risques. Et cette petite phrase qui pouvait être mal pris signifiait simplement qu'à ses yeux, Natsuki ne lui apporterait pas grand-chose.

Dans leur milieu, elle n'avait pas d'argent, pas de pouvoir, de titre ou de nom. Le fait qu'elle soit une femme n'arrangerait _certainement_ pas les choses. Que du négatif dans cette phrase mais ce n'était pas un non, ou autre chose, c'était un fait. Tristement dans leur société actuelle, Miss Maria ne pouvait s'estimer heureuse des difficultés que le reste du monde allait dresser devant sa pupille pour ses préférences et les répercussions que cela pourrait avoir pour la société qu'elle dirigeait.

« Mener sa vie c'est faire des choix, répliqua Shizuru. Les options qui méritent d'être prises ne sont pas forcément les plus faciles mais ce sont celles qui importent. N'est-ce pas ? »

Miss Maria eut une légère contraction au coin des lèvres. L'équivalent probable d'un sourire.

« Tu aurais été une excellente présidente pour Windbloom. Parce que tu as raison, si on faisait toujours les choix faciles, je n'en serai pas là où j'en suis. Windbloom n'ont plus.

-Sauf que Natsuki n'a jamais été véritablement un choix… elle était une évidence. »

L'admission était peut être un peu enfantine, mais Miss Maria ne la reprit pas. Elle n'avait pas besoin de comprendre Shizuru ou d'aimer Natsuki pour accepter le choix de sa pupille, c'était aussi ça aimer quelqu'un. Lui faire confiance et la laisser prendre ses propres décisions. Être la si jamais cela s'avérait être une erreur, mais ne pas juger.

Il y avait bien assez de jugements dans le monde pour ne pas avoir à en subir des gens qu'on aimait.

C'était une leçon que Miss Maria venait très récemment d'apprendre.

« Je serai une excellente actionnaire majoritaire, sourit Shizuru en réponse et heureuse de l'acceptation à demi mot de Miss Maria.

-Je vais devoir trouver une personne qualifiée pour gérer l'entreprise. Qualifiée et de confiance, répliqua Miss Maria de retour au sérieux et aux affaires.

-Tu as quelqu'un de ce genre-là sous la main ? »

Shizuru se sentait partagée entre la joie d'être enfin libre de son entreprise et ses attentes ; et celle beaucoup plus matériel qu'elle allait devoir laisser quelque chose qui était à elle dans les mains d'un étranger. Elle n'avait jamais senti ce sentiment terre à terre de possessivité pour l'entreprise familiale auparavant, mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais été heureuse à sa tête. Elle devait juste se rappeler qu'en laisser la direction à un autre ne signifiait pas qu'elle _appartenait_ à ce dernier.

 _Pas que cela est de l'importance sur le long terme,_ se rappela-t-elle amèrement.

« Oui, j'ai dû y réfléchir lorsque… enfin… »

Un autre sujet qu'elles avaient évité : les cendres de qui Miss Maria avait-elle récupéré du crématorium ?

« N'en parlons pas, intervint Shizuru. Je ne saurai pas l'expliquer et vous ne me croiriez probablement pas. »

Miss Maria hésita à insister et accepta placidement lorsqu'elle constata qu'il y avait eu suffisamment de ce sujet émotionnelle dans cet simple conversation.

Son stylo tapota le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait lorsque Shizuru était venue l'interrompre.

« Pour en revenir à la question à porter de main, Monsieur Blan pourrait très bien convenir au poste. C'est un homme d'une trentaine d'année avec qui j'ai déjà pu amplement discuter.

-Est-ce que je le connais ? s'intéressa Shizuru. »

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de se mélanger au gens de son milieu pour ne pas être enseigné régulièrement sur les gens à suivre, leur moyen et leur aspiration.

« J'en doute, c'est le fils d'un ami à tes grand parents et moi-même. Je pense que si tes parents avaient été encore en vie, ils auraient cherché à vous fiancer. »

Shizuru grinça des dents à la simple idée d'un _omiai_. Une de ses traditions séculaires stupides.

« Sa famille est bien moins riches que la tienne, mais il gère les actifs de grandes sociétés aux Etats-Unis et se débrouille très bien malgré son peu d'expérience. Un poste de président directeur général de Windbloom serait une promotion incroyable et une offre qu'il ne refusera pas. A trente ans, il aurait une position plus qu'enviable et c'est un homme de confiance pour avoir déjà fait affaire avec lui.

-Je vous crois sur parole, admit Shizuru. Si vous êtes sûr de votre choix vous pouvez d'ores et déjà proposer le poste à Monsieur… Blan ? Ma décision de ne pas prendre la direction de Windbloom est une certitude. »

Miss Maria posa finalement son stylo et ferma le dossier abandonné.

« Bien si telle est ta décision, je vais prendre contact avec lui et lui proposer le poste.

-Je suis sûre que vous êtes soulagée. L'autre option aurait été de me former et vous n'en auriez jamais vu le bout. Vous pouvez enfin songé à la retraite.

-Quel âge crois-tu donc que j'ai ? »

Shizuru se redressa dans son fauteuil et plongea son nez dans sa tasse, craignant soudain de fournir une réponse qui vexerait la femme.

« Je n'ai pas encore tout à fait 60 ans, répondit Maria en bougonnant. Je ne compte pas prendre ma retraite dans un avenir proche. Je risque de m'ennuyer après avoir gérer une entreprise aussi imposante que Windbloom, même si je pense effectivement avoir besoin de lever le pied.

-Vous trouverez autre chose à faire, lança Shizuru. »

Miss Maria approuva avant de reprendre son stylo en main, duquel elle pointa le dossier.

« En attendant, c'est moi qui gère Windbloom et j'ai du travail. Les choses doivent être rendues en temps et en heure. »

Shizuru accepta le remerciement poli de sa tutrice et se releva. Arrivée à la porte, elle s'arrêta néanmoins et s'appuya contre l'encadrement.

« Miss Maria, appela-t-elle quelque peu gênée par la demande qu'elle allait faire. »

Sa tutrice lui accorda aussitôt son attention alors qu'elle se servait une nouvelle tasse de thé. Elle songea que son amour du thé, elle le tenait pour beaucoup de cette femme et elle sourit en songeant que malgré toute leur différence, elles avaient au moins un point commun.

« Je sais que j'ai 19 ans, mais j'ai manqué de… de mourir il y a deux mois.

-Monsieur Anderson s'est chargé d'accroître la sécurité et je crois savoir qu'il ne te quitte pas des yeux lorsque tu sors du domaine.

-Je sais. Honnêtement je n'ai pas peur d'être kidnappé. Pas en ce moment du moins, mais… avec tout ce dont j'ai hérité, j'aimerai faire un testament malgré mon âge.

-Je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas nécessaire, tenta de lui assurer sa tutrice.

-Pourtant… j'aimerais vraiment avoir l'assurance que mes biens reviennent aux gens qui m'importent si je venais à disparaître. Les évènements récents ont montré que ce n'était pas impossible.

-Bien, Fujino-san, la salua-t-elle avec respect. Je contacterais notre notaire. Si je peux me permettre un conseil ? »

Shizuru consentit à ce qu'elle lui offre un conseil qu'elle savait lui déplaire d'avance.

« Je me doute que Kuga-san figurera dans votre testament. J'admets ne pas la connaître et ignorer tout de votre relation mais il n'est jamais bon de désigner comme légataire un partenaire d'une relation aussi récente que la vôtre.

-Je sais. Je ne suis pas naïve. Je m'attends tous les jours à ce qu'elle se dise que je ne suis pas ce qu'elle veut. Qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle a confondu la peur de me perdre et sa reconnaissance pour son sauvetage avec des sentiments romantiques, mais je l'aime depuis ma première année au lycée. Je sais que les sentiments d'une ''gamine'' de 19 ans n'ont rien de sérieux à vos yeux, mais j'ai risqué ma vie pour la sienne, ça vaut bien quelque chose. S'il devait m'arriver quelque chose là maintenant, c'est à elle que je voudrais que les choses reviennent. Si les choses changent dans un an et bien… je referais un testament en conséquence. »

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse de Miss Maria. Shizuru sortit avec la certitude que les nanomachines pouvaient l'emporter, elle laisserait la meilleure vie possible à Natsuki. Elle aurait les moyens d'entreprendre tout ce qu'elle souhaiterait après sa mort.

Si elle était heureuse –extatique- des sentiments de Natsuki à son encontre, une minuscule partie d'elle, désintéressée, souhaitait que Natsuki ne l'aime pas.

Parce que ce serait plus facile pour cette dernière lorsque Shizuru mourrait.


	4. A dans 3 ans

**Chapitre.03**

.

Natsuki était courbée au-dessus de sa moto. Elle avait revêtu un débardeur blanc sur un jean sombre et elle profitait du beau soleil pour bricoler sur son véhicule. Shizuru n'y connaissait absolument rien, elle doutait personnellement de pouvoir distinguer une clé anglaise d'un tournevis mais elle aimait s'asseoir et simplement observer Natsuki travailler.

Natsuki était concentrée et sûre d'elle. La mécanique était un domaine qu'elle maîtrisait étonnement bien malgré son apprentissage autodidacte. Le seul autre domaine où elle se sentait aussi bien informée était celui des sous-vêtements. Shizuru songeait personnellement que Natsuki aurait été l'égérie parfaite pour _Victoria Secret,_ même si elle devait avouer ne pas avoir eu droit à des défilés intimes. Elle avait proposé l'idée plusieurs fois, mais malgré leur intimité physique, Natsuki restait étonnement timide dans ce domaine.

Shizuru se laissa aller à quelques rêveries à ce sujet. Son état de santé avait été un frein certain à réitérer leur rapport physique durant les premiers temps. Par la suite, Shizuru avait appris une règle importante : si elle voulait un peu d'action –du tâtonnement à la relation sexuelle- elle devait dépasser la timidité et l'embarra de Natsuki. Il fallait la prendre par surprise et déclencher un moment passionnel. Un diner intime qui laissait entendre à plus la mettait par exemple sur ses gardes et ne menait jamais à bien grand chose par la suite.

Elle se rappela sa tentative d'un diner aux chandelles. Quand elle s'était penchée pour un baiser, Natsuki s'était décalée pour un câlin maladroit et un tapotement dans le dos. _Un tapotement dans le dos_ ! Natsuki elle-même s'était rendue compte qu'elle était au-delà de maladroite et elle s'était échappée dans sa chambre le visage cramoisi.

Shizuru avait été frustrée. Amusée bien sûre, mais frustrée.

« Arrête de me regarde comme ça ! s'exclama soudain Natsuki. »

Ses avant-bras étaient tâchés d'huile ou de graisse ainsi que son nez et son front, des tâches probablement dues à des moments accidentels où elle avait dû se gratter le visage ou essuyer les gouttelettes de sueur qui lui perlait le front.

« Comme quoi ?

-Comme ça… balbutia-t-elle timidement en détournant le visage.

-Comme si tu étais le seul être digne d'intérêt dans mon domaine, dans Kyoto, dans le Japon _touuuut entier_? s'exclama Shizuru avec emphase jetant les bras en l'air avec amusement. »

Natsuki rit malgré elle, les joues saupoudrées de rouge.

« Oui voilà, ne me regarde pas comme ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu me perturbes et j'essaie de travailler !

-Mais justement ! J'aime te voir travailler ! Tu es… _sexy !_ »

Un clin d'œil appuyé pour conclure et Natsuki était rouge jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. Il était si facile de la gêner et Shizuru appréciait d'être la seule à provoquer cette réaction. Oh bien sûre, toutes les insinuations sexuelles pouvaient la faire rougir, mais si elle venait d'une autre personne qu'elle, Natsuki finissait par se mettre en colère.

« Et bien je ne parviens pas à ''travailler'' dans ses conditions, bouda-t-elle en laissant tomber sa clé –ou quel que soit le nom de l'outil qu'elle utilisait. »

Shizuru lui sourit chaleureusement et lui tendit le mug qu'elle avait ramené de la cuisine. Natsuki but de longues gorgées d'un café noir dont elle était devenue accro depuis son emménagement non officiel au domaine.

« Hmmhmm, fredonna tranquillement Shizuru. Je ne voulais pas te déranger. »

L'admission tranquille sembla inquiéter Natsuki qui ressortit son nez de son café.

« Tu ne me déranges pas, la rassura-t-elle aussitôt. »

Elle semblait inquiète que Shizuru ait véritablement pris à cœur sa critique. Natsuki était trop gentille pour son propre bien.

« Je voulais juste savoir si tu aurais aimé partir en vacances. N'importe où pour se reposer sur une plage et pouvoir se baigner.

-Les cours reprennent bientôt, lui rappela Natsuki. »

Malgré une absence certaine des dernières semaines de cours, personne n'avait pu refuser leur passage pour l'année supérieure après les enlèvements et les blessures affligés par le Third District.

Natsuki avait pu passer les deux derniers mois sans penser à rien d'autres qu'à Shizuru, mais elle était consciente que la vie reprenait son cours et qu'elle allait devoir retourner étudier. _Sans Shizuru qui était diplômé et devrait la quitter pour l'université, et sans Mai qui était…_

Bref... tout ça pour dire que Gakuen Fuuka n'aurait pu grand-chose à voir avec ce qu'elle connaissait. Elle avait songé à changer d'établissement et venir à Kyoto mais elle ne pouvait pas cracher sur la bourse et la réputation d'un établissement comme l'Académie de Fuuka. Natsuki savait que Shizuru aurait probablement financé ses études dans l'établissement de son choix mais elle voulait faire ses preuves par elle-même, s'assurer que Shizuru comprenne bien qu'elle l'aimait pour elle et non pour son argent.

« Tu rentres à la fac, lui rappela-t-elle. »

Elles n'avaient pas vraiment discuté de ce qu'il allait advenir à la rentrée en question.

« Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, personne ne nous rapprochera de prendre une année pour nous, répondit tranquillement Shizuru sans faire mine de s'inquiéter du futur. J'ai envie de partir Natsuki. De voir autre chose, un endroit où rien ne peut me rappeler l'existence des Districts. »

Natsuki posa son mug sur un muret voisin et, les mains sur les hanches, se tourna vers Shizuru pour lui faire pleinement face.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, répliqua-t-elle.

-Shizuru je te connais. Après le Carnaval, on ne peut même pas dire que tu es ''retournée'' en cours, tu n'as jamais cessé d'y aller. Tu sais qu'ici tout se sait ? C'est Chikako qui m'a dit que tu ne serais pas le prochain PDG de Windbloom et que Miss Maria te laissait le choix d'étudier ce que tu voulais. Alors pourquoi tu sembles vouloir à tout prix ne pas aller étudier pour réaliser tes rêves.

-J'ai des priorités plus importantes, sourit-elle sans mentir.

-Shizuru s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, on se doit d'être honnête l'une envers l'autre n'est-ce pas ? C'est le minimum. On se le doit. »

Shizuru détourna les yeux de ceux si sérieux et brillant de Natsuki. Elle se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure, cherchant désespérément ce qu'elle devait dire ou faire. Elle avait envie de pleurer, parce que même si elle s'efforçait d'occuper son esprit pour ne pas y penser, la pensée évidente qu'elle était en train de mourir lui revenait à l'esprit régulièrement.

.

* * *

« Merde. »

L'éloquent commentaire n'attira aucune critique. _Merde_ était tout compte fait un qualificatif encore trop faible pour décrire la situation.

Shizuru avait tout bonnement oublié que Yukino et Haruka venaient passer l'après-midi ce jour-là. Si Shizuru avait un instant songer à se servir de leur visite pour esquiver la question de Natsuki, cette dernière ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Haruka et Yukino avaient beau avoir pris place autour de la petite table du salon, Natsuki avait continué à l'aiguillonner. _Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?_

Shizuru avait senti son masque se fissurer questions après questions, jusqu'à se mettre –bien honteusement à son avis- à fondre en larme devant ses invités. _Viola avait-elle pleuré en comprenant l'imminence de sa mort ou avait-elle déjà épuisé toutes ses larmes à la mort de Natsuki et des autres ?_ C'était des questions de ce genre là qui lui faisait souhaiter -entre autre- que Viola soit encore là.

Natsuki s'était aussitôt levée pour la prendre dans ses bras. Shizuru s'était blottie dans le creux de son épaule et s'était agrippée de toutes ses forces à son débardeur. _Elle ne voulait pas mourir._ Elle vivait un cauchemar éveillé et la présence de Natsuki parvenait à peine à compenser ce fait. Comment Viola avait-elle fait pour continuer à se battre malgré l'échéance de fin de vie ? Fallait-il qu'elle gagne trois ans de maturité pour ne pas s'appesantir sur la mort ?

 _Elle n'atteindrait même pas l'âge de Viola,_ se rendit-elle compte soudainement.

Quand les larmes avaient tari, Natsuki l'avait difficilement laissé aller. Elle était restée contre elle, suffisamment près pour que leur bras se frôle à chaque mouvement.

« Shizuru ? avait-elle murmuré comme une supplique. »

Il paraissait évident que quelque chose n'allait pas, s'effondrer en pleurs n'avait fait que le confirmer. Haruka, pleine de tact pour une fois dans sa vie, avait proposé de les laisser discuter dans l'animosité, ce qu'une Yukino exaspérée avait corrigé par « intimité ».

La petite action des plus ordinaires avait tiré un rire aqueux de Shizuru.

« Non, non, restez. Autant vous le dire aussi. »

Haruka s'était redressée et avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine dans une position d'assurance. Yukino s'était tordu les mains d'angoisse. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que cette dernière dormait peu depuis sa libération du commissariat. Elle était devenue paranoïaque, effrayée par le plus petit bruit. Elle voyait tous les jours un psy et on estimait que si elle garderait toujours des peurs irrépressible lié à son enlèvement, son état s'améliorerait. Les Suzushrio –Haruka en particulier- étaient un réconfort certains, comme l'était son propre père. Natsuki et –étonnement- Shizuru étaient aussi devenues une source d'apaisement. Après tout Natsuki comprenait ce qu'elle vivait, elle était la seule autre HiME enlevée par les policiers du Third District à s'en être sortie. Quant à Shizuru qui s'était volontairement donnée à eux pour les infiltrer et les sauver, Yukino la voyait comme une sorte de sauveur.

Pour tout dire, Yukino la culpabilisait un peu. Shizuru et Viola n'avaient fait tout cela _que_ pour Natsuki. Si Yukino était morte et même si Shizuru avait alors pu revenir dans le temps, elle ne l'aurait pas fait pour la sauver.

Elle était égoïste mais Natsuki vivait, le passé n'avait plus à être changé.

D'ailleurs, elle avait probablement ce pouvoir aujourd'hui et elle n'allait pas risquer son présent et la survie de Natsuki pour aller sauver Mai, Shiho, Nao ou Fumi.

« Je vais mourir, avait-elle avoué. »

Natsuki s'était figée à ses côtés et la salle avait paru retenir son souffle. Shizuru n'avait pas eu le courage de confronter leur regard, elle avait baissé les yeux sur ses doigts crispés contre le bois de la table.

« Non, avait soufflé Natsuki avec une rage à peine contenue. _Tu es sauvée._ On l'est toute. Tout ça est fini ! Tu as survécu à ta blessure ! Tu… tu… »

Natsuki s'était mise à sangloter comme un enfant et Shizuru n'avait pas eu le courage de l'atteindre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Yukino avait paru effrayée. Elle songeait certainement à quelle organisation machiavélique pouvait encore leur en vouloir. La mâchoire d'Haruka s'était crispée seul signe de son agitation intérieure. Les derniers événements l'avaient fait grandir et lui avait appris à se contenir.

Personne n'avait mis en doute son assertion. Shizuru n'avait et n'aurait aucune raison de jamais mentir à ce sujet.

« J'ai les nanomachines. »

Le mug de Natsuki avait volé à travers la pièce pour se fracasser contre un mur. Un des hommes de la sécurité était aussitôt apparu et Shizuru lui avait fait signe de les laisser seul. Bien qu'hésitant, l'homme avait obéis et était retourné patrouiller dans le couloir.

« Non, avait-elle gémi. Tu as été emmené après Yukino et moi dans les labo ! Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il t'ait injecté les nanomachines durant le laps de temps où tu y as été.

-C'est vrai, avait-elle piteusement admis. _Je_ me les suis injectée. »

Le regard d'horreur de Natsuki était marqué par l'incompréhension de son acte.

« Pourquoi ? Tu étais la plus à même de comprendre les conséquences des nanomachines.

-J'étais piégée d'accord. Anderson et vos parents, indiqua-t-elle à Haruka et Yukino, ne m'avaient pas rejoint. J'ignorais même s'ils parviendraient à me rejoindre et les hommes du Third District arrivaient de partout. Je pensais avoir échoué. Viola… enfin quelque soit le temps et le lieu, je n'ai toujours voulu que ta survie et ton bien être Natsuki. »

Shizuru s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, comme pour se protéger de la réalité et des souvenirs qu'elle évoquait.

« Je pensais avoir échoué. J'étais convaincue de mourir dans ce sous-sol et de ne pas pouvoir te sauver. Et c'était avec l'idée que tu sois possiblement encore en vie. Je me suis dit que… je pouvais faire comme Viola. Si mon monde avait perdu tout ce qui importait, je pouvais retenter ma chance et changer les choses dans un autre.

-Tu voulais revenir dans le temps pour me sauver. Comme Viola- _comme tu l'as déjà fait_ , avait murmuré Natsuki.

-Nous avons toujours été qu'u _ne même personne_. Alors oui j'ai compris ses raisons. On veut juste que tu vives heureuse dans au moins un monde. Si le destin existe, j'ai le Pouvoir de le modifier.

-Tu t'es condamné pour moi ? Tu crois que je me sens mieux de le savoir ? De savoir que tu préféras brûler avec moi que de continuer à vivre seule ? s'écria Natsuki.

-Je suis désolée, balbutia Shizuru consciente du poids et de la culpabilité qu'elle faisait porter à Natsuki.

-Tu es _égoïste,_ continua de tempêter Natsuki. Tu es prête à te sacrifier pour moi parce que tu ne vois pas un monde sans moi ? As-tu songé un seul instant que _je ne veux pas_ d'un monde sans toi ? Que je préférais aussi brûler avec toi en essayant de te sauver ? »

Shizuru avait reniflé sans aucune grâce. L'idée d'avoir son nez qui coule et les yeux rouges de larmes n'avaient aucune importance.

« Ok, taisez-vous ! Toutes les deux. »

Toutes volontés de discussion s'étaient éteintes et elles avaient de mauvaise grâce fait face à Haruka.

« Arrêtez de parler d'être prête à mourir pour l'autre ! On n'est pas dans un conte de Shakespeare. »

Yukino baissa la tête aux « contes de Shakespeare » : Haruka resterait toujours Haruka.

« Si c'est votre seul objectif sautez d'un pont ensemble ! Aimer ce n'est pas ça ! Aimer c'est faire en sorte de vivre ! Coute que coute ! gronda-t-elle tapotant littéralement du poing sur la table. Pour l'autre et avec l'autre ! D'avoir la certitude que quelqu'un fera en sorte de vivre le plus longtemps possible pour se souvenir de soi, de protéger leur souvenir et leur amour ! Arrêtez de parler de mourir pour l'autre ! Mourir est facile ! Mourir c'est l'oubli de la douleur, c'est le néant ! La perte de tout ! De vos souvenirs, de vos batailles, de vos victoires, de l'amour et de l'affection ! Le plus belle acte d'amour, c'est de continuer à vivre malgré tout ! Malgré les difficultés et les pertes c'est de vivre pour raconter des décennies plus tard : j'ai aimé untel, elle a combattu aussi longtemps et aussi fort que possible pour m'accompagner dans la vie, je ne l'oublierais jamais. Je ne _nous_ oublierai jamais et ferais vivre son souvenir aussi longtemps que je le peux, parce que le monde mérite que quelqu'un se souvienne d'elle ! Il faut mourir le plus tard possible en sachant qu'on aura tout fait pour _vivre_ pour l'autre qu'il soit encore là ou non. Alors oui, c'est moins épique que les contes de héros mais se sacrifier et attendre que la mort nous prenne sans se battre c'est faire souffrir ceux qu'on laisse derrière. »

Haruka était essoufflée à la fin de son discours. Le visage rouge, elle avait été prise dans son discours fervents sur ce que devait être l'amour. Shizuru s'était remise à pleurer.

« Oui, avait-elle chuchoté. Oui je suppose que tu as raison. »

Elle avait été égoïste de croire qu'elle mourrait heureuse tant que Natsuki vivrait, parce que Natsuki vivrait malheureuse de sa mort. Elle aurait à l'endurer ce que Shizuru n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter personnelement.

« Mais… mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire contre les nanomachines, n'est-ce pas ? rappela-t-elle néanmoins.

-Merde. »

Le commentaire élogieux venait d'Haruka qui, malgré son discours enflammés, se rendait compte qu'on pouvait se battre même que ça ne permettrait pas de vaincre si la victoire en question était impossible.

« Même si je trouve ça toujours… incroyable de pouvoir voyager dans le temps, intervint Yukino qui se sentait un peu hypocrite de se montrer sceptique après un événement comme le Carnaval, ne peux-tu pas retourner dans le passé et t'empêcher de t'injecter les nanomachines ?

-ça ne créérait pas un paradoxe ? intervint Haruka en fronçant le nez -elle s'y connaissait un petit peu en film de SF merci beaucoup.

-Viola est bien venue parce que Natsuki mourrait, sauver Natsuki aurait de facto créé un paradoxe car Shizuru n'aurait eu aucune raison d'agir comme Viola. Donc je ne crois pas que voyager dans le temps crée quelque chose comme des paradoxes, répliqua Yukino qui avait déjà réfléchi malgré son incrédulité à ce sujet. »

Haruka fronça les sourcils, son esprit travaillant à essayer de comprendre ce que son amie venait d'expliquer comme une évidence. Elle ne voyait pas ça comme quelque chose de _si_ évident à comprendre.

Shizuru quant à elle se lécha les lèvres tout en réfléchissant à la meilleure manière d'expliquer les pouvoirs que les nanomachines leur avait apporté à elle -et Viola son autre version.

« Avec Viola, nous avions conclu que chaque retour dans le temps créait des réalités alternatives, intervint Shizuru doucement. Je ne peux pas changer ce qui m'est arrivée, mes expériences et mes souvenirs sont les miens. Ils sont _inaltérables._ Tout comme mes cicatrices, dit-elle en montrant sa phalange manquante, ou le fait que je me sois injectée les nanomachines. Je peux juste influencer d'autres versions de moi-même, de la même façon que Viola a pu m'influencer. »

Natsuki ne put s'empêcher un reniflement dédaigneux à la façon dont Viola avait pu l'influencer. Elles étaient sorties ensemble. Si ça n'était pas une influence étrange et… un peu perturbante.

Elle attira toutefois l'attention de Shizuru. La jeune femme ne comprit probablement pas sa réaction. Natsuki avait passé plus de temps qu'autre chose à détester Viola. Shizuru sembla hésiter à lui demander ce qu'elle pensait avant de décider de simplement poursuivre.

« Viola avait tout perdu dans son monde, toutes les HiMEs avaient été enlevé et morte suite aux expériences du futur District. C'était l'avenir qui nous attendait dans moins de 3 ans. Mais elle avait ce pouvoir et... et je comprends la raison de son retour dans le temps. Remonter le temps et agir diffèrement à... comment dis-t-on? Créer des réaction? A eu un... effet papillon? Et le Third District a agis plus tôt, on a _tous_ agit différement. Et on a survécu et ils ont échoué. C _e futur_ me convient, il n'est pas parfait, nous avons eu des pertes mais tu es là, ajouta-t-elle en vrillant son regard sur Natsuki, et tu es tout ce qu'il me faut.

Je ne pense pas que... non je _sais_ que Viola ne serait pas revenu dans le temps dans ma situation, parce que nous sommes la même personne et que je ne reviendrais pas dans le temps, annonça-t-elle fermement. Après tout ce n'est pas une _autre version de toi_ que je veux rendre heureuse avec _une autre version de moi_. C'est _toi_ que je veux rendre heureuse avec _moi_. Alors allez dans le passé, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. »

Natsuki l'agrippa soudainement pour l'embrasser, parce que si Shizuru ne se sentait pas particulièrement claire dans ses explications, si agitée par ses émotions, Natsuki l'avait compris.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses pour une autre version de moi, grommela-t-elle. »

Shizuru lui offrit un sourire piteux avant de se laisser aller contre elle. Toutes ces belles paroles s'étaient bien beau mais le problème était toujours le même : elle allait mourir et aucune solution ne s'offrait à elle.

« Pourquoi ne pas allez dans le futur alors ? »

Shizuru et Natsuki tournèrent leur visage vers Haruka avec de grands yeux pleins d'incompréhension.

« A quoi bon ? demanda Shizuru. Les nanomachines seront toujours là, elles…

-C'est… c'est une bonne idée, intervint Natsuki avec un certain enthousiasme »

Shizuru se tourna vers Natsuki, un sourcil haussé sous la surprise.

« En quoi ? En quoi ce serait une bonne idée ?

-Shizuru, s'exclama Natsuki, Haruka est un génie ! »

La femme s'enorgueillit du compliment et se redressa, affichant un large sourire.

« D'accord, je suis probablement bouleversée, mais en quoi allez dans le futur changerait quoi que ce soit à mon état ?

-Le professeur Taka et les autres scientifiques qui étudient les nanomachines, ils trouveront certainement comment modifier celles que tu portes pour qu'elles arrêtent de te tuer, intervint Yukino.

-Exactement, ajouta Natsuki. S'il te reste peu de temps à vivre…

-Un an plus ou moins, précisa Shizuru. D'après l'expérience de Viola. Probablement plus si je n'utilise pas les nanomachines pour voyager dans le temps.

-Un an ? blêmit Natsuki en se rappelant la proposition de Shizuru de partir en vacances. »

Elle comprenait mieux son désintérêt pour son entrée en fac.

« Un an, reprit Natsuki d'une voix blanche, c'est trop court pour que la science avance suffisamment dans sa recherche. Après tout, les nanomachines étaient un projet du Third District et des années de recherches n'ont pas permis de résoudre le problème de cancérisation. Mais si tu peux voyager dans le futur tu pourrais te rendre à une époque où la science s'est suffisamment développé pour te guérir ou te donner plus de temps. »

Shizuru aurait menti en disant que son coeur ne sautait pas de joie à l'idée qu'elle ait une chance.

« Mais ça signifierait te laisser, se rendit-elle compte soudainement.

-Pour combien de temps, répliqua Natsuki, trois ans ? C'était le maximum de temps que Viola est parvenue à traverser le temps, n'est-ce pas ? Allez dans le futur pour avoir la possibilité que tu ais accès à un remède ? Si je dois attendre trois ans pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance que tu puisses vivre le reste de ta vie à mes côtés, fait-le ! _Je te supplie de le faire_ ! Demande à ta Compagnie d'utiliser la plupart de ses fonds pour la recherche sur les nanomachines et donne-leur l'objectif d'une percée dans les 3 prochaines années pour que tu en bénéficies. Je n'en sais rien, mais fais quelque chose. Bats toi. »

Shizuru vrilla son regard dans les émeraudes étincelantes de sa petite-amie.

« Tu le feras ? insista Natsuki.

-Pour toi, je le ferai. J'irai aussi loin dans le futur que les nanomachines me le permette pour mettre toutes mêmes chance de côté pour un remède.

-Et je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. »

.

* * *

Ce projet embryonnaire se concrétisa dans les 3 mois qui suivirent. Le temps que Shizuru remplisse tout un tas de paperasse : son testament en premier lieu, mais aussi l'acquisition des bâtiments qui avaient abrité les districts à Fuuka. Elle ordonna qu'ils soient fouillés avec le secret espoir qu'on puisse y retrouver des données d'intérêt. Elle acheta une partie des nouveaux bâtiments tout juste reconstruit par l'entreprise des Suzushiro et les fit équiper en un mois de tout ce qu'un scientifique fou aurait pu souhaiter. Elle y fit amener Taka et tout un tas d'autres scientifiques qui pouvaient percer légalement dans ce domaine. Windbloom possédait et finançait déjà de nombreux centres de recherches et personne n'avait soulevé de question à cet investissement soudain et massif.

Elle rencontra son nouveau directeur général le dénommé Blan qui s'avéra être tout à fait l'homme de confiance prédit par Miss Maria. Il lui assura qu'il superviserait la recherche entrepris et apporterait les moyens financiers nécessaires. Au-delà des nombreuses applications qu'on pouvait attendre des nanomachines, il avait une réelle volonté de vouloir lui plaire et contribuer à sa guérison. Blan était le type d'homme ambitieux mais respectueux de ses bienfaiteurs et de leurs souhaits.

En 3 mois, Shizuru avait tenté d'appréhender son pouvoir supposé et s'il était bien impossible à expliquer, elle avait fini par intiment en comprendre son fonctionnement sans jamais en avoir fait l'expérience. C'était comme un muscle, un nouvel organe qu'elle pouvait mouvoir à volonté quoi qu'il fût surtout virtuel et cérébral. Il y avait un effet étrangement similaire à ses pouvoirs d'HiME et elle avait finir par percevoir son pouvoir comme une source d'énergie nerveuse qui n'attendait qu'à s'exprimer.

Elle savait que ce ne serait probablement pas aussi simple qu'elle en avait l'impression, Viola s'y était prise à deux fois pour arriver à son époque et Shizuru n'avait pas particulièrement envie de perdre son temps à devoir réitérer l'expérience, consciente que chaque échec nécessiterait une nouvelle utilisation des nanomachines qui accélérerait sa marche vers la mort.

Mais elle se sentait prête, elle avait fait tout ce qui était nécessaire dans le présent pour assurer la possibilité d'une découverte qui assurerait sa sauvegarde future.

Elle avait discuté des nanomachines qui concourrait à sa mort et de son projet pour se soigner avec un cercle intime de personne qui était présente ce jour-là. Itsumi et Haruka -mère et fille-étaient venues le matin même en compagnie de Nobu et Yukino -père et fille. Miss Maria, Anderson -son fidèle garde du corps-, Arashi -son ami d'enfance et membre dévoué de son personnel-, Chikako -sa vieille cuisinière- et Blan -son nouveau PDG- s'étaient présentés. Aucun n'avait vraiment cru à ses allégations de voyage dans le temps bien qu'elle avait vaillamment tenté de leur expliquer, notamment pour parler de Viola, de cette version d'elle-même qu'ils avaient enterrée et pleurée. Personne ne s'était montré irrespectueux ou prêt à réfuter ses propos parce que la plupart des scientifiques qui avaient entamés les recherches sur les nanomachines _parlaient_ de pouvoirs et de capacités hors-normes mais il était clairement apparu qu'ils ne songeaient à rien d'aussi extraordinaire que le voyage dans le temps.

« Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous n'y croit pas, intervint-elle. Mais je ne voulais pas que ma disparition crée des problèmes ou, comme on me l'a si bien dit, fasse souffrir ceux que je laisse derrière. »

Haruka acquiesça en reconnaissance.

Shizuru se tourna enfin vers Natsuki.

« Je t'attendrais, affirma-t-elle avec une conviction inébranlable. Va aussi loin que possible et je serai là avec un remède, à t'attendre.

-Je sais, chuchota-t-elle. »

Elle se tenait dans son jardin, dans son petit havre de paix, penchée contre Natsuki, à se tenir les mains, à s'embrasser comme si c'était leur dernier baiser et à se promettre de vivre et de se retrouver.

Shizuru avait enfilé un jean en toile épaisse, des chaussures de randonnées, une veste thermique sur un débardeur et sous une veste de cuir. Elle avait déposé un sac de randonnée de plusieurs kilos à ses pieds remplis de vivre, d'eau et d'argent. Ainsi que tout un tas de babioles que Natsuki avait trouvé bon de tasser dans son sac pour les ''au cas où'' ! Shizuru ne voyait vraiment pas l'intérêt d'emporter autant de chose pour aller 3 ans dans le futur. Un téléphone et de l'argent auraient à son humble avis été plus que suffisant.

Shizuru fouilla ses poches jusqu'à en sortir un collier soutenant un petit clé en argent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-J'aurai aimé t'offrir quelque chose d'aussi beau que le pendentif dont tu m'as fait don. »

Sa main se posait sur le pendentif serti d'un rubis que Shizuru quittait rarement. Son poids dans le creux de sa gorge lui était réconfortant comme le bracelet d'émeraude à son poignet.

« Mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps et tu n'es pas très bijoux, sourit-elle. Essaie de ne pas perdre cette clé.

-Qu'ouvre-t-elle ? »

Natsuki était consciente que Shizuru n'était pas du genre à offrir une clé symbolique et elle doutait honnêtement que ce soit la clé de sa demeure –au vu du nombre de porte elle imaginait plutôt un énorme trousseau, quoiqu'elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vu avec autre chose qu'un bip pour le portail.

« C'est la clé de mon coffre. Il y a tout un tas de titres de propriétés, des bijoux de famille, plus d'argent qu'il n'est nécessaire pour une vie… et mon testament si… je ne revenais pas.

-Je n'en aurais pas besoin, argua Natsuki qui ne voulait pas d'un tel cadeau d'adieu.

-J'espère bien, sourit-elle en lui glissant la clé autour du cou. C'est pour ça que je ne te dis même pas où se trouve le coffre.

-Ouais c'est Miss Maria qui en sera chargé c'est ça ? »

Shizuru l'embrassa rapidement.

« A dans 3 ans, lui murmura-t-elle.

-A demain, lui répondit Natsuki consciente qu'il n'y aurait qu'elle qui devrait attendre leur retrouvaille. »

Un dernier baiser intense qui la laissa pantelante et Shizuru fit un pas en arrière.

« A dans 3 ans, répéta-t-elle à l'ensemble des gens réunis. »

Et puis devant leur attente et incrédulité, elle disparut comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Aucun son ni lumière n'annonça sa disparition. Elle était là et puis… elle ne le fut plus.


	5. Le Royaume de Windbloom

La chute fut douloureuse. Elle s'était bêtement attendue à apparaître dans son jardin, sur son tapis d'herbe ou sur de la neige à la rigueur si elle était arrivée à une autre saison que celle attendue, mais elle était comme tombé face contre terre, d'un mètre de haut, directement dans un tas de poussière.

Elle avait toussé, le souffle coupé par le choc et avait décidé que vautré sur le sol, un sac d'elle ne savait plus combien de kilos sur le dos n'était pas si mal après tout. La lumière lui brûlait les yeux. Elle avait mal à la tête, un battement sourd et douloureux lui vrillait le crâne. Son cœur battait si rapidement dans sa poitrine que c'en était douloureux. Sa gorge était à vif et elle avait une envie irrépressible de vomir. C'était difficile de répertorier tout ce qui n'allait pas à ce moment là.

Elle se tortilla finalement jusqu'à ôter les sangles de son sac de ses épaules et le repousser sur le côté avant de se retourner sur le dos, le souffle court et les yeux fermés. Elle cherchait à stabiliser sa respiration tout en déglutissant avec difficulté pour tenter de refouler sa nausée.

 _Quelle merde._

Elle devait au moins se féliciter d'une chose, elle était parvenue à faire _quelque chose._

A priori, elle avait réussi à se déplacer dans le Temps. Ce qui était sacrément bien, beaucoup mieux que ce qu'elle s'attendait.

Parce que oui, Viola avait été la preuve qu'elle pouvait voyager dans le Passée, mais le Futur… Elle n'avait jamais évoqué ses doutes quant à sa capacité à aller dans le futur à Natsuki ou leurs amis, mais elle avait vraiment douter d'y parvenir. Après tout, tout n'avait été que théorie. Rien ne disait que voyager dans le Passée ou le Futur se basait sur les mêmes règles... quelque soit les règles en question.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle pensait bien être parvenue à voyager dans le Temps.

Shizuru roula à nouveau sur le ventre et se mit à quatre pattes pour tenter de se relever. Son ventre se contracta plusieurs fois en autant de haut le cœur avant qu'elle ne rende son petit déjeuner.

Quand son estomac parut finalement se calmer, elle se laissa retomber en arrière et plissa les yeux pour observer son environnement.

Ça n'avait absolument rien à avoir avec son joli jardin bien entretenu c'était certains. ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce à quoi elle pouvait s'attendre. Elle aurait peut-être dû s'en douter. Viola avait fait son premier saut dans le Temps à partir des laboratoires du Third District et elle s'était retrouvée en dehors de ceux ci. C'était stupide de ne se rendre compte que maintenant de l'évidence : ses déplacements étaient tout à la fois temporel que _spatial._

A quoi avait-elle songé avant son départ ? Aller aussi loin que possible dans le temps, bien sûr, parce que chaque jour, mois et année dans le futur pouvait la rapprocher d'un remède contre ses nanomachines. Mais en plus de ça ? Elle avait pensé à ses labos de recherches, à l'endroit où tous ses espoirs d'un vaccin serait réalisé... ou pas.

En tout état de cause, elle devait donc être à Fuuka. Au niveau du laboratoire du professeur Taka sauf qu'elle était sur un sol en terre battu à l'intérieur de quatre murs. Elle était dans une cave à vin. _Dans une foutue cave à vin_. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment s'y tromper avec tous les casiers à bouteilles vide et abandonné.

Elle tira le sac jusqu'à elle et farfouilla jusqu'à en sortir une gourde d'eau dont elle but de longue gorgée. Elle se leva finalement, les jambes tremblantes, et réajusta son sac sur le dos.

Sa main droite vint chercher le pendentif à son cou trouvant du réconfort dans le métal tiédi par sa peau. Un peu plus sûre d'elle, elle sortit son téléphone de la poche intérieur de sa veste en cuir.

Pas de réseau.

Etait-ce d'être dans une cave ou on avait changé le réseau téléphonique sous 3 ans ?

Elle devait sortir d'ici et confirmer sa position puis parvenir à joindre Natsuki. Quel que soit le temps écoulé, trois ans comme attendus ou moins, il n'y avait aucune raison de faire attendre Natsuki plus longtemps. Elle devait attendre leur retrouvaille avec impatience.

.

* * *

Ce fut un long dédale de couloirs qui l'accueillit. Elle était toujours en sous-sol, Shizuru s'empressa de trouver un escalier. Elle remonta les marches à grand pas et se figea. Où se trouvait-elle ? Arrivée à ce qui devait-être le rez-de-chaussée, elle trouva de long et large couloir qui un jour avait dû être faste et splendide mais qui était aujourd'hui muni de murs en ruine qui laissait entrevoir un ciel gris.

Shizuru enjamba les gravats pour observer l'horizon qui s'offrait à elle. Elle se trouvait a priori dans une ville qui avait dû être un jour bien développé mais c'était comme faire face à un mauvais film d'horreur. Devant ces yeux s'étalait un monde apocalyptique. Des bâtiments de toutes tailles en ruines, comme éventrés par des explosions. Des rues encombrées de débris et de véhicules abandonnées.

 _Où était-elle donc tombé ?_

Ce n'était pas Fuuka.

Tout ce sable et les dégâts semblaient indiquer une ville en sorti de guerre. Etait-elle tombée dans un pays en guerre civile ? Dans un pays étranger beaucoup trop loin de chez elle ? L'architecture portait cependant les traces d'influence asiatique. D'influence seulement, comme si on avait mélangé de nombreux styles d'architectures.

Elle ne s'y connaissait pas des masses mais… quelles villes possédaient une telle architecture ? Quelle ville comme ça avait pu être bombardée ?

Elle remerciait soudainement la prévoyance de Natsuki quant à ses vêtements et à son sac. Elle enjamba de nouveaux gravats, glissant à moitié dans la poussière. Elle prit un peu de distance du bâtiment dont elle venait de sortir pour finalement se retourner et l'observer.

 _Un château_ ? Elle venait de sortir d'un château ? Lui aussi mêlait ce mélange d'architecture si particulier. _Où était-elle donc tombée ?_

Elle aurait dû venir muni d'un GPS, d'un de ces bidules perfectionnés qui n'utilisait pas les réseaux téléphoniques. Elle avait pourtant pensé que son unique problème aurait été la temporalité, à aucun moment elle ne s'était posé la question de la spatialité. Voilà ce qui se passait quand on mettait au point un plan basé sur les idées et connaissances purement théorique d'un pouvoir dont on ne s'était jamais encore servie. On prenait des risques et faisait des erreurs. Se retrouver en ce lieu en était probablement une.

Le sol sec se déroba soudain sous son pied et elle s'effondra avec un grognement, sifflant quand elle constata qu'elle était mal tombée, s'écrasant de tout son poids sur son poignet. Elle venait certainement de se le fouler. Elle se rappelait quand on le lui avait cassé cinq mois plus tôt, la douleur avait été tout autre et c'était sur ce même poignet quel elle venait à nouveau de chuter.

Quitte à voir un côté positif à sa situation, elle avait encore des nanomachines, son poignet serait certainement rapidement guéri. Elle se releva, plaquant son poignet blessé contre sa poitrine pour limiter la douleur.

Elle s'avança dans ce qui avait dû être la cours du château. Enjambant difficilement les murs qui avaient ceint l'enceinte du château, elle décida de chercher une personne, qui que ce soit qui allait pouvoir l'aider à comprendre où elle se trouvait.

En débarquant dans la rue, Shizuru constata l'évidence : la ville était déserte. il n'y avait personne et pas le moindre bruit. Pas de voiture, d'avions, de discussion et de tous ses sons qui devaient résonner dans une ville de cette taille. pas un oiseau ou un insecte. Pas que Shizuru est souvent fait attention à ce genre de détails habituellement, mais au vue du silence assourdissant de cette ville, il était difficile de ne pas y faire attention.

Shizuru hésita puis porta finalement sa main intacte à sa bouche dans une tentative de porte-voix.

« Ohé ! Ohé ! Il y a quelqu'un ? »

En toute honnêteté, Shizuru commençait à avoir peur. Elle ignorait quand et où elle se trouvait. Elle se sentait seule et perdue, avec une échéance de mort bien trop proche à son goût. sa situation était un véritable cauchemar, elle voulait juste rencontrer quelqu'un ou quelque chose de vivant au minimium.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? »

Sa vie était devenue le scénario d'un très mauvais film, songea-t-elle distraitement.

.

* * *

Elle avait traversé la ville durant près de deux heures. Elle avait fini par voir quelques animaux sauvages mais même eux s'avérait rares. Elle avait fini par s'abriter au second étage de ce qui avait dû être un ancien bar. Shizuru s'y installa et sortit des rations de combats entassé par Natsuki dans son sac. Elle les mangea regrettant de ne pas avoir quelque chose de chaud à consommer. Elle réfléchissait soudain aux choix aberrants qu'elle avait eu de se projeter dans l'inconnu plutôt que de profiter de ses derniers jours auprès de Natsuki. Elle pourrait être devant un bon film, blottie contre Natsuki avec un bon thé...

En fouillant dans son sac, elle trouva une couverture de survie et elle s'y enroula, consciente que la nuit tombait et la température avec elle. L'utilisation de ses pouvoirs était toutefois fatigante et ce fut sans aucune surprise qu'elle s'endormit aussitôt malgré le froid. Elle s'était roulée en boule dans un coin de la chambre, refusant le matelas abandonné et tâché pour le sol. Le sol, après tout, paraissait plus propre quand le lit abandonné.

Malgré sa fatigue intense, le froid avait fini par la réveiller plusieurs fois et elle se retrouva debout bel et bien alors que l'aube pointait. Elle but un peu d'eau, songeant qu'elle devrait commencer à la rationner. Elle grignota une autre partie de ses vivres, se frictionna les mains et les bras pour se réchauffer, puis elle rangea ses biens et retourna dans la rue. Elle passa la première moitié de sa matinée à continuer de chercher des gens, à fouiller les bâtiments faciles d'accès pour de l'eau ou des vivres. Ou plusieurs important encore, des informations.

Et puis elle _les_ avait vues. Des petits points qui volaient dans le ciel. Ce n'était pas des avions, rien qu'elle connaisse. Leur maniabilité était beaucoup trop grande. Si Shizuru devait commenter ce qu'elle avait l'impression de voir, elle aurait dit que c'était des sortes d'Iron man. Ce qui était totalement aberrant. Pourtant cinq… objets ? avions ? se mouvaient au loin avec l'agilité d'un insecte bourdonnant ? Shizuru plissa les yeux pour tenter de discerner ce qui se passait mais elle avait bien de la peine d'en voir plus.

Les choses se déroulaient pourtant juste au-dessus d'elle, mais beaucoup trop haut pour comprendre ce qui se passait vraiment.

Il y eut finalement comme des explosions et l'une des formes se mit à chuter comme par à coup avant de disparaitre derrière des bâtiments en soulevant un nuage de poussière.

 _Elle était donc bien dans une foutue zone de guerre !_

Son instinct de survie lui disait de foutre le camp de là et de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible, elle se retrouva pourtant à courir vers le lieu présumé de l'impact. Elle n'avait pas entendu d'explosion. Avec un peu de chance l'avion, drone ou quel que soit le nom était encore plus ou moins fonctionnel. Elle pouvait espérer y trouver un moyen de communication ou des informations quelconques sur sa localisation.

Le seul indice relevé depuis son arrivée étant qu'elle n'était pas au Japon : le moindre panneau était indiqué en Anglais sans aucune trace de japonais, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé de plus probant. La ville avait dû être évacué depuis un bon moment, il n'y avait pas de journaux qui trainent ou d'affiches, aucune information digne d'intérêt.

Elle supposait qu'elle aurait pu se mettre à la recherche d'une bibliothèque ou d'une librairie pour espérer glaner quelques infos mais elle avait soudain bien plus intéressant à chercher.

La ville était grande et elle se demandait vraiment si elle parviendrait à trouver la chute de l'objet non identifié. Sa seule consolation était que le reste du conflit aérien s'était éloignée.

Elle s'arrêta une demi-heure environs lorsque le soleil fut à son zénith. Elle but de l'eau, termina la ration entamée en réserve et repartit aussitôt. Si elle ne trouvait pas l'objet avant ce soir-là, elle en abandonnait la recherche.

.

Elle ne trouva pas ce qu'elle cherchait.

Elle trouva mieux.

.

* * *

Probablement une heure après son déjeuner, elle repéra une étoffe de couleur dans un champ de ruine. Dans cet univers terne et poussiéreux, elle n'aurait pas pu le louper. Elle s'y précipita en courant, découvrant avec une joie débridée un être humain.

 _Enfin !_

Elle n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir être si affligée par la solitude.

C'était une jeune femme vêtu d'un pantalon de toile d'un bleu chatoyant. Elle était allongée au sol et Shizuru la crut un instant morte. Elle fut réconfortée quand ces doigts rencontrèrent le battement régulier d'un pouls contre ses doigts. Elle saignait d'une importante entaille aux fronts et de multiples contusions ainsi que de quelques brûlures. Shizuru préféra ne pas s'attarder dans une rue à découverte surtout à proximité d'une jeune femme qui avait a priori été tout bonnement tabassé.

Elle fit passer son bras au-dessus de ses épaules, remerciant à la fois ses pouvoirs d'HiME, ses nanomachines et la légèreté de la jeune fille. Elle s'éloigna de deux rues avant de s'enfoncer dans une petite ruelle puis dans une bâtisse aux fenêtres depuis longtemps brisés. Elle y installa aussi confortablement que possible la jeune femme et passa l'heure suivante à désinfecter et bander ses blessures avant de la recouvrir de la couverture de survie. Ses bandages et désinfectant n'avaient pas fait long feu et elle se demanda si Natsuki ne lui avait pas portée la guigne en lui préparant un sac de survie.

Sac qui se vidait beaucoup trop vite à son goût, même si elle appréciait qu'il devienne plus légers. Épuisée, elle se laissa tomber au sol avant d'ôter sa veste thermique pour ne conserver que son débardeur et la veste de cuir. Le vêtement trop chaud pour la journée fut rangée dans son sac, consciente qu'elle ne remercierait jamais assez Natsuki de lui avoir conseillé de l'emmener. C'était probablement l'une des raisons qui avait fait qu'elle n'était pas morte de froid durant la nuit.

Elle termina sa gourde d'eau, la première. Il lui en restait une seconde mais malgré sa soif encore évidente elle refusa de la commencer maintenant.

Dos au mur, elle inspira profondément l'air sec du lieu avant de reporter son attention sur la femme. A ne s'atteler qu'à soigner les blessures, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de la détailler. Pour commencer au plus évident, ses tenues n'avaient rien de moderne. C'était peut-être une tenue traditionnel d'un pays quelconque, mais la coupe pratique comme le chatoiement du tissu n'était pas quelque chose que Shizuru se souvenait avoir vu. La femme devait avoir entre 30 et 40 ans, des cheveux châtain coupé court. Shizuru observa qu'elle ne portait pour tout bijou qu'une boucle d'oreille aux joyaux ternes et fissurés.

Ce fut toutefois la surface lisse et noir apparaissant au niveau d'une seule jambe, entre sa chaussure et le bas de son pantalon qui attira l'attention soudaine de Shizuru. Curieuse quoiqu'un peu gêné de violer l'intimité de la jeune femme, elle releva le tissu et ôta le soulier de la femme. Elle constata avec surprise qu'une prothèse d'un noir mat remplaçait son pied gauche. Shizuru fut hypnotisé par la somme de technologie renfermé en ce pied. Tout était articulé comme un véritable pied et la surface quoique d'apparence métallique était duveteuse comme une peau étrangère. Shizuru bougea le pied et les orteils stupéfié de se rendre compte que la prothèse avait tout d'un vrai pied dans l'apparence comme dans la motricité si ce n'était pour sa constitution.

 _Avait-on pu développer de telle prothèse en trois malheureuses années ?_

Une pensée plus effroyable lui traversa l'esprit. Et si allez son Pouvoir l'avait projeté dans une autre réalité et non dans le Futur qui aurait dû advenir dans son monde ?

Son souffle s'accéléra sous la panique et des points noirs voletèrent devant ses yeux. _Non,_ s'admonesta-t-elle, _elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de paniquer. Elle ignorait simplement où elle était. Elle avait juste eu le malheur de débarquer dans une guerre quelconque. Des conflits se déclaraient de par le monde tous les jours._

Elle sortit une paire d'écouteur de son sac et y brancha son téléphone. Quitte à ne pas pouvoir s'en servir pour téléphoner, elle pouvait bien écouter un peu de musique en mémoire en attendant que la personne avec les réponses se réveillent.

 _Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait mieux à faire._

 _._

* * *

La femme se réveilla en fin d'après-midi. Le soleil ne rentrait plus depuis longtemps dans la ruelle. Shizuru avait fini par éteindre son téléphone au bout d'une heure pour conserver sa batterie et avait trouvé dans le logement pillé, une fourchette abandonné et une balle qui tenait dans le creux de sa main. Elle avait passé le reste du temps à la faire rouler jusqu'au mur en lui donnant suffisamment de force pour revenir vers elle. La balle créait un léger tamtam qui permettait de légèrement combler le silence étouffant de la ville.

« Arrête ça, fut les premiers mots prononcés par la femme. »

Shizuru abandonna le jouet pour se précipiter vers elle avec la seconde gourde d'eau qu'elle lui présenta aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux et elle but avidement l'eau offerte.

« Elle est bonne, balbutia-t-elle. »

Elle parlait anglais comme attendu mais avec un accent prononcé que Shizuru aurait été bien en peine de placer. L'anglais elle maitrisait. C'était le minimum attendu d'une héritière d'une entreprise international.

« Ce n'est que de l'eau, répliqua Shizuru sans s'efforcer de gommer son accent japonais. »

La femme ouvrit les yeux aussitôt, un éclat de peur dans le regard. Elle sembla fouiller le visage des yeux de Shizuru et quoi qu'elle y observât elle parut rassurée.

« De l'eau aussi pure, ça vaut son pesant d'or, répliqua-t-elle dans un japonais approximatif.

-De l'eau _aussi_ pure ? C'est une eau ordinaire, répliqua Shizuru sceptique avec aisance en japonais.

-Alors cacher bien votre source, balbutia la femme épuisée. On vous tuerait pour bien moins que ça. »

Shizuru jeta un coup d'œil à sa gourde avant de la refermer avec précaution.

« Merci, reprit finalement l'inconnue en tentant de se redresser. Je suis honnêtement surprise d'avoir eu de l'aide.

-Vous étiez blessée, intervint Shizuru en tentant de réfréner ses questions. C'est une chose normale que d'aider son prochain. »

La femme ouvrit à nouveau les yeux une lueur ironique y brillant.

« Aider son prochain ? ricana-t-elle. »

La femme lécha ses lèvres craquelée, ses yeux papillonnant de fatigue.

« Après tout ce qui est arrivée à votre pays, vous défendez encore de telle valeur ? reprit-elle en anglais.

-Mon… pays ? Ce n'est pas mon pays, rétorqua Shizuru en haussant un sourcil surpris.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant vous en avez l'accent et vous en parlez le dialecte local.

-Quoi ? Le japonais un _dialecte ?_ »

La femme se redressa sur son séant et la regarda attentivement.

« C'est ça oui.

-Mais… ce n'est pas le Japon ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette fois-ci la femme la regarda avec une attention soutenue, presque méfiante.

« Nous sommes dans la capitale de Windbloom. »

Shizuru fit deux pas en arrière, avant de se laisser tomber.

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris. Nous sommes… _où_ ?

-Dans le Royaume de Windbloom. »


	6. Le Conte de Shizuru-Hime

« _Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris. Nous sommes…_ où _?_

 _-Dans le royaume de Windbloom. »_

.

Shizuru était sortie dans la ruelle qui bordait son abri temporaire. Elle y fit quelque pas, distraite. Ses pensées étaient en vrac, mélangées, désordonnées. Pour ainsi dire, c'était la panique absolue. Elle se sentait perdue.

Windbloom était une entreprise ou pour être plus spécifique un conglomérat d'entreprise. C'était _son_ conglomérait d'entreprise et s'il y avait une chose dont elle était certaine, c'était bien qu'aucun royaume de par le monde ne s'appelait Windbloom. _De par_ son _monde,_ se corrigea-t-elle avec effroi.

Elle avait déjà songé qu'elle puisse se trouver dans un univers autre que le sien et les choses semblaient se confirmer. Peut être que par une torsion étrange du destin, le japon ou quelque soit le nom de ce pays était resté une monarchie où ce qui avait été une entreprise multinationale était devenu un royaume.

Peut être y avait-il dans ce monde une Shizuru Fujino entouré d'une famille… ou pas.

Son regard balaya les murs craquelés lui rappelant la destruction si évidente de la ville désertée. Le royaume de Windbloom ne semblait pas avoir gagné la guerre et si Windbloom était rattachée un tant soit peu à des Fujino dans cet univers, il ne devait pas rester grand-chose grand-chose d'eux.

« Rentrez, gronda la voix de sa compagne d'infortune. »

Shizuru hésita. Son regard se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers le ciel et les étoiles. Mais elle n'y connaissait absolument rien et elle aurait été bien incapable de dire si les constellations avaient changé, dans quel hémisphère elle se trouvait ou si elle était seulement sur Terre.

De toutes les manières, des nuages cachaient ce soir-là une bonne partie du ciel…

Elle secoua la tête, désappointée, aspira une profonde bouffée d'air frais et elle rentra.

.

* * *

La femme avait constitué un petit feu à partir de tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver. Elle avait dissimulé les flammes loin des fenêtres, derrière un meuble si délabré que sa fonction première avait été perdu depuis longtemps. Une partie du plafond manquait quelques mètres au-dessus d'elle et la fumée de leur feu de fortune s'y échappait allant se perdre dans la nuit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

La femme lui jetait un regard suspicieux et curieux alors que ses mains se frottaient au-dessus du feu, se gorgeant de sa chaleur.

Shizuru haussa les épaules et prit place en face de la femme.

« La plupart des habitants ont quitté la capitale de Windbloom, reprit-elle. Après tout ça a été l'épicentre de la guerre. »

Shizuru ne répondit toujours pas, mais elle écoutait très attentivement tout ce que disait la femme. Car la moindre parcelle d'info pourrait lui expliquer très exactement où elle était et ce qui se passait.

« En même temps, faire la guerre à Windbloom c'est symbolique, continua distraitement la femme qui avait reporté son attention sur les flammes dansantes.

-Symbolique ? Répéta bêtement Shizuru. »

Shizuru se mordit l'intérieur de la joue à sa réaction. Il fallait mieux ne rien dire. Se taire était la solution la plus sûre. Après tout, l'information était peut être évidente et sa réaction allait attirer une attention indésirable.

Mais bon sang… _En quoi choisir de mener une guerre ici était symbolique ?_

Bien sûr elle était consciente que des guerres en des lieux symboliques étaient prévisibles pour des questions religieuses, morales ou qui savaient quoi d'autres, mais elle était désespérément curieuse de savoir _en quoi Windbloom_ était symbolique. Ce qui touchait à Windbloom même si ce n'était pas _son_ Windbloom l'intéresserait toujours.

« Et bien, je savais être privilégié dans mon éducation, ironisa sa vis-à-vis, mais pas à ce point. »

Shizuru s'abstint de la contredire. Dans ce monde, elle n'avait probablement aucune ''éducation'' : elle ne connaissait ni géographie, ni histoire, ni actualité. Et sa petite question spontannée avait mis un éclairage certains sur son ignorance.

« C'est à Windbloom qu'on doit les Otomes, bavarda tranquillement la femme. C'est ici qu'est née la première d'entre elles, la vénérable Fumi Himeno.

-Attend, les… Otomes ? Fumi Himeno ? »

Ça c'était des éléments qu'elle connaissait ! Des éléments de _son_ monde. Elle avait quitté son époque alors que le monde bavassait gaiement sur l'innovation illégale quoique plein de potentiel qu'était les Otomes –terme utilisé par Suzushiro Itsumi lors de son interview sur le drame du commissariat de Fuuka. Fumi Himeno, lors de son autopsie avait corroboré les dires d'Itsumi. Fumi avait apporté la preuve de l'existence des nanomachines et la presse toujours dramatique avait déclarée qu'elle ouvrait une nouvelle ère, qu'elle était selon le propre mot '' _la première otome''._

Au vu des sommes astronomiques que Shizuru avait elle-même investi dans la recherche des nanomachines via son entreprise : on pouvait même dire que si les Otomes devaient ouvrir à une nouvelle ère, la Windbloom Company était celle qui en ferait une réalité.

« Là tu en fais trop. »

La femme se montrait soudain hostile. Son regard acéré se portait sur elle, la défiant de la tromper.

Shizuru se maudit. Elle était habituellement beaucoup plus douée pour diriger une conversation mais pour sa défense, personne n'avait jamais eu à vivre ce genre de situation. Elle avait de quoi être chamboulée et laisser sortir ses interrogations _malgré elle_.

La femme continuait de la scruter. Comme pourrait-elle réagir autrement ? Les otomes étaient des individus connus de tous : les guerriers du monde moderne ! Et Fumi Himeno avait atteint le statut de quasi divinité pour avoir été la première d'entre elles.

« Non, non je sais ce qu'est… une otome., rectifia Shizuru laissant percer sa curiosité. Mais elles sont… courantes ? »

La femme haussa un sourcil.

« Oui, répondit-elle. Bien que ce soit un honneur réservé à peu de personne, le monde est parcouru par un petit millier d'Otome. Ou… l'étaient. La guerre a tué beaucoup d'entre… elles. »

Avec un peu plus de 6 milliards d'individu à son époque, Shizuru trouvait que mille personnes n'étaient pas quelque chose de ''courant'' mais elle se retint de dire le fond de sa pensée. Plusieurs questions continuaient de l'assaillir mais elle décida qu'elle devait commencer par trouver l'élément de réponse le plus important, celui qui avait justifié quelque parcourt le temps.

« Et qu'en est-il des… nanomachines ? Elles les tuent ? »

La femme sembla ouvertement se moquer d'elle avant de constater le sérieux de sa question.

« Bien sûr que non. Les nanomachines ne tuent pas. Elles nous rendent plus fortes, plus résistantes et pour celles qui en ont la chance elles peuvent prolonger notre vie.

-Tu es une Otome, comprit Shizuru. »

C'était tellement évident que Shizuru se demandait à quel point elle devait être fatiguée pour ne le comprendre que maitenant. La femme sembla attendre une réaction de Shizuru, mais à part de l'intérêt elle n'y découvrit rien d'autre.

« Je l'ai été, reconnut-elle, mais tant que c'est détruit, je perds la plupart de mon intérêt pour me battre. »

Elle venait de jeter au sol, la boucle d'oreille brisée. Shizuru ne voyait pas ce que cela venait faire ici mais elle songea que cela ferait partir des autres nombreuses questions à poser plus tard.

« J'ai…. Entendu dire, hésita Shizuru, que les nanomachines pouvaient développer… des maladies. Des cancers qui tuaient leur porteur.

-Absolument pas, répliqua-t-elle. Elles guérissent tout ou presque. Regarde. »

Elle ôta les bandages que Shizuru lui avait fait durant l'après-midi. Si ce n'était pour son front, la plupart des blessures avaient disparu, comme si ça n'avait jamais existé.

« Comme neuve, s'exclama-t-elle. On peut se battre, voler. Les nanomachines sont un don du ciel. C'est pour ça que tant de gens veulent devenir Otome.

-Voler ?! Croassa-t-elle ébranlée. »

Shizuru se mordit la langue à la suspicion et la défiance que ce simple mot venait de faire naître à nouveau. _Ne peux-tu pas te taire !_ Se morigéna-t-elle.

Pourtant, Shizuru se demandait à présent si « otome » et « nanomachine » étaient des mots différent ici que de là où elle venait. Après tout Windbloom ne décrivait pas la même chose.

« ça a l'air génial, tenta-t-elle de se rattraper. J'ai toujours voulu voler, même si… euh votre chute m'a aussi montré les risques. »

Elle venait comprendre ce qu'avait été son objet non identifié. Sa remarque sembla détendre son hôte.

« Je m'appelle Ahn Lu, je suis d'Annam, annonça-t-elle soudain.

-Shizuru, se présenta-t-elle sans dire son nom. »

Elle préférait en dire le moins possible, encore incertaine si ce monde était le sien ou non et si comme Fumi, elle pouvait y être connue. Il était claire qu'Ahn Lu avait noté qu'elle n'avait donné ni nom de famille, ni pays d'attache, mais elle ne releva pas. Shizuru savait ce que cela était. Malgré sa suspicion elle était redevable à Shizuru d'avoir été soigné et nourri. Quoique c'était avant tout son eau qui semblait la ravir.

 _Tant de question._

« Je suis curieuse et… visiblement bien peu informée. Fumi Himeno…

-Oui ? demanda Ahn Lu en avalant avec en train les étranges petites boites de nourritures que Shizuru lui avait tendu.

-On estime qu'elle a vécu quand ? »

.

Ahn Lu garda le silence, les yeux rond et la bouche légèrement entrouverte puis finit par s'esclaffer. Elle se mit à rire à gorge déployé, jusqu'à en avoir la larme à l'œil.

« Oh Shinso-sama ! s'exclama-t-elle à l'incompréhension de Shizuru. Je ne me souviens pas avoir autant rit depuis longtemps. Je t'ai presque vraiment cru quand tu m'as posé la question. »

Shizuru estimait avoir à nouveau mis les pieds dans le plat. Elle ne voyait pas bien en quoi, sauf si Fumi correspondait à une sorte de conte intemporel sans réalité. Une sorte de père noël qui n'était nulle part et ne mourrait jamais.

« Je suis sérieuse, insista-t-elle néanmoins. »

Parce que ces questions attiraient peut-être des suspicions mais à un moment ou un autre il lui fallait des réponses. Autant poser les questions stupides à une personne redevable envers elle qui lui répondrait même si elle était méfiante. Ensuite, elle pourrait toujours trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour poser des questions plus précises.

Le rire d'Ahn Lu se calma et la femme sembla l'observer comme une bête curieuse. Un être d'un autre monde. _Ce qu'elle était peut-être d'ailleurs._

« Tu n'as pas de cybérisation ? l'intérrogea-t-elle. »

Autant arrêter de paraître et être honnête… elle était totalement ignorante sur à peu près tout.

« La cyber-quoi ? répéta-t-elle. »

La femme ne la quitta pas du regard et se déchaussa pour agiter sa jambe noire sous ses yeux, celle qui avait tant stupéfait Shizuru plus tôt.

« Non, je n'ai aucune prothèse. J'ai perdu un doigt, il y a quelques mois, dit-elle en lui montrant, mais ça ne méritait pas un tel équipement.

-Une prothèse ? Ce n'est pas une prothèse ! S'exclama la femme comme offensée. J'ai été touché par le _Mal de l'Harmonium_ , on essaie d'endiguer les blessures avec de la cybérisation. Il n'y a bien que les jeunes enfants, les bambins, qui ne possèdent _aucune_ cybérisation. Tu ne parais pas malade. Ta peau semble saine, tes cheveux aussi et ta condition physique démontre une bonne alimentation.

-Parce que _j'ai_ une bonne alimentation, renchérit-elle.

-Et tu vis dans quoi ? Un petit paradis ? Demanda Ahn avec une pointe d'agressivité ou de jalousie.

-Toi aussi tu as une belle peau et de beaux cheveux, répliqua Shizuru sans voir où était le problème quant à son apparence. »

Bien sûr elle s'attendait à ce qu'en période de guerre, des personnes soient sous-alimentées mais Ahn Lu semblait presque lui reprocher sa bonne santé.

« Les nanomachines me sauvent la vie, cracha-t-elle accusatoire. Ce sont elles qui me gardent en bonne santé !

-Le nanomachines me tuent, s'écria Shizuru en retour frustrée de voir cette dévotion envers les nanomachines qui avait détruit sa vie _par deux fois_. »

Ahn Lu se tint soudain sur ses gardes, ses yeux se plissèrent et tout son corps se tendit.

« Tu es une otome, annonça-t-elle ce qui n'était pas vraiment une question.

-Je ne dirais pas que je suis… peu importe, trancha Shizuru.

-Où est ta GEM ?

-Ma quoi ?

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

-J'ignore totalement ce dont tu me par- »

Ahn Lu sauta au-dessus du feu et la frappa. Shizuru retint son poing par instinct, heureuse que sa prise utilise son poignet intact et fit basculer Ahn Lu sur le côté, l'envoyant roulé dans la salle. Shizuru se redressa aussitôt, retrouvant des positions d'art martial qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé depuis des années. Ahn Lu s'appuyait sur ses jambes fléchis, bondissant à nouveau vers elle. Shizuru intercepta le coup de poing, dévia le coup de pied et immobilisa sa jambe à la seconde tentative, profitant de la perte d'équilibre d'Ahn Lu, elle lui envoya son coude dans le menton. Ahn Lu retomba au sol et tapota au sol quand Shizuru s'avança.

« C'est bon, c'est bon. Temps mort. »

Shizuru renifla se tenant sur ses gardes.

« Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu étais bien une Otome. On n'a pas besoin de pouvoir matérialiser ses pouvoirs pour reconnaître un coup de poing assisté par des nanomachines ou les mouvements rapides.

-Génial, ironisa Shizuru en relâchant sa position. Un test.

-Un test, confirma Ahn Lu. Tu es bien une otome. Une otome qui prétend mourir de ses nanomachines. Je vois là toute une histoire. »

Ahn Lu épousseta sa tenue avant de se rasseoir à la place qu'elle avait quittée quelques temps plus tôt. Elle paraissait indifférente malgré son agression récente. D'un geste de la main, elle indiqua à Shizuru d'en faire de même. Shizuru vint donc se rasseoir, mais elle resta sur ses gardes _et_ de l'autre côté du feu. Garder une certaine distance.

« Tu as des questions, j'en ai aussi, déclara Ahn Lu. Une question chacune son tour. »

Shizuru croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, hésitante devant cette proposition. Elle en mourrait d'envie.

« Non, conclut-elle néanmoins.

-Non ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que mes questions te paraîtront aberrantes et mes réponses encore plus. »

Ses bras piquaient des coups lourds de la femme. Shizuru savait pertinemment que la femme n'avait pas donner tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle la testait seulement et Shizuru savait que si quelque chose lui déplaisait ou que la méfiance se concrétisait, elle n'aurait pas une chance.

« A moi d'en juger, insista Ahn Lu. Je suis plutôt bonne juge pour savoir quand les gens me mentent. Je te laisse la première question. »

Shizuru se mordit les lèvres, soupesant ses options. Pas qu'elle en est des masses.

« Fumi Himeno est morte en quelle année ?

-Ah. C'était une vraie question alors. »

Au sourcil levé de Shizuru, Ahn Lu leva les bras au ciel.

« Sa mort indique le début de notre calendrier. L'an 0, notre ère débute avec sa mort. »

Shizuru comprenait beaucoup mieux la surprise d'Ahn Lu à sa question. La question avait de quoi être aberrante.

« A moi, s'exclama-t-elle comme heureuse que la première question de Shizuru ait été dépensé pour quelque chose d'aussi simple. »

Ahn Lu leva les yeux au ciel dans la réflexion. Elle aussi avait beaucoup de question pour cette étrangère aux vêtements étranges et à l'ignorance complète de leur situation. Ses yeux balayèrent Shizuru, les rations qu'elles venaient de manger et l'eau qu'elle venait de boire.

« D'où elle vient ton eau ?

-Et _je_ pose des questions qui paraissent stupide ? Ironisa Shizuru plus amusée qu'autre chose.

-Alors ? insista Ahn Lu. »

Son regard revenait régulièrement à sa gourde encore pleine comme si c'était les joyaux de la couronne.

« Elle vient du robinet. »

Un regard d'horreur traversa le visage d'Ahn Lu.

« L'eau de robinet n'est pas plus mauvaise que l'eau de bouteille, rétorqua Shizuru.

-De l'eau de bouteille ? Tout le monde remplis ses bouteilles d'eau des réservoirs.

-Je parle de bouteille d'eau de source. Pourquoi débattons-nous sur l'eau ? s'interrogea-t-elle finalement.

-Parce que l'eau du robinet n'est pas consommable ici.

-Chez moi, ça l'est. »

Ahn Lu pinça les lèvres. Cela débouchait sur _d'autres_ interrogations.

« D'accord admettons. Question suivante ?

-En quelle année sommes-nous ? »

Ahn Lu avait toutes les raisons de s'interroger sur sa santé mental, mais si tout dans son attitude indiquait qu'elle se sentait incrédule, elle se tint coite et joua le jeu jusqu'au bout.

« En 329.

-329 du nouveau calendrier ?

-En 329 de l'ère Otome oui. »

 _L'ère otome._ La première otome qui ouvrait une nouvelle ère. Un frisson d'appréhension la saisit.

« Je peux me permettre une question supplémentaire ? Supplia-t-elle presque. Juste une petite précision. »

Ahn Lu acquiesça tranquillement.

« L'ère avant celui des Otome s'appelait comment ? Et en quelle année de l'ancien calendrier sommes-nous ?

-L'ère terrienne. Et avec leur calendrier on est en 2330. »

Shizuru commença à hyperventiler. 2330 ? _Non. Non !_

 _Parce qu'elle n'était peut être pas dans un autre_ monde, songea-t-elle avec effroi. Mais comment ? Comment ! Elle ne devait faire qu'un saut dans le temps de 3 ans. De 3 ans ! Elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait un saut de 330 ans. _Impossible !_

« Non, gémit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Non, non, non, non. «

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure sourd qui n'était destiné à personne en particulier.

« Hey, ça va ? s'inquiéta Ahn Lu en tendant la main vers elle.

-Non ça ne va pas ! Cracha-t-elle. »

Elle avait envie de vomir.

Elle paniquait.

« Je ne vis pas à Windbloom ! A A- Annam ou je ne sais quoi. Je vis à Kyoto au Japon, la femme que j'aime m'y attend. Elle m'attend à Kyoto ou à Fuuka avec un antidote… je… »

 _C'était le plan._ Elle devait tenir coûte que coûte pour retrouver Natsuki. Pour passer sa vie avec elle. Elle ne pouvait pas finir dans une époque trop éloigné dans le temps, _ce n'était pas chez elle ici !_

« Je ne connais pas Kyoto, reprit Ahn Lu calmement le front plissé d'inquiétude. Mais le Japon n'existe plus depuis la Guerre des douze Royaumes. »

Devant le regard perdu de Shizuru, Ahn Lu tint bon de préciser.

« On l'appelle aussi la guerre de 100 ans puisqu'elle s'est déroulée de l'an 50 à l'an 150. A la fin de cette guerre, les frontières des pays ont tous été redessinés. Le Japon est une partie du Royaume de Windbloom pour ainsi dire, expliqua Ahn Lu. Quant à Fuuka…

-J'ai compris tu ne connais pas non plus, murmura-t-elle.

-Si bien sûr ! »

Ahn Lu indiqua vaguement du doigt une direction.

« Le château qui domine la ville est appelé le Château de Fuka. Fuuka est l'ancien nom de la Capitale de Windbloom même si on l'appelle encore comme ça la plupart du temps. »

Alors cela se confirmait. Shizuru ne s'était pas trompé de lieu, juste d'époque. Fuuka dans 330 ans à peu près _. Aussi loin que pouvait l'emmener son pouvoir._

Elle n'avait pas souhaité se rendre 3 ans plus tard, se rappela-t-elle avec effroi, mais aussi loin que possible. _Aussi loin que possible avait été plus de trois foutus siècles !_

Natsuki l'avait certainement attendu en vain jusqu'à sa mort.

Shizuru ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine les entourant de ses bras et y enfouit son visage pour pleurer. Elle était venue pour obtenir un remède et se retrouvait dans un monde en guerre. Natsuki et tous les gens qu'elle connaissait était morts. Morts depuis des siècles.

La réalité s'écrasait sur elle, l'assommant de stupeur et de panique.

« Tu n'as donc jamais entendu parler de Windbloom, Annam, Aries, Chaldea, Florince, Lutesia, Zipang ?

-Non, admit-elle la voix étouffée à travers ses bras. »

Qu'avait-elle à cacher ? Ce monde ne contenait rien qui puisse encore lui plaire. Rien pour lequel elle devait se battre, déprima-t-elle.

« Windbloom est censé n'être qu'une entreprise. Une simple entreprise., balbutia-t-elle.

-ça l'a été oui. Mais ça, c'est un fait que peu de gens connaissent, s'étonna Ahn Lu de plus en plus curieuse par Shizuru. C'était une entreprise _avant_ la Guerre des Douze Royaumes.

-Qui sont les rois de Windbloom ? Murmura-t-elle pour pousser Ahn Lu à continuer de parler. »

Elle avait besoin de se raccrocher à la réalité, d'entendre quelqu'un. Le silence la rendrait folle.

« La Dynastie des Blan. »

Shizuru éclata de rire malgré elle. _Blan_. Monsieur Blan, son nouveau directeur général avait fait de son entreprise un Royaume ? Elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de rire. Ses décisions durant les 3 mois avant son voyage avait façonné ce futur. Nommé Blan, financé la recherche sur les nanomachines pour se sauver. Etait-elle indirectement responsable de la Guerre de 100 ans ?

« Le Château de Fuka ?

-Et bien quoi ?

-Il est construit sur les laboratoires de la Windbloom Company, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ahn Lu se tut, observant les yeux à la couleur rouge si étonnante qu'elle venait d'apercevoir. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention dans un premier temps mais elle ne voyait que ça à présent.

« J'avais acheté tout un tas de terres pour l'entreprise, simplement pour y établir des laboratoires et y développer les nanomachines. Je devais apparaître dans le laboratoire du professeur Taka et je suis apparu dans une cave en sous-sol. Je suis à peu près sûr qu'il y a 330 putains d'années son labo s'y trouvait ! »

Shizuru s'était levée et déambulait à grand pas dans la pièce ne se souciant plus guère que Ahn Lu la comprenne ou non, la prenne pour une folle ou non. Quelle importance ?

« Fumi Himeno a été abattu en tentant d'échapper à ses kidnappeurs qui ont mené des expériences illégales sur elle ! _Sur nous_ ! Elle était une simple… »

Shizuru inspira profondément. Sa colère gonflant et se retirant comme des vagues s'écrasant sur une plage dévastée.

Exprimer ses pensées et ses découvertes à voix hautes l'aidait à comprendre, à appréhender cette réalité.

« Fumi était une simple directrice d'école, termina-t-elle d'une voix faible. Elle ne demandait rien de plus. On n'a jamais rien demandé de plus. »

.

* * *

Shizuru était restée prostrée le reste de la soirée avant de s'endormir en chien de fusil, s'inquiétant peu de savoir si Ahn Lu lui volerait son peu de possession. Quelle importance après tout ?

Mais Ahn Lu ne la vola pas, elle ne partit pas discrètement avant son réveil. Elle vint la secouer gentiment avant le lever du soleil.

« Allez viens, Otome, on a du chemin à faire. »

Shizuru ne prit qu'un instant à se décider : elle n'avait rien à perdre à la suivre. Elle réunit ses affaires et referma son sac avant de l'ajuster sur son dos puis elle calqua son pas sur celui d'Ahn Lu. Elle ne lui demanda pas où elles allaient. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Elles rejoignirent une avenue et Ahn Lu s'orienta aussitôt.

« Fuuka a été évacué, commença-t-elle plus causante que la veille. Il y a plusieurs années après l'intensification des conflits. Le Roi Blan de Windbloom II ainsi que sa famille –femme et enfants- sont décédés au début des conflits. Une bonne partie de la ville a été perdue avec eux.

-Les Blan ont été de bons rois ? osa-t-elle finalement demander.

-Relativement bon oui. Ils sont vu comme les gentils dans la première guerre, ont évité de participé à la seconde et on pleure ce qu'ils ont subi dans celle-ci.

-C'est la… troisième guerre ? Les hommes ne changeront jamais, il faut croire. »

Elles arrivaient aux limites de la ville. Shizuru avait passé son temps à chercher des éléments de comparaison avec Fuuka d'il y a 330 ans, mais elle n'avait pas encore trouvé d'éléments de comparaison.

« Hier, tu as dit certaines choses intéressantes, reprit Ahn Lu sans chercher à cacher sa curiosité.

-Ah oui ? demanda-t-elle distraitement.

-Que tu avais acheté des terres pour Windbloom et que tu vivais au Japon. Comme si tu venais de l'ère terrienne.

-Ce serait stupide, ironisa-t-elle sombrement. »

Elles firent encore quelques pas puis Ahn Lu s'arrêta pour faire face à Shizuru.

« A la base Blan 1er du nom n'était que régent du Royaume de Windbloom, avant de fonder la seconde dynastie. La première était celle des Fujino. Un de nos contes les plus célèbres racontent que Shizuru-Hime la dernière de la dynastie Fujino et une des premières Otome était si puissante qu'elle pouvait traverser le Temps et qu'elle s'y perdit. Personne ne sut quand ou si elle réapparut.

-C'est un conte sympa, balbutia Shizuru étonnée que son histoire ait gagné la postérité comme celle de Fumi Himeno.

-Hm, acquiesça Ahn Lu. Son histoire apparaît dans les biographies de Blan 1er.

-Il y a une biographie ? Des journaux de l'époque ? »

Cela pouvait être intéressant et utile pour comprendre comment les choses avaient évolué ainsi.

« Certains Royaumes ont gardé des documents oui, mais beaucoup de choses ont été perdu sur l'ancienne ère. »

Shizuru regarda le bout de ses chaussures de randonnées couvertes de poussières. Elle essayait encore de se faire à l'idée qu'elle était aux yeux de ce monde, un être de l'ère terrienne. Il était facile de voir qu'Ahn Lu avait des tonnes de questions à son encontre mais qu'elle se retenait de les poser et Shizuru se demanda, pour la dernière fois, où elle l'entraînait ainsi. Elle essayait de retrouver son pouvoir, ce muscle intérieur qui pouvait la propulser dans le temps, mais au-delà d'un sourd battement, elle ne percevait plus cette énergie.

« Tu as des papiers ? demanda finalement Ahn Lu alors qu'elle traversait des champs ravagés.

-Tu parles de papiers d'identité ?

-Papier, carte, chaque Royaume fonctionne sur un système différent. »

Shizuru songea à la carte d'identité en question, pas plus grande qu'une carte de crédit, et à son passeport. Les deux portaient mention de son nom de famille, de sa date de naissance et de la ville/pays où se trouvait son adresse officielle. Rien de crédible dans ce monde.

« Non, répondit-elle finalement. »

Ahn Lu lui fit face, main tendue.

« Montre-les moi, insista-t-elle. »

Son hésitation à répondre avait visiblement fourni une autre réponse que celle qu'elle avait donnée.

« Vraiment, ce-

-Montre, ordonna-t-elle. Nous finirons par rencontrer des véhicules militaires ou l'armée. Je peux me porter garant pour toi, mais seulement si j'ai confiance et honnêtement je me sens perdue dans toute cette histoire.

-Te donner mes papiers ne changera pas cette impression.

-Je persiste à dire que je suis la seule à pouvoir en juger. »

Shizuru soupira, regarda autour d'elle comme cherchant une échappatoire à la demande avant de finalement faire glisser son sac au sol et d'y farfouiller jusqu'à en extraire son passeport et de le tendre à Ahn. La femme le prit sans paraître être étonnée et l'ouvrit pour parcourir les informations inscrites. Shizuru resta debout, à se triturer les doigts et à changer sa jambe d'appui. Ça faisait 48h qu'elle était arrivée et elle désirait une douche chaude et un véritable repas.

« C'est incroyable, intervint Ahn Lu. Nous en avons quelques-uns dans les musées, mais aucun en aussi bonne condition. C'est un passeport japonais. Il semble vrai.

-Il est vrai, soupira-t-elle.

-Fujino Shizuru, lut-elle à voix haute. Comme la princesse disparue de Windbloom.

-En premier lieu, il n'y a jamais eu de princesse de Windbloom, c'était juste une entreprise –une _très_ grosse entreprise- qui appartenait à ma famille. Et- »

Le coup porté à l'arrière de sa tête fut suffisamment puissant pour l'assommer. Shizuru s'effondra sur elle-même et retomba dans la poussière.

« Un travail bien fait ! C'est qui ?

-Sara, salua calmement Ahn Lu. Comment t'en es-tu sorti face aux trois otomes de Zipang ?

-Rien à être fière, j'ai pris la fuite. Au moins le temps qu'il cherche à m'attraper, tu avais quitté la zone.

-Elle m'a aidé, reconnut-elle en indiquant la forme allongée de Shizuru.

-Et alors, c'est qui ? D'où est-elle originaire ?

-A priori d'ici. Mais je ne suis pas sûre.

-Et bien ça c'est une surprise ! Tu es pourtant douée pour faire parler les gens et distinguer mensonge et vérité.

-Le souci, admit Ahn devant sa jeune amie blonde habillée tout de noir, c'est qu'elle a toujours paru honnête. »


	7. Le Mal de l'Harmonium

**Désolée pour le retard de publication. J'avais peur que ce chapitre ne soit pas clair (et il ne l'est peut être pas, mais des explications viendront en temps et en heure). Espérant qu'il soit toutefois compréhensible et intéressant.**

 **.**

* * *

Shizuru se courba sous la douleur. Ce qu'elle subissait présentement était un genre de souffrance qu'elle n'avait jamais encore expérimenté. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec se faire tirer dessus ou avoir un doigt coupé -et elle _déjà_ subi ce genre de blessures. Elle s'en souvenait d'ailleurs plus qu'elle ne l'aurait aimé. Mais ça? Cette douleur était quelque chose de pire, de mille fois pire. C'était comme un tison chauffé à blanc qu'on enfonçait et tordait en tout sens dans sa tête, au sein même de ce qui devait être le centre de la douleur.

Si la souffrance n'était pas si débilitante, _si_ dévastatrice qu'elle anéantissait la moindre pensée ou réflexion, Shizuru se serait probablement demandé comment Viola avait fait pour utiliser son pouvoir plus d'une fois vu le prix à payer pour l'avoir utilisé.

Elle avait _si_ mal, elle souhaitait si désespérément que cela cesse qu'elle aurait probablement mis fin à sa propre vie pour faire cesser la douleur. Mais même la pensée d'en finir ne pouvait se former dans son esprit. Elle serait retrouvé dénuée de penser ou de volonté, toute entière dévouée à sa souffrance.

Son corps se recroquevilla instinctivement sur lui-même.

Elle criait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, des hurlements aussi semblable que celles des pauvres âmes torturés au cœur même de l'enfer. Des larmes brûlantes dévalaient ses joues. Mais elle n'était consciente de rien. Seulement de la Douleur.

.

* * *

Ahn Lu et Sara qui se reposaient tout en discutant du cas de la jeune femme, se levèrent d'un bon et se précipitèrent aussitôt vers elle, alarmée. Il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Elles avaient guerroyé des années durant, avaient vu et entendu des mourants, des blessées, des suppliciés, mais aucune blessure n'avait jamais tiré de tel cris aux victimes.

A cela s'ajoutait le risque d'être repérée et attaquée par une patrouille ennemie même si elles s'étaient retranchées dans un de leur avant poste qui n'avait rien de bien secret. Comme pour le reste, elles avaient pris l'habitude du silence et de la discrétion.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? attaqua aussitôt Ahn Lu. »

Le garde en faction portait les couleurs de la République d'Aries, le pays d'origine de Sara Gallagher et alliée du Royaume d'Annam. Il avait la mine affreuse de ceux qui ont vu trop d'horreur et qui attendait désespérément une permission qui n'arrivait pas. Un soldat parmi tant d'autre, lassé par trop d'année de guerre, loin de sa famille et sa santé se dégradant trop vite. La moitié de son corps était cybérisé.

« Je ne sais pas, balbutia-t-il effrayé par les cris, sa voix luttant pour se faire entendre. Elle montrait des signes évidents d'un réveil prochain et elle s'est soudain mise à hurler."

Ahn Lu et Sara ne lui avaient pas clairement défini le statut de la femme : alliée, invitée, prisonnière ? Mais l'un dans l'autre, il était censé la surveiller et prendre soin d'elle jusqu'à sa sortie de l'inconscience. Sara avait visiblement eu la main lourde en l'assommant.

Ahn Lu s'approcha rapidement de la femme qui l'avait aidé. Elle posa sa main sur son front, cherchant un indice quant à son état.

« Regarde, pointa finalement Ahn Lu, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais ça semble sérieux. »

Un filet de sang s'était mis à s'écouler de ses oreilles et de son nez. Sara quoique peu aux faits d'informations médicals, attrapa une lampe torche et souleva une de ses paupières pour observer si sa pupille se contractait. Elle ignorait ce que cela pourrait signifier si cela n'avait pas lieu, mais elle avait vu suffisamment de medic pour savoir que c'était une vérification normale.

Toutefois, elle ne pensa plus à braquer son faisceau lumineux ou à observer la pupille quand elle lui souleva la paupière. A priori la luminosité avait renforcé la souffrance de la femme et elle s'était inconsciemment débattue pour s'en protéger, cognant douloureusement le nez d'une Sara hébétée. D'autant que le coup avait une force remarquable.

Ahn Lu ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à son imprudence.

« Et bien Gallagher qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-La ferme, balbutia-t-elle, tiens là il faut que je te montre. »

Ahn Lu fit comme demandé et Sara souleva à nouveau la paupière dévoilant l'iris d'un rouge flamboyant. Ce n'était pas comme si elles faisaient face à une couleur d'yeux intenses et rares, ils luisaient littéralement d'une couleur rouge.

« Alors ça, souffla Ahn Lu qui devait renforcer sa prise pour éviter que Shizuru ne bouge.

-Je n'ai jamais vu ça, répondit Sara.

-Je pensais qu'elle n'avait aucune cybérisation mais je me trompais peut-être, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

-Non, non, répliqua Sara. J'ai déjà vu un œil cybérisé, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Ce sont ses yeux, tout simplement. »

Ahn Lu et Sara la relâchèrent. Shizuru se remit en boule à gémir. Elles abaissèrent les rideaux pour plonger autant que possible la pièce dans la pénombre et apaiser ses souffrances. Elles ressortirent de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle pour étouffer les cris. Elles ordonnèrent au soldat de continuer sa tâche de la surveiller. De l'informer de tout changement quant à son état.

* * *

.

Elles sortirent à l'air libre avec le besoin de s'aérer l'esprit pour réfléchir. Ahn Lu farfouilla ses poches sortant une cigarette. Un des rares plaisir que ce monde n'avait pas encore perdue. Quitte à polluer son corps autant que ce soit par choix. Elle inspira profondément une bouffée de sa cigarette sans filtre.

« Elle serait une otome. »

Est-ce que cela pouvait être une explication pour son état ? Ses yeux rouges ?

 _Etait-ce une conséquence étrange que ses nanomachines la tuaient bel et bien ?_

« A aucun moment tu as cru bon de me le dire ? s'agaça Sara.

-Hé, elle n'a pas de GEM, répliqua Ahn Lu en guise de défense tout en tirant tranquillement une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette, je ne la voyais pas comme une menace. Je l'ai fouillé avant de la déposer là je te signale et je la surveille !

-Si c'est une espionne... commença Sara véritablement inquiète de la situation et de la femme - _de cette inconnue dont elle ignorait même le pays d'origine._

-Elle serait une bien piètre espionne à la façon dont elle s'y est prise, se défendit Ahn Lu.

-Peut-être pas si mauvaise, répondit Sara avec sarcasme, compte tenu du fait qu'aucune de nous deux ne l'a tué. »

Ahn Lu devait avouer que l'étrangeté de son histoire l'avait intrigué et elle avait paru si honnête que sa méfiance naturelle envers les étrangers avaient été étouffés. Pourtant elle aurait du se méfier, les chances pour que les otomes ennemis ne l'achèvent pas et qu'une personne soit là dans une ville censé être déserte pour la récupérer et l'aider... ce n'était peut-être pas un hasard et de la gentillesse.

« Aries a toujours eu de bon rapport avec Windbloom, reprit-elle en cherchant à assouvir une autre curiosité et à ne pas s'attarder sur les possibilités de s'être fait avoir, tu t'y connais certainement mieux dans leur histoire.

-Que toi ? Oui je m'y connais certainement beaucoup mieux, rit Sara en s'appuyant contre le mur le regard perdu vers le ciel.

-Elle m'a dit venir de Kyoto, Japon et d'avoir étudié à _Fuuka, Japon,_ elle y croyait. Elle y croyait vraiment. »

Sara eut une moue pensive. Elle avait été étudiante à Windbloom avant la guerre. La géographie et l'histoire du Royaume de Windbloom était étudiée, pas qu'elle s'en souvienne avec précision.

« Kyoto correspond à l'actuelle ville de Koryo de Windbloom. Elle est sous le contrôle de Zipang en ce moment. Tu crois qu'elle peut être des leurs ?

-Alors Kyoto était une vraie ville, souffla Ahn Lu sans se soucier de l'interrogation de son amie.

-Historiquement oui, admit Sara légèrement agacée d'avoir été ignoré. Mais il faut arrêter de rêver Ahn. C'est moi qui t'ais raconté le conte de Shizuru-Hime, les rois de Windbloom l'ont toujours raconté à leur enfant. Mais ce n'est qu'un conte écrit pour raconter la naissance de leur Royaume de manière… épique ? Magique ? C'est un joli conte, une légende. Je l'ai simplement entendu parce que la princesse Mashiro était venue me raconter l'histoire après que son père lui eut conté un soir avant d'aller dormir. »

Tout le temps où elles avaient voyagé jusqu'à l'avant poste chargé d'une Shizuru inconsciente, Ahn Lu avait fait part de sa théorie. Fantasque certainement, mais était-ce vraiment si impossible ?

 _Je suis une excellente juge de caractère et elle ne mentait pas..._ se répéta Ahn Lu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une espionne _, qu'est-ce qu'une personne quelconque,_ aurait à gagner à se faire appeler Fujino Shizuru, à recréer de véritable réplique des passeports de l'ère terrienne et à apprendre le nom de ville que presque tout le monde ignore, argua Ahn Lu. Je parie que si on cherchait un peu, Shizuru-Hime du conte serait de Kyoto.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Sara ironique. Réfléchis 30 seconde, Ahn ! Shizuru-Hime est la reine _légitime_ de Windbloom. La dynastie Blan n'en est que le régent jusqu'au retour de leur princesse disparu. C'est _ça_ ce que leur conte nous dit ! Et Windbloom, ses régents du moins, semblait _vraiment_ y croire. Et si qui que ce soit croit vraiment à cette histoire, elle pourrait prétendre _au trône de Windbloom_. Un royaume qu'on s'entre-déchire parce que plus personne n'est là pour en prendre les rênes ! »

Ahn Lu jeta un regard sur le visage rougi par l'agacement de Sara.

« Je comprends ton raisonnement Sara. Mais elle n'a jamais prétendu être… une princesse, dit-elle d'une voix faible. Elle parlait de Windbloom comme d'une entreprise et elle prétendait qu'elle venait chercher… un antidote, un remède, quelque chose pour la soigner de ses nanomachines qui seraient en train de la tuer. »

Sara soupira profondément et s'éloigna de quelque pas pour se verser un verre d'eau d'un fût à disposition. Ahn en savait le goût répugnant. En fait, toutes les eaux étaient répugnantes à boire depuis la guerre. Elle ne s'était rappelé le gout de l'eau pure de son enfance quand buvant à la gourde de Shizuru.

« Tu te rappelles du goût de l'eau Sara ? murmura-t-elle avec une pointe d'émerveillement et de nostalgie. De l'eau cristalline qu'on pouvait trouver n'importe où avant la guerre ? Elle coulait… des robinets, fraîche et pure ? »

Sara reposa sa timbale d'un autre âge et se tourna vers Ahn.

« Pourquoi s'efforcer de se rappeler ce qu'on a perdu. La guerre n'a pas seulement tué des gens, elle a détruit notre faune et notre flore.

-Mais tu t'en souviens ? insista-t-elle. Quand Shizuru m'a trouvé, elle n'a pas hésité un seul instant à me donner de son eau. Pas un seul. Des rois auraient déboursé des fortunes pour le contenu de sa gourde. »

Ahn s'empara du sac qu'elles avaient emmené avec Shizuru et en extraya la gourde en question. Elle récupéra un tasse dont elle s'assura la plus parfaite propreté et en remplit le fond avant de la tendre à Sara.

« Je t'en prie. »

Méfiante, l'otome d'Aries observa et renifla le liquide, surpris par sa limpidité. Puis elle y trempa le bout de ses lèvres avant de fermer les yeux comme si elle savourait le plus précieux des nectars.

« Dingue non, trépigna Ahn Lu. Si ça avait été ma gourde, j'aurai rien donné à une inconnue. Pas la moindre goutte.

-On sait toutes deux que c'est un mensonge. Tu es trop gentille pour laisser quelqu'un mourir de soif. Même s'il est vrai que tu es une exception. »

Ahn Lu referma avec déférence la gourde avant de fouiller le sac plus en avant. Le sac contenait tout un tas d'objet que les deux otomes n'avaient jamais vu. La couverture de survie fine, avec ses faces dorée et argentée, les rations de survie, les cachets d'iode pour purifier l'eau, même le couteau suisse était quelque chose de surprenant.

« Regarde les billets et les pièces, lui montra Ahn. C'est historique. Ce genre de chose se trouve dans les musée et n'ont pas l'apparence d'être sortie d'impression. Et regarde une partie des produits portent l'étoile royale de Windbloom comme symbole, mais légèrement différent. »

Alors qu'elle transmettait les objets découverts à Sara, Ahn Lu extirpa avec déférence l'objet suivant. Elle venait de mettre la main sur un sachet remplis de photos.

« Regarde ça, souffla-t-elle. »

Les photos étaient devenus une rareté durant la guerre et aucune ne ressemblait plus à ça depuis longtemps. Ses doigts effleurèrent la surface brillante de la première photo. Shizuru posait à côté d'une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. Elles souriaient toutes deux à la caméra. La photo semblait récente, Shizuru était exactement la même sur la photo que la femme qu'elle avait rencontré. Elles étaient jeunes, souriantes et en pleine santé, comme si tout allait bien et que la fin du monde n'approchait pas à grand pas.

« Aucune d'elle n'est cybérisée, commenta-t-elle avec curiosité. »

Elle passa aux photos suivantes. La plupart d'entre elles montraient des images d'elles deux ou de la femme aux cheveux sombres seuls. Les deux dernières photos les montraient toutefois en groupe, entourée d'étudiantes en uniforme d'un autre temps dans un jardin verdoyant et fleuri. Rien n'avait de sens sur cette photo, parce qu'il n'existait plus rien de tel en ce monde. Pas depuis de nombreuses années.

« Sara.

-Je t'ai dit que c'était des histoires, Ahn ! Laisse tombé, s'agaça Sara qui avait laissé tombé la fouille du sac.

-Non viens regarde, insista Ahn Lu. »

C'était un groupe d'une vingtaine de personne, majoritairement des femmes sur ces deux dernières photos. Elle glissa la plus nette des deux sous le nez de Sara.

« Plusieurs visages connus, non ? »

Sara s'empara de l'image et l'observa avec attention. Son attention s'arrêta sur deux personnes incroyablement reconnaissable.

« La présidente Chrysant et la Commodore Armitage, s'exclama-t-elle époustouflée. »

Elles semblaient jeunes et sans soucis dans le monde. _Etait-ce une photo d'avant la guerre ?_

« Et regarde ici. »

Ahn pointa un autre visage sur la photographie.

« Midori d'Aswad, l'informa Ahn.

\- L'assassin de la présidente, souffla Sara incrédule devant le visage de la meurtrière de Yukino Chrysant.

-Et là, la princesse de Zipang. Et ici, on pourrait jurer que c'est Fumi Himeno elle-même. Cette photo contient pour moitié des gens important. Des gens qui sont responsables de notre entrée en guerre ! Ici c'est le prince Takumi de Zipang. Sa soeur, la princesse Mai, a toujours affirmé que la présidente Chrysant était responsable de la mort de son frère même si le corps du prince n'a jamais été retrouvé.

-Zipang a attaqué Aries sans raison, rétorqua Sara qui n'aimait pas qu'on puisse sous-entendre qu'Aries soit responsable de cette guerre. »

Ahn Lu ne la contredit pas. Elle ne voulait pas débattre de cela. Ce n'était absolument pas le sujet de discussion présent.

« Et elle tu connais ? demanda-t-elle à la place. »

Sara commençait sérieusement à s'agacer d'Ahn et de son intérêt pour cette photo, même si elle _devait avouer_ être curieuse du comment et du pourquoi.

« C'est Hallard. Chie Hallard. Elle seconde le commodore. C'est une de tes compatriotes, enchaîna Ahn Lu qui se savait parfois un peu plus observatrice que Sara. Elle c'est Akane Soir, ajouta-t-elle en pointant une figure voisine à Chie. Tu ne te souviens pas du scandale que ça avait fait lorsqu'elle s'était enfuit avec le prince Kazuya, qui se trouve _justement_ à côté d'elle sur la photo ? »

Comme quoi son intérêt pour les potins étaient soudain utile. Et soudain Ahn Lu sut. Elle sut très exactement _qui_ était la femme aux cheveux sombres présente sur l'ensemble des photos. C'était une telle évidence.

« C'est Natsuki d'Artai! souffla-t-elle d'incrédulité. Elle a profité du conflit entre Aries et Zipang pour attaquer Windbloom. Cette femme sur la photo est l'unique responsable de la mort de la famille royale de Windbloom. »

Sara se pencha de nouveau sur le petit carré de papier, pour la lui arracher des mains. Elle s'était attachée à cette famille alliée à la République d'Aries. Surtout à la jeune princesse Mashiro. Ne pas avoir pu ou su les protéger était un véritable crève cœur. Aujourd'hui encore, elle culpabilisait de ne pas avoir été là pour les défendre.

« Oui… soupira-t-elle la gorge nouée. Ici, dit-elle en pointant une tête rouge, c'est Nao Juliet de Windbloom. C'était encore une gamine quand je l'ai croisé au château. »

Elle avait été tué avec le reste de la famille royale. Natsuki d'Artai avait commis un véritable carnage ce jour là.

« J'en suis désolée. Mais regarde, je crois que c'est l'otome de Florince : Steinberg Yukariko, un héros national. Elle a tué Natsuki d'Artai et son maitre. »

Sara cligna des yeux tout aussi perdu sur la photo et la crédibilité à lui donner. Toutes les personnes de cette image semblait être des gens importants, de tous les camps et de tous les pays. Des personnes qui s'étaient entre-tuées.

La royauté de Zipang, les otomes de Windbloom, d'Artai, la présidence d'Aries... Alliées, amies, ennemies... Sara reporta son attention sur l'image de leur invitée : Shizuru. Plus elle la regardait... plus elle avait l'impression de la connaitre, elle... elle ressemblait...

« Putain, jura Sara chose qu'elle faisait rarement, je sais qui _elle_ est.

-Qui ?

-Ta Shizuru-Hime, ironisa Sara. Ahn, c'est Shizuru de _Schwartz !_ »

Le regard d'Ahn Lu se reporta sur l'image de Shizuru.

 _Shwartz._

Ahn Lu sentit son cœur tambouriné d'effroi.

 _Schwartz._

Les véritables responsables du monde tel qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Schwartz était une organisation de l'ombre. Leur existence était difficile à tracer mais on les tenait pour responsable de tous les grands conflits du monde des derniers décennies et même des derniers siècles : la Guerre des Douze Royaumes, la Guerre du Roi Dragon, l'attentat de Windbloom et le regrettable Carnaval, surnom donné au conflit en cours.

« Par Shinso. Elle serait la plus grande meurtrière de l'histoire, grinça Ahn Lu. »

Shizuru de Schwartz était l'otome de Schwartz, probablement la seule que l'organisation avait. Pas qui elle en ait besoin d'autres,puisqu'elle avait l'Harmonium, _l'arme_ la plus mortelle que portait ce monde. Il y avait peu d'image d'elle, rien de net et pas d'autres informations que les crimes qu'elle avait commis au nom de Schwartz mais Ahn Lu pensait bien la reconnaître maintenant que Sara le lui avait dit.

« L'eau que tu nous a fait boire ? s'écria Sara avec effroi. Elle provient probablement d'un stock gigantesque mit de côté pour ses propres petits besoins avant de polluer les ressources mondiales. »

 _Oui... c'était bien possible,_ songea Ahn Lu.

.

L'Harmonium était après tout une arme Otome légendaire, créé par Windbloom. On lui attribuait deux utilisations dans l'Histoire du monde.

Durant la guerre des Douze Royaumes, près de deux siècles plus tôt, ses créateur -Windbloom en l'occurence- l'avait utilisé sur Aswad, une contrée riche et prospère et l'une des plus belliqueuse. Windbloom avait ainsi démontré leur force et leur puissance. L'effroi qu'il avait créé avec cette arme avait eu le mérite d'établir la paix après un siècle de guerre. Alors qu'Aswad n'avait jamais pardonné l'attaque, Windbloom eux avait tiré des bénéfices de cette attaque : il était sorti de cette guerre en figurant comme le Royaume le plus puissant du monde.

Aswad ne s'en était jamais remis. Ce n'était pas tant les dommages occasionné par l'Harmonium mais ce qui en avait suivi qui avait fini de les détruire. La faune et la flore avaient dépéri, la riche et luxuriante région était devenu aride, devenant un véritables déserts où plus rien ne poussait. Des blessures et d'importants problèmes de santé étaient apparues dans les populations de la région.

Pour contrer les problèmes de santé en question, les meilleurs et derniers scientifiques de cette société autrefois avancé avait mis au point leur dernière grande découverte : la cybérisation humaine. Une innovation incroyable qu'on devait à une poignée d'homme devenus nomades.

Les terres ravagées, l'eau pollué et les maladies dûes à l'Harmonium avaient emporté tout futur à Aswad.

.

Windbloom avait prétendument démantelé cette arme en l'an 250 même si des rumeurs courraient que les Schwartz était en réalité parvenu à la leur voler avec l'attention manifeste de se venger. On en avait plus jamais entendu parlé. Et puis en l'an 315, 5 ans après le début du Carnaval -la guerre actuelle-, l'Harmonium avait été utilisé. Non pas sur une ville en particulier, mais absolument partout. Le Monde s'était gangrené. La cybérisation était devenue monnaie courante. En 335, quinze ans plus tard, la population mondiale ou ce qu'il en restait était soit cybérisé soit infecté. On ne survivait pas en restant dans le second groupe.

L'eau et les sols étaient infectés et les gens continuaient de tomber malade parce qu'il fallait bien boire et se nourrir même si ce qu'ils consommaient était infecté par le Mal de l'Harmonium. Il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives que de s'empoissonner pour survivre et de tenter de limiter les dégâts occasionnés. Il n'y avait plus de ressources saines et personne ne s'attendait à ce que les choses s'arrangent. Après deux siècles Aswad continuait de porter les stigmates du mal de l'Harmonium. Il n'y avait pas de remède.

On supposait que Schwartz avait voulu affaiblir la population mondiale pour mettre le monde entier sous leur joug sans armée. On estimait que les Schwartz possédait des terres saines quelques part et de l'eau. Shizuru de Schwartz était la seule de leur Otome connue. Elle était l'Otome de l'Harmonium, la plus haïs et honnis de toutes les êtres humains qui eut un jours foulé la Terre. On l'estimait responsable d'avoir mené ¾ de la population humaine à la mort et laissé le quart restant malade. Et on parlait bien là de la _population mondiale_!

Sara avait supposé que lorsque les cybérisation et les nanomachines ne pourraient plus pallier aux dégâts engendrés par le Mal de l'Harmonium, que le reste de la population soit incapable de se battre ou de se défendre, Shizuru de Schwartz réapparaîtrait pour imposer son Maitre et leur organisation au monde.

Il était d'autant plus décevant de voir que malgré les pertes terribles affligés par Schwartz, les Royaumes ne s'étaient pas unis contre l'organisation, préférant continuer à s'entre-déchirer et détruire le peu qu'il restait de leur monde.

Quelle que soit la signification de ces photos et de la présence rassemblée des jeunes femmes et hommes qui avaient été immortalisé dessus, il y avait là l'ensemble des personnes qu'on pouvait tenir responsable de la situation actuelle du Monde. Hormis l'absence des membres de Schwartz sur cette photo, il y avait les dirigeants les plus importants du Monde avant l'entrée en guerre et les plus célèbres otomes de la dernières décennies.

Ahn Lu sentit tout sa curiosité et le reste de confiance qu'elle possédait s'effondrer pour une rage froide.

Il paraissait à présent évident que la femme dont elle avait fait la rencontre n'était en rien la célèbre Shizuru-Hime porteur d'espoir et d'un grand pouvoir. Elle n'était pas un personnage fantastique issu d'un conte pour enfant, mais un monstre bien réel : la plus grande meurtrière que le monde n'eut connu.


	8. Commodore Armitage

« C'est une meurtrière de masse, Ahn ! Elle ne vient pas d'un joli conte. Tu l'as dit toi-même, elle n'est pas cybérisé. Elle est en pleine forme parce qu'elle n'a _jamais_ eu à consommer de la nourriture et de l'eau polluer par le Mal de l'Harmonium. »

Ahn Lu se frotta les tempes. Elle était épuisée.

Leur discussion tournait en rond depuis des heures. Des arguments qu'elles avaient rabâche mille fois et qui menaient toujours à une seule et même conclusion : une telle personne ne méritait pas de vivre.

Ahn Lu observa la forme allongée de la femme.

Depuis qu'elles avaient réalisé exactement _qui_ elle était, Ahn et Sara ne l'avaient pas quitté des yeux. Une peur farouche et une haine brûlante faisaient battre leur sang à la vue de cette femme. Que se passerait-il si elle se réveillait ? Pourraient-elles lutter contre la plus puissante et destructrice des otomes ?

.

 _Sa souffrance et son inconscience étaient-elles seulement réelles ?_

 _Est-ce que ses nanomachine était si différente des leurs ?_

 _L'Harmonium avait-il un contrecoup pour son utilisateur ?_

 _Et si ces nanomachines la tuaient comme elle l'affirmait, pensait-elle vraiment trouver de l'aide ou de la pitié chez ceux et celles qu'elle avait si affreusement tuer, mutiler et empoisonner ?_

 _._

Ahn Lu se sentit nauséeuse à l'idée que cette femme lui eut paru sympathique. Qu'elle se serait bien vu être son amie.

C'était stupide de remettre autant de chose en question depuis. Mais la femme avait paru _si sympathique._ Etait-il possible qu'elle ait été forcée de détruire le monde ? Quelles aient eu des raisons -tordus certes mais de vrais raisons- pour faire ce qu'elle avait fait ?

 _Comment devenait-on un meurtrier de masse ? Comment pouvait-on justifier de tels actes ?_

 _Comment Schwartz pouvait-il pousser quelqu'un à faire ce qu'elle avait fait ? L'avait-il seulement pousser ?_

 _._

Tant de question... pourtant Ahn pensait savoir comment Schwartz était parvenue à faire d'elle le monstre qu'elle était.

 _L'éducation._ Il l'avait _éduquer_ pour être une arme.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Schwartz enlevait des enfants, qu'il les formait et les conditionnait pour devenir des soldats et des membres fidèles de l'organisation.

 _Mais comment éduquait-on un enfant à devenir un tel monstre ?_

Si ces actions n'étaient pas si abjecte, Ahn aurait probablement pu trouver en elle de la pitié pour la femme et ce qui l'avait amené à être ce qu'elle était.

Qu'aurait-elle pu être dans une famille aimante ? Un monstre aussi ou autre chose : un médecin ? Une femme d'affaire ? Une mère de famille aimante ?

Elle espérait sincérement qu'elle aurait pu être autre chose. Parce que sinon cela signifiait que le mal était né et non fait. Un monde comme ça n'était pas un monde où elle voulait vivre.

Chaque personne avait le potentiel de faire de grande chose, de bonnes choses… mais aussi des mauvaises. C'était les rencontres et les évènements qui façonnait les gens en bien et en mal. Et même là, cela pouvait être subjectif. Chaque peuple avait ses propres lois, morales et codes.

Elle se demanda si Shizuru avait conscience d'être un monstre, d'avoir été élevé pour en être un. _Regrettait-elle ses actions ? Les répéterait-elle si l'occasion lui était donné de recommencer ?_

 _._

« Pourquoi a-t-elle raconté cette histoire aberrante ? »

Sara s'interrompit pour l'observer.

« Comment ça ?

-Pourquoi a-t-elle parlé de Windbloom ? Pourquoi ces papiers d'identité d'un autre temps ? Pourquoi ce nom "Fujino Shizuru"? »

Sara souffla d'agacement. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'apesantir sur ces mensonges. Ahn voulait juste tenter de comprendre les mécanismes de pensées de la femme. Être sûre, _absolument sûre_ , qu'elle avait Shizuru de Schwartz face à elle. Parce qu'autrement ? Autrement elle conduisait une innocente à la mort. Un mort qui serait certainement lente et douloureuse.

Le Monde réclamerait vengeance.

« Parce qu'elle veut récupérer le Royaume de Windbloom ? Proposa une nouvelle fois Sara avec un haussement d'épaule. Parce qu'utiliser l'Harmonium a bousillé ses nanomachines et qu'elle est vraiment en train d'en mourir ? Quelle importance ? Elle a _détruit_ notre monde. »

Ahn Lu n'avait jamais vu autant de hargne et de colère chez son amie habituellement si joviale. La guerre n'avait jamais transformé son visage en cet affreux masque de haine.

« Je propose qu'on la tue ici et maintenant, trancha Sara. »

.

Elles étaient des soldats, des otomes. Elles avaient déjà tué. Par nécessité, parce que c'était la guerre et que c'étaient elles ou eux.

Mais tuer une personne de sang froid, désarmé et à terre ?

Ahn Lu ne s'était jamais vu comme une meurtrière ou un bourreau. Mais la proposition de Sara... cette proposition qui lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit plus de fois qu'elle ne voulait bien le reconnaître, la rendait malade.

C'était ça alors. La finalité de leur débat, leur rabachage de haines et d'arguments morbides, c'était pour se donner la force et le courage de dire ce qu'elles souhaitaient vraiment. Se venger, verser son sang. Sans procès et sans bataille, simplement pour voir souffrir celle qui avait conduit leur monde à sa perte.

« Non, balbutia Ahn. »

 _Non_. Elle la voulait morte. Si elle était bel et bien Shizuru de Schwartz, Ahn la voulait morte. Elle voulait qu'elle souffre.

 _Mais pas de sa main._

Elle ne voulait pas prendre de plaisir à tuer.

 _Elle ne voulait pas être comme elle._

 _._

C'était une question presque philosophique… tuer...

Tuer une ou plusieurs personnes, en légitime défense, par devoir, par plaisir… cela changeait-il l'acte en lui même ?

Ahn s'était toujours dit que tuer dans une guerre face à d'autres soldats qui cherchait à la tuer c'était… ce n'était pas bien, mais c'était nécessaire. Pour son pays, sa famille, sa liberté.

C'était une nécessité et cette simple pensée lui permettait de dormir.

Elle tuait mais elle n'était pas une meutrière et c'était dans cette distinction qu'elle trouvait la paix.

Mais tuer une personne par vengeance… parce qu'elle en avait _envie_ ? Une ou plusieurs victimes ne changeraient pas grand-chose à la réalité qu'elle avait pris une vie parce qu'elle le voulait. Simplement parce qu'elle le _désirait_.

 _Je serai comme elle,_ songea-t-elle avec effroi. Et alors quoi ? Après l'avoir tué elle, pourquoi ne pas tuer tout ceux qu'elle considérait comme mauvais ?

Elle pourrait se justifier. Elle se trouverait beaucoup de justification pourrait être à la fois juge et bourreau. Elle pourrait _croire_ à ses justifications.

.

Ahn Lu en avait rencontré des radicaux qui pensait que le salut de la planète n'adviendrait qu'avec la fin de l'humanité. Des extrémiste qui pensait _sincèrement_ que Schwartz offrait une seconde chance à la planète. Qu'il remettait les compteur à zéro.

Ce n'était pas parce que le reste de l'humanité ne comprenait pas leur raisons que leur foi en était moins forte. Bien au contraire.

.

Shizuru de Schwartz devait y croire aussi : aux raisons qu'elle se donnait pour tuer.

.

« Je t'assure, Sara, reprit Ahn en se dressant entre son amie et Shizuru. Je comprends que tu lui en veuilles. J'ai perdu autant de gens que tout le monde. »

Elle chercha ses mots. Se répéta en boucle la raison pour laquelle elle _ne devait pas_ tuer elle-même Shizuru. La même raison pour laquelle elle voulait empêcher Sara de le faire.

« Menons-là devant le commodore, ajouta-t-elle finalement. _Jugeons_ -là. _Condamnons_ là. Montrons que nous sommes encore des gens civilisés, que nous croyons en la Justice. »

Les yeux de Sara brillait toujours de cette volonté de tuer.

Cela ne lui allait pas.

« Invitons les autres souverains à statuer avec nous sur son sort, continua Ahn en s'efforçant d'être la voix de la raison. S'entendre sur son jugement, pourrait faire de sa condamnation une conclusion à la guerre. Cela pourrait permettre aux royaumes de se dresser enfin ensemble, en un front uni contre Scwhartz. »

Sara Gallagher se redressa de toute sa taille ce qui n'était pas beaucoup, la jeune femme n'avait jamais été très grande à la base. Elle semblait prête à la défier. A se faire justice elle-même malgré tout, quitte à se battre contre Ahn...

Quitte à enlever au monde sa justice. A enlever au monde l'espoir que tout n'était peut être pas encore perdu.

« Sara… s'il te plait. »

Elle lui tendit la main, le regard suppliant.

« Bien, cracha-t-elle finalement. Attachons-la. Solidement. Nous la ferons garder par trois Otome en tout temps. Il est hors de question qu'elle puisse s'échapper.

-Nous sommes que deux sur site, Sara, lui rappela-t-elle. »

Pas qu'on puisse réellement la compter comme une otome sans sa GEM.

« Je vais demander un détachement, annonça Sara. Si elle est bien celle que je pense, j'obtiendrais autant d'Otome qu'Aries peut. Ne la quitte pas des yeux! »

.

* * *

Quand Shizuru reprit conscience, la douleur sans fin n'était plus qu'un simple battement douloureux. Cela lui rendait toute réflexion difficile mais c'était bien plus souhaitable que les souffrances précédentes. Elle savait ce que cela était : un contrecoup de l'utilisation de ses nanomachines. Elles avaient pris leur temps avant de se manifester, mais la première crise était annonciatrice de ce qu'elle subirait jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette la main sur une solution à son problème.

Si elle avait eu besoin de motivation, les souffrances était amplement suffisante pour la convaincre de trouver un remède.

Quand elle chercha à se redresser pour trouver une position plus confortable, elle se rendit compte que ses bras étaient fermement attachés dans son dos et qu'un collier de métal froid lui enserrait le cou et l'enchaînait au mur, l'étranglant à moitié. Les rappels des menottes lors de sa capture 5 mois plus tôt par le Third District se rappela à elle. Elle eut l'impression de sentir le sang battre au niveau du moignon de son petit doigt comme un rappel de ce qu'elle avait pu subir en si peu de temps sous leur main.

Elle sentit son cœur s'affoler.

 _Le début d'une crise de panique._

«Réveillée ? »

Elle n'était pas seule. Elle reconnaissait la voix.

Elle prit une goulée d'air rance mais qui eut le mérite de la calmer.

Shizuru releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard d'Ahn Lu, avec une certaine joie.

Toute trace de convivialité avait toutefois disparu du visage d'Ahn pour faire place à une franche hostilité. Elle affichait un mélange de haine, de dégoût et de peur. Shizuru grimaça en constatant que c'était à peu près l'expression qu'elle avait dû affronter de Natsuki, Nao, Yukino et Haruka après le Carnaval.

Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait à cette époque qui lui vaille de recevoir un tel regard. Elle n'était même pas rester suffisamment longtemps à Windbloom pour faire quoique ce soit.

« A priori, répondit-elle en gardant bonne figure malgré son cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine. »

Il eut un long silence qui commença à s'éterniser et Shizuru pensa bien qu'Ahn partirait sans reprendre la parole et sans lui fournir la moindre explication.

A priori on ne savait pas remercier les gens ici, s'il fallait en croire le traitement qu'elle subissait pour avoir aidé Ahn Lu.

« Tu sais que je t'ai presque cru. Je dois dire que tu es douée, grinça finalement Ahn. »

Shizuru fronça les sourcils sans rien ajouter. Elle était totalement perdue sur ce dont Ahn lui parlait.

« Je veux dire, Sara m'a déjà dit qu'il était aberrant que le conte de Shizuru-Hime soit vraie, mais… je suppose que j'ai toujours eu le secrète espoir qu'une otome est le pouvoir de défier le Temps. »

Shizuru avala difficilement sa salive, la simple action rendue malaisé par le collier en métal passé à son cou.

« Avec un tel pouvoir, on pourrait sauver ce monde. Mais tu es un destructeur pas un sauveur hein ? Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de me donner un autre nom. Tu ne te caches même pas, Shizuru de Schwartz. »

Shizuru sentit son estomac se serrer. Elle avait déjà entendu une telle haine et un tel dégoût envers elle. C'était un inflexion bien pire que celle qu'elle avait reçu des autres HiMEs après le Carnaval. C'était... c'était comme le commissaire Hijikata, le dirigeant du Third Distric, qui l'avait accusé non sans raison du meurtre - _du massacre_ , se corrigea-t-elle- du First District. Que lui avait-il dit alors ? Que _la couleur de ses yeux était le reflet du sang qu'elle avait versé_.

Le visage d'Ahn, légèrement relevé dans une posture de défi, suintait d'un dégoût encore plus profond si possible : quelle mal devait-on faire pour recevoir un tel regard ?

« Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'est Schwartz, se retrouva-t-elle à ahaner pour toute réponse.

-Tu m'en diras tant. On verra ce qu'en pensera un juré constitué des souverains des 12 Royaumes. En tant que dernier membre de la famille d'Annam je peux d'ores et déjà t'annoncer que mon vote ne sera pas en ta faveur. »

Ahn renifla avec dédain avant de lancer à ses pieds une écuelle contenant une bouillie indescriptible et une timbale d'eau. La moitié s'en reversa, pas que Shizuru le regrette. La vue comme l'odeur ne lui ouvrait guère l'appétit.

« Tu m'en diras des nouvelles, _Schwartz._ C'est ce que le commun des mortels doit manger ces quinze dernières années grâce à toi. »

Ahn Lu ressortit en claquant la porte de ce qui était bien évidemment une cellule.

« Hé, s'écria Shizuru d'une voix éraillé, j'avais 4 ans il y a 15 ans ! »

Puis elle se laissa aller contre le mur dans son dos, se cognant involontairement la tête contre la paroi de pierre.

« Qu'est-ce que je dis, murmura-t-elle au vide. Il y a 15 ans je n'existais pas dans votre monde. »

Elle regarda le plafond moisi au-dessus de sa tête puis l'écuelle. En lui laissant sa main attachée, Ahn s'attendait visiblement à ce qu'elle mange comme un animal en plongeant sa tête dans la bouillie. Elle n'était pas encore suffisamment affamée pour s'abaisser à ça. Elle donna un coup de pied dans la tasse et l'écuelle finissant des les renverser une bonne fois pour toute.

Un petit signe enfantin de rébellion.

.

Sa recherche d'un remède contre ses nanomachines était visiblement un échec, mais elle avait promis à Natsuki de se débrouiller pour vivre aussi longtemps que possible. Pourtant quoiqu'on l'accuse, il semblait qu'elle ne survivrait pas à son jugement.

Elle chercha le pouvoir des nanomachines pour traverser le Temps ou l'espace. Si elle le percevait vaguement, elle doutait de pouvoir s'en servir. C'était comme vouloir tirer de toutes ses forces sur une ficelle qui allait nécessairement cassé. Tenter d'utiliser ses pouvoirs dans son état lui ferait bien plus de mal que de bien

Elle espéra retrouver une partie de son pouvoir avant sa condamnation, sinon elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

.

* * *

On l'amena deux jours plus tard devant celles qu'elles appelaient le Commodore Armitage.

Shizuru avait refusé de boire et manger comme un animal durant ces deux jour-là. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de discuter ou d'apprendre ce dont on l'accusait. Ce manque d'information allait la rendre folle.

Elle avait constaté que trois femmes gardaient sa cellule et elle aurait parié qu'elles étaient toutes trois des otomes. Elle portait chacune une petite boucle d'oreille -une GEM si elle avait bien saisi- et les soldats se montraient incroyablement obéissant envers elles et méprisant envers Shizuru.

Elle fut amenée par la blonde, Sara de ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre, escortée de ses deux autres acolytes. Elle avait encore les poignets attachés dans le dos et le collier métallique autour du cou. On la menait comme un chien au bout d'une laisse ce qui était à la fois douloureux et dégradant.

Elle avait à peine réussi à parcourir les premiers mètres après plusieurs jours à ne pas pouvoir se déplacer. Elle était ankylosée, déshydratée et trainée de force dans les couloirs. Ses genoux et pieds qu'on avait déchaussés trainait contre le sol, entaillant sa peau jusqu'au sang même si les couloirs de pierre à angle aigu avaient disparu pour des sols lisses et des murs peints et bien entretenues. La guerre n'avait a priori pas _tout_ détruit.

De grandes fenêtres d'un bâtiment probablement important laissait d'ailleurs enter un immense flot de lumière. Shizuru en fut étonnement soulager comme si la chaleur de ses brefs rayons solaires éloignaient les nuages du funestes destins qui l'attendait.

Elle ignorait où elle se trouvait, probablement loin de Windbloom. Elle s'était réveillée dans son cachot sans qu'on ne lui dise combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente.

Elle songea qu'il y avait une certaine ironie à ce qu'une personne qui manipulait le temps et l'espace ignore _quand_ et _où_ elle se situait.

On en avait en tout cas profité pour la déplacer, la délester d'une partie de ses affaires. Ses chaussures, sa veste thermique entre autre chose.

Difficile de ne pas s'en rendre compte, elle gelait dans son cachot.

.

* * *

Le bureau dans lequel on la fit entrer était grand et richement décoré, équipé de beaucoup trop de boiserie à son gout. Il y avait deux chaises pour les invités. Ce qui était stupide puisque personne ne chercha à occuper les fauteuils. Et bien, au vu de l'état de ses vêtements, Shizuru ne l'aurait pas non plus conseillé si on voulait protéger le tissu clair des sièges. Sara ne lui laissa toutefois pas cette option: elle la frappa derrière les jambes et elle tomba brutalement sur ses genoux.

Les 3 otomes se positionnèrent de telle sorte à l'entourer, droites et silencieuses, de véritables statues qui s'animaient au moindre de ses mouvements pour la battre sévèrement et la forcer à rester immobile.

.

Après des longues et interminables minutes, l'entrée du commodore fut remarquée. Elle marchait d'un pas lourd et militaire. Rapide et saccadé. Et à sa démarche, Shizuru songea qu'elle exprimait la force à l'état brute.

Elle tourna la tête pour observer son arrivée. Et ce fut un véritable choc.

Elle découvrit la haute stature et la chevelure blonde d'Haruka Suzushiro. Shizuru aurait pleuré de joie à ce visage connu si la reconnaissance avait été réciproque.

Haruka se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil de cuir avec une prestance et une maturité que Shizuru ne lui avait jamais connu. Mais elle devait probablement se rendre à l'évidence que cette Haruka n'était pas _son_ Haruka.

Et probablement que la Shizuru qu'ils accusaient était celle de cette temporalité ou monde alternatif et non elle, _elle_.

« Commodore Armitage, salua Sara.

-C'est elle ? demanda-t-elle succinctement.

-D'après nos connaissances, oui. »

Les yeux durs de la femme se vrillèrent aux siens, mais elle ne lui adressa pas la parole. Elle se pencha sur un dossier, observa quelques images qui s'y trouvaient, avant d'en sortir deux qu'elle lui tendit.

« Photo militaire confidentielle. Otome de l'Harmonium et meurtrière de masse. Vous êtres plutôt reconnaissable non ? »

Shizuru se pencha en avant pour regarder les photos. Elles étaient en noir et blanc et légèrement flou, mais Shizuru reconnut facilement son propre visage. Elle portait une tenue étrange comme une sorte de tenue noire moulante munie de deux sortes d'ailes et portant une épée. Une sorte d'Ange de la Mort. Entre Viola et son titre de Faucheuse et cette _Shizuru de Schwartz_ , Shizuru Fujino se demandait si ce n'était pas son destin d'apporter la Mort où qu'elle soit et en tout temps.

« Ce n'est pas moi. Ça y ressemble je dois l'admettre mais ce n'est pas moi, répondit-elle avec la certitude inébranlable de n'avoir jamais porté de tel vêtement.

-Sara Gallagher est une de mes meilleures Otome. Je n'ai jamais douté d'elle mais j'avais besoin d'une confirmation visuelle et je l'ai. Quoique vous puissiez dire. Vous allez être jugées Shizuru de Schwartz. Nous allons convier l'humanité -ou ce qu'il en reste grâce à vous- à venir vous juger. A venir voir votre condamnation. »

Sa condamnation _à mort_ , compléta-elle intérieurement. Elle se demanda brièvement comme elles s'y prendraient, quelle méthode elles emploieraient pour lui ôter la vie... Même pour elle, cela était trop morbide et elle se força à ne pas s'y attarder.

Elle grimaça avant de s'asseoir sur les talons.

« Quels sont les chefs d'accusations ? demanda-t-elle toujours en quête d'informations. »

Elle vivait avec une étrange sensation d'irréalité. Ce monde lui semblait si étrange, si différent et semblable au sien, tout à la fois… ça ne lui semblait pas réelle, mais peut être que des explications donnerait un peu plus de sens à ce monde.

« Les chefs d'accusations ? gronda le commodore d'une voix qui perdait son calme. Utilisation illégale de l'Harmonium, destruction de centaines de villes, intoxication de l'eau et des terres par le Mal de l'Harmonium, des millions de morts direct et des milliards indirectement. Ce _sont_ les chefs d'inculpations majeurs, je m'arrêterais là pour aujourd'hui. Sara, ramène la en cellule. J'ai une allocution télévisée dans une demi-heure pour annoncer le procès. J'ai déjà pris contact avec une bonne partie des Souverains qui ont répondu positivement à l'invitation au procès. Nous cherchons encore où le mener et quel juge élire pour diriger le tribunal quoique je doute que cela change grand-chose à son sort. »

La main de Sara se referma comme étau autour de son bras et la força à se relever pour lui faire regagner sa piteuse cellule.


	9. Shizuru de Schwartz

**Bon, je reconnais avoir plusieurs semaines de retard dans la publication et je n'ai même pas de vrais excuses pour ça à part que le temps passe vite, beaucoup trop vite je trouve. Je vais essayé de me rattraper en en publiant plusieurs cette semaine ou la semaine prochaine!**

.

C'est à la fréquence de ses repas que Shizuru pouvait estimer le nombre de jours écoulés.

Enfermée dans un cachot sans fenêtre ou barreaux (elle avait un visuel de films pour ce que devait être l'intérieur d'une prison même après avoir passé des heures enfermés dans une salle d'interrogatoire), il lui était difficile de compter les jours et les nuits.

Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle logeait dans un cachot sombre. Humide oui, l'isolation avait été mal faite et Shizuru était convaincu que le froid et le clapotement de l'eau qui s'écoulait d'une fissure était pour éprouver ses nerfs déjà mis à mal mais pour ce qui était de sombre… l'ampoule au-dessus de sa tête déversait une lumière blanche et crue qui ne s'éteignait jamais.

Même en fermant les yeux, les ténèbres la fuyaient et pour la première fois de sa vie, Shizuru regretta le noir de la nuit et le repos qu'il apportait.

Dans sa cellule c'était une journée éternelle, une longue et épuisante journée. Les otomes qui la gardaient (ou était-ce de simple soldat, son esprit avait de plus en plus de mal à se fixer sur quoi que ce soit), passaient régulièrement et la réveillaient quand son esprit trouvait enfin un peu de repos.

Et à cela s'ajoutait bien sûr l'humiliation constante.

.

Quand la soif avait été trop forte, Shizuru avait finalement cédé. Elle s'était abaissée à se pencher au sol pour laper l'eau apporté dans la timbale. Elle l'avait bu en entier malgré le gout tout bonnement abominable, ne serait-ce que pour apaiser le désert de sa gorge et les craquelures de ses lèvres.

Cédée à sa soif avait été récompense par une souffrance déchirante comme si son estomac était lacéré les deux heures suivantes. Cela lui avait donné une vague idée de ce qu'était probablement le Mal de l'Harmonium. Elle pouvait presque sentir les nanomachines en son sein travailler à la guérir, une chance que peu de personne avait, elle l'avait bien compris.

Après ce fiasco, Shizuru avait conclu qu'une mort par déshydratation serait finalement plus douce que de subir les souffrances du Mal de l'Harmonium (avec ou sans les nanomachines pour la guérir). Elle avait obstinément refusé d'avaler quoi que ce soit même si son estomac semblait se contracter sur lui-même et souffrir d'un mal bien différent.

.

Les otomes avaient dû recevoir de nouveaux ordres car on la força bien trop tôt à ingurgiter eau et nourriture parfois même à l'aide d'un tuyau comme une oie à gaver.

Elle en rendit la plupart. Son corps était incapable de supporter le Mal de l'Harmonium, elle n'avait aucune défense immunitaire à ce sujet. Elle doutait que ses gardiennes s'inquiète de son état, si ce n'était qu'elle devait être en vie pour son jugement.

.

Shizuru pensait se souvenir d'un article quelconque sur les méthodes d'interrogatoire et de torture sans atteinte physique. Alors bien sûr, on ne la frappait pas, on ne la torturait pas, mais leur méthode était plus pernicieuse et Shizuru se demanda si cet enfermement aurait des dommages irréversibles : psychologique ou physique. Non pas que les projets futurs qu'on lui réservasse lui permettent de le découvrir: elle ne tarderait probablement pas à être exécuté devant public.

Toutefois, si sa condition physique se détériorait, son pouvoir lui paraissait plus perceptible. Il affleurait sa conscience, faible mais de plus en plus présent, se nourrissant probablement du peu d'énergie glané des quelques maigres et affreuses pitances qu'on la forçait à ingurgiter et des quelques minutes de sommeil glanées à ces gardiens.

Elle estima que près d'une semaine s'était écoulés depuis la rencontre avec le Commodore. Mais en toute honnêteté, la fréquence de ses repas n'avait certainement rien de régulier et beaucoup plus de temps avait du s'écouler.

Il y avait probablement une certaine ironie à ce qu'elle soit incapable d'appréhender le temps qui passait alors que son pouvoir lui permettait de s'y déplacer à sa guise.

.

* * *

Le Commodore vint lui rendre visite lors de la semaine suivante (supposée). On ne la sortit pas de sa cellule pour l'emmener dans son bureau, elle s'y glissa tranquillement –silencieusement même ce qui avait quelque chose de surprenant chez une femme qui ressemblait tant à Haruka.

Plus alerte, Shizuru aurait probablement déduits que le Commodore Armitage voulait discuter avec elle en privée loin des oreilles de ses hommes. Elle portait une robe informe d'un vert pâle et Shizuru, les yeux dans le vague, se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas son Haruka qui se tenait devant elle.

La voix et le visage plus mature lui rappelèrent rapidement que non.

Elle avait amené avec elle son sac-à-dos contenant probablement tout ce qui restait de sa vie. Elle le lança à ses pieds avec toute la haine qu'elle lui portait.

« J'ai fait analyser les photos trouvées dans ton sac, _Schwartz,_ intervint Armitage. »

Elle ne considérait visiblement pas qu'elle mérite d'être nommée par son prénom.

Elle en tira une photo sous plastique et la tendit devant ses yeux. Shizuru se demandait pour quelle raison elle avait amené cette photo avec elle dans son voyage dans le Temps. Toutes les HiMEs, leurs êtres chers ainsi que quelques personnes mises au courant des événements du Carnaval s'y tenaient.

A l'époque où elle avait été prise, Shizuru se souvenait être personne n _on grata_ pour la plupart d'entre eux. C'était cependant la seule photo qui les réunissait tous et c'était un rappel de ce qu'elle avait vécu, de ce qu'elle avait indirectement contribué à sauver en s'attaquant aux Districts. Même si une partie des personnes sur cette photo n'avait _pu_ être sauvé.

« C'est une vraie photo, imprimée avec un procédé qu'on n'utilise plus depuis des siècles, continua le commodore. Pour tout dire, mes experts en ont été tout excité. Pas de trucage selon eux, pourtant j'y vois plusieurs Otome et des membres des différentes familles royales. »

Elle laissa un blanc, incitant Shizuru à intervenir. Face au silence, elle reprit.

« Rien à dire ? Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai ma petite idée. Je pense que _c'est_ une photo truquée et qu'elle indique les cibles de Schwartz. Beaucoup plus discret qu'une simple liste de nom et plus utile car ça fournit une photo de la cible. Quelques un de ses visages nous sont inconnus mais on trouvera et on les mettra sous protection.

-Faites donc, j'ignore qui sont les Schwartz ou cette femme qui me ressemble, répondit-elle d'une voix râpeuse. »

C'était d'ailleurs véridique. Elle se fichait bien de savoir si tous ses ''amis'' avaient une version d'eux même ici et qui ils étaient dans cet ''univers'', parce qu'au fond ce n'était pas vraiment eux.

Elle n'était pas là pour ça d'ailleurs. Elle était venue là pour tenir une promesse : celle de survivre coute que coute. Elle se demanda si elle ne pourrait pas trouver quelque chose pour convaincre le commodore qu'elle ne représentait une menace pour personne. Parce que comment tiendrait-elle sa promesse si la femme l'exécutait.

Shizuru s'apprêta donc à discuter, convaincre et argumenter comme elle pouvait si bien le faire, même si former une pensée lui paraissait déjà compliqué.

Le commodore qui voulait visiblement continuer à l'interroger, se tut soudainement, l'oreille aux aguets. Shizuru mit quelques minutes à remarquer que l'attention de la femme s'était portée autre part que sur elle.

Elle ne remarqua qu'alors que le clapotis de l'eau et le grésillement de l'ampoule étaient noyés sous d'autres sons, léger mais néanmoins perceptible de derrière l'épaisse porte de sa cellule : raclement, métal, cris.

« Ne bouge pas, gronda le commodore tendue. »

Sa boucle d'oreille d'une couleur jaune miel brilla soudainement et sa robe se transforma en une tenue a priori destiné au combat, composé d'un pantalon blanc moulant accompagné d'une sorte de jupette verte d'une matière inconnue. Une masse d'arme dans une main et une hache dans l'autre, les deux reliées par une chaîne s'étaient comme matérialisé du néant. L'apparition lui fit pensé à Kiyohime. Il y avait là quelque chose de significativement semblable.

Shizuru comprit avec surprise que c'était cela la matérialisation physique des pouvoirs des otomes de cette époque.

Armée et prête au combat, le Commodore ouvrit la porte de volée.

.

* * *

La porte n'eut pas fini de s'ouvrir qu'une épée transperça l'air. Le mouvement d'Haruka fut stoppé net, une lame noire la traversant de part en part, de sa poitrine pour ressortir de son dos.

Ça avait quelque chose de faux, le sang coulait mais lentement et Shizuru -l'esprit troublée par la faim, la soif, la fatigue et les mauvais traitements généraux- avait du mal à concilier tout cela avec la réalité.

Pourtant c'était bien réelle, Haruka –le commodore ou quel que soit le nom de la femme dans ce Monde- tituba en arrière, son corps noircissant comme si la peau brûlait ou se réduisait en cendre autour de la lame.

« Ha- Harmo- »

Haruka Armitage tomba au sol sans avoir pu se battre pour sa vie, sa tenue d'otome disparaissant avant qu'elle n'ait touché le sol.

C'était une mort terriblement rapide. La réalité dans tout sa cruauté : on mourrait et rarement héroïquement après un long combat. La preuve était là.

« Kami-sama, s'exclama Shizuru plus atone que paniquée. »

Si son esprit avait du mal à se réconcilier avec la réalité et appréhender le danger, son corps d'instinct s'était plaqué autant que possible contre le mur dans son dos.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Shizuru se pensa folle. Elle se tétanisa devant le visage de celle qui devait être Shizuru de Schwartz. _Son sosie._

 _._

Un doigt posé sur ses lèvres, la femme lui intimait le silence avait un clin d'œil amusé.

« Salut, annonça la nouvelle venue d'un ton léger. »

Les yeux de Shizuru passèrent du corps d'Haruka au visage si semblable au sien. Le souffle court, Shizuru avait l'impression de vivre un très mauvais rêve. Le genre de cauchemar dont elle n'en voyait pas la fin.

« Et bin, chantonna celle que Shizuru décida de nommer Schwartz comme l'avait fait Armitage avec elle. Je comprends pourquoi le _commodore_ était si sûr de m'avoir capturé. Tu es tout à fait comme moi. Je suis honnêtement bluffée. »

La même personne mais en meilleure forme, exsudant d'énergie et de pouvoir. Elle entrait dans le cachot avec la même prestance qu'une reine dans son palais. Du sang coulait dans son sillage et de son arme et Shizuru ne douta pas que le couloir fût jonché de cadavres.

Schwartz s'arrêta soudain et souleva le pied qui venait de se poser sur la photo abandonnée par Haruka. Elle fit disparaître l'épée sombre d'un simple mouvement du poignet et s'agenouilla pour la ramasser sans se soucier du sang qui la maculait en partie. Elle l'observa avec un franc intérêt.

« On en a un exemplaire de celle-ci, indiqua-t-elle avec amusement. »

Les sourcils de Shizuru se froncèrent à cette information.

 _Comment une réalité alternative avait-elle un exemplaire de cette photo ?_

« Vous êtes qui ? balbutia finalement Shizuru. »

Schwartz ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle attrapa le sac de Shizuru et fouilla quelques instants avant d'en passer les anses à l'épaule. Son épée réapparut finalement et elle frappa. Shizuru ferma les yeux comme pour se prévenir de toute douleur avant de constater qu'elle n'avait pas été touchée. La lame venait de pourfendre proprement la chaine qui la liait au mur.

« Allez, on se casse d'ici, s'exclama Schwartz, j'ai fait le ménage dans le couloir mais ils vont vite se rendre compte de mon intrusion et on ne veut pas faire plus de mort, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse de Shizuru. Schwartz attrapa le bout de la chaîne qui traînait de son collier et tira dessus pour l'obliger à se redresser. Pas pour la première fois, Shizuru se sentit traité avec moins de considération qu'un animal.

Redressée de force, à moitié étranglée par le geste brusque de son sosie, épuisée et les muscles en souffrance, abimée par la faim et la déshydratation, mais debout.

« Tss, s'agaça Schwartz devant sa faiblesse évidente. »

Un bras fort s'enroula autour de sa taille, la soulevant du sol pour la porter sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate.

« Essaie de ne pas être malade, s'amusa-t-elle. »

Elle sortit rapidement de sa cellule en courant d'un pas leste. Etre balloté sur son épaule n'avait rien d'agréable et Shizuru ferma les yeux et crispa sa mâchoire pour éviter de vomir comme Shwartz le lui avait conseillé.

Concentrée à refouler ses haut le coeur, Shizuru ne vit rien de leur échappée. Elle reprit contact avec l'extérieur quand le corps de Schwartz finit par s'abaisser au sol comme si elle réunissait ses forces pour sauter, ce qu'elle fit d'une certaine manière puisqu'elle décolla littéralement du sol.

 _Elles volaient !_

Elles volaient si incroyablement vite. Le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles et le sol défilait sous ses yeux à toutes vitesses, les bâtiments et les gens devenant de plus en plus petit. Pendant un instant, un moment magique, Shizuru oublia tout pour se gorger de la sensation et de la vue.

Voler était beaucoup plus supportable que courir quand on était transporté sur une épaule, un voyage beaucoup plus lisse qui lui permettait aussi de respirer profondément. Elle commença finalement à frissonner quand l'adrénaline disparut et que le froid en altitude se rappela à elle.

Schwartz paraissait en être tout à fait inconsciente.

Elle aurait été incapable d'estimer le temps passé à voler, mais elles parcouraient a priori le ciel en fin de journée. Cela avait dû être une belle journée au vu du ciel bleu parsemé de quelques rares nuages qu'elles survolaient tant elles volaient haut.

Plusieurs fois, l'oxygène s'était raréfié au point que sa vision se trouble et qu'elle perde presque conscience. Schwartz redescendait alors. Elle semblait s'amuser à la torturer. Honnêtement, Shizuru était prête à s'endormir pour ne plus se réveiller. Son corps était engourdi par le froid au point d'estomper ses souffrances et elle se gorgeait d'un air rare mais pure tout en profitant d'une vue à couper le souffle.

Ce serait une bien meilleure fin qu'une exécution public devant une foule haineuse ou tuer par la main de Schwartz.


	10. L'Original

**J'essaie de rattraper le retard pris dans la publication d'un chapitre par semaine. Donc nouveau chapitre !**

 **.**

 **noicz** : **Ahah merci. Pour tout dire, je n'ai pas particulièrement apprécié Mai Otome non plus mais bon, j'avais une idée qui me trottait en tête alors j'ai dû finir par l'écrire. En espérant que ma version de l'histoire plaira parce qu'on ne fait que commencer.**

 **.**

Quand Schwartz décida qu'il était temps d'atterrir, elle ne prit pas grand soin de sa charge. Elle laissa simplement Shizuru glisser de son épaule, de la même façon que son sac : sans aucune précaution.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle était à quelques égratignures près mais _putain_ ça faisait mal. Elle en avait assez d'être balloté sans qu'elle n'ait son mot à dire.

Elle se traîna au sol, se recroquevillant sur elle-même pour tenter de se réchauffer un tant soit peu. Avec ses mains encore fermement attachées, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Le soleil qui se couchait en dardant ses derniers rayons lumineux ne lui conférerait bientôt plus la moindre chaleur.

C'était probablement stupide de penser à se réchauffer quand sa vie ne tenait plus à grand-chose, mais son corps tremblait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait guère faire autrement.

.

Schwartz, quant à elle, semblait aller incroyablement bien. Elle s'étirait en déambulant tranquillement devant elle, sans souci. Elle exhalait la confiance et la puissance, Shizuru essaya de se rappeler si elle avait un jour été aussi impressionnante. Elle songea que malgré l'assurance qu'elle savait afficher, elle manquait parfois de réelle confiance en elle-même, un défaut que son sosie ne semblait pas posséder.

Toute la grâce de Schwartz parut soudain disparaître quand elle renifla avec dédain et s'approcha à nouveau du sac pour en tirer la photo de groupe qu'elle avait glissé là avant leur fuite.

« Je pensais que Smith avait plus de confiance en moi, énonça-t-elle tranquillement. »

Shizuru pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit pas. Schwartz semblait osciller entre le désappointement et la colère.

« Je veux dire j'ai _fait_ mes preuves, continua-t-elle. Le Carnaval a eu lieu comme prévu, _j'a_ i traqué une bonne partie des HiMEs et _je_ les ai détruites. J'ai _gagné._ J'ai eu le vœu qu'il désirait tant. Je lui ai obtenu l'Harmonium. »

Shizuru chercha une meilleure position d'assise alors qu'elle tentait de traiter ses nouvelles informations. Schwartz était visiblement troublée par son existence. Ce qui était étonnant ce n'était pas la possibilité qu'elle existe qui semblait la gêner mais les raisons supposées de son existence.

Ce qui l'inquiètait beaucoup plus toutefois, c'était le Carnaval des HiMEs dont elle parlait et dont elle se disait vainqueur.

C'était pourtant impossible. _Impossible_ ! Elles avaient détruit l'étoile. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Qu'elle était bel et bien dans une univers alternatif ? Shizuru ne comprenait plus rien, mais l'idée du Carnaval instillait en elle une peur bien pire que celle de l'Harmonium, parce qu'elle connaissait intiment le premier alors qu'elle avait encore du mal à appréhender le second.

« J'ai fait tout ce qu'il voulait, continua de se plaindre Schwartz, et ils ont quand même voulu une assurance ! Ils m'ont cloné _pour toi_ ?! »

Schwartz semblait honnêtement agacée à l'idée. Shizuru toujours épuisée, essayait quant à elle de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. Il y avait peut-être là le début de quelques réponses.

Le voyage et les événements faisant, l'adrénaline pulsait dans son sang et lui redonnait suffisamment d'énergie et de clarté d'esprit pour cela. Elle comptait en profiter autant que possible.

« Je veux dire, enchaîna-t-elle avec agacement, on est tous clonés bien sûr. Après tout il faut 12 HiMEs pour déclencher le Carnaval. Et malgré le fait qu'une partie des données de cette époque ait été perdu, ils avaient la certitude que l'original ''Shizuru Fujino'' en était une. Elle a fait suffisamment de dégâts à Schwartz en détruisant deux de nos districts il y a trois siècles pour bien qu'on se souvienne d'elle. C'est pour cette raison que toi et moi existons aujourd'hui, 3 siècles après notre vénérable… comment la qualifies-tu _l'original_ ? Mère, sœur ou tout simplement 'original' ? Peu importe en fait. »

Le cœur de Shizuru s'accéléra. Schwartz était lié aux District ? C'était donc eux qu'elle avait en partie détruit 3 siècles plus tôt ? Elle était… l'original ? Schwartz avait été cloné à partir d'elle.

Pourquoi se sentait-elle surprise de cette possibilité ? Vu les expériences que les districts menaient –étudier le Carnaval, se servir de jeunes filles comme cobayes-, ils se fichaient bien des lois et de ce que représentait une vie humaine. L'idée qu'on l'eut cloné -elle et d'autres- étaient déjà suffisamment perturbant sans les raisons qui les avait mené à cela… Reproduire le Carnaval et le contrôler, là où ils avaient échoué 3 siècles auparavant.

On ne pouvait pas leur retirer ça… ils étaient patients et persévérant.

Schwartz agita la photo devant elle avec dégoût.

« Regarde-moi la tête de ces idiots. Ils pensaient vraiment en avoir terminé avec le Carnaval. L'étoile se présente tous les 3 siècles, c'est un foutu phénomène naturel encore inexplicable mais prévisible. Et si des HiMEs existent à ce moment-là, il peut y avoir le _Carnaval_! Et le vœu pour le gagnant ! Tu savais que cette idée stupide de faire un vœu en présence d'une _étoile_ filante vient de là ? Les gens sont si stupides. »

Shizuru n'osa pas bouger ni interrompre cette version d'elle plutôt causante. Parce qu'elle commençait à comprendre comment était advenu ce qui était bel et bien le Futur.

« Tu savais tout ça ? »

Le regard de son clone venait de se poser sur elle avec une intensité terrifiante.

Shizuru secoua doucement la tête et Schwartz parut trouver cela prévisible.

« J'étais plus curieuse que toi alors. J'ai toujours voulu comprendre les choses, pourquoi ils nous voulaient tellement, nous autres les HiMEs. Et la réponse était toute bête. Schwartz a commis une erreur fâcheuse : ils ont détruit la plupart des lignées d'HiME après le précédent Carnaval. Ils ont _abattu_ sainte Fumi Himeno entre autre, se moqua-t-elle. Tu savais ça quand même, non ? Que la première soi-disant otome avait été abattu par notre organisation. Entre nous soi-dit c'était notre « original » la première véritable otome, c'est comme ça qu'elle a vaincu le Third District avant de disparaître. »

Schwartz s'était accroupie juste à son niveau et lui parlait à présent d'une voix faible comme sur le ton d'une confidence. Shizuru dut se retenir de lui offrir des précisions sur cette époque. L'air de profonde certitude et d'arrogance de son clone l'agaçait plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Schwartz pencha la tête vers la photo qu'elle tenait toujours avant de l'incliner vers elle.

« Tu dois le savoir, ils ont forcément du te raconter aussi. C'est la seule photo qui regroupait les Himes. Sauf qu'ils ont oublié qui parmi eux était les élues à cloner. Problème d'archivage, ils avaient récupéré des échantillons d'ADN de chacune de ces personnes mais ils n'ont pas été fichus d'indiquer qui était les HiMEs et les gens nécessaire à leur pouvoir. »

Shizuru préféra ne pas indiquer qu'il n'y avait pas de gens _nécessaire_ au pouvoir des HiME, qu'il suffisait simplement d'avoir de l'affection pour quelqu'un.

« Alors par précaution, ils ont cloné tout le monde. HiMEs et être chers.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir cloné que nous ? intervint-elle finalement, qu'une seule version de m- de Shizuru Fujino. On n'aurait pas eu d'office le Vœu ? »

Schwartz eut un rire condescendant et Shizuru pinça les lèvres en attente d'une réponse.

« Il faut le mériter, se montrer meilleur que les autres. Il faut avoir des adversaires. Ils ont recréé les choses en faisant en sorte que ça ressemble autant que possible au précédent Carnaval, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Ils nous ont clonés avec des différences d'âge similaire à ce qu'ils ont pu estimer sur les photos.

-Ils ont cloné… _tous les gens_ de cette photo ?

-Mouais, répondit Schwartz. Et ils ont fait encore mieux. Ils ont astucieusement placés tous les clones dans des familles importantes. Quand nos combat on commencé, ça n'a pas seulement été le début du Carnaval, on a déclenché une _véritable_ guerre. »

Le large sourire de Schwartz était mortifiant, l'idée qu'une dizaine de personne est déclenché une guerre mondiale semblait l'exciter.

« Je ne suis même pas responsable de toutes les morts des HiMEs, pépia-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Même si je peux me vanter d'en avoir eu la plupart. J'ai mis près de 4 ans à traquer la dernière d'entre elles ! »

Shizuru était dégoûtée, dégoûtée de ce que son clone avait fait. Si croiser une version d'elle-même aurait pu lui rappeler Viola, Schwartz était parvenue à supprimer en elle toute volonté de comparaison. La première avait œuvré pour la survie des HiMEs, pas pour leur mort.

« C'est pour _ça_ , cracha Schwartz de nouveau en colère, que je suis vexée qu'il m'ait cloné deux fois. Pensait-il vraiment que j'échouerais ? En tout cas, ils ont bien foiré leur coup avec toi. Tu t'es laissé capturer et tu leur aurais servi de bouc émissaire. Les différents Royaumes auraient pu faire la paix. Sérieusement ? A quoi tu pensais ? Enfin ça n'a pas trop d'importance. »

Son clone était instable, colère et joie malsaine se succédaient trop rapidement. Elle se demanda comment une organisation était parvenue à contrôler un être aussi puissant et à l'esprit aussi précaire.

« T'as des babioles intéressantes ! s'exclama-t-elle en farfouillant librement dans son sac. Schwartz t'a demandé de faire des trucs pour eux ? »

Un scintillement de peur venait de traverser son regard, l'inquiétude d'être intervenue dans une affaire à laquelle elle n'aurait pas dû se mêler. Pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, elle se demanda comment la femme avait grandi.

Shizuru ne l'envia guère et la dégoût que son clone lui inspira se transforma en pitié. Son clone avait été pion des Schwartz, Shizuru et son ADN avaient été exploités, instrumentalisés pour faire d'une version d'elle une véritable arme dénuée de remord.

Schwartz releva la tête pour l'observer et Shizuru lui rendit simplement son regard. Elle n'avait plus peur d'elle, sa colère était dirigé vers l'organisation qui semblait continuer de la tourmenter même des siècles plus tard. Elle croisa les jambes dans la poussière et se pencha légèrement en avant pour essayer de soulager son dos, mis à rude épreuve.

« Je n'ai rien à dire, répondit-elle d'une voix éreintée.

-Hmm, okay, pas que ça est d'importance. Je n'aime pas trop l'idée qu'on puisse me remplacer. Je voulais juste discuter un peu. »

Schwartz se releva d'un bon leste, son arme réapparaissant aussitôt dans la main. Shizuru déglutit difficilement mais ne chercha pas à s'échapper. Dans son état, elle n'irait pas bien loin et elle ne voulait pas donner la satisfaction à l'organisation de la voir tremblée devant eux. Elle préférait voir la mort en face. Elle aurait essayé, se rassura-t-elle. Elle aurait _vraiment_ essayé de survivre, même si Natsuki était morte des siècles plus tôt, elle avait quand même essayé de tenir sa promesse.

« J'aimerai juste savoir, requit-elle tranquillement. Tu as dit que Schwartz avait… abattu Fumi et que notre ''version originale'' avait détruit deux de leur district. Les quatre District du Japon formaient Schwartz ?

-Bah, expira-t-elle avec ennui, c'est une vieille histoire. Ça date de l'ère terrienne. Schwartz est un groupement d'hommes et de femmes alliant pouvoir, richesse et idéologie commune. Une idéologie selon laquelle une élite méritante doit mener le monde. Les _districts_ correspondaient à leurs succursales. Ils en avaient à travers le monde qui menaient des recherches pour améliorer leur vie.

-Contribuer à l'amélioration de l'humanité, murmura Shizuru en rappel de la conviction du commissaire qu'elle avait dû affronté. »

L'homme n'avait guère été dans son bon droit en menant les expériences du Third District mais quelque part il avait véritablement pensé que le sacrifice d'une petite poignée de personne pourrait permettre de mener l'humanité plus loin. _L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions_. D'une certaine manière, cette expression convenait au Third District.

Shizuru se demanda si tous les districts avaient été aussi naïfs, aussi convaincus qu'ils travaillaient pour l'humanité. Avaient-ils tous ignoré que les bénéfices de leur recherche ne devaient revenir qu'à une poignée d'hommes arrogants ?

« C'est vrai toutefois que ce furent les districts du Japon qui ont largement contribué à la situation actuelle et à ce qu'est Schwartz aujourd'hui. Enfin les District du Japon _et_ Windbloom, bien sûr. Ils ont volé leur rechercher et ont offert les nanomachines à tous, transformant des gens du commun en des surhommes. Disons que ça n'a pas beaucoup plu à Schwartz, mais l'Harmonium est en train de rétablir les choses.

-Les gens de Schwartz ne sont pas différents de tous ses gens qu'ils ont tués. Que _tu as tué_. Ce ne sont que des hommes. Des hommes qui ne méritent certainement pas que tu fasses de telles choses pour eux.

-Tu as tort : ils sont différents du commun des mortels, contra Schwartz. Ils ont été mieux informés et plus intelligents. Ils ne se sont jamais prétendu être des rois, mais ils ont joué et ils ont gagné alors qu'ils n'avaient ni terre… ni armée. Je trouve ça plutôt fort. Ça demande de la patience, beaucoup de moyen et surtout de l'intelligence. Il suffit de regarder : les royaumes gaspillent les rares nanomachines qu'ils arrivent encore à produire en se faisant la guerre. Ils n'en auront bientôt plus aucune. Et pas un homme ne se balade sans être cybérisé. Schwartz va bien. Ses membres se restaurent des meilleurs mets et des meilleurs vins, j'en suis témoin. On ne déplore ni blessé, ni mort. Dans quelques années et avec mon aide, ce monde sera le nôtre -celui de Schwartz- dans peu de temps. Et le reste de la lie humaine pourra choisir entre l'obéissance ou la mort.

-Alors félicitations, ironisa-t-elle. Vous serez les empereurs d'un cimetière. »

Elle voyait un peu mieux pourquoi certaines HiME pouvaient avoir eu peur d'elle après le Carnaval. Elle parvenait à transmettre une certaine lourdeur à travers son expression, il y régnait quelque chose de malsain, là, dans son sourire. Ce clone d'elle-même, élevé par les dirigeants des districts étaient devenus un monstre qui se délectait de la mort et du sang. Elle s'était montrée affable parce qu'elle savait que Shizuru ne pouvait s'échapper. Parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle était une simple création de l'organisation tout comme elle.

Aurait-elle agis différemment si elle avait su qu'elle était Shizuru Fujino, sa version originale ? Cela resterait une question sans réponse.

Schwartz continua de progresser vers elle, considérant visiblement que cette conversation était terminée et que Shizuru venait de dire ces derniers mots.

Shizuru s'efforça de se mettre debout, les jambes tremblantes de fatigues, épuisées au-delà des mots, mais trop fière pour se laisser aller devant la mort. Elle releva le menton dans une véritable posture de défi.

« Pourrais-je mourir au moins libre de mes gestes ou cela t'effraierait de me libérer ? »

Cela était sorti avec toute la morgue qu'elle pouvait réunir. Shwartz était une version plus fière encore qu'elle ne l'était, un version _si orgueilleuse_ qu'insinuer qu'elle puisse être effrayée par elle suffit à la convaincre. Que pouvait-elle craindre de la femme affamée, amaigrie et affaiblie face à elle ?

D'un haussement d'épaules, Schwartz n'hésita pas à briser ses chaînes.

Elle laissa le temps à Shizuru de se masser bras et poignets courbaturés et douloureux d'avoir été retenus dans une position désagréable. Le sang qui circulait enfin normalement dans ses membres lui piquait les muscles.

Schwartz commençait à s'impatienter. Shizuru quant à elle en profitait réellement pour tenter d'appréhender une trace de pouvoir à exploiter.

L'idée d'être exécutée par un clone d'elle-même, un pion de Schwartz n'avait rien de réjouissant, cela lui était même carrément insupportable. La mort des HiMEs, le sacrifice de Viola, Natsuki et tout ce par quoi elle avait pu passer pour en arriver là… tout ça ne devait pas être vain.

Alors elle recherchait son pouvoir et elle le perçut en partie : un léger fourmillement, trop peu pour défier le Temps lui-même. Elle s'y agrippa toutefois fermement.

Lorsque Schwartz considéra qu'elle s'était montrée suffisamment patiente, elle s'âpprocha à grand pas, son épée frottant contre le sol. Elle la releva soudainement, prête à pourfendre Shizuru en deux. Alors seulement, Shizuru relâcha le pouvoir qu'elle avait agrippé.

Et l'épée de Schwartz ne faucha que du vide.

Shizuru avait disparu.


	11. Chez elle

**Bonnes fêtes !**

 **Merci à ceux et celles qui ont laissé une review, ça motive pour sortir rapidement des chapitres ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ! On arrive bientôt à quelques explications (même si c'est pas encore pour ce chap! ^^)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Le nez enfoncé dans la poussière, Shizuru était convaincue d'être en train d'avaler de la terre alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément de l'air. Mais pour tout dire, elle n'en était que vaguement consciente. Le tison brûlant farfouillait à nouveau au fin fond de sa tête en quête vraisemblablement de la faire souffrir au-delà du raisonnable.

La souffrance avait au moins l'avantage de lui apprendre que même affaiblie, elle était parvenue à exploiter une partie de son pouvoir et à fuir Schwartz. La meilleure preuve était le silence soudain qui l'entourait, la nuit déjà bien entamée dans la région et bien sûre le fait qu'elle soit encore en vie.

La douleur s'estompa plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'eut escompté, bien que cela soit finalement logique. Shizuru avait certes exploité son Pouvoir mais elle s'y était prise autrement, ayant soudain dans un éclair de parfaite lucidité compris _exactement_ ses capacités. Elle n'avait certainement pas la force de se déplacer dans le Temps, mais elle pouvait se déplacer dans l'Espace. Se téléporter, était probablement le terme le plus approprié.

Son pouvoir, son arrivée au cœur du Chateau de Fuuka alors qu'elle était parti de sa maison de Kyoto était une preuve essentielle que son pouvoir ne consistait pas seulement à traverser le Temps. Alors elle avait choisi de rester à cette époque mais d'aller autre part. _Loin de Schwartz_.

Et cela avait marché. Elle était autre part et en vie. Bien sûr moins coûteux en énergie ne signifiait pas qu'elle pouvait exploiter cette faculté à tort et à travers. Elle en souffrait bel et bien dès à présent.

Alors que la douleur se transformait à nouveau en un battement sourd, Shizuru estima que le contre-coup avait été immédiat à la différence de son arrivée dans le futur mais que les effets s'étaient rapidement étouffés.

Elle supposa que les effets secondaires de son pouvoir s'était probablement fait moins ressentir -en terme d'intensité et de durée - car le déplacement spatial utilisait bien moins de ressource des nanomachines qu'un déplacement temporel. Que l'effet soit immédiat pouvait toutefois venir de son état de fatigue général. Elle était épuisée et elle venait d'en demander beaucoup à son corps déjà maltraité.

.

* * *

Il faisait frais d'ailleurs pour ne pas dire froid mais la simple idée de se redresser était un cauchemar. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas rester là aussi vulnérable alors qu'elle ignorait si elle était apparue où elle le souhaitait… si elle était apparue à un endroit qui existait encore.

Les oreilles bourdonnantes et le cœur au bord des lèvres, Shizuru posa ses deux paumes contre le sol et s'efforça de se redresser pour rester quelques secondes à genoux à reprendre son souffle et à repousser les vagues de nausées.

Ses bras tremblaient plus de fatigues que de froids. Quand elle parvint à se mettre debout elle s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre alors qu'elle balayait les alentours du regard. Il faisait nuit noire. Pas une lumière pour percer les ténèbres et Shizuru apprécia le calme. Après des jours sans pouvoir reposer ses yeux de la lumière crue de sa cellule, elle se gorgeait à présent des ténèbres.

Elle se redressa, fit quelques pas maladroit, ses mains tendues devant elle pour prendre appuie de tronc en tronc. Elle ne les voyait apparaître qu'au dernier moment, leur contour se dessinant faiblement sous la lumière de la lune.

Elle ignorait si elle était apparue à l'endroit exact désiré car elle ne reconnaissait pas grand-chose de l'endroit. Certes il faisait noir mais elle avait été convaincue de pouvoir s'y déplacer les yeux fermés à son époque. Soit elle avait été présomptueuse sur ces capacités à se déplacer à l'aveugle, soit elle n'était pas là où elle voulait être… ou les choses avaient tout simplement changé en 3 siècles.

Son cœur battait lourdement dans sa poitrine et son souffle se raccourcissait sous l'effort. Elle avait fixé toutes ses pensées à atteindre son objectif et il était certain que relâcher son attention un seul instant reviendrait à ce qu'elle s'effondre d'épuisement. Ou à ce qu'elle s'effondre peut être indéfiniment.

Le sable sous ses pieds aurait dû être de l'herbe verte et tendre, des feuille et de jeunes branches auraient dû gêné ses déplacements. Elle ne rencontrait toutefois que des écorces rugueuses et des branches mortes et sèches qui se cassaient bien trop facilement.

Elle commençait à penser qu'elle avait bel et bien atterris dans une version désolée de l'enfer quand ses pieds buttèrent contre une surface dure et qu'elle s'écroula en avant. Ce n'était pas un rocher mais quelque chose de solide et de lisse. De patinée par le temps et fabriqués par la main de l'homme. Ses doigts remontèrent le bois et un sourire fatiguée étira ses lèvres. L'avancée en bois, le pourtour d'une maison typiquement japonaise. L'idée de se hisser sur la passerelle à hauteur de sa taille lui apparaissait inconcevable. A petit pas, s'appuyant et suivant la ligne du bois, elle atteignit des marches qu'elle gravit avec plus de difficulté qu'elle n'aurait dû à son âge.

La forme démesurée du bâtiment avait masqué la lune, ne formant qu'une masse sombre et compact que la vision de plus en plus flou de Shizuru n'avait pas pu distinguer. Pourtant malgré le grincement inconnu du bois sous ses pieds, Shizuru était finalement convaincue d'être parvenue exactement où elle l'avait espéré.

 _Chez elle_.

.

* * *

C'était pour tout dire un pari risqué que de considérer qu'après trois siècles sa très vieille demeure familiale existe encore. Les Fujino avaient disparu avec elle et même si elle avait laissé des papiers pour que la demeure revienne à Natsuki, 3 siècles et plusieurs guerres auraient pu signifier que sa vieille maison de bois ne soit plus debout depuis longtemps. Elle était pourtant encore là et si Shizuru n'avait pas été aussi sévèrement déshydratée elle en aurait probablement pleuré de soulagement.

Les marches montées, ses mains tâtonnèrent en avant cherchant la porte, espérant la faire coulisser et entrer à l'intérieur de ce qui avait été sa maison, mais elle ne rencontra que des planches de bois brutes contre lesquelles elle s'abîma les mains, y récoltant quelques échardes.

On avait semble-t-il scellé les entrées. Shizuru, dans son état, n'espéra même pas les forcer. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, se roula en boule malgré la douleur de ses muscles et ferma les yeux sans plus se soucier de pouvoir être trouvée.

Elle avait épuisée tout ce qui lui restait d'énergie.

.

* * *

C'était probablement l'un des sommeils les plus réparateurs qu'elle ait eu depuis son arrivée à cette époque. Elle avait dormis d'une seule traite et sans rêve. Elle était mentalement et physiquement épuisée mais elle se sentait quand même un peu mieux.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers les rayons du soleil et se laissa quelques instants profiter de la paix et de la chaleur apportée par cette nouvelle journée. Et puisqu'il lui fallait faire preuve de volonté pour continuer à survivre et à sa battre, elle se força à ouvrir les yeux.

Elle n'aurait pas reconnu sa demeure. Ses jardins du moins. L'herbe tendre, l'étang et les arbres n'étaient plus qu'un désert de sable gris et d'arbres morts. L'esprit plus claire, Shizuru pouvait comprendre sans aucun doute que c'était là l'une des conséquences de l'Harmonium. Ce qui avait en effet transformé le Futur en une version tordue de l'enfer.

Elle roula la tête sur le bois dure pour appréhendé un peu mieux le bâtiment en lui même. Le bois était craquelé par endroit, usée. Des années sans entretiens, sans personne pour vivre et faire vivre la demeure.

Une aussi vieille maison de bois ne continuait d'exister que sous un soin constant et important de ses propriétaires. Qui qu'ils aient été, ils étaient parvenus à maintenir cette demeure durant 3 longs siècles mais il semblait claire que le Carnaval et l'Harmonium avait mis fin à cela. Ils allaient effacer les dernières traces des Fujino.

Ses pensées dérivèrent rapidement vers ce qu'elle avait perdu depuis son arrivée ici. Son époque, Natsuki à qui elle s'efforçait de ne pas s'attarder pour le moment, mais plus basiquement, son sac, ses vivres… ses photos. Les traces mêmes de son existence passée.

Encore couchée sur le plancher, elle observa les portes fermées par les planches. Elles avaient été cloutés à la va-vite. Avec un reniflement dédaigneux, Shizuru se mit debout. Ses muscles protestèrent et Shizuru gémit de ses courbatures et de ses faiblesses évidentes.

Elle se lécha les lèvres inconsciemment et une douleur aiguë lui répondit. Ses lèvres craquelées n'étaient qu'une autre des nombreuses douleurs qu'elle expérimentait. Face à la porte, ses doigts écorchés et abîmés eurent beau agrippés les planches pour tenter de les retirer, aucune ne bougea. Sa force d'HiME comme celle d'Otome était réduite à néant dans son lamentable état. Tout son corps se rappelait à elle : elle tremblait de fatigue.

Son esprit qui fonctionnait plus clairement mais toujours avec un certains temps de latence songea qu'elle n'avait aucun besoin de forcer les portes pour entrer. Quiconque avait cloué les accès n'avait pas bien réfléchi. Les planches était fixées à la chambranles et la porte en question pouvait toujours coulisser derrière. Difficilement mais elle bougea. Shizuru se glissa entre deux planches et l'interstice de la porte sans la moindre grâce mais elle se retrouva finalement à l'intérieur.

.

 _Kami-sama_ elle était une loque. Se relever du parquet usé était si épuisant que Shizuru parcourut les premier pas à genoux avant de réussir à se relever.

La lumière filtrait à travers les planches qui tapissaient toutes les entrées possibles -portes comme fenêtres. La lumière rentrait à flot par certaines des portes en papier de riz déchirées et le plafond effondré par endroit.

Malgré le temps et la désuétude, d'une certaine manière, peu de chose avait changé : la structure des pièces avait été maintenue. Les couloirs et les salles étaient toujours les mêmes, seul l'ameublement ou ce qu'il en restait avait changé.

Shizuru tituba distraitement dans la maison abandonnée atteignant ce qui avait un jour été sa véranda. Les larges fenêtres avaient été remplacé par des murs. Son fauteuil favoris et le canapé où elle s'était allongée avec Natsuki avait disparu. Ça n'avait rien de bien surprenant mais… elle se sentit perdue. La vue de sa véranda correspondait à un image qui se superposait mal avec celle de ses souvenirs et lui rappelait cruellement qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être là. Elle n'appartenait pas à ce Monde et à cette époque.

Il aurait été tellement plus simple de profiter du temps qui lui restait à son époque et en compagnie de Natsuki. Elle avait probablement joué avec un pouvoir trop grand pour elle.

La gorge serrée de tristesse, Shizuru déambula jusqu'aux cuisines, la nécessité de s'alimenter ne pouvant plus être repoussé. Hormis le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais connu sa cuisine aussi vide d'aliments, cette pièce n'avait absolument pas changé. Elle aurait presque pu y voir Chikako en train de cuisiner. Sauf qu'il manquait les bonnes odeurs et des aliments. Les placards étaient vides.

Ce fut donc avec un soulagement notable qu'elle trouva quelques restes dans le cellier : un paquet de biscuit et une conserve de sirop en fruit… et de l'eau à profusion.

Au vu de la quantité et de la variété de contenants -bouteilles et bidons de toutes formes- Shizuru ne se fit aucune illusion sur la qualité de l'eau. Même dans la pénombre, elle pouvait voir à quel point elle était trouble. Sa tentative d'avoir accès à de l'eau courante via un robinet n'avait mené à rien, confirmant à Shizuru qu'Ahn avait eu raison de se montrer si surprise quand elle avait dit que son eau provenait du robinet.

Dans son état toutefois, elle fut profondément heureuse de sa trouvaille. Crampe d'estomac ou non, ses nanomachines répareraient les dégâts. Elle ouvrit donc la bouteille à l'aspect la moins rebutante et en avala de grandes gorgées. Boire aussi vite ne devait pas être bon mais elle s'en fichait. La bouteille en plastique finit par rebondir sur le sol vide.

Elle avait été si assoiffée que le gout de l'eau n'avait pas été aussi affreux qu'attendu. Elle se recroquevilla ensuite dans un coin et avala la moitié du paquet de biscuit sec avant de se sentir malade.

Elle dormit à nouveau. Et se réveilla pour boire, manger des gâteaux et s'endormir à nouveau.

Quand plusieurs cycles de sommeil passèrent ainsi, Shizuru se sentit mieux. Nauséeuse et l'estomac douloureux mais mieux. Moins proches de la mort.

Elle ignorait si un ou plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulées ou si ces cycles de sommeil et hydratation ne s'étaient étalés que sur quelques heures.

Ses nanomachines modifiaient fondamentalement les durées nécessaires de repos. Mais à présent que son estomac ne s'auto digérait pas par manque de nourriture et que sa gorge ne se craquelait pas de soif, d'autres besoins se firent ressentir.

Cela avait été le moindre de ses problèmes auparavant, mais à présent elle ne pensait qu'à ça. Son odeur. Elle était couverte de crasse et sentait une odeur immonde. Son cuir chevelu la grattait, ses cheveux étaient gras et sa peau semblait même avoir perdu sa couleur naturelle.

Shizuru prit un moment à s'ouvrir une brèche dans une des entrées scellées et amena sur la terrasse deux bonbonnes d'eau, des serviettes, un savon et une bassine. Il manquait des vivres mais pour ce qui était des produits autres : comme les vêtements ou le savon, elle n'allait manquer de rien avant un moment.

Elle passa l'heure suivante à se nettoyer sous les rayons du soleil. L'eau était froide contre sa peau mais cela n'ôtait rien au plaisir de se sentir à nouveau propre lorsqu'elle parvint à se laver -cheveux compris.

L'eau polluée par le Mal de l'Harmonium piqua contre la moindre égratignure. Ses poignets étaient encore bien abîmés par les manilles mais personne n'aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient été à vif peu de temps auparavant. Son poignet foulé s'était d'ailleurs guéris sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Shizuru se laissa s'attarder au miracle qu'aurait pu être les nanomachines si elles n'avaient pas été militarisé pour donner les otomes et si les siennes n'étaient pas en train de la tuer.

Elle passa aussi de longues minutes à tâtonner son collier de métal qui enserrait toujours fermement son cou. Elle ne voyait pas comme l'enlever et cela la frustrait de bien des manières.

A un moment ou un autre, on lui avait visiblement volé son bracelet d'émeraude et elle fut incroyablement soulagée de découvrir en cherchant à ôter son cerceau de fer qu'elle avait toujours son collier, dissimuler pour la plupart sous l'épais métal. Elle était prête à trouver un avantage à l'objet si c'était lui qui lui avait permis de conserver son pendentif des vols, mais cela n'empêchait pas que sa peau soit irrité. Le collier et sa chaîne pesaient d'ailleurs lourd -l'équivalent d'un boulet à la cheville- lui donnant parfois l'impression d'être étouffée. De plus, il lui serait difficile d'être discrète.

Après avoir admis sa défaite pour s'en débarrasser, Shizuru passa probablement une heure allongée sur la terrasse à regarder le soleil se coucher tout en se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire à présent.

On devait la traquer. Peut être lui attribuait-on le meurtre du Commodore.

Elle ignorait où aller, à qui se fier et surtout quoi faire pour se guérir de ses nanomachines.

Alors peut être qu'elle pouvait rester là. A attendre la mort dans sa maison de famille. Elle était tellement lasse. Ce n'était probablement pas normal de se sentir aussi fatiguée de la vie à son âge. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir vécu plus qu'elle n'aurait dû en une vie.

Elle se demandait plus souvent qu'elle n'aurait dû si elle était vraiment en vie et dans le monde réelle. Sa vie d'avant le Carnaval lui manquait.

Etre la jolie fille parfaite censée hérité de Windbloom, avoir de bonne note, faire plaisir à Miss Maria, plaire à ses camarades, aimer Natsuki de loin…

Peut être que tout n'avait pas été parfait. Peut être n'avait-elle pas aimé la plupart des choses de sa vie avant le Carnaval, il y avait eu beaucoup trop de faux semblant… mais sa vie avait eu quelque chose de tangible et de concret. Quand le Carnaval avait commencé… sa vie avait pris un tournant particulièrement… fantastique. Kiyohime, l'étoile, être une HiME, risqué de perdre son être cher. Si elle avait parlé de cela à un thérapeute, elle aurait pu être internée. Et ce n'était pas les choses les plus extraordinaire. Viola, une version d'elle-même venu d'un futur où les autres HiMEs étaient morte victime d'expérience… où Natsuki était morte ; et maintenant, elle, projetée dans un futur trop lointain pour qu'elle se sente _réellement_ impliquée par ce qui arrivait...

Un cauchemar. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle s'attendait à les rouvrir et à se retrouver dans les bras de Natsuki cherchant à la réconforter.

.

Shizuru rouvrit les yeux et observa les jardins désertiques et la nuit qui s'installait.

C'était pourtant sa nouvelle réalité.

Shizuru se redressa, passa une langue nerveuse contre ses lèvres et constata distraitement qu'elle piquait peu. A peine craquelée. Les nanomachines réparaient tout.

Elle se redressa et se rappela soudainement qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de s'habiller. La serviette d'un jaune passé pendait lâchement autour de sa poitrine masquant ainsi la peau qui recouvrait son corps décharné.

Shizuru n'aurait jamais admis à voix haute qu'elle était vaniteuse mais elle devait pourtant reconnaitre que son corps lui faisait honte. Elle avait toujours aimé être jolie. Dans une famille comme la sienne, même mise à l'égard des cercles sociaux qui aurait dû être les siens, Shizuru avait appris que l'apparence était tout.

Son apparente santé avait d'office attiré l'attention des otomes à cette époque et son état affligeant n'attirerait probablement pas plus la confiance.

.

* * *

Shizuru retourna à l'intérieur, attrapant la lampe à pétrole qu'elle avait laissé auprès de la porte. Les coupures d'électricité avaient dû être une chose courante avant que les bâtiments soient vidés d'occupants, Shizuru en avait trouvé à foison avec suffisamment de bougie pour s'éclairer une vie entière.

Armée de sa lampe à pétrole, Shizuru atteignit les chambres et s'arrêta à la première qu'elle croisa. Elle se refusait d'aller voir ce qu'il était advenu de sa chambre ou celle de Natsuki.

Dans le placard, elle trouva des vêtements d'hommes. L'idée de se déguiser en homme pour détourner l'attention lui traversa l'esprit aussitôt et Shizuru se débrouilla bon gré mal gré pour dissimuler sa poitrine sous des bandes de lins découpé d'une chemise fermement serré. Elle enfila ensuite un caleçon d'homme qu'elle resserra pour s'ajuster à sa taille à l'aide d'un nœud. Elle attrapa finalement un pantalon gris anthracite qu'elle enfila dans des hautes chaussettes/bas noires. La chemise bleu ciel large et à col mao qu'elle entra dans le pantalon dissimulait en partie sa silhouette graciles et lui offrait un look similaire à ceux des gardes qu'elle avait pu croiser durant son enfermement sous la surveillance du commodore. C'était probablement une idée stupide. Elle paraissait beaucoup trop féminine malgré tout et ses yeux rouges bien trop reconnaissables.

Elle regarda ses pieds, agitant ses orteils dans ses chaussettes noires. Elle devait trouver des chaussures à sa taille. L'homme avait une pointure trop grande. Elle trouverait bien une paire de chaussures d'une taille similaire à la sienne dans une des autres chambres.

Elle passa l'heure suivante à démêler ses cheveux avec une brosse en écaille avant de les attacher en une queue de cheval haute songeant qu'elle devrait probablement en couper une partie pour paraitre un tant soit peu plus crédible comme un homme. Elle enfila ensuite un long et lourd manteau de laines. Il était chaud et rassurant. Un manteau de qualité, épais, qui portait le symbole simplifié de son entreprise -le symbole probable du royaume de Windbloom- au niveau des épaules. Si elle ne rabattait pas le col haut, elle pouvait dissimuler le collier de métal et le bas de sa mâchoire qui n'avait rien de viril.

Elle récupéra en plus un pull épais et une écharpe, les souvenirs de ses premières nuits froides à Windbloom en tête. Elle enfouit le tout dans un sac en bandoulière repéré dans la chambre.

Avec sa lampe à pétrole, habillée pour ne pas dire déguisée en noble d'un autre temps, Shizuru se demanda quoi faire de sa nuit. Elle pouvait probablement aller dormir à nouveau, dans un lit avec un vieux matelas grinçant. Elle retourna récupérer un bouteille d'eau et le bocal de fruit en sirop avant de parcourir les couloirs qui avait un jour été les siens, notant distraitement ce qui avait changé ou non. Ses mouvements étaient encore raides et douloureux mais elle préférait ça à rester inactive.

Elle se figea toutefois dans un couloir. Sa lampe à pétrole illuminait des portraits d'hommes et de femmes inconnus.

Le dernier de la ligne montrait le visage d'un homme à l'apparence sévère. Richard Blan. XXIIIème roi de Windbloom. En remontant le couloir, des visages d'hommes avec des traits parfois similaires. Quelques femmes. 23 tableaux parfaitement alignés. Les 23 souverains de Windbloom. Le premier était reconnaissable : son directeur général Blan. L'homme qui avait fait d'une entreprise un Royaume. L'image le montrait vieux. Si vieux. Ça devait être sur la fin de sa vie qu'il avait dû devenir roi. Où peut être était-ce son fils qui avait fait de Windbloom un Royaume et avait canonisé son père en en faisant le premier roi.

Elle se détourna des tableaux et son cœur eut un raté. Il y avait un 24ème tableau, plus grand, qui trônait sur un mur adjacent. Le regard du sujet portait sur le couloir et les autres tableaux faisant face au mur. Il dominait les autres et semblaient les juger du regard. Difficile de l'ignorer en réalité. Les doigts de Shizuru effleurèrent la plaque en laiton où était gravé les noms : Fujino Shizuru, Reine de Windbloom. Pas de numéro. Pas de _première_ reine. Juste Reine. Entre guillemet avait même été rajouté en dernière ligne : « La Reine véritable ».

Elle revint à la plaque de son directeur. Roi Ier de Windbloom « Le Régent ». Shizuru eut un reniflement amusé. La plupart des rois et reines de la « Dynastie des Blan » avait des surnoms. C'était une étrange tradition. Shizuru songea que sa demeure avait du resté aux mains des Blan -de la famille royale- pendant tout ce temps. Jusqu'à la guerre et à leur mort.

.

Ahn avait parlé d'elle comme d'une créature mythique digne de légende. Les Blan l'avait visiblement vu comme la raison de l'émergence de de leur royaume, il l'avait sacralisé, créant un conte autour de son existence même.

Miss Maria avait donc eu raison de faire confiance à l'homme. Il avait visiblement été d'une grande loyauté même après sa disparition. Peut être que c'était l'étalage de ses pouvoirs qui l'avait convaincu de se montrer loyal.

.

Shizuru remonta finalement le couloir à grand pas, une destination précise soudainement en tête. Elle arriva devant la pièce blindée où se dissimulait ce qui avait été le bureau de son père. Elle se demanda si elle avait été ouverte en 3 siècles. Probablement. Les titres de propriétés de Windbloom s'y trouvaient après tout.

Mais à l'heure actuelle, l'épaisse porte blindée était fermée. Shizuru se demanda si en 3 siècles quelqu'un en avait forcé l'accès ou modifié les codes. Shizuru se rappelait y être entrer une fois pour y déposer son testament mais elle se souvenait surtout de la fois où elle y était entrée avec Viola sous la menace d'une arme. C'était elle qui avait tapé le code qui en ouvrait l'accès. Dans la panique de ce moment-là, Shizuru avait été incapable de s'en souvenir. Mais elle était au calme aujourd'hui, dans une situation qui avait toutes les raisons de l'inquiéter mais sans danger immédiat.

Elle ouvrit le panneau d'accès au digicode, les touches en étaient à moitié effacé et elle se demanda combien de doigts avait tapé de codes et le nombre de fois où il avait dû être changé pour que toutes les touches soit aussi abîmé. Ses propres doigts parcourir les touches avec assurance.

1-B-34-A-60-15

La porte ne s'ouvrit pas et Shizuru poussa un soupir déçu. Bien sûr que le code avait dû être craqué et changé depuis trois siècles. Elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons et chercher un endroit confortable où s'allonger en mangeant des fruits en sirop, lorsqu'il y eut comme un ronronnement, comme le bruit d'une machine souffreteuse puis un déclic.

Habituellement, l'ouverture se faisait dans le doux suintement pas ce bruit de fin de vie. Mais le mécanisme avait trois siècles et Shizuru était à peu près sûr que le réseau électrique de la demeure était éteint. Si celui de la salle fonctionnait sur le même réseau, c'était déjà un miracle que le mécanisme se déverrouille. Si c'était un réseau interne, cela faisait peut-être 3 siècles que personne ne l'avait entretenu et c'était extraordinaire.

Shizuru tenta de glisser ses doigts dans le minuscule interstice de la porte et en faire coulisser le battant. Mais elle ne parvenait ni à y insérer ses doigts ni à y exercer suffisamment de force. Avec un grognement, Shizuru admit qu'elle allait devoir trouver autre chose. Elle trottina jusqu'au couloir aux portraits, elle y avait entraperçu des armes.

Shizuru s'arrêta à nouveau à proximité de son portrait songeant distraitement qu'il avait dû être fait à partir d'une photographie. Elle s'en détourna plus rapidement cette fois-ci et s'empara d'une épée de cérémonie. Bien que décorative, elle paraissait être vraie. Shizuru estima qu'elle ne se briserait pas à la moindre pression. Elle revint vers la porte, glissa le plat de la lame dans l'interstice et poussa sur le manche de l'épée de toutes ses forces. La porte grinça et commença lentement mais surement à s'ouvrir. Quand elle fut entrouverte d'un peu plus de 30 cm, Shizuru laissa tomber l'épée. Elle ne voyait aucune lumière censée s'allumer automatiquement à l'intérieur de la salle, seulement un gouffre noir. Elle récupéra sa lampe à huile et se glissa avec à travers la minuscule fissure.

A son entrée, dans la pièce, la flamme pourtant protégée sous verre, oscilla et devint minuscules. Peu d'oxygène, la pièce était restée hermétique et l'air y entrait peut-être pour la première fois en trois siècles. Elle leva sa lampe pour en éclairer les murs.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Rien n'avait été déplacé: les murs couvert de livres, le bureau, les sièges et elle avait même l'impression de percevoir l'odeur rassurante de ses souvenirs.

Shizuru se laissa choir dans le vieux fauteuil en cuir de son père et resta là, les yeux fermés à vivre tous les souvenirs qu'elle pouvait avoir en ce lieux. Puis elle refit le tour du bureau, s'agenouillant au niveau du tapis pour en soulever un coin. La lampe avait été laissé sur le bureau, projetant des ombres mouvantes contre les murs. Elle n'y voyait pas grand-chose mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Toute cette partie pouvait se faire au toucher.

Elle laissa ses doigts glissés sur le parquet en bois jusqu'à noter l'infime irrégularité entre les lattes. Elle suivit la ligne du bois jusqu'à rencontrer les lames avant et après celle-ci. Elle revint deux centimètres en arrière et y appliqua une pression similaire en ces deux points. Un petit déclic et le panneau de bois s'enfonça dans le sol. Shizuru le fit coulisser pour y dévoiler un coffre. Intact. Ses doigts suivirent le métal brillant et l'endroit qui nécessitait la clé. Elle avait le code mais pas la clé. Celle-ci était au cou de Natsuki perdue dans le passé.

Shizuru se demanda si lasse d'attendre, Natsuki était venue ouvrir le coffre pour y récupérer son testament.

 _Impossible de savoir._

Elle referma le tout, remis le tapis en place et s'en alla chercher son eau et ses fruits laissés à l'entrée. Elle les ramena à l'intérieur et les mangea tranquillement, assise à même le sol, le dos contre le bureau massif de son père, à la lueur de sa lampe. Elle resta là à sommeiller quelques minutes avant de reconnaître que son choix était stupide. La maison était clairement abandonnée depuis des années, elle se sentait suffisamment bien pour atteindre un lit et enfin avoir un somme confortable.

Elle ramassa donc sa lampe, abandonnant son frugal repas et sortit du bureau.

Shizuru eut un léger soupir de soulagement, ne voulant pas s'avouer que l'impression de sécurité de la salle était contrebalancé par une certaine claustrophobie. Si la porte avait été refermé, elle n'aurait jamais pu l'ouvrir de l'intérieur. Alors bien sûr, elle pouvait espérer en sortir en se téléportant en un autre lieu, mais ça ne lui enlevait pas la peur de mourir d'asphyxie. Après tout son entrée dans la salle n'avait pas activé le système de filtration d'air. Ce n'était plus une panic room, mais un véritable tombeau.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua qu'avec un temps de retard la silhouette qui l'attendait à la sortie.

Son cœur lui remonta aussitôt à la gorge. Elle en lâcha le lampe d'effroi qui vint se fracasser au sol dans un tintamarre effroyable. Le verre de la lampe brisé n'empêcha pas à la flamme de continuer à brûler, mais sa disposition au sol renforçait seulement les ombres qui masquaient le visage de l'intrus. La nuit était tombée et aucune autre source de lumière ne pouvait lui venir en aide. Shizuru s'accroupit aussitôt pour ramasser l'épée abandonnée auprès de la porte et la brandir, consciente que ce n'était pas une arme d'otome ni par son poids ni par sa facilité à la manier.

L'adrénaline se répandit à nouveau dans ses veines, son corps se tendant prêt à rentrer en action alors que son esprit cherchait à canaliser son pouvoir.

« J'éviterai de faire ça, annonça mécaniquement ce qui était à l'évidence une femme. »

Les contours de la main semblèrent luire un instant avant de former une lame argenté réfléchissant la lumière de la flamme.

Cela était… Shizuru avait déjà entendu parler de ce genre de chose.

Elle déposa l'épée au sol avec précaution pour attraper le socle de la lampe quitte à se brûler, son autre main tendue devant elle en signe de paix. Elle se releva et tendit la flamme vers la femme. Le cœur battant, sa source de lumière dévoila les traits de l'arrivante.

« Miyu ? souffla-t-elle. »


	12. L'autre option

**Bonjour et bonne année en avance! Ceci est donc le dernier chapitre que je publie pour l'année 2017 (le temps passe vite non?). Chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, j'ai pas mal hésité à quel niveau le couper (j'ai enlever une partie importante qu'il faut que je pense à recaser pour la compréhension future de l'histoire) mais enfin profitez en bien. Beaucoup d'infos dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tout sera bien compréhensible.**

 **Noicz: Oppressant? Angoissant? Vraiment? Mes histoires sont pourtant toujours si pleines de joie de vivre XD Tant mieux en tout cas, si l'ambiance est lourde c'était le but. :)**

 **Sealtiels: Merci merci. Pour une fois l'intrigue a été pensée de bout en bout avant la rédaction j'espère qu'elle restera aussi prenante.**

 **Kirin: C'est bien de douter de tout, on ne sait jamais. Je pense que ce chapitre te fournira la réponse.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Miyu n'est pas un clone._ Parce que bien sûre la première pensée de Shizuru est que Miyu _est_ un clone. Mais ça ne peut pas en être un parce que cela signifierait que Miyu est humaine.

Miyu était un androïde. Shizuru l'avait appris à la fin du Carnaval comme la plupart des HiMEs lorsqu'elle avait pris leur partie plutôt que celui des Districts qui l'avait créé. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Miyu s'était attachée à Alyssa, la petite fille blonde à la voix d'ange. C'était probablement la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à choisir leur camp plutôt que celui de ceux qui les exploitaient.

Alors son soulagement se mua aussitôt en doute. Schwartz et ses districts avait créé Miyu trois siècles plus tôt. Ils avaient mis au point les plans pour sa conception et ils étaient tout à fait possible que cette Miyu ne soit pas celle de son époque. La lame d'argent qui remplaçait sa main semblait concourir à cette idée.

Pourtant Miyu resta stoïque à quelques pas d'elle, ces paupières ne clignant pas devant la flamme porter à son visage. Ni menaçante ni accueillante. C'était dans ces moments là que Shizuru se demandait comment elle avait pu si bien se fondre parmi les êtres humains vu son stoïcisme quasi permanent.

« Je n'ai pas senti cette empreinte énergétique depuis bien longtemps, parla-t-elle finalement devant le silence qui s'éternisait. »

La tête de l'androïde s'inclina sur le côté, imitant une mimique pensive qui ne lui convenait guère car elle n'avait rien de bien naturelle.

« Depuis environ 330 ans, ajouta-t-elle alors que Shizuru continuait de garder le silence.

-Tu es Miyu ? Je veux dire… la Miyu de Fuuka, la Miyu de l'an 2000 ?

-Je l'ai été, confirma-t-elle. Et à quelle Shizuru suis-je en train de faire face ? Viola ? Fujino ? L'otome de l'Harmonium ? »

Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de rire, prise d'une envie soudaine d'enlacer le droïde, ce qui aurait probablement été mal reçu. Parce que c'était androïde était une personne -elle allait la considérer comme une personne- de son temps, de son époque. Quelques choses de concret qui partageait de véritables souvenirs en commun avec elle.

« Fujino. Je suis Shizuru Fujino. »

Un moment de silence, alors que Shizuru cherchait à reprendre prise sur ces émotions débordantes.

« Alors c'est vrai ? J'ai fait un bon de 3 siècles dans le futur ? »

Même s'il y avait de nombreuses preuves qu'elle soit bien dans le futur, il y avait des choses si étranges et des visages si connus qu'elle avait du mal à ne pas voir ce monde comme une sorte d'univers parallèle bizarre.

« D'après la date effective à laquelle votre empreinte énergétique a été relevée, votre saut dans le temps est de 329 ans, 4 mois, 7 jours et 3h.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, sourit Shizuru en se laissant tomber dans un vieux canapé après avoir allumé quelques bougies à la flamme nue de sa lampe à pétrole.

« Qu'entends-tu par… empreinte énergétique ? reprit-elle apaisée par la douce lueur des bougies. »

Miyu se rapprocha d'elle et s'assit avec une certaine raideur comme pour se fondre dans un comportement humain. Elle n'avait probablement pas besoin de s'asseoir.

« L'utilisation du déplacement spatio-temporel nécessite une importante et très distinctive énergie. »

Et bien, Shizuru connaissait bien peu de chose sur ses pouvoirs et si une science quelconque parvenait réellement à les expliquer, elle ne doutait pas que défier le Temps et l'Espace nécessite une utilisation massive d'énergie. C'était une des choses les plus logiques à en dire.

« J'ai relevé par cinq fois ce type d'énergie.

-Cinq fois ? s'étonna Shizuru. »

Elle essaya de calculer comment Miyu avait pu relever autant de signature énergétique.

« Une première fois le 12 octobre 2000, énonça simplement Miyu.

-L'arrivée de Viola tout droit du futur, comprit-elle. »

Bien sûr que son empreinte énergétique et celle de Viola seraient similaire. Elles avaient partagé l'exacte même pouvoir, elles étaient la même personne. Sauf que l'une avait porté son regard vers le passé et l'autre vers le futur.

« Exact, confirma le droïde. Deuxième utilisation d'énergie : le 6 juillet 2001. »

Shizuru aussi connaissait cette date. C'était justement celle de son départ pour le futur. Pour elle, cette date ne remontait même pas à un mois…

« Troisième empreinte énergétique détecté il y a 13 jours. »

Seulement 13 jours qu'elle était dans le Futur ? Bien sûre elle en avait une vague idée mais elle avait vécu tellement de chose dans ces deux semaines que 13 jours semblaient bien peu.

« Les quatrième et cinquième utilisations, poursuivit Miyu, se sont produit il y a 46 heures et dans des temps trop proches pour être distincts. Ils ont toutefois été repéré à deux endroits différents : un à proximité d'Aswad et l'autre ici. »

Sans le moindre doute, cela correspondait à sa téléportation. Shizuru se demanda soudain si quelqu'un d'autre que Miyu pouvait détecter ses déplacements.

« La localisation géographique de ce lieu couplé à la personne pouvant provoquer ce type d'énergie à attirer mon attention.

-Tu as donc tracé mon pouvoir, comprit Shizuru devant l'évidente démonstration.

-L'emploi des nanomachines laissent des traces énergétiques perceptibles quoique faibles et bien souvent similaires d'otome à otome. Mais les _prototypes_ des nanomachines sont tout à fait différents. Distincts. Et les vôtres Fujino-san sont particulièrement puissantes. »

 _Donc Miyu pouvait percevoir toutes les otomes ayant matérialisé leur armes et robes mais Shizuru se démarquait bien plus encore lorsqu'elle se déplaçait dans le Temps ou l'Espace._ C'était quelques choses à craindre si Schwartz avait à leur botte d'autres versions de Miyu.

Shizuru acquiesça toutefois tranquillement et chercha à se frictionner les bras.

« Votre température corporelle tend à diminuer, constata l'androïde à son action.

-Parce qu'il fait froid, se plaignit-elle.

-La demeure comporte une cheminée. Nous pouvons allumer un feu.

-Oui, merci c'est une bonne idée. »

Shizuru saisit une bougie par main et Miyu en fit autant pour l'aider à s'éclairer. Sa lame avait disparu lors de la discussion. Shizuru supposait qu'elle était apparue en réaction à l'épée qu'elle avait tendu en défense.

Elles atteignirent rapidement la cheminée et Miyu s'attela aussitôt à démarrer un feu ronronnant. Shizuru récupéra le pull qu'elle avait fourré dans le sac et s'installa au plus près, les mains tendues devant elle. Toute envie de dormir l'avait fui malgré la chaleur du feu qui engourdissait ses membres. Miyu pouvait après tout lui fournir toutes les réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait.

« Raconte-moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, pour qu'on en soit… là. »

Miyu se tourna vers elle et Shizuru crut bien qu'elle choisirait de garder le silence.

« Que voulez-vous savoir exactement ? »

Shizuru se lécha les lèvres distraitement constatant que les nanomachines étaient meilleures que tous les baumes à lèvres du monde.

« Comment le monde a-t-il fini dans cet état ? »

Miyu parut de nouveau plongé dans le silence, mais peut-être cherchait-elle la meilleure façon de raconter 3 siècles d'histoire rapidement.

« Vous êtes partis le 6 juillet 2001. »

Commencé avec son départ pour le futur indiquait certainement que ce choix avait impacté le futur. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, les nanomachines ? Windbloom? Son cœur se mit à tonner dans sa poitrine : avait-elle une responsabilité dans l'état de ce futur ?

« Le PDG Blan de Windbloom Co. a étudié et développé les nanomachines sous la demande du propriétaire légitime et ce, malgré sa disparition.

-Moi, ajouta bêtement Shizuru. »

Shizuru se cala un peu mieux dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait rapproché de la cheminée.

« Oui, vous. En l'an 37, équivalent 2038, et après de nombreux tests réussis, les nanomachines sont officiellement commercialisés comme remède pour la plupart des maladies et blessures chez les femmes, personne n'étant jamais parvenue à adapter les nanomachines aux hommes. Aucun pouvoir a dénoté, ni effet secondaire. La version mise sur le marché est d'ordre purement médical et une partie de la population -la plus aisée- en est pourvue. En l'an 44, équivalent 2045, les Etats-Unis ordonnent à Windbloom la cessation de leur recherche et le retrait des nanomachines du marché, sous prétexte d'un développement militarisé des nanomachines. Ils parlent alors de risques mondiaux lié à un nouveau type de guerre. Suite aux menaces exprimés et au joug oppressif des Etats-Unis, le Japon ordonne au contraire que Windbloom développe des nanomachines dans un contexte militarisé pour pallier leur manque d'effectif militaire. Une bonne partie de l'Asie leur offre leur soutien. En l'an 50, équivalent 2051, après des années de tension, les Etats-Unis lancent la première offensive connue. Elle est censée servir d'exemple et effrayée le Japon et ses alliés, mais le Japon riposte : les deux états rentrent en guerre.

-A cause des nanomachines ? C'est tout ? »

La voix de Shizuru est montée dans les aigus. Lorsqu'elle avait ordonné l'étude et le développement des nanomachines elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle, à comment se soigner. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'une entreprise aussi puissante que la sienne pouvait en faire. Les commercialiser, les militariser… effrayer les autres pays face à l'avantage que cette technologie procurait au Japon.

« Non. La guerre s'est déclarée à cause de tout un tas de tension politique, monétaire et religieux. Des problèmes multiples ont contribué à cet évènement, ajouta Miyu. Ils se sont simplement cristallisés autour d'un sujet omniprésent : les nanomachines. »

Shizuru joua avec ses doigts, malgré ce que venait de dire Miyu, elle se sentait -elle et son entreprise- responsable de la situation.

« Dois-je continuer ? »

Shizuru acquiesça distraitement.

« Les Etats-Unis reculent face aux Otomes, poursuit Miyu, ils ripostent en bombardant presque aveuglement le Japon détruisant une bonne partie du pays. Les Etats-Unis requièrent l'appui de certains de leurs alliés et c'est l'escalade. Les conflits deviennent mondiaux. Les nanomachines sont obtenus par tous les pays et la guerre oppose finalement Otome contre Otome. Le système de GEM actuel y est alors adopté.

-Le système gemme ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le système en question semble être une évidence pour Miyu mais elle semble soudainement se souvenir à qui elle parle.

« GEM, épèle Miyu. C'est la seule méthode pour matérialiser le pouvoir des otomes. La GEM encode la façon dont les nanomachines doivent s'assembler pour former arme et armure. Le principe est simple : deux GEM similaires : un individu sans nanomachine -le Master- et une otome se les partagent. Le Master est le seul à pouvoir activer les pouvoirs de l'otome, à sa commande elle devient son arme, mais ils partagent les blessures et la mort si l'otome échoue. Le système avait été installé pour que les Master n'oublient pas que les otomes restaient avant tout des êtres humains avant d'être des armes. Quand les nanomachines ont été militarisé, un officier avait ainsi le pouvoir d'activer une escouade entière d'otome, provoque la perte de nombreux officiers. »

Shizuru se concentra sur les flammes, assimilant les informations.

« Ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui ?

-Quand la guerre a confronté des otomes les unes contre les autres, le principe d'un officier pour plusieurs otome a vite montré ses limites et a été abandonné. Une mourrait concourrait à la mort concomitante de l'officier, faisant perdre les pouvoirs à toute l'escouade : laissant le reste des otomes vulnérables. Il a alors été établi qu'un Master s'associait à une otome, ni plus ni moins.

-Pourquoi ne pas laisser les otomes activer seules leur pouvoir ? intervint Shizuru.

-Pour garder un semblant de contrôle sur elles, ne pas laisser des êtres toutes puissantes faire ce qu'elles voulaient.

-D'accord, je comprends. Les nanomachines ont été militarisées et les GEM sont un système de contrôle. On a perdu depuis longtemps le côté simplement médical. Vas-y continue.

-Beaucoup de gouvernements ont chuté durant cette guerre, une véritable refonte des frontières et de mélange d'ethnie et de culture ont donné naissance à 12 Royaumes. Windbloom Co. a pris les rênes du pays après la disparition du gouvernement. Il a établi son QG à Fuuka à son principal centre d'étude et de production de nanomachines. A terme, la ville est devenue la capitale du nouveau Royaume et les fortifications pour protéger les laboratoires ont petit à petit transformé les bâtiments en véritable forteresse.

-Le château de Fuka.

-En effet. En l'an 137, le jeune roi Blan VI de Windbloom demanda le développement d'une arme suffisamment puissante pour effrayer le monde et rétablir la paix par une démonstration de force équivalente à celle des Etat-Unis utilisant la bombe nucléaire sur Hiroshima. En l'an 150, la GEM de l'Harmonium est mise au point. Elle est capable de supporter d'immenses quantités d'énergie et elle peut notamment se charger avec de l'énergie extérieure -autre que celles des nomachines du porteur. L'utilisation et le Mal provoqué par l'arme reste encore un véritable mystère. La GEM a été confiée à l'otome Moran qui a défié les ordres du Roi Blan en attaquant Aswad plutôt qu'une zone désertique pour la démonstration de force. Aswad a pour ainsi dire été raillé de la carte.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? s'écria Shizuru choquée par cette volonté de destruction. »

Cela semble détourner l'histoire prévu par Miyu, mais elle répond presque aussitôt.

« Aswad était responsable de la destruction de Tokyo. Il avait lancé une… »

Miyu sembla considéré que Shizuru ignorerait à quoi correspondrait l'arme responsable de la destruction de Tokyo.

« Quelque chose d'équivalent à une bombe atomique, conclut-elle. En plus des milliers de morts, cela tua le père et les deux jeunes sœurs de Moran. Attaquer Aswad avec l'Harmonium était une simple vengeance.

-Simple ? Raser un pays ne peut pas être considéré comme une simple vengeance.

-C'est la raison de le faire qui est simple à comprendre. Beaucoup de mal dans ce monde provient d'acte aussi simple mais désastreux que la vengeance. »

Shizuru s'abima les yeux à observer les flammes. De qui se moquait-elle ? Elle serait prête à mettre le monde à feu et à sang pour Natsuki…

« Désolée de l'interruption, soupira-t-elle. Continue s'il te plait.

-Bien. Pour sa désobéissance, Moran fut emprisonné à vie dans un pénitencier militaire de Windbloom. La puissance et les conséquences de l'Harmonium sont plus importantes qu'une bombe atomique, ne nécessite qu'une otome et détourne l'énergie environnante pour accroitre sa puissance initiale ce qui rend son utilisation aussi rapide et imprévisible que dangereuse. Windbloom a laissé croire que l'attaque était préméditée. L'effroi provoqué par la puissance de l'arme a fait son office. Cela a facilement convaincu les Royaumes à signer le traité de paix après 1 siècle de guerre. L'apparition du Mal de l'Harmonium en l'an 152 a convaincu le roi Blan VI de sceller le pouvoir de l'Harmonium, n'en donnant l'accès qu'aux lignées de sang de Windbloom au cas où il faudrait malgré tout l'utiliser à nouveau. »

Un massacre avait été vu comme une simple démonstration de force. Le monde était fou et Shizuru se sentait si déconnecté de cette Histoire qu'elle avait l'impression que Miyu lui contait le dernier film d'action sortie en salle. L'humanité avait continué à offrir son potentiel le plus destructeur.

« Les lignées de sang ? Pourquoi Schwar- Pourquoi mon clone peut l'utiliser dans ce cas ?

-La Dynastie Blan a juré de défendre le royaume jusqu'au retour de la lignée légitime. Leur fidélité au Fujino est le premier de leur vœu quand il prenne la couronne. L'Harmonium a donc été encodé pour être utilisé par les régents Blan ou les Fujino souverains légitimes. »

 _La Reine Véritable._ Elle avait du mal à concevoir que les Blan puissent autant croire dans ce qui était devenu un conte.

Shizuru s'excusa le temps de récupérer une bouteille d'eau. Elle en avala une gorgée.

« L'eau est touchée par le Mal de l'Harmonium, indiqua Miyu.

-Je sais, mais il n'y a rien d'autre à boire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suppose, confirma Miyu. Aucune autre option n'est envisageable à proximité. Dois-je continuer ? »

Shizuru acquiesça. Après tout, elle n'était qu'à la moitié de l'histoire.

« Schwartz commence alors à faire parler d'eux en provoquant la guerre du Roi Dragon de l'an 270 à l'an 274. Une guerre entre Zipang et Windbloom rapidement étouffée. On suppose que le groupe cherchait à pousser le roi de Windbloom à se servir de l'Harmonium ce qui leur aurait permis de retrouver l'arme en question. Les deux royaumes parviennent toutefois à un accord et l'Harmonium reste caché.

En 295, Schwartz mène une tentative pour s'emparer de Sifr Fran, l'héritière alors non reconnu du prince Richard Blan de Windbloom toujours dans le but d'accéder à l'Harmonium et pouvoir l'activer. Lena Sayers, Otome de Bruce Banin de Windbloom le frère du prince héritier, est dépêchée pour la retrouver et la protéger. Elle échoue et meurt avec son maitre dans la tentative. La plupart des Otomes du Royaume sont envoyées en représailles et parviennent après de nombreuses morts à récupérer la princesse.

En 310, la princesse Mai Tokiha de Zipang assassine la présidente d'Aries Yukino Chrysant.

-C'est le début du nouveau Carnaval ? comprit Shizuru.

-En effet. L'apparition de l'étoile ayant été estimée, Schwartz avait préalablement cloné les HiMEs et une partie de vos amis du fait de leur ignorance sur le fonctionnement réelle de vos pouvoirs et du Carnaval. Beaucoup de femmes de grandes familles sont mariés sur le tard pour exercer aussi longtemps que possible leur rôle d'otome. Cela fait que beaucoup de femmes de famille noble -voir royal- veulent fonder une famille à un âge avancé. Plusieurs d'entre elles se heurtant alors à des problèmes de fertilité fréquents. Dans l'objectif que le Carnaval dégénère en conflit ouvert, Schwartz est ainsi parvenu à placer les clones dans ces familles de hautes noblesses et cela dans différents royaumes. »

Shizuru se pinça le pont du nez. Cela concordait à ce qu'elle avait appris de son clone.

« Il reste difficile de savoir qui est réellement le premier responsable de la guerre, poursuivit Miyu. S'il est officiellement reconnu que Mai Tokiha s'est attaqué à la présidente d'Aries, des indices semblent indiquer que son Child fut détruit avant cela, entrainant la disparition de son frère Takumi. Les probabilités sont toutefois élevées que Shizuru de Schwartz soit l'unique responsable de cette destruction. La guerre a donc été déclarée dans tous les Royaumes. Le Carnaval touchant en plein cœur de certaines royautés. Evidemment, certains royaumes profitèrent du chaos pour résoudre des conflits habituellement maitrisés et étouffés. En 314, Shizuru de Schwartz exécute la dernière HiME en lice.

-Elle s'en prend directement aux HiMEs et non au Child ?

-Oui, les résultats s'avérant semble-t-il similaires. Le souhait du vainqueur lui est accordé et sous les incitations de Schwartz elle souhaite l'Harmonium. Comme attendu, son ADN permet son activation et les premières attaques à l'aide de cette GEM commencent en l'an 315 et se terminent en l'an 317. Les treize années se poursuivent dans un état de guerre et de conflits alors même que Windbloom est perdu et partagé entre les grandes puissances encore en guerre. »

Shizuru se laissa hypnotiser par la danse des flammes. Le feu ne l'effrayait que dans ses songes, lorsque des flashs du commissariat lui revenaient.

« Je détruits le monde, conclut-elle finalement.

-Il apparait évident que la génétique ne code pas la volonté de destruction. L'éducation et l'expérience ont contribué à faire de Shizuru de Schwartz une Otome œuvrant pour le mal.

-Oui probablement. »

En attendant, songea-t-elle, toutes ses versions : Viola, Schwartz et elle comprise, avaient tué. Chacune d'entre-elles savait ce que c'était de prendre la vie d'un homme, ça n'aurait pas dû être quelque chose d'anodin.

Kami-sama, elle avait vu le clone d'Haruka se faire tuer quelques heures plus tôt et elle n'en était même pas émue.

« Il n'y a aucun moyen… de… d'arranger les choses ? balbutia-t-elle. D'empêcher Schwartz de… gagner ?

-En l'état actuel des choses, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait grand-chose à faire. Le Commodore Armitage était pour l'unité mais avec sa mort… »

Le dernier espoir d'une réconciliation s'était évaporé avec l'attaque de son clone et sa fuite. Miyu lui raconta rapidement que les autres Royaumes pointaient Aries du doigt affirmant à haute voix qu'Haruka leur avait menti sur la détention de Shizuru de Schwartz. Shizuru se demanda à quel point Schwartz influait sur les rumeurs.

« Les Royaumes vont continuer de se faire la guerre et Schwartz attend patiemment pour venir prendre le pouvoir.

-En effet. Avez-vous d'autres questions ? »

Voulait-elle en savoir plus ? Certainement pas sur l'Histoire. Les dates, les lieux et les noms s'embrouillaient dans son esprit pour ne former qu'une trame simple et répétitive de guerre dans laquelle la responsabilité de son entreprise avait prédominé.

« Pas sur ça non. »

Shizuru reposa la tête sur le dossier. Elle avait tant d'autres questions. En trouver une était facile. Elle soupira, chercha distraitement à se gratter la nuque avant de rencontrer le métal froid qui continuait de lui enserrer le cou et se tourna vers Miyu.

« Comment… comment suis-je parvenue à voyager sur 329 ans et je ne sais plus combien de mois, alors que Viola n'est parvenu à ne parcourir que 3 années.

-La réponse parait pourtant simple.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Shizuru. »

Miyu se mit à discourir durant 10min d'algorithmes, formules complexes et explications scientifiques incompréhensibles. Devant le regard encore plus perdu de Shizuru, Miyu parut soupirer. Elle sembla vraiment humaine à cet instant.

« Pour le dire de manière plus compréhensible, le temps est comme une rivière qui s'écoule. Toutes les créatures vivantes se laissent simplement porter par le courant, mais ton Pouvoir te permet de nager dans cette rivière.

-De nager ? sourit Shizuru amusée par la métaphore.

-Oui. Tu peux ainsi nager avec le courant du temps. Nager avec le courant te permet d'aller loin et vite avec peu de fatigue. Alors que _remonter_ le courant ? »

Et bien, c'était un peu plus claire. Pas scientifique mais plus claire. Shizuru n'avait jamais été une grande fan de natation mais elle savait suffisamment l'effort que cela requérait de nager contre le courant. Et à n'en pas douter le cours du Temps était un _sacré courant_.

Miyu avec son cerveau d'androïde et les calculs complexes qu'elle pouvait effectuée, était probablement la plus à même de comprendre les phénomènes. Elle lisait ses signatures énergétiques alors que Shizuru tentait à l'aveuglette d'utiliser ses dons. Elle allait donc faire confiance à l'explication de la rivière.

« D'accord. Je comprends. 3 années en arrière équivalent à 330 années en avant.

-En termes d'énergie provenant des nanomachines et de votre propre corps, oui. »

Et cela concluait sur toute possibilité de retourner à Natsuki.

« Je ne pourrais donc pas revenir à mon époque. J'ai tout donné pour me propulser aussi loin dans le temps que possible, je n'ai plus l'énergie pour traverser le Temps ni en avant et encore moins en arrière. J'ai eu deux crises qui indiquent que les nanomachines s'en sont prises à mon organisme et je ne sais pas combien je peux encore en subir avant… avant de ne plus pouvoir me relever. Mais je sais avec certitude que… »

Shizuru se tût devant le poing tendu de Miyu, puis la main pivota sur son axe -ce qui était un tantinet flippant- et s'ouvrit paume vers le ciel. Deux petites gemmes de la taille de son petit ongle s'y tenaient.

« Windbloom a officiellement perdu le savoir-faire pour créer des GEM durant la guerre des Douze Royaumes, intervint Miyu. Officieusement, ils n'ont rien fait pour conserver le processus de fabrication.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête pour observer les yeux roses qui ne cillaient jamais.

-La fabrication des nanomachines est toujours d'actualité. Les nanomachines gardent toutes leurs propriétés curatives mais leur activation en tant qu'armure et arme est dépendante de l'encodage des GEM. Après l'Harmonium et les risques de ce qui pouvaient y être encodés, ils ont préféré qu'il n'y ait plus d'innovation dans ce domaine. Les GEM restantes sont précieuses et conservés avec attention. Elles sont volées sur les otomes mortes en combattant et transmise à de nouvelles otomes en attente. Y avoir accès est compliqué, surtout que la paire est nécessaire. Elles valent beaucoup d'argent et les familles se les transmettent de génération en génération. Il s'avère que le secret de fabrication était aussi transmis de génération en génération par une famille dévolue au service de Windbloom. Le dernier dépositaire de se savoir à créer l'Harmonium et n'a pas supporté les conséquences de sa création. Il s'est donné la mort emportant avec lui ses précieuses connaissances.

-Pourquoi me raconter tout ça ?

-Cette GEM a été mise au point voilà 3 ans, indiqua Miyu en secouant sa paume. Elle n'a jamais été utilisée.

-Je ne comprends pas, murmura Shizuru en regardant les reflets violets qui virevoltaient sous l'éclat des flammes. »

Les GEM étaient minuscules et paraissait être des améthystes.

« J'ai passé près d'un demi-siècle à tenter de percer le mystère des GEM. Le génie humain est parfois… stupéfiant, admit Miyu.

-Tu l'as créé, comprit-elle.

-Oui. Je voulais l'offrir à Claudia. »

Le visage de Shizuru dut indiquer son incompréhension puisque le droïde reprit de lui-même.

« Alyssa a eu un fils. Sa vie a été longue et aussi prospère qu'on puisse l'espérer compte tenu du début de la guerre. Je lui ai promis de veiller sur ses enfants et les enfants de ses enfants.

-Je suppose que Claudia est une de ses descendantes. Pourquoi chercher à lui faire une GEM ? Je ne pense pas que faire d'elle une otome soit sans risque.

-En effet, Claudia Sayers est l'une de ses descendantes. Elle a combattu pour Windbloom lors de la guerre du Roi Dragon, la première Otome de la lignée. »

Elle avait donc obtenu une GEM et des nanomachines sans l'aide de Miyu a priori. Miyu ne lui parut jamais aussi humaine qu'à cet instant, elle semblait sur le point de pleurer.

« Sa GEM n'a tenu que 3 matérialisations avant de se briser.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? balbutia Shizuru.

\- Elle n'a pas supporté le cumul d'énergie de son statut d'HiME et d'Otome. Alyssa a transmis le gène artificiel des HiMEs à ses enfants. Les garçons n'exprimaient rien mais les filles prenaient toujours le contrôle d'Artemis.

-Artemis ? Le Child d'Alyssa ? N'est-il pas censé n'apparaitre qu'au Carnaval ?

-Lui aussi est artificiel, lui rappela Miyu. Il est programmé pour réagir à l'ADN d'Alyssa associé aux marqueurs de gènes HiMEs. De génération en génération il s'est adapté aux changements génétiques de ses descendants pour répondre à leur demande. Il est toujours présent, toujours pleinement fonctionnel de la même façon qu'Alyssa et ses descendantes féminines ont toujours eu leur pouvoir pleinement activés avec ou sans la présence de l'étoile. Il n'y a jamais eu de problèmes. Elles ne s'en sont jamais vraiment rendu compte non plus. Mais si on ajoute les nanomachines, l'énergie cumulée crée une surcharge pour la GEM.

-Les clones de HiMEs ont pourtant l'air de s'en sortir, répliqua Shizuru en songeant à son propre clone.

-Parce que leur pouvoir d'HiME ne sont pas constamment actif. Peu d'entre elles ont d'ailleurs pris la peine d'invoquer un Child durant ce Carnaval, elles se sont plus appuyées sur leur faculté d'Otome.

-D'accord désolée, j'essaie de suivre. Alors pourquoi créer une nouvelle GEM ?

-J'ai encodé une GEM adaptée à sa physiologie. Elle est capable comme l'est l'Harmonium de supporter une forte énergie. Elle peut amplement supporter les pouvoirs cumulés d'HiMEs et d'Otomes.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas la donner à Claudia ? demanda Shizuru sans oser atteindre les GEM toujours dans la paume ouverte de Miyu.

-Parce que lorsque sa GEM s'est brisée à sa 4ème tentative de matérialisation, elle a été tuée. C'est pour cela que j'ai entrepris la création de cette GEM, pour que la chose ne se reproduise pas chez les autres descendantes d'Alyssa.

-Alors… pourquoi me la donner ? »

Shizuru ne pouvait pas ne pas comprendre la main tendue de Miyu. Elle lui donnait ce qui correspondait à une promesse faite à Alyssa : la protection de ses descendants.

« Parce que la dernière descendante d'Alyssa, Lena Sayers est morte lorsque sa GEM s'est brisée elle aussi. Je n'avais pas encore fini d'encoder celle-ci.

-Je suis… désolée. »

Shizuru avait l'intime conviction qu'androïde ou non, Miyu ressentait la même perte que tout être humain doué de sentiment. Miyu qui ne pouvait rien oublier et devait faire face à la naissance et la mort de tous les descendants d'Alyssa Searrs. Quelle triste destin.

« Les acceptez-vous ? »

Shizuru inclina la tête en signe de reconnaissance et s'empara des petites GEM avec hésitation, elle les garda aux creux de ses paumes, à la fois fascinée et dubitative.

« Vos nanomachines sont des prototypes, j'ignore si la GEM pourra pleinement les contrôler. Vous ne pourrez peut-être pas matérialiser quoique ce soit, mais elle re-calibrera sans mal ces dernières pour corriger les erreurs dans leur programme médical. Il n'y a pas besoin d'un Master pour activer leur capacité de réparation cellulaire. Les nanomachines cesseront ainsi de s'attaquer à votre organisme et permettront la guérison pleine et entière des 4 cancers que mes systèmes relèvent dans votre organisme et empêcheront tout dégât dû au Mal de l'Harmonium. »

Devant l'expression bouche-bée de Shizuru, l'androïde reprit.

« D'après mes calculs et analyse du fonctionnement de votre pouvoir, cela ne nuira pas à votre capacité à voyager dans le Temps ou l'Espace. »

Comme Shizuru restait figée, Miyu insista.

« Allez-vous utiliser la GEM ?

-Si ça me soigne ? Bien sûr. Je suis venue pour ça ! »

Shizuru observa une dernière fois les GEM et se décida finalement à les mettre. C'était probablement un effet placebo mais elle eut soudain l'impression d'aller mieux, comme si son organisme désaxé par les nanomachines retrouvaient sa forme initiale.

Miyu l'observait avec intensité, comme si elle la scrutait au plus profond de son âme, même s'il ne s'avéra finalement qu'elle ne faisait que scanner ses constantes vitales.

« Vos flux énergétiques semblent se rétablir. Le retour à une pleine santé devrait prendre un peu plus de temps néanmoins.

-C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression de déjà me sentir mieux. »

Les crampes d'estomac dues à l'eau et aliments empoisonnés semblaient du moins s'apaiser sous l'action à présent pleinement efficace des nanomachines.

« Serait-il trop demandé de m'enlever ce truc ? »

Ses doigts s'accrochèrent au métal entourant son cou qui avait tendance à la faire suffoquer. Pour être honnête c'était probablement la seule chose qui continuait de particulièrement la gêner en ce moment. Miyu ne répondit pas vocalement, mais son doigt se posa sur le métal. Il dut se modifier en une sorte de chalumeau ou quelque chose du même genre. Miyu s'en prenait au verrou qui refermait le collier mais Shizuru sentait sur sa nuque l'intense chaleur qui attaquait le métal. Elle se mordit involontairement la langue quand celle-ci devint insoutenable et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la supplier d'abandonner –elle préférait après tout vivre avec ce collier de métal que morte le cou brûlé- le collier tomba en avant. Shizuru haleta pour l'air, débouchant sa bouteille d'eau contaminé pour la verser sur la zone brûlée. La peau allait probablement être rougie pendant quelque temps ainsi que cloquée. Quoique les nanomachines à présent fonctionnel allaient peut-être la guérir plus rapidement encore qu'elle ne s'y attendait.

« Merci, souffla-t-elle. »

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, s'allongeant à même le sol, croisant les mains derrière la nuque en évitant la zone douloureuse. _Kami que cela se sentait bien_. Son regard parcouru les angles sombres du plafond, se concentra sur de légères lézardes que les ombres dansantes masquaient par intermittence. Elle essaya de noyer toutes ses pensées pour ne plus voir dans son esprit que cette fissure. Elle avait tenu sa promesse, réalisa-t-elle. Elle était allée aussi loin dans le temps que possible et elle avait obtenu de quoi se sauver : des GEM qui étaient probablement destinées à quelqu'un de plus méritant qu'elle.

« Comptez-vous dormir ? »

La voix de Miyu la tira de sa somnolence.

« Pourquoi pas ? Il fait bon et je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien depuis mon arrivée ici.

-Je relève surtout les risques de rester là. »

Shizuru roula sur elle-même pour se tenir sur le flanc et regarder le profil stoïque de Miyu.

« Quel risque ? Cet endroit est abandonné depuis dieu sait combien de temps et je m'y sens bien. C'est chez moi.

-Je sais tout cela. Mais votre signature énergétique a pu être repérable par d'autre que moi. »

Ah… c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait effectivement pensée.

« Détecté par Schwartz ?

-Par M-9 pour être précise.

-Je vais probablement regretter de le demander mais qui est M-9 ?

-Je suppose qu'on peut appeler ça : une sœur ?

-Un androïde de Schwartz ? voulut préciser Shizuru.

-En effet. Elle est un modèle plus récent et plus performant. Il est responsable de la mort de Lena Sayers. Sa conception est basée sur d'anciens plans de ma propre construction. Schwartz possède un centre d'information physique et virtuel d'informations. C'est probablement leur secret le mieux protégé avec celui de leur identité. Je suppose qu'ils sont tombés sur ces informations en allant récupéré les ADN des HiMEs et de leurs compagnons pour le Carnaval. L'apparition de M-9 est concomitante au premier clone.

-Alors pourquoi être restée là ces dernières heures ? s'inquiéta Shizuru s'attendant à présent à voir un nouvel androïde d'apparence humaine apparaitre pour la capturer et la ramener à Schwartz. »

Son histoire avec cette cabale semblait être prédestinée. Peu importe l'époque, son histoire était liée à la leur.

« Elle doit obtenir l'aval de Schwartz pour agir ce qui nous laissait suffisamment de temps pour discuter. Par ailleurs, elle n'a probablement pas réalisé immédiatement à quoi correspondait cette énergie. Notre détection n'est d'ailleurs pas si précise. Le fait est que je vous connais et avait la connaissance de votre lieu d'habitation. Cela a -par déduction- facilité votre repérage. J'estime cependant que rester ici sans risque arrive à terme. Je conseille vivement de nous déplacer sans utilisation de votre puissance. »

Shizuru acquiesça finalement et se releva. Elle récupéra son sac et tendit la main devant elle pour indiquer à Miyu d'ouvrir la marche. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait des vivres à récupérer ou des objets importants.

* * *

.

Elles sortaient de sa maison familiale lorsque Miyu s'arrêta pour se tourner vers elle.

« Je trouve surprenant le mal que vous vous êtes donnés pour vous ''soigner''.

-Tu trouves surprenant que je me sois donné du mal pour vivre ?

-Je veux dire qu'aller dans le futur était une solution extrême pour vous soigner. Sauf évidemment si vous vouliez à tout prix conserver vos Pouvoirs.

-Comment ça ? soupira Shizuru qui craignait d'être assaillie par de nouvelles et trop nombreuses informations.

-Vous auriez aussi bien pu vous débarrasser des nanomachines, répondit Miyu avec simplicité.

-Et comment on fait ça ? s'agaça Shizuru. »

Se débarrasser des nanomachines _avait été_ une méthode étudiée mais considéré comme inenvisageable au vu de leurs caractéristiques.

« Une relation charnelle avec un homme tend pourtant à les détruire, annonça Miyu de but en blanc. »

La bouche de Shizuru s'ouvrit, incrédule, et ses joues se mirent à chauffer.

« Je me doute que l'idée puisse être difficilement concevable étant donné vos préférences mais cela vous aurait sauvé de beaucoup de mal, poursuivit Miyu qui paraissait honnêtement interloquée. »

 _Un androïde interloqué…_

« Je ne suis pas sûre de bien saisir le rapport entre mes préférences pour la gente féminine et les nanomachines, grinça-t-elle le visage rouge de devoir mener une telle conversation avec un robot.

-Et bien c'est un fait commun que les nanomachines ne fonctionnent pas bien avec les hommes. Une injection de nanomachines chez un homme est toujours un échec, n'apportant aucun bénéfice de force ou de soin. De même, leur semence détruit les nanomachines chez les femmes en étant pourvu. Quand cela arrive, on permet rarement à ses femmes de nouvelles nanomachines : les otomes pensent que celles qui ont fauté une fois, fauterons à nouveau et que la technologie coute trop cher pour leur offrir une seconde chance. »

Shizuru grimaça au discours édicté par une Miyu imperturbable. Elle énonçait des faits.

« Je trouve donc étonnant que vous n'ayez préférer cette solution à la traversée du Temps, admit Miyu. Pensez-vous que Kuga-san vous l'aurait reproché ? »

Shizuru détourna le visage, rouge et se sentant humiliée pour une raison quelconque. Elle reprit sa marche d'un bon pas.

« Ce n'était pas un fait connu à mon époque, grinça-t-elle sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers Miyu.

-Et bien, c'est logique. Vous étiez la seule otome en vie après l'affaire du Third District et vos préférences…

-Ne parlons plus de mes préférences, Miyu.

-Bien. »

Elles parcoururent dix mètres lorsque Miyu reprit la parole.

« Si vous aviez su comment détruire les nanomachines il y a 329 ans, quelle option auriez-vous choisi ? »

Shizuru la foudroya du regard.


	13. De grandes responsabilités

« Faisons une pause. »

GEM ou pas. Nanomachines ou pas. Shizuru était fatiguée. Elle avait beau se sentir mieux, ses muscles étaient affaiblis. Les nanomachines et son organismes vivaient en symbiose avec l'aide de la GEM, cela ne signifiait pas que la nanomachines pouvaient compenser constamment les faiblesses de son corps. Cela signifiait qu'elle était épuisée et que toutes les machines du monde ne compenseraient pas cela.

Miyu quant à elle ne se fatiguait jamais. D'où que provienne sa source d'énergie, celle-ci paraissait inépuisable.

Depuis leur départ, Miyu l'avait fait crapahuter, courir, ramper et se cacher plus d'une fois pour éviter otomes et soldats de Zipang. Si sa demeure était isolée et abandonnée, comme la banlieue de manière général, la population et la surveillance s'étaient accrue à l'approche de ce qui avait été un jour le centre ville de Kyoto.

Shizuru était devenue très médiatisée en peu de temps. Des images à présent très nettes de l'otome de l'Harmonium s'affichaient au moindre écran encore existant et au moindre poteau. Sa photo était toujours surmontée d'un _Wanted_ qui aurait pu la faire rire dans d'autres circonstances. Elles étaient passées non loin d'une radio où elle avait pu entendre un discours anglais -quoique teinté d'un accent qui devait être chinois. Ils informaient que Zipang avançait sur Annam et Aries à présent que le commodore -héros de guerre- n'était plus là pour masser ses armées et défendre leurs frontières. Des mouvements avaient eu lieu sur le front eurasien -Shizuru n'avait pas retenu le nom donné à cette région actuellement-, sur le front japonais -la partie occupé par Annam/Arries au Nord du pays- et elle ne savait quelles autres batailles navales. Les présentateurs de radio accusaient ensuite Shizuru de Schwartz pour la perte du Commodore, ils la limogeaient à grands cris.

Et pourtant, songea Shizuru, ils en profitent pour envahir le pays victime de l'otome de l'Harmonium.

 _Opportunistes._

Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à autre chose lors d'une guerre, mais elle était quand même déçue de ce pays qui profitait d'un crime dû à un meurtrier qu'il réprouvait avec autant de véhémence.

.

« Nous ne pouvons pas. Pas maintenant, indiqua Miyu à sa demande, nous sommes en terrain découvert.

-On va où ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en avalant une rasade d'eau. »

Miyu lui avait à peine laisser le temps de boire de l'eau de la bouteille qu'elle avait amené avec elle. Après la nuit glaciale, la journée s'était avérée chaude, presque insupportable et elle se sentait déshydrater depuis des filet de sueur avait coulé dans son dos, elle se sentait toujours trempé et la nuit tombant -la température avec- elle commençait à frissonner. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de remettre son pull qu'elle avait tassé dans son sac.

« Des rumeurs courent qu'il y a un passeur pouvant nous faire sortir de Koryo.

-Pourquoi aurions-nous besoin d'un passeur ? murmura-t-elle férocement alors qu'elle se collait dos au mur d'une ruelle. »

Des soldats passèrent tranquillement en discutant à quelques mètres d'elles.

« Un couvre-feu est établi, répondit Miyu, l'armée de Zipang patrouille dans tout Koryo. On ne sort pas de la ville occupée aussi facilement, tous son pourtour est contrôlé avec attention. Le ciel lui même est constamment surveillé pour y détecter tous véhicules aériens ou survol d'Otome. Ma constitution et celle de M-9 nous permet de passer inaperçu au radar mais ce ne sera pas votre cas.

-Mon Pouvoir…

-Votre Pouvoir, l'interrompit Miyu sa voix s'élevant légèrement quand les soldats disparurent, est repérable par Schwartz et c'est surtout eux que nous cherchons à éviter. Il faut donc sortir de la zone discrètement. Un passeurs aidera. »

Miyu qui observait la prochaine rue à parcourir se tourna vers elle.

« Vous êtes trop reconnaissable et l'ennemi public numéro 1.

-Ce n'est pas une information nouvelle ! Chuchota-t-elle frénétiquement toute patience épuisée par la fatigue.

-La forme de votre visage sera reconnaissable à tous les systèmes de reconnaissance faciale si nous approchons des limites de la ville, il n'y a pas grand-chose que nous pouvons y faire. Mais il nous faut au moins dissimulé votre apparence aux yeux humains.

-Et comment on fait ça ? »

Miyu scanna les bâtiments alentours. Son regard s'arrêta sur un bâtiment à 100m de la ruelle où elles se tenaient.

« Je ne détecte pas de source de chaleur au 1er étage, il y a un logement abandonné. Allons-nous y réfugier. »

Shizuru était reconnaissante d'avoir un androïde comme Miyu plutôt qu'un couteau suisse. Miyu était d'une aide fabuleuse, elle se débrouillait bien mieux qu'elle pour ouvrir une porte, esquiver les patrouille et lui dire quoi faire de manière générale. Et elle pouvait discuter avec elle quand Shizuru avait suffisamment de souffle pour parler, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas depuis leur départ. Elle devait vraiment songer à faire du sport, acquérir un peu de souffle.

Shizuru effleura ses GEM par habitude, une récente habitude. Elle portait les deux, faute de partenaire. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un _Master_ puisque ces GEM n'étaient probablement pas capable de fournir une tenue de combat à partir de ses nanomachines mais garder les deux GEM lui donnait l'assurance que si elle en perdait une, l'autre continuerait de maintenir ses nanomachines en bon fonctionnement.

Rassurée de sentir les deux petites pierres précieuses à ses oreilles, Shizuru acquiesça à la proposition de Miyu. En quelques instants, elles furent dans le bâtiment montant silencieusement un escalier vétuste. Miyu déverrouilla la porte si rapidement qu'elle aurait aussi bien pu être ouverte.

La porte à peine fermée dans son dos, Shizuru se permit un léger gémissement de plaisir. Le logement abandonné recelait la chaleur de la journée et celle des foyers annexes. Le bruit des familles qui dînait ou cherchait à se distraire autour d'elles étaient plaisant presque rassurant, même si cela indiquait à quel point les murs étaient fins ici.

« N'allumez pas de lumière, l'informa Miyu dans un murmure qui parut résonner. »

Shizuru aurait pourtant aimé avoir de la lumière alors qu'elle percutait un meuble dans un bruit sourd.

« Et faites plus attention.

-Je ne vois pas dans le noir, se plaignit-elle cassante. »

La main de Miyu se referma sur son bras et la conduisit jusqu'à ce qui devait être un salon. Miyu la poussa dans un fauteuil et lui ordonna de ne pas se déplacer. Ses yeux s'adaptèrent lentement à l'obscurité, une légère luminosité provenait en effet de l'extérieur et filtrait à travers les volets fermés.

Le fauteuil sentait la poussière et le moisi mais il était mou et semblait prêt à engloutir Shizuru tout entière. Elle était prête à s'endormir. Les nanomachines même fonctionnels ne pouvaient pas indéfiniment pallier au besoin fondamental de l'être humain : elle avait besoin de se reposer.

« Viola. »

Shizuru sursauta au nom. Le cœur battant dans le silence de la pièce. Ses yeux cherchèrent Miyu au soin de sa voix, curieuse de ce que Viola pouvait venir faire dans cette conversation.

« Elle s'était distinguée de vous, continua Miyu en paraissant se rapprochant. Les êtres humains l'ayant côtoyé n'ont jamais compris son identité.

-Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte, admit Shizuru d'une voix rendu pâteuse par le sommeil. »

Elle voyait son visage tous les jours dans son miroir mais elle n'avait pas vu la moindre ressemblance avec Viola lors de sa rencontre avec son double.

« Puis-je vous donner son apparence ? Reprit Miyu. Coupe de cheveux, couleur et maquillage ? Si ce déguisement à marcher par le passé, il pourrait marcher aujourd'hui. Nous n'aurions qu'à éviter les machines munis de reconnaissance faciale.

-Que je prenne l'apparence de Viola ? »

Shizuru sourit doucement. _Comme c'était ironique…_

« Je pense pouvoir trouver de quoi teindre vos cheveux et trouver du maquillage. Ainsi les gens ne vous reconnaîtront pas rapport aux affiches.

-Ok, balbutia-t-elle d'une voix de plus en plus éteinte. Faites ce que vous voulez, je vais juste dormir au moins quelques heures. »

.

Shizuru devait admettre que Miyu était douée. Elle pouvait se reconvertir en coiffeuse quand elle voulait. Ça lui était étrange de sentir ses cheveux brosser le haut de ses épaules. Elle avait passé les premières minutes de son réveil à glisser les mèches lisses et blanc-neige derrière son oreille.

« Je croyais que tu devais me faire ressembler à Viola ? Constata-t-elle en s'observant dans le miroir éclairé par un raie de lumière provenant de l'extérieur.

« Pas de teinture noir disponible, indiqua simplement Miyu. »

Shizuru haussa les épaules, ses cheveux était le moindre de ses soucis.

« Je ne risque pas d'attirer l'attention avec cette couleur ? demanda-t-elle néanmoins. »

Le blanc de ses cheveux lui sautait aux yeux, tant cela sortait de l'ordinaire.

« Probablement pas, énonça toutefois Miyu. Les femmes de cette époque aiment parfois se les colorer. Ça ne coûte pas cher, c'est un petit plaisir facile d'accès. Des perruques très colorées sont communes pour cacher le Mal de l'Harmonium. Le maquillage est cependant un luxe. Je n'en ai pas trouvé, pas plus que des lentilles. Les êtres humains n'en portent plus depuis longtemps. Je doute que qui que ce soit ait jamais noté la couleur des yeux de Shizuru de Schwartz mais mieux vaut prévenir. »

Elle lui tendait un bandeau noir en cuir, une sorte de cache œil. _Pas une sorte,_ nota soudainement Shizuru, _mais un véritable cache œil._

« Les gens n'ont pas tous les moyens d'obtenir des nanomachines ou de se cybériser. Alors il cache le Mal qui les touche. »

Shizuru attrapa le bandeau, glissant ses doigts le long du cuir lisse.

« Les gens qui habitaient là sont mort, n'est-ce pas ?

-Probablement.

-C'est le Mal de l'Harmonium qui les a emporté ?

-ça ou ils ont pu être arrêté comme résistant, mort à la guerre ou de faim. Il y a beaucoup de raison possible.

-De faim ? s'étonna Shizuru.

-Ce n'est pas parce que la nourriture est empoisonnée par le Mal, que les gens mangent moins. Avec la guerre et l'Harmonium beaucoup de terre arable ont été perdu. Il y a beaucoup de pénurie. Les gens continuent à avoir faim, ils mangent peu et mal. »

 _Et ils s'empoisonnent en le faisant_ , songea Shizuru.

Elle mit le bandeau et Miyu l'aida à l'ajuster jusqu'à ce qu'il recouvre son œil droit comme si cela avait été fait pour elle.

« Et si quelqu'un demande de voir ma blessure ?

-Personne ne demandera, affirma Miyu. Tout le monde est touché et les gens savent encore se montrer respectueux face à ceux qui souffrent d'un Mal qu'ils ne peuvent soigner par manque de moyen. »

Miyu lui jeta tout un tas de vêtement que Shizuru rattrapa plus ou moins maladroitement. Un œil absent modifiait son appréciation des distances.

« Changez-vous, lui ordonna Miyu. Vos vêtements sont trop propres et de trop bonnes factures pour passer inaperçu. Pire, il porte l'emblème de Windbloom.

-En même temps, ils viennent de la penderie de la famille royale, ironisa-t-elle en observant la robe que Miyu lui avait tendu. »

Elle était noire matte, un motif noir satiné en décorait le bas. Elle était légèrement élimée et quelques files étaient tirés mais cela restait un beau vêtement. Probablement d'une époque un peu plus faste.

« Changez-vous, réitéra Miyu qui ne comprenait pas son inertie. Vous pourriez être considéré comme sympathisant à l'ancien royaume en portant l'emblème.

-Les habitants _sont_ de Windbloom. Ce ne serait pas normal qu'ils puissent posséder des vêtements aux couleurs ou à l'emblème de leur Royaume ?

-Ils ont eu l'obligation de prêter allégeance à Zipang ou de choisir les mines. Peu de gens ont pris la deuxième option. »

Shizuru acquiesça à l'information et ôta rapidement veste, pull, chemise et pantalon, se retrouvant finalement en sous-vêtement et pantelante de froid dans le salon. Les bandages serrés de sa poitrine fut ôté -et elle eut la sensation d'enfin pouvoir respirer. Ça n'avait pas été son idée la plus lumineuse.

Même dans la pénombre du petit appartement elle pouvait sentir le regard de Miyu sur sa personne et Shizuru se retint de se couvrir. Le regard de Miyu était plus analytique qu'autre chose.

« Les nanomachines ont mal réparé votre blessure, constata-t-elle. »

Shizuru porta sa main sur son ventre là où restait la cicatrice de la balle qui avait failli la tuer.

« Ce n'est pas les nanomachines mais la chirurgie qui m'a laissé la cicatrice, indiqua-t-elle.

-Je ne parle pas de la cicatrice, répliqua Miyu. Les dégâts internes sont importants, ils compromettront toute volonté de gestation. Vous ne pouvez pas enfanter.

-Je sais, indiqua Shizuru en enfilant la robe avec des gestes malhabiles. Ils ont fait au mieux pour endiguer une hémorragie et me sauver la vie.

-Si les nanomachines avaient été parfaitement fonctionnel, les dommages auraient été réparés. C'est trop tard à présent, l'informa doctement Miyu.

-Alors il n'y a besoin d'en parler, conclut Shizuru en se retenant de retoucher sa cicatrice ou d'être affecter par l'information. »

.

Les longues manches noires bouffantes qui se resserraient au niveau des poignets étaient un peu trop courte et le bas de la robe lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Autant dire que la robe était trop petite, mais elle supposait que ça n'aurait rien d'étrange. On faisait avec ce qu'on avait pendant la guerre. On rapiéçait et conservait les vêtements. L'argent servait avant tout à se nourrir.

« Beaucoup d'habitants de la zone occupé portent du noir en signe de contrition pour les morts. C'est devenu une coutume. Les couleurs sont surtout portés par les otomes pour marquer qu'elles sont porteur d'espoir.

-Parce qu'elles le sont ? »

Miyu sembla ne pas comprendre la question et lui tendit une paire de botte de cuir avec de léger talon qui la firent grimacer d'avance. Elle s'en empara, heureuse d'avoir récupéré des chaussettes montantes dans les penderies du roi.

« Porteur d'espoir, précisa-t-elle. Elles me paraissent surtout porteuses de mort.

-Les otomes affrontent souvent les otomes. Elles combattent dans le ciel loin des civils. Hormis l'otome de l'Harmonium, les dégâts matériels et humains sont dû à l'armée et leur machine. »

A l'air surpris de Shizuru, Miyu tint bon de préciser que les Royaumes avaient encore des armées, des soldats munis de fusils d'assaut, de chars et d'autres véhicules en tout genre. Une otome pouvait détruire un char, mais elles restaient peu nombreuses et il fallait continuer de garder plusieurs fronts simultanément ainsi que maintenir l'ordre des villes occupées.

.

Miyu lui tendit finalement une veste longue trop légère au goût de Shizuru d'un noir délavé ou gris, elle ne pouvait pas en être bien sûr. Elle l'enfila, heureuse de voir que la veste longue masquait une partie de ses jambes. Shizuru était habituée aux robes et jupes, mais elle n'avait jamais aimé trop court. Sauf pour taquiner Natsuki, à la fois prude et jalouse, sa petite amie avait toujours eu les réactions les plus mignonnes.

Son cœur se serra. Natsuki lui semblait si inaccessible.

« Contente ? demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

-Cela vous sied, répondit Miyu. »

Elle paraissait beaucoup trop sérieuse pour être ironique et Shizuru jugea qu'elle ne devait plus se ressembler. Ni à elle, ni à Viola.

« Que ferons-nous une fois hors de la zone occupée ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Vous renvoyez dans le passé, annonça-t-elle avec le plus grand sérieux. »

Shizuru s'était mise à fouiller dans l'appartement à la recherche de vivres ou d'eau. Elle se figea la tête dans un placard.

« Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle peinée. Je n'en ai pas l'énergie. J'y ai réfléchi. En faisant des sauts de 3 ans comme Viola et en devant attendre que mon énergie revienne, il me faudrait quelque chose comme un demi-siècle pour retourner à mon époque. Peut-être plus : le temps entre chaque retour dans le passé n'est pas bien déterminé. Peut-être un peu moins si la présence des GEM améliore les sauts. Un demi-siècle… Autant rester ici, non ?

-Non, trancha Miyu d'un ton presque féroce. »

Shizuru sursauta et se retourna vers l'androïde surprise par sa véhémence.

« La GEM permet au nanomachines d'exploiter de l'énergie autre que la vôtre.

-Alors quoi ? s'agaça Shizuru. Je me branche sur une prise électrique et c'est bon après m'être suffisamment chargé je peux retourner plus loin dans le temps ?

-Non, ce n'est pas une énergie compatible, répondit-elle avec sévérité. »

Miyu ne comprenait vraiment pas le sarcasme.

« A Fuuka, dans les soubassement de l'Académie, il y a les Piliers. »

Shizuru se souvenant de ses piliers. C'était à travers eux que Miyu avait pu les ramener lors du Carnaval.

« Les Piliers se chargent d'une énergie compatible aux nanomachines et aux GEM à chaque mort de Child ou d'HiME, lui apprit Miyu. C'est cette énergie qui permet au gagnant du Carnaval de réaliser son vœu.

-Mon clone a déjà réalisé son vœu, rappela-t-elle. Souhaiter retourner à mon époque ne sera pas possible.

-Je ne parle pas d'un Voeu. Les descendantes d'Alyssa étaient toutes des HiMEs, chacune de leur mort à charger les Piliers d'énergie. En 3 siècles ils ont été surchargés -et je ne parle même pas du dernier Carnaval. Le vœu de Shizuru de Schwartz n'a pas utilisé toute l'énergie qui y était stockée, loin de là. J'ai vérifié, précisa-t-elle. J'estime que l'énergie qui y reste pourra permettre un allé dans le passé et un retour vers le futur. »

Les mains de Shizuru se crispèrent sur l'émail du lavabo, sa quête de nourriture oubliée.

« Je pourrais retrouver Natsuki ? »

Son cœur battait à la chamade, l'espoir fou de finalement parvenir à tenir sa promesse. De s'être soigné et de s'en retourner vers Natsuki vivre la vie qu'elles méritaient. Une longue vie _ensemble_.

« En effet. »

Ses mains lui démangeaient d'attraper Miyu et de l'embrasser. Si l'androïde lui permettait de retourner à son époque, Shizuru était prête à lui offrir tout ce qu'elle désirerait.

« Je pourrais vivre avec elle, sourit Shizuru les larmes aux yeux. Et je ferais cesser la recherche sur les nanomachines par Windbloom, ajouta-t-elle aussi consciente que Miyu s'attendait probablement à ce qu'elle s'efforce d'empêcher que le monde ne dégénère ainsi.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, l'informa-t-elle toutefois.

-Sans les nanomachines la guerre ne se déclarera pas, contredit-elle, l'Harmonium ne sera pas créé, il-

-Il est peu probable que les choses puissent être enrayées aussi facilement. Les nanomachines seront créés par d'autres. Par des gens moins précautionneux. Il vous est toujours possible de revenir avant que le secret des nanomachines ne soit éventé. Ou que leur recherche ne débute, mais l'état de votre relation avec Kuga-san en serait probablement altérée, pire vous risquez d'être de trop. Vous seriez une seconde Viola, devant cohabiter avec une vous plus jeune qui n'aura pas vécu les voyages dans le temps. »

Shizuru se lécha les lèvres avec inquiétude. Elle était partagée entre une joie profonde et une inquiétude sourde.

« Je suis consciente que c'est cela qui vous préoccupe : votre relation avec Kuga-san. Ce n'est pas _votre_ histoire que vous voulez réécrire mais celle du monde. Il faut donc savoir choisir ses batailles.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de te suivre, reconnut Shizuru.

-La guerre aura lieu quoi qu'il arrive, qu'il y ait ou non des GEM. Schwartz attaquera tôt ou tard, avec ou sans nanomachines. Votre Pouvoir vous permet de réécrire les événements qui ont eu lieu à partir de quand vous le souhaiter, c'est vrai. Mais plus les changements ont lieu loin dans le passé, plus les répercussions peuvent être importantes et nombreuses dans le futur. Mais même avec votre Pouvoirs, vous ne pouvez pas _tout_ changer. Comme j'ai cherché à vous l'expliquer de multiples raisons ont conduit aux conflits et à la situation actuelle. Les nanomachines ont juste été une excuse pour déclencher la guerre. Chercher à empêcher cette guerre est une utopie. Il faut choisir ses batailles, se répéta-t-elle. Combattre le propre de l'être humain est un rêve futile. L'homme a une propension à la violence, l'histoire l'a prouvé, ce n'est pas ça qu'il faut chercher à empêcher.

-Peut-être, reconnut Shizuru, mais l'Harmonium dérive des nanomachines. Et c'est ça qui est en train de tuer le Monde ! Pas de nanomachines, pas de Mal de l'Harmonium. »

Miyu secoua la tête.

« Non, c'est un symptôme pas une cause. L'Harmonium, en son temps, a été un mal nécessaire pour conclure une guerre longue et éprouvante. Vous l'ignorez mais la population mondiale a été divisée par deux à la sortie de cette guerre. Un accord tacite existait entre les royaumes pour que leur guerre n'use jamais de l'arme nucléaire dont les dégâts étaient jugés trop importants. D'autant que tous les royaumes en possédaient. Quand l'un des Royaume -Aswad- a entendu les rumeurs sur la conception de l'Harmonium, ils ont été les premiers à utiliser la bombe atomique. Ils ont rayé Tokyo de la carte où il pensait que se trouvait la GEM. Ils ont détruit l'une des villes les plus peuplés du monde. »

Shizuru buvait ses paroles.

« En réaction, deux autres Royaumes ont aussi tirés. Rayant notamment la capitale d'Aries et la famille royal qui y résidait. Ce n'est qu'alors que Windbloom a ordonné à titre de démonstration d'utiliser l'Harmonium. Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, l'otome a tiré sur Aswad plutôt qu'une zone désertique. Que ce soit ou non une erreur, les Royaumes se sont inclinés, ils ont cessé de pointer leur missile nucléaire sur leur voisin et la paix s'est instauré par la force. Les experts ont estimés que la guerre aurait probablement encore duré un demi-siècle sans l'Harmonium. Et que ce demi-siècle de conflit supplémentaire aurait conduit à la perte d'un milliard d'âme supplémentaire.

-Un mal nécessaire, répéta Shizuru abasourdie.

-Oui. Le siècle qui a suivi la guerre n'a pas été de tout repos mais la vie était acceptable, ni meilleur ni pire que l'an 2000.

-Il y a eu d'autres guerres, celle avec le roi ou le dragon, répéta Shizuru en essayant de se souvenir de tout ce qu'avait pu lui dire Miyu la veille.

-Il y avait des guerres à votre époque. Le monde est vaste et l'homme cupide. Il y aura toujours des guerres. Les nanomachines ne sont pas le problème, elles ne sont qu'un outil. C'est leur porteur qui en fait une arme et non un bouclier, qui choisit de se battre plutôt que de soigner. Le problème ne vient pas de là. La situation aujourd'hui est le fait d'un groupe d'hommes qui ne respectent pas la vie.

-Les Schwartz. Plutôt qu'empêcher les nanomachines, il faudrait que je les arrête eux? Je pourrais les trouver à mon époque.

-Peu probable, contredit Miyu. Ils vous sont inconnus alors que vous êtes leur cible toute désignée en l'an 2000. Vous êtes la proie. Vous, Kuga-san et les autres HiME.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu attends de moi, admit Shizuru. Si je ne peux pas retrouver les Schwartz et qu'il ne sert à rien d'arrêter la création des nanomachines à mon époque, alors… que proposes-tu ?

-Allez dans le passé, je suis consciente que votre premier objectif est Kuga-san. Elle est votre priorité avant le Monde lui-même. Je crois comprendre cela. Alyssa et sa descendance étaient ma priorité. Je ne me soucie pas du sort des Hommes sauf d'eux. Mais après avoir retrouvé Natsuki, tu devras revenir dans le futur 40 ans avant aujourd'hui.

-Quoi ? Balbutia-t-elle. Aller en… 290 ou quelque chose du genre ? Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour aider. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu répares tout ce qui a pu dérailler. Je souhaite juste corriger la dernière partie de l'histoire. Je vous aide à retrouver Kuga-san et vous m'aider à sauver Lena Sayers. Et le Monde. »

Shizuru toucha distraitement la GEM.

« Explique-toi. Parce que je ne me vois pas bien retrouver et vivre avec Natsuki dans mon temps et sauver Lena dans le futur. Je ne peux pas être à deux Temps à la fois. »

 _En tout cas, pas sans différentes versions d'elle._

« L'énergie des piliers devrait être suffisante pour retourner à votre époque aux alentours de votre départ et vous permettre de repartir vers le futur avec une personne.

-Traverser le temps _avec_ Natsuki ? C'est… la solution que tu me proposes ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi je ferais ça. »

Shizuru s'appuya contre le meuble dans son dos.

« En quoi aurai-je un plus grand ''impact'' sur le monde il y a 40 ans et non en 2000 ? s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien y faire ? En 2000, j'ai le contrôle de Windbloom, les répercussions de mes décisions devraient être bien plus importantes que dans un monde où je ne serais rien ni personne.

-En 2000, vous êtes importante, mais vous êtes une proie, répéta-t-elle. Schwartz et ses districts vous tueront probablement avant que vous ne découvriez quoi que ce soit sur eux. Vous n'avez pas le début d'une piste pour les traquer dans le passé alors qu'ils savent tout de vous. Ils connaissent les gens qui vous importent, vos habitudes, vos demeures. Tout. Vous mourrez dans le passé, emportant avec vous votre Pouvoir et la connaissance du futur. Avec votre mort, on perd le seul élément qui peut perturber le destin du Monde. J'ai vécu ces trois derniers siècles, mes programmes ont estimées les moments critiques de l'histoire et ceux sur lequel _vous_ pourriez influencer les choses. En l'an 2000, vous mourrez avant d'avoir eu une quelconque utilité. En 290… vous pouvez tout changer.

-En faisant quoi ?

-Si vous ne touchez pas aux événements essentiels des années 2000, tout se déroulera comme cela s'est déroulé ici. Je peux donc vous informez de ce qui arrivera, vous permettre d'anticiper et de modifier certains événements. En 290, la paix sera encore présente, les choses ne sont pas encore mise en place. Les clones de Schwartz seront en train d'être conçu. En sachant dans quelle famille ils seront élevés, Schwartz pourra être traqué à travers eux. Le Carnaval pourra être empêché. Et Lena Sayers pourra être sauver. »

Ah, Shizuru oubliait facilement que Miyu avait son propre objectif en tête. C'était surtout cela son souhait. Sauver Lena. On pouvait toutefois l'excuser de ne pas s'en souvenir, Miyu la chargeait de sauver le Monde.

Mais c'était un accord acceptable non ? Miyu l'aidait à l'envoyer dans le passé récupérer Natsuki, lui permettant de vivre avec elle et en échange elle sauvait Lena et lui permettait de poursuivre la lignée des Sayers comme le désirait Miyu.

En parallèle, elle aurait l _e devoir? la chance? la possibilité?_ de sauver le Monde.

C'était probablement de la pure arrogance de penser que sa seule personne puisse influencer à ce point le cours du temps, mais n'était-elle finalement pas la seule à pouvoir le faire. C'était elle qui défiait le Temps. C'était sa tâche, sa chance d'être au chose qu'une meurtrière.

Qu'est-ce qui se disait dans Spider-man : Un grand pouvoir implique une grande responsabilité ?

Elle avait toujours été fan des films de super-héros, quoique Natsuki ait un jour pu en penser. L'idée de _pouvoir_ faire quelque chose et de ne rien faire lui paraissait aberrante. Evidemment sa vision des choses avait légèrement changé avec le Carnaval. Pouvoir ou non, elle ne s'en était pas allée à jouer les sauveurs masqués. _Sauf pour la fille,_ chantonna son esprit. Après tout elle avait combattu ceux qui s'en étaient pris à Natsuki, elle avait fait face au First District, à Schwartz, aux méchants en somme -si le monde avait été manichéen.

Elle avait vécu suffisamment de choses en ses 19 ans de vie pour ne pas désirer autre chose qu'une vie tranquille en compagnie de Natsuki.

''Sauver le monde'' n'aurait du s'en tenir qu'au grand écran.

Pourtant, elle savait que si elle revenait simplement aux côtés de Natsuki en l'an 2000, Miyu avait raison. Elle passerait sa vie à se cacher de Schwartz qui voulait se venger, à regarder au-dessus de son épaule par peur de leur présence. En un mot, elle aurait peur que son passé la rattrape mais elle passerait aussi sa vie à craindre l'avenir en sachant tout ce qui était censée advenir et qu'elle aurait laissé faire.

.

Alors bien sûr, elle pouvait promettre n'importe quoi à Miyu et ne pas tenir sa parole, l'androïde n'en saurait jamais rien.

Choisir de ne rien faire restait d'ailleurs un choix tentant mais Shizuru ne pourrait plus vivre avec elle-même.

Schwartz était allée jusqu'à donner son visage à la Mort. Et si Viola avait été prête à donner à une version d'elle toutes les chances qu'elle n'avait pas eu, Shizuru se devait de donner à son tour toutes ces chances à leur clone. Schwartz n'avait pas le droit de prendre leur ADN et de se servir d'elles comme de pions pour détruire l'humanité. Les HiMEs ne le méritaient pas en 2000, elles ne le méritaient toujours pas en l'an 300.

Elle allait le faire, se décida-t-elle soudainement. _Elle allait le faire_.

Pour Natsuki, pour Miyu, pour les clones, pour le Monde...

Et pour elle-même.


	14. Le Passeur

Elles sortirent de l'appartement en plein milieu de matinée, après que Miyu se soit assurée qu'aucun habitant de l'immeuble ne se trouve sur le palier ou dans les escaliers. Ils auraient été difficile de justifier leur présence. Les gens avaient tendance à tous se connaître dans un même appartement. Probablement du fait qu'ils s'observaient les uns les autres avec méfiance. La délation était devenue monnaie courante et il n'y avait pas de manière plus facile que gagner un peu d'argent, de protection et de privilège que de dénoncer son voisin pour la plus petites des choses.

Il y avait un véritable risque qu'un voisin méfiant parle d'elles à des soldats en patrouille. Sans plan bien défini pour les prochaines heures ou jours, il fallait se montrer discrètes pour pouvoir continuer à se cacher dans cet appartement si nécessaire.

.

Arrivées dans la rue ensoleillée, Shizuru inspira une bouffée d'air tremblante. Elle subissait une certaine paranoïa, la sensation que tout le monde la regardait, observant les traits de son visage et l'identifiant comme Shizuru, l'Otome de l'Harmonium.

« Allons-y, lui chuchota Miyu. »

Elle était consciente qu'elle _s'imaginait_ être observée. La population qui déambulait tête basse dans les rues ne lui adressait en réalité pas la moindre attention, même avec l'apparence surprenante que Miyu lui avait offerte.

.

Miyu avait raison en effet. Les apparences extravagantes étaient monnaie courante. Probablement parce que jusqu'à un certain point leur coupe de cheveux, leurs couleurs et cybérisation étaient la dernière forme de liberté d'une population brisée.

Personne ne leur imposait de garder leurs cheveux noirs et courts ou leur cybérisation purement fonctionnel. Les familles qui en avaient les moyens s'offrait ainsi des apparences pittoresques : Shizuru en nota deux dont la cybérisation était de style steampunk et trois qui aurait pu trouver leur place parmi les robots gundam. Certaines étaient parfois impressionnantes, recouvrant plus de la majorité du corps. Miyu avait fini par lui expliquer qu'être cybérisé ne signifiait pas être muni d'un bras mécanique ou d'un corps d'androïde même si quelques-uns pouvait en effet en posséder.

La cybérisation correspondait en fait à une forme particulière de nanomachines, ou pour être plus précis un dérivé peu coûteux, adaptable aux femmes comme hommes. Elles venaient recouvrir la blessure, apaisant la douleur et la gardant propre et saine d'infection. Le Mal de l'Harmonium créait en effet des plaies qui ne cicatrisaient pas et finissaient bien souvent par s'infecter sans cybérisation. En cas d'infection, la mort suivait bien souvent.

« C'est un pansement moderne. C'est comme un enduis utilisé pour combler la fissure que la peau n'arrive pas à cicatriser naturellement. La cybérisation est comme une peau quise greffe à son hôte et apaise les souffrances. Selon l'intensité du Mal, la cybérisation fonctionne parfois mieux que les nanomachines. Soulagement immédiat, lui chuchota Miyu alors qu'elle lui déconseilla de trop fixé les membres cybérisés souvent d'un noir mat. »

La cybérisation était en effet monnaie courante. Non que ce fut un effet de mode, mais tous avait été touché par le Mal de l'Harmonium. Peu coûteux ne signifiait cependant pas gratuit et Shizuru croisa malgré tout des gens qui possédait plusieurs blessures purulente dont la forme et l'apparence n'avait rien de naturelle.

« ça ne saigne pas, constata-t-elle.

-En effet, c'est une caractéristique de ce type de plaie. »

Son cache-œil et ce qui pouvait se trouver dessous, lui accorda plusieurs regards sympathique mais guère plus d'attention. Shizuru comprit mieux pourquoi personne n'irait vérifier si ses blessures étaient factices ou non. Personne ne voulait mentir là-dessus. Le Mal de l'Harmonium était une blessure que vaincu comme vainqueur subissaient.

.

Haruka, le commodore, avait eu raison : mettre la main sur l'ennemi commun, le responsable de tous ses maux aurait certainement permis d'unir les peuples et d'instaurer enfin la paix.

.

* * *

Shizuru n'avait rien contre les talons. Elle aimait en porter pour sortir, elle trouvait même que ça lui faisait des jambes incroyables. Elle avait tenté de convaincre Natsuki d'en porter plus d'une fois. Mais elle n'irait jamais en porter pour crapahuter toute la journée dans des rues pleines de gravats. Les talons pouvaient ne pas être haut, elle avait quand même mal au pied. Le phénomène était d'autant plus accentué que les chaussures étaient –comme les vêtements- légèrement trop petites.

Shizuru observait les gens avancés tête basse, dans leur vêtement sombre. Des soldats vêtus des couleurs blanches et rouges de Zipang patrouillait et menait des contrôles d'identité aléatoire. Shizuru espéra ne pas être aussi malchanceuse. Elle n'avait aucun papier même plus ceux de son époque qu'Ahn avait été si curieuse d'observer. Shizuru tentait de garder tête basse et de ne pas se faire trop repérer par sa curiosité.

.

Shizuru _était_ curieuse pourtant. Elle était dans sa ville natale, trois siècles plus tard après tout.

Elle ne reconnaissait toutefois plus grand-chose du Kyoto de son époque. Ce n'est pas seulement une question de bâtiments abîmés par la guerre mais des bâtiments qui montraient pour certains une architecture d'une époque plus faste et qui maintenant tombait en désuétude, abandonné d'habitants et d'entretiens depuis longtemps. Des chiens squelettiques se déplaçaient comme des ombres démoniaques dans les ruelles se battant parfois avec des enfants souffreteux, orphelins de guerre qui ne survivraient guère longtemps.

La gorge de Shizuru se contracta devant ces visions d'horreur. Se déplacer dans une zone occupée qui continuait de se faire bombarder comme avant-poste militaire était quelque chose difficilement descriptible. Aucun documentaire, émission ou film n'aurait pu lui faire imaginer ce que cela était réellement. Plus qu'une image, il y avait un mélange d'odeurs de poudres, de sang et de déjection qui flottaient dans l'air. Pas de discussion animé, de véhicules en circulation ou de rires d'enfants, mais un étrange silence perturbé par des ordres donnés par radio et de raclements de pieds.

On n'osait pas discuter. Etre dans la rue servait simplement pour aller d'un point A à un point B : se rendre au travail, chercher de la nourriture. Bien qu'il était promulgués que les réunions étaient interdites, elles passèrent devant des bars bien ouverts. Ils étaient majoritairement occupés par des soldats en permission que l'interdiction ne touchait pas, mais aussi de quelques civils esseulés, tête basse et visage fermé qui ne venait que pour déguster une bière si leur moyen leur permettait.

« La situation n'est pas comme ça partout. Dans les Royaumes eux-mêmes, la population est plus libres, moins abattue. »

Shizuru acquiesça distraitement, consciente qu'une zone occupée différerait des villes libres. Elle supposait que les soldats devaient maintenir toute possibilité de révolte de la population occupée, chose qui n'était pas nécessaire dans leur propre patrie.

.

* * *

Shizuru ignora depuis combien de temps elles marchaient dans la rue, mais Miyu savait visiblement où aller, puisqu'elle s'arrêta soudain devant un épicerie piteuse comme elles en avaient déjà croisées en chemin.

Les étagères étaient dévalisées et ne supportait plus que quelques conserves abandonnées. L'accès à la nourriture était-il si difficile ou les étagères étaient-elles vides pour empêcher les vols ?

« Que puis-je pour vous ? »

La vieille femme qui se tenait au comptoir avait une voix éraillée. Une partie de son visage était cybérisé. La matière noir duveteuse recouvrant sa joue gauche du menton à la tempe. Elle avait un regard d'aigle qui les détailla toutes deux. Ses yeux scrutèrent son bandeau et Shizuru songea que si elle avait réellement une plaie derrière celui-ci, elle n'aurait pas apprécié cette attention.

Dans tous les cas, elle était heureuse d'avoir ôté les GEM le temps qu'ils déambulent en ville. La femme aurait probablement été encore plus méfiantes d'elles.

Les GEMs étaient ainsi précieusement rangé dans une petite bourse attachée à la robe. Shizuru n'aimait déjà pas l'idée de les enlever, elle avait la sensation -probablement imaginée- que ses nanomachines se précipitaient à présent à créer volontairement des tumeurs à tour de bras, plutôt que contribuer à la soigner.

La femme sembla toutefois que Shizuru ne méritait pas plus d'attention ou de méfiance particulière car elle offrit toute son attention à Miyu.

Si sa coupe de cheveux et ses vêtements étaient parfaitement adaptés à cette époque, sa manière de se tenir, les épaules rejetés en arrière et le visage placide ne la faisait pas ressembler à un habitant oppressé, mais plutôt à un vainqueur arrogant.

« Toi tu n'es pas d'ici, entonna aigrement la femme. »

Miyu pencha la tête sur le côté et Shizuru se demanda soudain si l'androïde _pouvait_ seulement mentir.

Miyu pouvait émettre des hypothèses à partir d'analyses et calculs complexes comme étant des « je pense », « j'ai l'impression que », qui lui donnait un comportement presque humain. La formulation tenait toutefois plus que de la programmation d'un champ lexical particulier que d'une pensée comme un humain pouvait l'entendre. Les « pensées » de Miyu étaient en effet basées sur des algorithmes qui lui faisaient entreprendre les options les plus réalisables selon les objectifs.

De la même façon, c'était sa programmation qui l'avait attaché à Alyssa. Shizuru ignorait si l'attachement à ses descendants tenaient d'une extension à ce programme ou si l'intelligence artificielle avait développé ce qui pouvait équivaloir à des sentiments. Pour être honnête, Shizuru ne s'était pas vraiment posé de question sur la mécanique complexe de Miyu.

Shizuru n'avait toutefois jamais mis en doute Miyu, elle n'avait même pas songé qu'elle puisse dire autre chose que la vérité. Vérité ou omission mais certainement pas mensonge. Se trompait-elle ? Miyu pouvait-elle mentir ?

« L'inflexion de votre voix indique que ce n'est pas une question, nota Miyu. Si cela l'avait été, le choix de cette question à réponse binaire aurait été impossible. La réponse est un peu plus complexe que… »

 _Donc a priori pas de mensonge possible_.

Shizuru aurait presque pu s'amuser de la façon dont Miyu s'embrouillait. Sauf que leur présence ici devait signifier autre chose qu'acheter un vieux paquet de chips. Mais ne pouvait-elle pas discourir de manière un peu moins robotique ?

« Ce que veut dire mon amie, intervint Shizuru avec un anglais à l'accent japonais lourd, est qu'elle ne vient pas tout à fait de Windbloom. Seul Notre Père, Joseph Glear, était de Fuuka. »

Un éclair de compréhension sembla traverser les yeux de Miyu. Le religieux Joseph Glear avait été un membre de Searrs –un des districts de Schwartz- 300 ans plus tôt. _Père_ Joseph Glear avait contribué à l'élaboration de Miyu. La phrase n'avait rien d'un mensonge bien qu'elle édulcorait de très loin la réalité.

« Oui, confirma Miyu, Père Glear était de Fuuka. »

La vieille femme parut surprise de la manière dont Miyu l'appelait.

« Éducation très stricte, ajouta Shizuru faussement contrite.

-Fuuka a subi de lourde perte, répondit la femme en secouant doucement la tête. »

La femme n'en dit pas plus, elle ne précisa pas ce qu'elle pensait. Elle évoquait juste un fait. S'ils étaient de Zipang, personne ne pourrait l'accuser de résistante, opposante au régime ou sympathisante de Windbloom. Même s'il était aberrant d'attendre autre chose des anciens habitants de Windbloom d'être autre chose que sympathisant à leur royaume et leurs terres.

« Koryo aussi, répliqua succinctement Miyu.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? réitéra la femme. »

L'androïde lui jeta un regard qui lui indiqua sans mal qu'elle attendait de Shizuru de prendre la parole. Soit la femme était le passeur, soit elle le connaissait. Miyu n'avait pas la subtilité et la maîtrise du mensonge et du bluff pour parvenir à leur but. Shizuru ne comprenait pas bien ce qui lui avait fait penser qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir dans une telle conversation alors même qu'elle ignorait le nom des 12 Royaumes ou le nom des villes d'aujourd'hui. Il semblait qu'elle doive faire montre de tout son talent de diplomate. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, cherchant désespérément comment entamer la conversation.

« J'ai peur pour notre vie, admit-elle soudainement. »

Elle doutait qu'elle est à craindre un piège. Miyu devait être sûr de qui était le passeur ou comment l'atteindre pour les avoir menées ici. Elle devait juste convaincre la femme qu'elles avaient besoin d'aide et qu'elles n'étaient pas de Zipang. Admettre qu'elles étaient de et pour Windbloom ne causait aucun risque pour elles.

« Nous avons tous peur pour notre vie, grinça la femme. Voulez-vous acheter quelqu-

-J'ai volé une otome. »

Miyu l'observait se demandant probablement quelle aberrante stratégique elle tentait de mettre en place. Cela eut le mérite d'intriguer la vieille femme et Shizuru s'ingénia à arborer un visage effrayé. Elle regarda au-dessus de son épaule, s'assurant d'être seule avec Miyu et l'épicière.

« C'était un acte stupide qui remonte déjà à plusieurs années, broda-t-elle. Elle est tombée du ciel, comme une pierre. Une otome de Zipang. Elle était sévèrement blessée mais consciente. J'étais effrayée. »

Elle attrapa la main étonnement tiède de Miyu qui gardait le silence.

« Nous avions faim et… »

Elle montra son bandeau et le Mal de l'Harmonium supposé qui s'y cachait derrière.

« C'était tellement douloureux, je me suis dit qu'avec un peu d'argent, ça irait mieux. Et puis c'était _Zipang._ Je lui ai volé sa GEM. Une GEM d'otome pouvait valoir quelque chose, non ? »

Les yeux de la femme voletaient vers sa porte avant de se reporter sur Shizuru. Elle était tout à la fois inquiète et intriguée par Shizuru et son excellent jeu de comédienne.

« Je pensais que sans sa GEM, ses blessures auraient raison d'elle.

-Les nanomachines soignent avec ou sans GEM, indiqua doctement la femme sous l'acquiescement de Miyu.

-Comment pouvais-je le savoir ? s'exclama-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je l'ignorais. Quand je suis allée voir Miyu, pour lui en parler, j'étais convaincue que la femme _était_ morte. Et je n'ai pas pu vendre la GEM. »

Elle farfouilla dans la bourse de sa robe, jusqu'à n'attraper qu'une des deux petites GEM. Elle la tendit devant elle dans le creux de ses mains. L'épicière eut un mouvement de recul comme si l'améthyste ''volé'' allait la brûler.

« Je ne rachète pas les GEM, indiqua-t-elle. C'est illégal.

-Bien sûr, je le sais. C'est pour ça que je l'ai encore. Je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Je ne connais personne que ça intéresserait et j'ai même peur d'en parler. Et si la personne intéressée à me la racheter _était_ de Zipang ? »

Nouveau regard de biais. Si son jeu n'était pas aussi convainquant, elle aurait maudit Miyu pour rester aussi stoïque à côté d'elle.

« Nous avions décidé d'oublier la GEM. Mais hier, nous l'avons vu.

-Qui cela ?

-L'otome ! Celle que j'ai volée. Je… »

Shizuru savait n'avoir besoin qu'une seule des deux GEM pour que ses nanomachines fonctionnent normalement. Elle espérait qu'une seule pouvait être suffisante pour accumuler l'énergie des piliers et faire le saut dans le Temps.

« Je l'ai vu. Elle est bien en vie et j'ai peur qu'elle m'ait vu aussi. Je suis rapidement allée me cacher, je connais bien la ville. Mais… j'ai peur qu'elle me trouve. Moi et Miyu.

-Je suis désolée pour toi, enfant, commença finalement la femme. »

Le cœur de Shizuru tambourina dans sa poitrine. La femme venait de parler en japonais. _Le dialecte de Windbloom._ Peut-être parce que dans son discours larmoyant, Shizuru avait repris sa langue natale sans y penser, donnant un poids véritable à ces propos.

« Je ne veux pas… vous créer de problème, avoua honnêtement Shizuru. Je ne veux plus créer de problème à personne. Mais… Miyu a entendu des rumeurs.

-A quel sujet ? demanda la femme sans que son visage n'affiche ses pensées.

-Il y aurait un passeur qui pourrait nous faire quitter la ville. Je voulais tenter ma chance seule, mais Miyu pense que… on n'a aucune chance. Qu'il faudrait qu'on trouve ce passeur.

-Connais pas. »

La femme se refermait comme une huître.

Shizuru bondit et lui attrapa les mains avec supplication, lui glissant la GEM entre les doigts.

« On dit que vous le connaîtriez, murmura-t-elle furieusement. C'est la seule chose de valeur qu'on a. Vous pouvez la prendre. Il peut la prendre. On veut juste quitter Koryo. »

Il y eut un lourd silence. La femme tira ses mains de celles de Shizuru et observa la GEM avec un certain dégoût. Shizuru essaya de ne pas grimacer à l'idée qu'elle avait échoué.

Puis l'épicière lui demanda finalement :

« Où voudriez-vous bien aller ? »

 _Était-ce une sorte d'accord ? Un oui ?_

« A… commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter. »

 _Merde_ , songea Shizuru. Elle voulait retourner à Fuuka mais le site n'était pas censé être autorisé au civil. Miyu ne lui avait pas bien expliqué où le passeur devrait les conduire.

« A Aries, je suppose. »

C'était le seul autre royaume qu'elle connaisse un tant soit peu même si elle n'aurait pas fichu de le placer sur une carte.

« Juste loin de Zipang. En sécurité. »

Elle supposait qu'Aries était quelque chose comme un ancien allié de Windbloom. Ahn Lu d'Annam l'avait prise pour une citoyenne de Windbloom et avait voulu la conduire à Aries pour l'aider avant que tout ne s'effondre et qu'elle soit accusée d'être de Schwartz. Elle était convaincue qu'Ahn avait vraiment voulu l'aider à ce moment là, parce qu'une fois qu'elle l'avait prise pour l'otome de l'Harmonium elle avait été incapable de cacher son dégout à son encontre.

Les doigts de l'épicière tapotèrent le bois abîmé de son comptoir.

« Demain. Après le couvre-feu, à l'ancien cinéma. Je garde la GEM. Maintenant dehors, j'ai du travail. »

Shizuru regarda la boutique vide avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas là pour faire de l'esprit. Elle s'inclina profondément en la remerciant encore et encore Miyu la copia avec moins de déférence et elles sortirent, non sans emmener un minuscule sachet de cacahuète périmé pour justifier leur présence dans l'établissement. Si l'épicerie n'avait pas paru si dévaliser Shizuru n'aurait pas cru crédible de ne sortir qu'avec des cacahuètes.

« Tu crois que ça a marché ?

-Oui, indiqua Miyu. Si tu avais été une otome, tu n'aurais jamais cédé ta GEM pour prouver ton honnêteté et innocuité. Attraper un passeur ne vaut pas le risque de perdre une GEM. Même seule, elle possède une importante valeur monétaire. Elle reste une pierre précieuse.

-C'est en lui donnant que je l'ai convaincu hein ?

-Et en pleurant. Vous étiez crédible, reconnut Miyu. »

Shizuru se demanda si à défaut de pouvoir mentir, Miyu pouvait détecter les mensonges.

« Et si elle nous mentait ? Elle pourrait garder la GEM pour elle et disparaître, préféra-t-elle toutefois demandé.

-Elle pourrait mais elle devrait fuir grâce au passeur pour qu'on ne revienne pas vers elle. »

Il semblait donc que Miyu ne pouvait assuré que la personne lui dise la vérité.

« Elle pourrait nous dénoncer, proposa Shizuru. On pourrait tomber dans un piège en arrivant au cinéma. Elle pourrait s'attendre à un très forte récompense en nous dénonçant si elle croit vraiment qu'on ait volé une otome.

-Les informations que j'ai réussi à glaner indique qu'elle est une partisane de la résistance de Windbloom. Elle ne parlera pas à Zipang. Toutefois je dois reconnaître le bien fondé de se raisonnement. Sa cupidité pourrai prendre le pas sur sa volonté à nous aider, je ne vais pas la quitter du regard. »

Shizuru acquiesça en mangeant les cacahuètes.

« Avec une seule GEM, je pourrais tout de même mener mon aller-retour dans le Temps ?

-Difficile à dire, répondit Miyu. »

.

* * *

Shizuru était retournée se terrer dans l'appartement fracturé la veille. Miyu l'avait laissé seule pour assurer la surveillance de l'épicière. Sa paranoïa l'avait tenu éveillée les deux premières heures, la rendant attentive à tous les petits bruits d'un vieil immeuble et de ses habitants. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'un voisin ou des soldats ne débarquent pour lui demander des comptes. La fatigue l'avait toutefois rattrapé. Elle avait dormi tout son saoul dans le lit des anciens et probablement défunts propriétaires.

Elle s'était réveillée vers 17h, inquiète pendant un instant de s'être réveillée beaucoup trop tard pour son rendez-vous. Il faisait noir à l'extérieur, mais ce n'était pas tant la nuit que le vent et la pluie. Une véritable tempête.

Elle s'était redressé et avait remis la GEM à son oreille. En tailleur sur le lit, elle chercha à retrouver son Pouvoir, tentant de mesurer sa puisance et son énergie. Il semblait si faible, si petit. Elle ne pouvait guère s'attendre à autre chose, elle se sentait drainée de manière générale. Quand elle n'était pas fatiguée, elle avait faim et soif, mais la nourriture la rendait malade. Comment les gens faisaient-ils pour se lever tous les matins travailler ? Dépitée, Shizuru s'était finalement levée pour engloutir un paquet de gâteaux périmés ainsi qu'une boite de conserve abandonnée au fond d'un placard. Elle l'avait mangé froid, craignant que le réchauffer puisse alerter les voisins de son intrusion. Elle avait une toute nouvelle appréciation pour ses gens qui continuaient à se battre et garder espoir dans ce genre de situation.

Shizuru avait ôté la robe noire et les talons pour récupérer ses vêtements de la veille. Le pantalon était bien plus confortable, comme l'était les chaussures et le pull. Elle allait abandonner la veste aux armoiries de Windbloom au cas où elle se ferait repéré. Elle se laissa ensuite aller dans un fauteuil le regard fixé sur une vieille pendule.

Miyu réapparut brièvement à une heure indistincte de la nuit alors qu'elle était sûre du sommeil de l'épicière. Elle lui apprit que la femme n'était pas sortie de chez elle mais qu'il y avait eu plusieurs clients venus la visiter. Difficile de savoir si l'un d'eux pouvait être le passeur ou un homme travaillant pour lui. Ses vastes connaissances et dossiers de reconnaissance n'avaient pas noté d'individu connu, elle avait préféré continuer sa surveillance de l'épicière même si elle admettait ignorer où se trouvait la GEM offerte en guise de paiement. Elle pouvait très bien l'avoir transmise à un tiers.

« Tu vas y retourner ? s'était interrogée Shizuru.

-Oui, acquiesça Miyu. Si je ne réapparais pas avant l'heure du rendez-vous, partez sans moi. Je saurai vous retrouver.

-Ok, accepta-t-elle. Pour ce qui est du cinéma, est-ce le même qu'à mon époque ?

-En effet. »

Shizuru s'en souvenait, elle y était allée plus d'une fois à son époque. Longtemps seule pour des films des thrillers, d'actions, de super-héros voir même d'horreurs et plus récemment avec Natsuki. Elle aimait bien ce cinéma, elle y avait de bon souvenir. Elle retrouvait bien comment y aller même si les routes et tous ses repères visuelles avaient pu être modifiées. Elle avait toujours eu un excellent sens de l'orientation.

.

* * *

Elle se retrouva ainsi, seule dans la rue, après le couvre-feu, vêtue d'un pull trempé par une pluie sans fin. Elle avait emporté son cache-oeil. Si tout se passait comme prévu, l'épicière avait du informé le passeur de son apparence : cheveux blanc et cache-oeil comme signe distinctif.

Elle avait toutefois relevé son bandeau, elle refusait de perdre la moitié de son acuité visuelle dans une situation à risque alors même que la pluie limitait déjà la visibilité. Des soldats de Zipang patrouillaient malgré le mauvais temps et elle n'avait plus Miyu pour lui indiquer quand ils approchaient ou non.

Elle était seule.

Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps la ville était sous dominance Zipang. Il y avait des patrouilles mais elle restait étonnement superficielle et inattentive. Signe qu'ils devaient rarement y avoir des soucis ou que la pluie et le vent avait dissuadé la plupart des unités à rester au chaud. Shizuru se glissa de ruelles en ruelles, se trompant par deux fois de chemin avant de retrouver le cinéma. A son époque, Shizuru allait faire ses achats un peu plus haut dans l'avenue sur laquelle donnait le cinéma, là où à l'époque se concentrait les boutiques de luxes. Atsue-san avait toujours eu un goût excellent pour la conseiller. Elle aurait probablement été en total désaccord avec ce qu'elle portait depuis son arrivée dans le futur. Ou avec la mode de cette époque de manière générale.

L'avenue donnait une ambiance bien différentes sans lumière, voiture, passant et vitrine coloré. Elle semblait bel et bien déserte. Miyu aurait probablement découvert si on cherchait à la piéger, mais Shizuru se sentait néanmoins tendue. En donnant sur une avenue aussi ouverte, le cinéma allait l'obliger à sortir à découvert. Elle resta près de 10 minutes à observer l'avenue tentant de voir s'il y avait des soldats, des otomes ou le passeur inconnu. Il n'y avait absolument rien. Shizuru remit son cache-œil au cas où quelqu'un l'intercepterait et avança d'un pas leste, jambes fléchis et dos courbé.

Les portes principales étaient barrées et chaînées. Shizuru sentit une petite pointe de panique avant d'apercevoir la petite porte coincée entre le cinéma et une vieille boutique à l'enseigne illisible.

La porte discrète était ouverte. Shizuru s'y glissa et la referma derrière elle en prenant garde qu'elle ne claque pas. Elle était dans l'étroite entrée qui menait aux habitations au dessus de la boutique. Elle laissa à son unique œil découvert le temps de s'habituer à l'obscurité puis s'avança, laissant sa main glisser contre le mur qui jouxtait le cinéma. Il y avait certainement une entrée de service quelque part, elle ne voyait pas comment entrer dans le cinéma autrement.

Elle rencontra rapidement une porte fermée et barrée par des planches. Shizuru glissa sa main entre deux planches et actionna la poignée. La porte pivota sans le moindre son, si facilement qu'il semblait évident que les gonds était huilés et entretenus. Les planches ne barraient pas la porte jusqu'en bas et elle put se glisser en dessous en se traînant ventre à terre. A priori personne ne savait réellement condamner des portes à cette époque.

Elle se retrouva dans le hall d'accueil du cinéma. Elle prit soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

La lumière ne filtrait absolument pas à l'intérieur et elle se retrouva seule dans le noir, frissonnante et maudissant le mauvais temps. Le silence épais, loin du vent et de la pluie était perturbant.

Shizuru ignorait où aller à présent. Elle gratta une allumette pour y voir quelque chose. Elle avait l'impression d'être le héros d'un mauvais film d'horreur avec 10 allumettes pour trouver la sortie avant de continuer à errer dans le noir. Si Miyu avait été là, l'androïde l'aurait conduit n'importe où.

Elle s'approcha des caisses puis des affiches. Des titres anglais de films dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler était au programme.

Elle se demanda si le cinéma était comme à son époque ou si on avait évolué dans ce domaine. Elle aurait bien aimé le savoir.

Ses yeux accrochèrent finalement un titre parmi d'autre à l'affiche. _Les évadés._ Le titre en français ressortait. Elle se demanda si on parlait encore le français ou si ce n'était plus qu'un ''dialecte local'' comme le japonais. Shizuru avait appris le français. Les évadés pouvaient correspondre à un film sorti lors de la guerre, mais Shizuru avait vu un autre film avec ce titre. _The Shawshank Redemption._ C'était le titre américain, mais Shizuru avait bien aimé le titre français. Les évadés. L'idée de s'enfuir, de s'échapper d'un endroit où on était retenu. Si elle se souvenait bien, le héros s'enfuyait de la prison où il était retenu pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, par un tunnel qu'il avait creusé pendant des années.

C'était probablement une coïncidence de penser que l'intitulé français portait sur ce film vieux de 3 siècles et demi, le terme français –si on savait lire le français- était cependant suffisamment claire pour lui faire penser qu'elle devait se rendre dans la salle de cinéma numéro 6.

Elle gâcha 7 allumettes pour la repérer et s'y rendre. Ce n'était pas la plus éloigné dans le bâtiment mais il lui paraissait évident que l'intérieur du cinéma avait été entièrement refait depuis sa dernière visite.

Après deux portes à double battant, elle déboucha dans une petite salle baignée par la lumière du symbole ''exit''. Un sourire courba ses lèvres. L'électricité était coupée dans tout le bâtiment. Il paraissait évident que cette sortie de secours, constituait son nouvel objectif. Shizuru descendit les marches, le regard fixé sur la porte de sortie. Elle l'emprunta et se retrouva dans un couloir bétonné qui devait probablement se rejeter directement dans une rue derrière le cinéma. Shizuru n'avait même pas pensé tenter d'entrer par une porte de secours. Cela aurait pourtant pu lui éviter l'avenue principale pour une ruelle discrète. En passant prêt d'une seconde porte, cette possibilité s'évanouit. Toutes les autres portes qui se déversaient sur ce couloir paraissaient condamnées.

Son allumette s'éteignit lors de son observation et elle se retrouva à nouveau plongée dans le noir le plus absolu. Elle n'eut pas le temps de la gratter qu'une lampe torche vint soudain l'éblouir. Elle resta là, hébétée, une main devant les yeux pour tenter de se protéger. Elle était incapable d'estimer le nombre de personne qui lui faisait face.

« Vous deviez être deux ? »

La voix était grave et puissante. Shizuru pouvait s'imaginer un homme bien bâti et de haute stature.

« Miyu, admit-elle honnêtement, préférait rester en arrière surveiller l'épicière. On cherche de l'aide mais pas à se faire doubler. On se méfie autant de vous que vous de nous. »

Petit reniflement dédaigneux.

« Je suppose que ça peut se comprendre. »

Le halo de lumière se porta vers le sol et Shizuru put enfin distinguer l'homme. Il était seul, aussi grand et large d'épaule qu'elle s'y attendait. Il devait avoir plus de 60 ans et elle distinguait une main cybérisée au moins. Il semblait pourtant être aussi solide qu'un rock, une force de la nature. Ses cheveux et sa barbe taillée qui dessinait sa mâchoire carré étaient noir moucheté de blanc. L'homme était clairement d'origine occidentale et elle se demanda si ces ancêtres étaient français d'où le choix du titre de film. Ses yeux d'un bleu vif l'observaient avec attention.

A ses vêtements et à sa manière de se tenir, Shizuru était prête à parier qu'il était de l'aristocratie, la noblesse ou quel que soit les titres qui étaient donné pour la couche aisée du royaume dont il venait. En tout cas il n'était pas de Zipang dont les caractéristiques étaient à grand majorité asiatique, probablement chinoises.

« Si elle ne nous rejoins pas dans les 10 prochaines minutes, nous partirons sans elle.

-Je comprends. Nous partirons sans elle. »

L'homme parut surpris. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que Miyu pouvait sortir facilement de n'importe où.

« Vous n'hésitez pas à la laisser derrière ?

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, mentit-elle, je la laisserai ici. C'est moi qui la mets en danger. Personne ne la poursuit, elle. J'espère qu'elle ne se présentera pas qu'elle aura comprit cela et restera en sécurité chez elle. »

L'homme sembla accepter l'explication.

« On est prêt à risquer beaucoup de chose pour ceux qu'on aime.

-C'est pour ça que vous faites ça ?

-ça ?

-Passeur ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de prendre de risque pour de l'argent. »

L'homme observa ses vêtements et sourit.

« C'est peut-être acheté avec l'argent gagné en étant passeur.

-Non. On peut tricher sur beaucoup de chose mais c'est plus difficile de tricher sur son maintien.

-Supposition, répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Alors pourquoi le faites vous ? »

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à une montre à gousset d'un autre temps. D'un temps encore plus vieux que celui dont elle venait.

« Parce que c'est la bonne chose à faire. Aider les gens à trouver la sécurité autre part.

-Quitte à vous mettre en danger vous-même ? »

L'homme sourit et Shizuru se sentit étonnement en sécurité avec l'homme. Elle avait l'intuition de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Un sentiment qui devait être réciproque car l'homme prit la parole avec amabilité.

« Ma femme était une ancienne otome de Windbloom. Elle avait laissé tomber son poste pour m'épouser et fonder une famille malgré la guerre. Nous nous étions montré égoïste parce que nous pensions que fonder une famille était tout aussi important que lutter pour nos Royaumes. Les enfants sont l'espoir. Ils représentent l'avenir. Mais nous n'avons pas réussi à en avoir.

-Le Mal de l'Harmonium ? s'inquièta-t-elle.

-Non, non. La nature. Il n'y a pas toujours de raisons pour une stérilité. Elle s'est considérée comme un échec comme otome et comme femme. C'est elle qui a commencé à être passeur. Elle a même recueilli des enfants de guerre parce que, vous avez raison, on a les moyens. »

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en extirpa un objet que Shizuru de sa place ne distinguait pas.

« ça a énormément de valeur. Faites-y plus attention. »

Il lui lança l'objet et Shizuru le rattrapa sur instinct, découvrant l'améthyste, la seconde GEM. Son assurance pour retourner dans le passé.

« Merci, murmura-t-elle en décidant de la mettre à l'oreille et non de la glisser dans la petite bourse de sa robe avec la seconde qu'elle avait rangé à nouveau avant de sortir. »

Elle se sentait mieux quand elle en portait une.

« Pour m'assurer que je ne la perds pas, indiqua-t-elle toutefois à l'homme qui sembla accepter son explication. Je n'ai cependant rien d'autres pour payer mon passage.

-Je ne ferais pas payer des gens qui ont besoin d'aide. Je ne suis pas un homme de ce type-là. J'ai encore ma dignité.

-Je m'appelle Shizuru… Viola, croassa-t-elle en se morigénant d'avoir été prête à user de son véritable prénom. Shizuru Viola de Windbloom. »

Elle se sonnait incroyablement patriotique, ce qui était facile compte tenu du fait qu'elle voyait toujours Windbloom comme _son_ entreprise. L'homme sourit, semblant accepter et même la féliciter de sa fierté à appartenir à un Royaume à présent déchu.

« Un prénom dur à porter ses dernières années, surtout en ce moment Miss Viola, déclara-t-il gentiment en lui tendant la main. Je suis Nathan Kruger d'Aries. »


	15. 21 décembre 2001

**Et fin de l'Acte 1 pour ainsi dire.**

 **.**

* * *

« Je suis Nathan Kruger d'Aries. »

Shizuru eut une seconde d'hésitation avant de serrer fermement la main de l'homme.

 _Kruger. Quelle amusante coïncidence !_ Et c'était une véritable coïncidence. Natsuki lui avait raconté que c'était son nom de code lorsqu'elle traitait avec Yamada. Elle avait admis plus difficilement qu'elle avait choisi ce nom parce qu'elle aimait bien un mannequin prénommé Kruger qui posait pour des magazines de mode que Natsuki ''ne lisait absolument pas''.

Ça n'avait peut être absoluement rien à voir évidemment, mais Shizuru songea qu'avec une tournure tordue du destin, Nathan pouvait être le descendant de ce mannequin.

« _Enchanté_ , _Monsieur_ Kruger, répondit-elle en français. »

L'homme sourit en reconnaissant la langue.

« J'avais peur que vous ne trouviez pas. Miss Tae, l'épicière, ne retient jamais le nom du film. »

Shizuru acquiesça en connaissance de cause, reconnaissante des longues heures passé à étudier ce qu'elle avait considéré comme une des langues les plus difficiles d'apprentissage.

Nathan jeta de nouveau un œil à sa montre avant de la ranger dans sa poche de la veste.

« Il est l'heure, ajouta-t-il. Nous devrions y aller. »

Shizuru observa le couloir avec toujours l'espoir de voir Miyu y apparaitre. Elle soupira doucement, touchée par une déception sincère à l'idée qu'elle devrait traverser un couloir sombre pour échapper à une ville occupé sans un visage connu pour la rassurer. La solitude et la peur la minaient, même si elle avait sans cesse l'impression de vivre dans un rêve sans fin.

« Oui, allons-y. »

.

* * *

Nathan Kruger avait descendu le couloir sur une dizaine de mètre, sa lampe torche balayant le sol. Il lui indiqua de faire attention. Shizuru comprit rapidement pourquoi : une plaque d'égout avait été ouverte. Une chute dans le noir aurait été facile et probablement fatale. Shizuru sentit son nez se crisper sous les vagues effluves qui en sortaient.

« Je vous rassure nous ne descendons pas dans les égouts, sourit Nathan à son expression. L'échelle mène à une ancienne station de métro avant d'atteindre l'égout. Enfin je suis désolée, vous ignorez probablement ce qu'est une station de métro. C'était un transport en commun sur rail. Une sorte de train –je n'ai jamais vraiment compris moi-même la différence. Plusieurs des anciennes grandes villes de l'ère terrienne en possédaient. Celle-ci a été fermée il y a plus de deux siècles. La population ignore totalement ce qu'il y a sous leur pied. Et remercions, Shinso-sama, l'ignorance touche aussi les occupants Zipang. »

L'homme était d'une nature visiblement volubile alors que Shizuru tentait de voir le métro dans le gouffre noir. A n'en pas douter il parlait de la ligne T _Tozai._ Il n'y avait à son époque que deux lignes de métro à Kyoto et c'était celle-ci qui passait non loin du cinéma. Il était toujours possible que de nouvelles lignes de métro se soient développées entre-temps mais ce moyen de transport semblait tellement dépassé et oublié qu'il n'y avait peut-être jamais eu de troisième ligne.

Pour Shizuru, ça n'avait heureusement rien d'étrange, le métro était un transport commun à son époque.

« Comment en connaissez-vous l'existence si les habitants de Windbloom eux-même ignorent ce que c'est ?

-Le sous-sol de ma ville est vrai gruyère, reconnut-il. Vieilles lignes de métro, égouts et catacombes. Les gens ne me croient jamais quand je leur dis que ma cité est construite sur ce qui doit être l'un des plus grands cimetières du monde. »

Shizuru jeta un regard vers Nathan qui se trouvait quelques barreaux sous elle.

« Votre cité _est Paris_ ? s'exclama-t-elle avec une pointe d'excitation.

-On ne l'appelle plus comme ça depuis longtemps, répliqua-t-il. Mais oui. »

Si Zipang correspondait à la Chine –plus ou moins- et Aries à une partie de l'Europe occidentale, comment Aries parvenait-il à se battre pour Windbloom ? C'était comme être à l'autre bout du monde avec Zipang ou l'Amérique du Nord entre eux et le territoire qu'il réclamait.

 _Quelle importance après tout ?_ Elle devait juste revenir à son époque et ça commençait en s'échappant de Kyoto.

« Quel est le plan pour sortir d'ici ?

-En premier lieu sortir de Koryo par les métros. Zipang, expliqua-t-il, a mis main base entre tout ce qu'il y a au sud-ouest de Koryo. »

 _C'était la moitié du Japon !_

« La Royaume d'Annam a beaucoup souffert lors de la guerre des 12 Royaumes, mais leur relation avec la République d'Aries a toujours été bien meilleur qu'avec l'Empire de Zipang. Ils étaient bien contents que le Royaume de Windbloom serve de tampon entre eux et l'Empire. Vous avez demandé un accès à la République d'Aries et j'aimerai vous conduire jusqu'à la bas mais il faudra vous contenter d'Annam pendant un certain temps. Traverser deux océans ne serait pas une mince affaire, tenons-nous en à un pour le moment. »

Ok, il y avait là beaucoup trop d'informations et de noms. Shizuru prit un moment pour se récapituler tout cela. Zipang les envahisseur chinois se battait contre une coalition de d'autres envahisseurs : Aries (Europe occidental) et Annam qu'elle supposait être l'Amérique du Nord ou une moins une partie de celui-ci. Nathan lui offrait donc de quitter ce qui restait de Kyoto pour la zone occupé par Aries/Annam au Nord du Japon. A partir de là, il escomptait lui faire traverser l'océan pour l'Amérique du Nord.

« Attention, lui indiqua Kruger alors qu'il quittait l'échelle pour un passage creusé dans la parois du puits qu'ils descendaient. »

Shizuru leva les yeux vers le haut, mais elle ne distinguait même pas les derniers barreaux qu'elle venait de descendre. Elle était dans le noir le plus total. Pas pour la première fois, elle regretta de ne pas avoir de quoi s'éclairer elle-même.

Son regard chercha alors à apercevoir le passage de Nathan censé les mener au métro.

 _Kami-sama_ , cela donnait sur tunnel du métro abandonné et c'était d'un lugubre. Shizuru regrettait tous ses films d'horreurs qu'elle avait regardé. Des scénarios rocambolesques et horrifiques lui traversèrent rapidement l'esprit. Elle eut plus de mal à les repousser qu'elle voulait bien l'admettre. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, il était pourtant stupide qu'elle soit effrayée par le noir.

Nathan ne la mena pas longtemps dans le métro. Il passa une porte rouillée et bloquée à moitié ouverte.

« C'est un couloir de maintenance pour le métro, lui annonça Nathan dans le couloir transversal. »

Shizuru se faufila dans l'étroit passage à sa suite et déboucha dans un nouveau couloir étroit, parcouru de gaines électriques en tout genre. Elle regretta une nouvelle fois de ne pas avoir sa propre lampe torche et de devoir se tenir si proche de Nathan pour voir où elle mettait les pieds.

Son attention soutenue à son environnement lui compliquait parfois la tâche pour suivre tout ce que lui disait Nathan. Elle engrangeait toutefois autant d'informations que possible, notamment quels pays étaient alliés dans cette guerre. Avec les frontières redessinées et les Royaumes qui n'existaient pas à son époque, Shizuru se sentait totalement perdue question géographie, elle ignorait même où elle avait été conduite après sa capture à Fuuka. Probablement dans le nord-est du Japon qui devait être sous domination Aries-Annam. Elle doutait qu'on ait pu la déplacer plus loin. D'autant qu'ils avaient dû la sortir de Fuuka, une île de la zone sud. Aries et Annam continuaient visiblement d'investir les lieux, mais il n'y avait probablement pas de vraie guerre qui s'y déroulait. Comme Ahn l'avait expliqué le lieu était plus symbolique qu'autre chose, il n'y avait aucune population, aucune infrastructures encore fonctionnelles, aucune raison de réellement investir l'ancienne capitale abandonnée.

« Le plan, reprit-il sa voix faisant échos dans le long couloir, est donc de quitter Koryo et d'atteindre Tokyo. »

Enfin une ville dont le nom n'avait pas changé.

« De là, il ne devrait pas être trop difficile de trouver un navire pour Annam. »

 _Sauf que Tokyo était à l'opposé de Fuuka._

« Pourquoi Koryo est aussi surveillée ? demanda-t-elle en trébuchant à moitié sur un câble qui trainait par terre.

-C'est une sorte d'avant-poste pour Zipang. Si nous voulons récupérez le sud, on devrait passer par là. La ville est donc bloqué dans tous les sens, éviter l'entrée et la sortie possible d'espion. Les frontières de la ville sont cernées de détecteurs pour otome et toute source de vie. Des tourelles tirent à vue si on n'a pas les bons joujoux pour être reconnu.

-C'est pour ça qu'on passe par le métro.

-Exacte. Toutes les entrées en ont été condamnées il y a longtemps. On a mis un bon moment avant de creuser le passage qui relie les égouts au métro et encore plus pour trouver un passage dans le métro entre les effondrements et dégâts structurels. »

Voilà donc pourquoi Miyu avait besoin d'un passeur pour elle. Sortir normalement et sans papier, elle tombait sous les mains de Zipang. Partir avec son pouvoir, M-9 et Schwartz la repérerait _. A Rome, faites comme les romains._ Elle était de Windbloom sous menace Zipang, elle devait s'évader comme n'importe quel réfugié par les tunnels du métro. Comme Miyu avait les plan du métro de l'époque mais aucune information sur les effondrements et les passages qui y conduisaient encore, il fallait un passeur.

« Attendez, s'arrêta-t-elle. Si on passe Kyo- Koryo, Zipang ne surveille plus le sud du pays ?

-Oh si, il surveille mais beaucoup moins. Ils n'ont pas les ressources humaines et matérielles pour surveiller avec autant d'attention l'intérieur du territoire. Leurs hommes sont sur les fronts, les détecteurs autour de la ville et le long des voies principales. »

Les sourcils de l'homme se plissèrent d'interrogations face à la posture tendue de Shizuru.

« Je veux ressortir de l'autre côté dans l'intérieur des terres, expliqua-t-elle. Je suis certaine que vous avez aussi un passage pour aller dans ce sens-là. Y faire entrer clandestinement des espions, par exemple.

-Je croyais que vous vous vouliez sortir et vous mettre en sécurité, contredit-il méfiant.

-Vous êtes un homme bon, Monsieur Kruger, lui dit-elle avec un sourire tranquille, mais je veux surtout rentrer chez moi.

-Koryo…

-A Fuuka, précisa-t-elle. Je sais que la ville est morte aujourd'hui. Qu'il n'y a plus personne sur toute l'île, mais _j'ai besoin_ d'y aller.

-Pour y faire quoi ? soupira-t-il. Croyez-moi je comprends l'attachement qu'on peut avoir pour sa ville natale mais il n'y a plus rien là-bas, pour personne. Plus rien.

-J'ai vraiment besoin de m'y rendre, insista-t-elle. Votre aide serait la bienvenue, mais j'irai seule si vous refusez. »

Nathan sembla perdu un instant, probablement guère habituer à ne pas simplement être suivi par des gens effrayés qui avaient dû lutter des pieds et des mains pour obtenir une chance d'échapper à la zone occupée.

« Quelle raison pourrait me pousser à vouloir vous aider ? C'est de la folie de tenter de se rendre à Fuuka ? C'est à quoi…

-Avec des _trains_ et des bateaux fonctionnels ? intervint-elle. 3h plus ou moins.

-Et sans, à plus de 3 jours si on ne dort pas et qu'on ne mange pas.

-Disons alors une semaine. »

Beaucoup moins si elle pouvait comme les autres otomes matérialisés ses nanomachines et volés. Elle n'allait toutefois pas essayer, par crainte d'abimé ses prototype de nanomachines et risquer d'altérer ses pouvoirs de bases. Par crainte que M9 et Schwartz la repèrent.

« Je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi. Aucune explication… rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne pourrait vous convenir. Je serai même surprise de parvenir à vous convaincre, je suis _déjà_ surprise d'avoir obtenu la chance de vous rencontrer. Pourtant… ça m'aiderait _vraiment_ d'aller à Fuuka. »

Nathan soupira et se gratta la nuque. Shizuru s'en voulut de lui demander un tel effort. L'homme avait plus de 60 ans et il faisait plus que bien des gens pour aider ses semblables. Elle lui en demandait beaucoup trop.

« Juste… pouvez-vous m'aider à sortir du métro à l'intérieur de la zone occupée par Zipang ? Pour atteindre Fuuka, je me débrouillerais. Et s'il m'attrape, j'inventerais une histoire pour expliquer comment je me suis retrouvée là. Je peux être suffisamment convaincante pour qu'il ne pense jamais à l'existence du métro. »

Nathan changea de pied d'appui. Sa demande la dérangeait sans le moindre doute.

« Et si je meurs vous ne serez responsable de rien. »

Les doigts de Shizuru se serrèrent sur son pendentif.

« Je peux vous le donner comme paiement. »

Cela lui déchirait le cœur de céder le collier offert par Natsuki pour s'offrir les services de Nathan, mais elle allait certainement comprendre si Shizuru lui revenait.

« Gardez-le, bougonna-t-il. C'est de la folie, mais qui suis-je pour juger ? J'ai 67 ans et je crapahute dans le métro plutôt que m'occuper de mes enfants adoptifs. Je sais qu'ils ont besoin de moi, la guerre leur a pris leur famille, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il y en a encore beaucoup dans leur situation que je pourrais aider. Alors allons-y, je vais vous conduire vers la sortie.

-Merci, Nathan, dit-elle doucement. Même si on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je suis une orpheline de guerre.

-Mais on en est tous victimes, conclut-il avant de remonter les mètres de couloirs qu'ils venaient de parcourir tout en continuant de bougonner. »

.

* * *

Parcourir le tunnel de métro de Kyoto n'était pas une sinécure. Comme Nathan l'avait prévenu une partie de celui-ci s'était effondrée. Le manque d'entretien avait conduit à ce que des zones soient pratiquement impraticables. Des parties étaient inondées et ils avaient dû patauger dans l'eau plusieurs mètres et retenir leur respiration le temps de se glisser sous une poutre d'acier et 1m50 d'eau. Ils étaient frissonnant, perdues dans un long tunnel qui pouvait leur tombée sur la tête à tout moment. Et ils avaient pour tout aide une lampe torche et les souvenirs de Nathan pour des passages qui paraissaient inexistants.

Néanmoins après plusieurs longues –très longues heures- Nathan s'arrêta.

« Le reste du tunnel est effondré et impraticable. »

Il monta sur les débris de ce qui avait dû être un mur de soutien à présent effondré, un bon morceau du tunnel ayant suivi sa chute. Shizuru le suivit. Il lui pointa du doigt une fissure où semblait paraitre des barreaux.

« Un ancien conduit. Je ne sais fichtre rien sur la raison de son emplacement ou de son utilité, mais il conduit à l'extérieur. Il faut juste passer une grille d'aération qui pourrait être difficile à soulever, mais je ne peux pas aider pour ça. »

Shizuru comprenait : pour que l'un ou l'autre puisse atteindre les barreaux, ils devaient se faire la courte échelle.

« Habituellement, je ne conduis que des Otomes ou des soldats expérimentés jusque-là. Ils se débrouillent très bien tout seul pour passer par la grille. »

Shizuru se tourna vers lui.

« Vous en êtes une d'otome ? demanda-t-il sincèrement intéressée. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'une d'entre elle parvienne à entrer à Koryo mais ne parviennent pas à sortir. Maintenant elles passent directement par moi et mon métro.

-Pas vraiment non. »

 _Pas dans le sens où il pouvait l'entendre du moins._

« J'aurai préféré que vous me disiez oui, admit-il. Ça m'aurait un peu rassuré pour ce qui vous attend ensuite. Vous portez une GEM après tout, même si la donner à quelqu'un était un geste osé pour une otome. »

Shizuru le regarda.

« Disons que j'en suis une si ça vous fait plaisir.

-Un geste osé mais _courageux_ , lui sourit-il. Quel que soit votre mission, je suis sûre que vous vous en sortirez très bien, Otome Viola.

-Monsieur Kruger, le salua-t-elle alors qu'il se mettait en position pour l'aider à monter. »

D'une impulsion, il l'envoya jusqu'aux barreaux.

« J'espère qu'on se reverra dans de meilleurs conditions, lui lança-t-il. »

 _Si je réussis ma ''mission'', comptez-y,_ songea-t-elle en hochant la tête à son encontre. Il ne pourrait ne pas se souvenir d'elle dans la réalité qu'elle chercherait à modifier après avoir récupéré Natsuki, mais elle comptait bien trouver comment le récompenser de son temps et de sa gentillesse.

Elle se décida finalement à se concentrer sur sa prochaine étape et remonta les barreaux, se retrouvant ainsi rapidement sous la grille d'aération. Elle était lourde à n'en pas douter et si elle n'avait pas eu la force ajoutée des nanomachines, elle n'aurait probablement pas pu la soulever et se glisser à travers l'ouverture. Elle se tortilla à travers la fissure, se roulant sur le sol alors que la grille se refermait dans un claquement dans son dos. Elle passa son visage par-dessus la grille et tendit un pouce pour indiquer à Nathan que tout allait bien. Elle vit sa lampe torche s'agiter en réponse et en signe d'adieu. Puis le faisceau lumineux s'éloigna et Shizuru fut à nouveau seul.

Elle frotta distraitement ses affaires, prenant connaissance des alentours déserts. A son époque, elle aurait encore été dans l'enceinte de Kyoto, mais les bâtiments étaient totalement abandonnés, à moitié détruits. Shizuru observa les alentours : ciels et rues craquelées avant de respirer l'air frais de l'extérieur. Des heures à déambuler dans des tunnels noirs l'avaient presque rendu claustrophobe. Elle frissonna alors qu'une partie de ses vêtements étaient encore humide. Elle ôta son pull et l'attacha à sa taille, laissa son visage être baignée par le soleil d'un milieu de matinée et s'éloigna finalement vers le sud-ouest. Elle avait un bon sens de l'orientation et se dirigeait au jugé vers Fuuka.

.

* * *

Il n'y avait rien de particulièrement intéressant dans la marche qu'elle entreprit alors. Comme Nathan le lui avait annoncé, au-delà de la frontière de Koryo, elle ne croisa personne : ni soldat, ni otome, ni citoyen. Elle s'orienta vaguement à la lumière du soleil et trouva le rythme le plus approprié pour avancer longtemps et loin. Elle décida de ne pas songer à la faim, à la soif ou à la nuit froide qu'elle devrait affronter ce soir-là. Elle était convaincue que Miyu la rattrapait avant qu'elle ne meurt de froid ou de faim.

Elle avait parcouru des kilomètres à travers des terres et des collines arides et noircies par l'Harmonium. Le Japon verdoyant de son enfance avait véritablement disparu. Miyu la retrouva comme elle s'y attendait en début de soirée alors que Shizuru s'était sentie incapable de continuer. Fourbue, elle s'était laissée tomber au sol, appuyer contre un tronc mort et avait commencé à somnoler, se réveillant dès que sa tête tombait en avant de fatigue.

Elle mit ainsi plusieurs minutes à comprendre ce qu'elle voyait. Miyu volait à ras du sol et sa silhouette à la verticale était difficilement reconnaissable. Shizuru le lui envia cette capacité, alors que ses propres jambes lui semblaient si lourdes. Elle était à peu près sûre que ses chaussures étaient emplies de sang, en tout cas, c'était l'impression qu'elle en avait tant ses pieds étaient douloureux.

« Kami-sama, te voilà, soupira-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas le chemin le plus rapide pour Fuuka que vous avez décidé d'emprunter, lui répondit sobrement Miyu. »

Elle avait probablement survolé les itinéraires les plus probables pour la retrouver.

« Désolée, bougonna-t-elle la fatigue usant sa patience et sa bonne humeur. Je n'ai pas de carte ou de GPS avec moi. Je ne sais même pas où je me trouve exactement.

-Cela est compréhensible. »

Shizuru sentait encore ses jambes la picoter, ses muscles protestant contre la marche forcée qu'elle avait entrepris depuis le matin.

« Tu n'étais pas au rendez-vous hier soir, lui indiqua-t-elle.

-J'ai pensé que mon incapacité à mentir serait gênant face au passeur, lui répondit Miyu.

-Tu n'as jamais compté te présenter ?

-J'y ai songé et y ait en effet renoncé. Ça a été un bon choix, vous avez réussi à le convaincre de vous mener hors de la ville. »

Shizuru s'allongea de tout son long à même le sol, le long du tronc. Elle allait s'endormir dans peu de temps qu'elle le veuille ou non.

« Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

-J'ai survolé les itinéraires possibles à plus ou moins haute altitude jusqu'à vous détecter via votre émission de chaleur. »

Shizuru bailla de manière toute à fait non-gracieuse.

« Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, mais je suis à bout de force.

-Nous allons circuler plus rapidement à présent. »

Sans la prévenir, Shizuru se sentit soudain soulevé par Miyu. L'androïde la reposa sur son avant-bras, la tenant contre sa poitrine comme elle aurait tenu un jeune enfant... ou Alyssa elle-même. Shizuru rougit et déstabilisée, manqua de tomber à la renverse avant de se retenir à ses épaules solides.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? grinça-t-elle sans la moindre grâce.

-Vous n'êtes pas capable de voler ou de marcher actuellement. Je m'occuperais donc de nous transporter. En volant suffisamment bas, vous ne devriez pas être détectées par les radars. »

Shizuru avait trop de fierté pour accepter si facilement qu'on la transporte comme une enfant, mais elle remarqua que le sol défilait déjà sous elle. Il défilait vite. Des kilomètres qu'elle aurait dû faire à pied sans Miyu. La machinerie de l'androïde produisait une chaleur bienvenue, une chaleur presque humaine et Shizuru se trouva malgré elle à somnoler de nouveau et à ne pas se soucier de sa dignité. Après tout personne ne saurait qu'on l'avait porté comme un enfant... et en réalité, au fond, elle s'en fichait bien.

.

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla, le soleil commençait à se lever, se reflétant sur les vagues. Elles traversaient la mer, droit vers l'Île de Fuuka. Elle trouvait ça gênant d'être encore blottie contre Miyu mais elle devait reconnaitre qu'elle représentait un gain de temps notable. Elle avait chaud et l'embrun salé lui éclaboussait le visage.

« Vous êtes réveillée, nota Miyu. »

Shizuru ne vit pas l'intérêt de confirmer l'évidence.

« Nous devrions arriver à Fuuka dans quelques minutes. »

Elles mirent exactement 13 minutes pour atteindre ce qui avait un jour été l'Académie de Fuuka. Miyu atterrit dans la cours principale. Shizuru mit enfin pied à terre et redécouvrit son ancien établissement. Les bâtiments étaient endommagés autant par le temps que la guerre. Shizuru reconnut facilement ce qui avait été son dortoir et les différents bâtiments qui avaient pu contenir son bureau de Kaichou. C'était étonnant de se sentir nostalgique d'un lieu qu'elle n'avait concrètement quitter que depuis 5 mois. C'était si perturbant de voir les bâtiments si… vieux.

« Les lieux ont été abandonnés durant la guerre de Cent ans, indiqua Miyu en se dirigeant vers ce qui avait été un jour une bibliothèque. »

Shizuru la suivit sans rien dire, le regard parcourant les anciens bâtiments qu'elle avait tant connu. La bibliothèque avait été détruite depuis longtemps, quelques rares livres illisibles se trouvaient encore dans les étagères. Elle en attrapa un, humant l'odeur du vieux papier.

« Par où atteint-on les Piliers ? »

Shizuru n'avait jamais vu les piliers en question, sachant seulement qu'ils se trouvaient dans une caverne ou une sorte de sous-sol secret. Les piliers y apparaissaient à chacune des morts d'HiME ou de leur être cher, en se chargeant d'énergie qui permettait au vainqueur du Carnaval d'avoir son fichu vœux. C'était en shuntant ce système d'énergie extraordinaire que Miyu avait pu ramener leur être cher –Natsuki et elle comprises- à la vie il y avait 330 ans.

Shizuru déambula derrière Miyu qui avançait d'un bon pas. Elle laissa son regard glissé sur l'Académie la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

« Miyu ? »

L'androïde s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. Elle ne comprenait pas son soudain manque d'enthousiasme à la suivre auprès des piliers.

« J'ai… une question ?

-Le contraire serait étonnant vu votre situation. Quel est le sujet ? »

Shizuru frappa un cailloux qui s'en alla rebondir dans un tas de gravats.

« Je… je crois que je n'ai pas osé demandé mais… je crois que je n'aimerais aucune des réponses que tu pourrais me fournir et…

-Quel est votre question ? insista Miyu. »

Shizuru se frotta les mains avant de reporter son attention sur Miyu.

« Qu'est-il advenu de Natsuki après mon départ ? M'a-t-elle attendu ? »

 _Voulait-elle vraiment connaitre la réponse ? Et si Natsuki ne l'avait pas attendu pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre à aimer ? S'était-elle sentie libéré en son absence ?_

Shizuru savait manquer de confiance dans leur relation. Il lui paraissait si aberrant que Natsuki ait changé d'avis sur ses sentiments. _Et si elle avait accepté d'être avec elle par pure pitié ?_

« Vous êtes partis le 6 juillet 2001. Natsuki Kuga est restée habitée chez vous après votre départ et à repris les cours en…

-Miyu, juste les choses importantes ? M'a-t-elle attendu longtemps ? A-t-elle… s'est-elle mariée ? Quel emploi a-t-elle pris ? Quand…

-Le 21 décembre 2001, Yukino Kikugawa, Nobu Kikugawa, Itsumi Suzushiro, Tyler Anderson et Natsuki Kuga sont décédés suite à un attentat au bal annuel des Suzushiro. Il y a eu d'autres morts mais les personnes nommées étaient les individus ciblés.

-Attend… _quoi_ ?! souffla-t-elle. »

Shizuru regarda Miyu, le cœur battant avec un effroi notable. _Elle était morte ? Elle n'avait pas protégé Natsuki._ Les efforts de Viola et les siens avaient été vain.

« Vous n'auriez rien pu faire, intervint Miyu en relevant des signes de détresses chez Shizuru. Si ça n'avait pas été là, ça aurait été autre part. Schwartz avait ordonné vos morts. Leurs cibles prioritaires étaient les personnes responsables de la chute du Third District. Puis de manière plus généralisé les HiMEs et les gens liés aux HiMEs. C'est comme cela qu'ils ont récupéré l'ADN des gens qui ne s'était pas encore retrouvé dans leur labo, ADN à partir desquels ils vous ont cloné. »

 _Qu'en avait-elle à faire que Schwartz aient volé l'ADN aux HiMEs et à leurs êtres chers après leur meurtre ? Ou que le sien ait été récupéré sur le corps de Viola ! ça n'avait aucune importance !_

Shizuru attrapa Miyu par les épaules. _Natsuki était morte ! Morte à peine 6 mois à peine après son départ !_ Schwartz lui avait volé sa vie !

« Elle est morte ?! _Comment_ ?

-Comme je le disais, une bombe lors du bal annuel des Suzushiro.

-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit immédiatement ?

-Je n'en voyais pas l'importance. Cela s'est déroulé il y a plus de 3 siècles. Le retour dans le passé va vous permettre de revenir avant l'attentat et de la sauver. »

Shizuru se sentait malade. Nauséeuse. Perdre Natsuki après tout ça… Ainsi que des gens à qui elle tenait… tous ciblés par Schwartz.

« Elle… elle…

-Elle est morte oui, nous avons déjà convenu de cela, répondit Miyu imperturbable. »

Shizuru se sentit pleurer, un hoquet déchirant sa poitrine.

« Si je n'étais pas partie…

-Vous seriez morte en même temps que tout le monde, lui indiqua-t-elle sèchement. Et si ça n'avait pas été là, cela aurait été lors d'un autre attentat. Ton présent n'est plus sûre pour vous. Allons. »

Miyu lui tendit une puce. Shizuru l'attrapa distraitement.

« Ce sont les informations utiles que j'ai réuni sur les 3 siècles derniers. Elles t'aideront à prendre les bonnes décisions pour éviter l'Harmonium et la guerre actuelle. Elles te donneront le noms des gens qui pourront t'aider. »

L'atermoiement n'intéressant pas Miyu plus que cela, elle se détourna de Shizuru et se dirigea vers la salle des archives. Elle paraissait avoir perdue patience -si un androïde pouvait être impatient. Elle transforma son bras en un canon et tira une seule fois vers le sol. Une détonation assourdissante qui ébranla les fondations même de la bibliothèque. Shizuru se couvrit les oreilles et ferma les yeux, le temps que la poussière retombe. Le vieux parquet était éventré, dévoilant le tunnel en-dessous creusé à même la roche.

« Dépêchons-nous, répliqua Miyu. Il n'y avait pas d'autres accès. Mais mon tir a certainement alerté toutes les otomes à proximité. »

Shizuru renifla, s'essuya les yeux et laissa Miyu l'aider à descendre dans le tunnel. Elle les mena heureusement à la caverne principale sans se perdre dans les couloirs labyrinthiques aux alentours. Elles descendirent de plusieurs mètres sous terre pour déboucher dans une caverne particulièrement haute de plafond. Le symbole des HiMEs était difficile à louper. En son centre, comme si la roche avait été taillée pour faire une sorte de plateforme surélevée, quatre piliers s'y dressaient fièrement. Shizuru pouvait jurer qu'elle sentait l'énergie y pulser.

« La guerre de Cent ans a détruit 6 des 12 piliers. Avec le décès d'Alyssa puis de ses descendantes, les six piliers restant sont habituellement surchargés d'énergie.

-Je suppose que le vœu du Carnaval a contribué à consommer l'énergie de 2 d'entre eux. L'énergie des 4 piliers restant seront suffisant ?

-Amplement. »

Miyu tendit la main et Shizuru détacha l'une de ses deux GEM. Shizuru ne comprit pas bien ce que l'androïde entreprit mais la GEM se retrouva enchâssée dans l'un des piliers et soudain, Shizuru se sentit bien. C'était d'ailleurs un euphémisme. Elle se sentait exceptionnel, pleine d'une énergie qui lui paraissait inépuisable.

« Vous êtes en train de vous charger d'énergie. Vos données vitales indiquent une guérison rapide de vos cancers et une augmentation certaine d'énergie.

-Je le sens, reconnut-elle avec un sourire qu'elle aurait eu de la peine à réprimer. C'est incroyable. »

C'était comme une vague de chaleur et de lumière qui chassait ses peines et ses peurs. Cette énergie était pleine de possibilité, _celle de pouvoir tout changer_ : passé, présent et futur. Celle de pouvoir de sauver Natsuki et ce monde. Elle n'avait pas être triste, elle pouvait _tout faire_.

« Votre Pouvoir ? l'interrogea Miyu. »

Shizuru le chercha au fond de son être. Son pouvoir palpitait avec tant d'énergie que cela lui semblait soudain difficile de le contenir et de ne pas l'utiliser. Miyu retira la gemme du pilier et Shizuru eut la sensation qu'on la coupait d'une source inépuisable d'énergie. Ce fut toutefois le froncement de sourcils de Miyu qui l'inquiéta.

« Un souci ?

-Les GEM ne tiennent pas la charge.

-ça veut dire quoi ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Que la meilleure façon d'avoir accès à cette énergie serait de laisser une des GEM dans le pilier et l'autre avec vous.

-Ce qui n'est pas possible, comprit Shizuru. Je retourne dans le passé, la connexion sera rompue entre les deux GEM.

-En effet. Or sans cette connexion, la GEM perd graduellement l'énergie en question.

-Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas les recharger avec les Piliers du passé ?

-A ton époque, les piliers sont vides d'énergie, lui rappela Miyu. J'ai tout utilisé pour vous ramener à la vie.

-Est-ce... est-ce que cela m'empêchera de retourner dans le passé ?

-Non.

-Pourrais-je retourner dans le futur avec Natsuki ? »

Miyu avait remis la GEM dans le Pilier, le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle semblait bien pensive et Shizuru se demanda si les supercalculateurs qui lui servaient de cerveau compulsaient des données et estimaient ce qui pouvait ou non être fait.

« Les GEM chargés, j'estime que tu auras une heure.

-Une heure ?

-Une heure pour aller dans le passé et revenir dans le futur avec un passager. Après ça, les GEMs auront perdu trop d'énergie pour te permettre de voyager avec une personne supplémentaire.

-J'ai donc moins d'une heure pour mettre la main sur Natsuki ? voulut s'assurer Shizuru.

-C'est ce que je viens de dire, répondit sèchement Miyu.

-J'ai donc intérêt à bien choisir à quel temps et quel lieu apparaitre dans le passé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Miyu acquiesça, même s'il semblait que son attention porte autre part.

« Je ne peux pas revenir trop tôt au risque d'arriver avant mon départ pour le futur et de devoir me faire face. J'ai vu ce que ça donnait et me battre avec moi-même pour Natsuki, ce n'est pas mon plus grand rêve. Je pourrais réapparaitre quelques minutes après mon départ, proposa Shizuru.

-Le PDG Blan n'était-il pas présent ? Votre retour pourrait altérer sa volonté à développer les nanomachines. Les changements futurs seraient alors importants et votre avantage –Miyu lui indiqua la puce qu'elle lui avait donné- pour sauver le monde réduit à néant.

-Je reste toujours convaincue que ce ne serait pas un mal.

-Mes calculs ont été basé sur un retour dans le temps pour l'après-midi du 21 décembre 2001, indiqua Miyu. La présence de Kuga-san est assurée chez les Suzushiro. Par ailleurs, de nombreux corps retrouvés suite à l'attentat, n'ont jamais été formellement identifié du fait de leurs importants dégâts physiques. Personne ne se rendra compte que Kuga-san n'a jamais été prise dans l'explosion, ce qui limitera là aussi tout impact que sa mort a pu avoir sur le futur. Sur un autre point, remonter plus loin dans le temps réduirait le temps pour effectuer cet aller-retour. Je conseille donc de vous rendre au manoir des Suzushiro le 21 décembre 2001 avant 19h.

-Je suppose que je peux le faire oui, soupira Shizuru le coeur battant furieusement à l'idée de retrouver une Natsuki bien vivante. Et ensuite, rappelle-moi, où et à quelle date, je dois me rendre.

-En l'an 290. Le lieu est à votre convenance. Votre pouvoir est si distinct qu'il attirera mon attention où que ce soit. Je vous retrouverais alors. »

Miyu lui tendit la GEM du pilier et Shizuru la mit aussitôt à son oreille.

« Merci pour ton aide, admit Shizuru alors qu'elle-même commençait à entendre ce qui devait être des otomes. »

Entendre le tir assourdissant de Miyu et trouver l'entrée de la caverne avaient été deux choses différentes. Cela avait laissé du temps à Miyu pour charger les GEM, mais elle avait détecté depuis un moment l'entrée des otomes dans les souterrains.

« Tenez juste votre promesse, aidez moi à sauver Lena Sayers en me permettant de copier la GEM que je vous ais donné et nous serons quitte.

-Je tiendrais ma parole, lui promit-elle. »

Elle vit à l'entrée de la grotte, une silhouette vêtue de rouge. Une otome de Zipang.

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son pouvoir la consumer avec une seule idée en tête : 21 décembre 2001, 18h, la silhouette du manoir Suzushiro dans son esprit.

Au moment où les otomes de Zipang firent leurs premières sommations, Shizuru avait disparu dans le néant comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.


	16. Back to the Future

21 décembre 2001 – Fuuka, Demeure des Suzushiro

.

« Tiens-toi tranquille. »

Natsuki jeta un regard noir à Miss Maria.

.

* * *

Shizuru était partie depuis près de 6 mois. Natsuki avait passé les dernières mois de Shizuru en 2001 à l'aider à préparer son voyage et à s'assurer que ses papiers soient en ordre au cas où elle ne reviendrait pas. L'idée qu'elle parte l'avait en réalité effrayée; effrayée qu'elle parte pour le futur, effrayée de la garder auprès d'elle et de la voir dépérir suit à ses nanomachines. En décidant de rester à ses côtés, de profiter de chaque instant de sa compagnie, Natsuki avait loupé sa rentrée scolaire, la laissant désœuvrée pour plusieurs mois.

La première semaine après son départ, les choses avaient été… étranges. Shizuru n'était plus là. Elle l'enviait un peu pour tout dire.

Shizuru devait rapidement l'avoir retrouvé dans le futur, elle était probablement guéri et heureuse avec une version d'elle plus âgée de 3 ans. Natsuki se demandait ce qu'elle ferait pendant ce temps. Elle avait 3 ans pour devenir une personne meilleure qu'elle ne l'était et montrer à Shizuru qu'elle la méritait, qu'elles seraient heureuses ensemble.

Au bout de la première semaine, alors qu'elle réfléchissait encore à ce qu'elle devait entreprendre pour la rendre fière, le regard de Miss Maria s'était portée sur elle. Elle avait à l'évidence sa propre idée sur ce que Natsuki devait faire pour mériter de se tenir à côté de Shizuru.

La matriarche s'était ainsi mise en tête de faire d'elle une ''demoiselle appropriée'' et non la rustre illettrée qu'elle pensait d'elle. On lui avait soudain seriné les règles de bienséances, l'apprentissage de langues étrangères et tout un tas de choses qui l'avait énervé au plus haut point.

Si Natsuki s'attendait à passer sa vie avec Shizuru –le petit reniflement dédaigneux de Miss Maria lui avait indiqué qu'elle ne pensait pas que leur ''relation d'adolescence'' tienne- elle allait devoir comprendre les codes qui dictaient le monde de Shizuru. Sa pupille pouvait avoir refusé la direction de Windbloom, elle en était toujours la légitime propriétaire. Elle ne finirait pas sa vie dans une caravane ou un appartement étriqué.

C'était la première fête à laquelle Miss Maria acceptait de se montrer en sa compagnie. La première aussi à laquelle Natsuki avait été invité. Haruka et Yukino avaient été très claire sur la nécessité d'arrêter de ''bouder dans son coin'' et de continuer à vivre. Après tout Shizuru n'était pas morte, elle tentait de se soigner ; Natsuki elle se devait de profiter au mieux de sa vie. Il était peu probable que Shizuru apprécie qu'elle passe 3 ans à se morfondre de son absence.

 _Si tu n'es pas capable de vivre pour toi, v_ _i_ _s_ _pour_ _elle_ _!_

Natsuki allait en faire des t-shirt à Haruka si elle continuait à lui seriner ses mots.

Elle avait néanmoins accepté de se rendre à cette fête avec, pour ainsi dire, les seules amies qu'elle avait gardé.

 _Haruka Suzushiro son amie !_

Elle n'aurait jamais cru à une telle chose si elle n'était pas en train de le vivre. La jeune femme sarrasin et grande gueule était étonnement fidèle une fois qu'on parvenait à se rendre à elle.

Avec les examens, Yukino et Haruka n'avaient pas été très disponible pour la voir ces dernières semaines et le bal de Noël des Suzushiro était une excellente excuse pour rattraper le temps perdu. Elle s'y rendait donc en compagnie de Miss Maria, ce qui faisait d'elle une invitée officielle de la haute société et non une simple amie de la fille des Suzushiro.

Miss Maria comptait toutefois ne rester à Fuuka que le temps de la fête et d'une nuit. Natsuki avait donc considéré qu'un simple bagage à main suffirait. Elle avait revêtu un jean et un gilet ce matin-là et glissé dans sa valise des vêtements similaires en plus de son nécessaire de toilettes.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de sortir de la chambre qu'elle occupait toujours au domaine Fujino que Miss Maria lui était tombée dessus.

La femme avait discouru une demi-heure durant sur les milles-et-une raisons expliquant pourquoi porter un jean à cette soirée étaient une mauvaise idée -évidemment Natsuki n'avait rien prévu d'autres et la vieille bique le savait.

Maria ne s'était pas gêné pour farfouiller dans ses placards, dépitée de constater que rien n'irait pour ce genre de soirée. Elle ne se gêna pas pour faire quelque commentaire désobligeant sur la quantité de lingerie qu'elle possédait, avant de conclure qu'elle n'avait absolument pas envie de savoir les raisons pour laquelle elle avait cru bon d'en acheter tant.

Si Natsuki avait eu un peu plus de courage, elle lui aurait dit -pour le simple plaisir d'observer sa réaction- que c'était là les tenues préférées que Shizuru aimait la voir porter. Ça aurait probablement eu un fond de vérité si Natsuki avait eu le temps de gagner en confiance question intimité mais Shizuru était partie et Natsuki ignorait quand elle pourrait espérer la revoir. E _lle passait en effet beaucoup trop de temps à se morfondre._

Elle avait donc préféré pincer les lèvres et n'avait pas répondu à Miss Maria. La femme avait continué de tempêter sur le manque de temps pour lui trouver une robe acceptable et l'avait trainé de force jusqu'à la chambre de Shizuru.

« Je ne vais pas porter l'une de ses robes !

-Certainement pas, avait-elle conclu. »

Elle avait entrepris de lui expliquer les multiples raisons pour lesquels une robe de haute couture, ajustée à la seule taille de sa pupille ne lui irait pas sans être reprisée par un professionnel. Miss Maria avait à la place extrait des kimonos. Shizuru en avait plein, de toutes les couleurs et pour toutes les saisons. C'étaient sans le moindre doute les plus coûteux kimonos que Natsuki ne verrait jamais. Chikako était venue en plein milieu de ce mélange de tissus.

Comme toute bonne japonaise qui se respecte Chikako avait son mot à dire sur le choix de la couleur ou du motif, de la coiffure, du maquillage qu'elle devrait arborer, des bijoux qu'elle devrait porter. Natsuki avait fini par accepter quand son regard était tombé sur le kimono blanc dessiné de motif bleu pâle. C'était probablement le moins remarquable de tous si ce n'était pour sa simplicité, mais Natsuki se rappelait avoir déjà porté ce kimono lors du Carnaval. Bien sûr il serait probablement un mauvais rappel pour Haruka et Yukino mais le vêtir dans d'autres circonstances, alors qu'elles étaient amies et alliées, seraient aussi un signe de tout ce qui avait pu changer depuis les funestes événements qui avaient marqué leur lycée.

Si ce kimono n'avait pas été le premier choix de Miss Maria ou de Chikako, toutes s'abstinrent de commentaires alors qu'elles parvenaient enfin à un accord vestimentaire. Le choix du obi fut tout aussi simple, puisqu'elle se décida pour le bleu azur bordé du même bleu pâle que le kimono. Malgré la volonté de ses aînées de la coiffer d'une manière sophistiquée, Natsuki n'accepta qu'une natte sur le côté.

Chikako avait aidé à mettre sa tenue et Natsuki s'était sentie incroyable engoncée durant le long trajet jusqu'à Fuuka. Cela avait été d'autant plus exacerbés que Maria l'avait forcé à se tenir au mieux toutes la sainte journée, droite, les mains délicatement posés sur ses genoux, en lui ordonnant d'essayer de se montrer sérieuse et aimable. _Gracieuse._

A croire qu'elle avait pris Natsuki pour une sorte de brute vulgaire.

.

* * *

Natsuki tira légèrement sur son obi, espérant desserrer légèrement le tissu qui paraissait vouloir l'étouffer. Yukino et Haruka, dans des tenues formelles d'un autre gens, se tenaient à côté de leurs parents. Tout ce beau monde s'échangeait des salutations empruntées et commentait le bon maintien et habillement des enfants comme s'ils étaient absents de cet échange. Natsuki reçut les mêmes éloges que Yukino et Haruka bien qu'elle soit adressé à Miss Maria. Les gens semblaient oublié que la vieille femme n'était ni sa mère, ni sa tutrice et qu'elles avaient reçu des invitations séparés. Natsuki aurait grandement préféré venir par elle-même : moto-ferry-moto et choisir seule quoi porter. Elle aurait probablement eu moins d'éloge sur son jean mais Miss Maria n'aurait probablement pas eu à considérer toutes critiques ou compliments à l'encontre de Natsuki comme lui étant attribuables. Même si Natsuki avait surtout la sensation que Miss Maria prenait les remarques à son encontre comme ayant le pouvoir d'impacter Windbloom ou le nom des Fujino.

« Kami-sama, soupira-t-elle de soulagement quand Miss Maria trouva finalement une bonne raison pour la laisser seule.

-Ah je n'ai jamais dit que ce soir serait une soirée agréable, annonça Haruka un peu trop fort, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de son père.

-Le souci, indiqua Yukino d'une voix beaucoup plus mesurée, c'est que la soirée n'a pas _encore_ commencé. »

De fait, il n'était pas encore 18h. Certains invités arrivaient en avance, notamment ceux qui restaient logés chez les Suzushiro pour la nuit. Il prenait ainsi le temps de s'installer et de se reposer/rafraichir avant la soirée. Natsuki avait fusillé Miss Maria du regard plus d'une fois quand elle avait compris qu'elle aurait pu se changer avant la fête et non devoir supporter le kimono toute la journée et durant le transport.

« J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air, reconnut-elle finalement ses lèvres tentant d'arborer un sourire approprié en réponse à celui de l'homme qui venait les saluer. »

Haruka s'inclina devant ce dernier. Il avait à leur goût un sourire un peu dérangeant et les cheveux beaucoup trop gominés pour son bien, mais on n'attendait heureusement pas d'elles qu'elles offrent des éloges aux invités.

Haruka se tourna finalement vers Natsuki et acquiesça.

« Je suppose que tu pourras nous retrouver près du buffet.

-Haruka-chan, l'accès à la salle n'est pas encore autorisé.

-Argh ! Et bien nous serons ici à saluer les invités ! »

Haruka lui offrit un hochement de tête et s'en retourna à grand pas vers ses parents.

« A toute à l'heure, indiqua Yukino en la laissant pour rejoindre Haruka en trottinant. »

Natsuki soupira et se dirigea à petit pas vers les longs couloirs qui lui offrirait un peu de paix. Si le manoir Suzushiro n'était probablement pas plus grand que le domaine Fujino, il était construit dans un style occidental qui changeait radicalement l'ambiance des lieux.

Natsuki s'appuya contre le mur, espérant silencieusement que Miss Maria ne reviendrait pas l'emmener saluer des invités dont elles n'étaient même pas les hôtes ! Natsuki hésitait d'ailleurs à demander à un des laquais des Suzushiro de la conduire à sa chambre quand un éclat de voix retentit. Natsuki était bien incapable de distinguer ce dont il était question. Sa curiosité l'emporta néanmoins et elle se divertit avec l'idée de devoir faire face à un ennemi quel qu'il soit. Tout pour ne pas avoir à retourner saluer des gens riches et snob aux côtés de Maria. Aux détours d'un couloir, en direction des cris, elle distingua vaguement une figure se précipitant dans sa direction.

Elle n'eut que vaguement le temps de constater que l'intrus distançait rapidement la sécurité des Suzushiro avant que l'inconnue ne la percute littéralement de plein fouet.

« Hé ! Arrêtez-vous !

-Désolée, murmura la fugitive en tentant de rapidement se démêler d'elle. »

Elle s'était relevée prêt à détaler quand l'un des hommes de la sécurité avait bondi, la taclant férocement au sol. Un grognement douloureux s'était élevé suite au plaquage. Natsuki avait été d'autant plus surprise quand ce fut le garde qui bascula sur le côté avec un second gémissement.

Natsuki s'était relevée bon gré mal gré du fait de sa tenue et grimaça en sentant quelque chose craqué sous sa chaussure pour y découvrir une sorte de carte mémoire. Son attention en fut rapidement détournée quand la femme se releva, prête à poursuivre sa folle échappée quand Miss Maria apparut aux détours du couloir à la recherche de Natsuki.

« Qu'est-ce qui se-

-Miss Maria ! »

La voix de l'inconnue avait retentit avec un mélange déchirant de joie. Un frisson avait traversé l'échine à la possibilité que… _Mais non, les courts cheveux blancs étaient aussi hors de caractères que_ _les vêtements_ _qui paraissait tout droit sortie d_ _u siècle passé_ _._

« Shi- Shizuru ? balbutia néanmoins la vieille femme. »

Pour toute réponse, la fugitive s'était élancée dans ses bras. Natsuki resta quelques secondes interloquée avant de s'avancer vers les deux femmes soudainement pleine d'espoir que se puisse être bel et bien Shizuru, indépendamment des vêtements et de la coupe de cheveux étrange.

Natsuki n'avait pas encore eu le temps de demander la moindre confirmation que deux hommes de la sécurité avaient soudain attrapé la femme pour la retirer de Miss Maria.

« Voulez-vous la lâcher ! tonna la voix de Miss Maria.

-Madame, cette jeune personne est entrée illégalement malgré notre interdiction formelle. Elle-

-Elle rien, bande d'idiots. C'est Fujino Shizuru, une amie chère à votre patronne et l'une des plus grosses fortunes de ce pays. Si vous tenez à votre job, vous allez la lâcher immédiatement et retourner à votre poste.

-Madame, malgré tout notre respect, balbutia le plus courageux des deux. Elle n'avait pas d'invitations ou de papiers qui-

-Je m'en porte garant. Retournez à votre poste ! Tonna sèchement Maria. »

Le garde qui s'était tenu jusque là silencieux obéit, haussant ses épaules avec fatalisme. Son collègue qui ne se remettait visiblement pas d'avoir été lésé dans son valeureux plaquage sembla prêt à tenir tête face à Miss Maria avant d'acquiescer.

« Je ferai mon rapport à Suzushiro-sama.

-Faites donc, avait répliqué Miss Maria avec un dédain incroyable. »

Les deux hommes n'avaient pas fini de disparaitre qu'aussitôt les mains de Miss Maria tâtonnèrent la femme.

« Mon dieu, Shizuru. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Parfait. Miss Maria, où est Natsuki ? »

La question empressée, portait une pointe d'impatience et d'inquiétude. Elle ne lui ressemblait guère de dos, mais Natsuki reconnaissait le son de sa voix et la musicalité de son accent.

« Shizuru ? l'appela-t-elle avec une légère hésitation persistante. »

La femme fit volte-face si vite que cela en paraissait surréaliste. Natsuki reconnut aussitôt les traits fins de sa petite-amie, ce visage qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à discerner quand il avait porté le nom de Viola. Natsuki avait passé les mois avant le départ de Shizuru à redessiner les traits admirable de Shizuru du bout des lèvres et des doigts pour les graver dans son esprit. Pour que le temps ne puisse pas les effacer de sa mémoire. Les photos qu'elle passait son temps à observer avant de se coucher lui permettait de raviver son image.

« Shizuru, hoqueta-t-elle un sanglot dans la voix.

-Salut Natsuki, lui sourit Shizuru. »

Son regard s'était adouci, exprimant tout l'amour et l'affection qu'elle avait pour Natsuki. Ses yeux étaient humides des larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir. Aucune ne bougea cependant, comme si chacune craignait qu'un mouvement de trop ferait voler en éclat ce qui paraissait être une illusion.

Miss Maria soupira, amusée au fond que sa présence soit si facilement oubliée lorsque Shizuru et Natsuki se retrouvaient ensemble. Elle posa sa main dans le dos de sa pupille, plus soulagée qu'elle n'admettrait de sentir ce corps bien en vie contre sa main. Elle l'envoya d'une poussée vers Natsuki.

Le simple mouvement parut les tirer de leur transe et Natsuki rencontra Shizuru à mi-chemin. Leurs corps rentrèrent en collision avec presque trop de force. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent avidement dans un baiser affamé, nourri de mois d'attente et d'ignorance pour l'une, de jours de peur et de deuil pour l'autre.

Les mains de Natsuki se glissèrent dans les cheveux courts, s'y agrippant au point d'en être douloureux. La seule réponse de Shizuru fut de resserrer se prise autour de la taille de Natsuki.

Miss Maria se racla finalement la gorge pour rappeler à sa pupille et sa petite amie qu'elles n'étaient encore que dans un couloir d'un manoir empli d'invités. Un peu de tenu était de rigueur.

Si cela brisa leur baiser, Shizuru posa son front contre celui de Natsuki, riant malgré elle, transportée de joie et d'allégresse d'être parvenue à revenir aux côtés de Natsuki. Cette dernière renifla, avant qu'un nouvel hoquet ne soulève sa poitrine laissant libre cours à ses sanglots.

Shizuru essuya ses larmes du bout des doigts, laissant pleuvoir de légers baisers sur son visage.

« Tu es un tel bébé, Natsuki, se moqua-t-elle gentiment. »

Natsuki la frappa dans l'épaule sans y mettre de force.

« C'est _ça_ la première chose que tu as décidé de me dire après 6 mois d'attente ?

-Oh, roucoula Shizuru. Je savais que Natsuki était une véritable romantique. Elle ne devrait pourtant jamais douté que je l'aime…

-Ne peux-tu pas simplement le dire comme tout le monde ? »

Shizuru se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser dans un baiser tendre et aimant.

« Je t'aime Natsuki.

-Je t'aime tellement, répliqua-t-elle dans un triste spectacle de larmes et d'yeux aussi rougis que ses joues. »

Shizuru déposa un nouveau baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur la pommette avant de se reculer.

« Que s'est-il passé ? intervint Miss Maria. »

La femme était toujours sérieuse et concise. Shizuru ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissante.

« Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle toutefois à la place de lui répondre. »

Miss Maria fronça les sourcils au manque de réponse mais jeta un regard à sa montre.

« 18h37.

-37 ? Déjà ?

-Shizuru que s'est-il passé ? insista à nouveau sa tutrice. Nous n'avons pas encore d'avancés notable dans le domaine des nanomachines. Monsieur Blan…

-A mené toutes les avancées nécessaire à son rythme, la coupa-t-elle.

-Tu reviens du futur, comprit Natsuki. C'est pour ça que… »

Sa main voltigea le long de sa silhouette, indiquant tout ce qui sortait de son apparence habituelle.

« Es-tu guéri? En quelle année t'es-tu retrouvé ? Pourquoi être revenue dans le passé ? Est-ce que… kami-sama, que s'est-il passé dans le futur ? »

Shizuru semblait hésitante, comme si elle réfléchissait à quoi dire. Natsuki se demanda qu'est-ce qui pouvait être aussi horrible pour que Shizuru hésite à en parler.

« Shizuru, intervint Miss Maria.

-Est-ce que… je suis morte dans le futur d'où tu viens ? s'exclama Natsuki. »

Natsuki n'était pas égocentrique au point de penser que tout devait se résumer à elle, mais une version de Shizuru était déjà revenue d'un futur terrible pour lui sauver la vie. Il n'avait rien d'aberrant à ce que _sa_ Shizuru en fasse de même.

« Oui, reconnut finalement Shizuru. »

Le cœur de Natsuki s'arrêta un instant. Que pouvait-il bien se passer pour que…

« Tu es censée mourir dans la soirée, admit Shizuru. Toi et… et tous les invités qui se trouve dans le manoir Suzushiro.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? intervint Miss Maria. Est-ce… un attentat ? Il faut prévenir la sécurité, faire évacuer…

-Non, trancha-t-elle sobrement.

-Non ? répliqua Natsuki avec horreur. Comment ça non ? Les gens vont mourir, ils….

-On n'a pas le temps pour cela. Natsuki, les Districts… les véritables dirigeants de ces districts ont mis un contrat sur nos têtes. Sur celle des Suzushiro et des Kikugawa. Sur tous ceux et celles qu'ils tiennent pour responsables de leur échec au Japon.

-On peut les sauver de ce qui doit…

-On ne peut rien faire, cassa-t-elle. On ne ferait que retarder leur mort. C'est une guerre qu'on ne peut pas gagner. Pas _maintenant_. »

Natsuki tenta de s'avancer dans le couloir et Shizuru lui bloqua le passage, se dressant face à sa tutrice et sa petite amie.

« Crois moi Natsuki, j'y ai réfléchi. Je sais ce que je perds en faisant cela, mais je sais aussi ce que je gagne. Je sais les batailles qui sont les miennes. J'ai fait des promesses dans le futur, j'ai appris que nous aurions beau nous battre à cette époque, ceux qui en veulent à notre vie finiront par nous tuer. Aujourd'hui, demain, la semaine prochaine. Notre vie sera brève à cette époque.

-Tu veux repartir dans le futur, comprit Miss Maria.

-Je veux te mettre en sécurité, et pour cela ce n'est pas trouver un lieu mais une _époque_ approprié, poursuivit Shizuru en gardant son regard sur Natsuki.

-Non, gronda Natsuki. On peut sauver les gens qui sont là ! Il faut arrêter de ne penser qu'à moi Shizuru. Tous ces gens _méritent_ de vivre !

-Et si je le pouvais, je les sauverais tous ! se récria Shizuru.

-Alors _fait-le_ ! Hurla Natsuki, furieuse que l'attention et l'affection de Shizuru ne se résume qu'à sa personne. Allons trouver la sécurité, faisons évacuer le manoir. Tentons de-

-Non, trancha-t-elle. J'ai la connaissance du futur qui nous attend. J'ignore qu'elle en serait les répercussions si nous intervenions. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de modifier le futur dans lequel je compte te mettre en sécurité pour offrir quelques jours de répits aux autres.

-C'est _Haruka_! C'est _Yukino_! C'est leur famille ! _Nos amis !_

-Je sais, éclata-t-elle rageusement. Je sais aussi qu'Anderson se trouve aussi ici, reconnut Shizuru les larmes aux yeux. Mais… »

Elle attrapa le poignet de Miss Maria pour regarder la montre.

18h49.

« Mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela. Dans 11 minutes, je n'aurais plus l'énergie de faire le saut avec toi.

-Alors fait-le toute seule, cracha Natsuki. »

Natsuki s'élança en avant, tentant de bousculer Shizuru pour passer.

« Je suis désolée, avoua Shizuru en glissant de force un bras autour de sa taille. »

Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces sur l'intérieur de sa véranda et à l'année 290 du nouveau calendrier. Le jour, le mois ou l'heure n'avait guère d'importance. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où son pouvoir l'englobait qu'elle se rendit compte que Miss Maria avait aussi cherché à retenir Natsuki.

Elles disparurent toutes les trois, laissant derrière elles toute une époque.


	17. Lena Sayers

Quand elles arrivèrent dans la véranda du domaine Fujino en l'an 290 supposé, Shizuru sut immédiatement qu'il y avait un souci. L'énergie estimée pour ce voyage comprenait un transport vers le futur pour deux personnes dont elle-même et non trois. Elle était à peu près certaine d'être parvenue à la bonne époque, mais elle avait la désagréable impression que son corps ne lui répondait plus.

Le monde semblait tourner autour d'elle. Elle peinait à rattraper le déroulement des événements comme si elle ne les avait pas vraiment vécu elle-même.

Quand Natsuki la repoussa brutalement, encore inconsciente de ce qui venait de se produire, Shizuru se retrouva incapable de garder l'équilibre ou de retenir sa chute. Elle s'effondra, frappant brutalement le sol et perdant connaissance avant même de rencontrer le vieux parquet de sa demeure..

« Shizuru ! s'écria Miss Maria en lachant le poignet de Natsuki pour se diriger vers sa filleule. »

Natsuki, qui se sentait toujours furieuse après le comportement et les décisions arbitraires de Shizuru, oublia une partie de ses griefs. Elle ignorait ce qui venait de se produire, mais Shizuru était blanc comme la mort, les lèvres bleuis. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de se battre avec sa petite amie.

« Shizuru ? balbutia-t-elle en se laissant tomber à genoux à ses côtés. »

Ses mains glissèrent sur la joue glacée, puis jusqu'à son cou, cherchant un pouls qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver.

« Shizuru ! paniqua-t-elle. Allez ouvre les yeux ! »

Elle lui agrippa les épaules, la secouant de l'espoir de la réveiller ou de la faire réagir. Qu'elle lui explique ce qui se passait.

Etait-ce normal que Shizuru s'évanouisse après l'utilisation de son pouvoir ? Parce que ça ne semblait pas normal!

Ses cris de panique se mêlèrent à ceux tout aussi angoissés de Miss Maria. Leur arrivé n'aurait pu être moins discrète, mais Natsuki comme Miss Maria étaient tout à fait inconsciente de l'époque où elle venait d'arriver et se fichait bien de savoir leur situation actuelle. La seule chose qui leur importait était de voir Shizuru ouvrir les yeux.

Quand des soldats vêtus de bleu arrivèrent d'un couloir adjacent, ce fut donc une véritable surprise. Miss Maria fut presque aussitôt plaquée au sol, ses mains furent attachées dans son dos. Elle parut étourdi par l'assaut soudain.

Natsuki, elle, se débattit. Son poing brisa au moins un nez alors qu'elle se faisait violemment repoussé au sol. Deux soldats l'immobilisèrent en tenant chacun un de ses bras et la relevèrent sans douceur. Le soldat au nez cassé dont le bas du visage était maculé de sang s'approcha d'elle. Il était furieux à l'évidence. Natsuki s'attendit à sa réaction, ça ne l'empêcha pas de se plier en deux le souffle coupé quand son poing lui percuta l'estomac. Elle crachota un filet de bave avec un grondement.

Le second coup porté au visage l'étourdit et elle sentit un fin filet de sang chaud s'écouler le long de sa tempe puis de sa mâchoire. Natsuki ferma instinctivement les yeux en s'attendant à un troisième coup quand une voix féminine tonna.

Les oreilles bourdonnantes, Natsuki n'en avait pas compris un mot, mais la femme était vraisemblablement une figure d'autorité. La plupart des soldats s'était mis au garde à vous. Seuls ceux qui la tenait et celui qui avait redressé Miss Maria n'avait pas pris la posture raide d'un soldat face à un officier.

« ça suffit, répéta de nouveau la femme. »

Son regard balaya la scène et Natsuki observa l'attention des hommes envers la femme. Elle portait une robe bleue affichant des armoiries étrangement similaire au logo de la Windbloom Co.

« Emmenez-les. Nous les interrogerons plus tard, ordonna-t-elle soudain.

\- Non ! Non ! hurla Natsuki en se débattant comme une furie quand on commença à vouloir l'emmener loin de Shizuru. Il faut la sauver ! Il faut que vous l'aidiez ! »

Les soldats ne l'écoutèrent pas et elle -ainsi que Miss Maria- furent emmener.

Seul le regard de la femme officier glissa vers le corps de la jeune femme dont le teint maladif empirait d'instant en instant. La dernière image que perçu Natsuki fut celui de la femme qui se penchait précipitamment sur le corps de Shizuru pour entamer ce qui devait être un massage cardiaque.

.

* * *

« Je ne comprends pas, s'exclama Natsuki. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée ? Et qui sont ces gens ? J'aurai juré être chez Shizuru. C'était sa véranda ! C'était son jardin ! »

Natsuki ne cessait de déambuler. Les manilles de fer étaient lourdes et gênantes à ses poignets. Elle avait pu ôté son kimono avant qu'on lui mette les fers. Elle avait pris le temps de le plier avec le obi durant un moment de flou alors qu'elle cherchait à rationaliser les événements.

Elle se tenait dans une sorte de robe de coton blanc plus légère et passe partout que l'outrageusement cher kimono. Elle avait tachée sa manche avec du sang quand elle avait essuyé la coupure au dessus de son sourcil, puis elle avait jeté un coup d'œil aux bleus qui ornaient son estomac. Miss Maria avait fait un commentaire sur ceux qui ornaient une partie de son visage.

Le choc de la situation passée, ce moment de calme comme l'œil d'un ouragan une fois terminé, la panique était revenue. Son cœur s'était mise à tonner et Natsuki avait été alors incapable de se tenir immobile. Elle était prise d'une énergie nerveuse sans fin.

Étaient-elles dans le futur ? Dans le passé ? Les vêtements des hommes armés ou de la femme ne permettaient pas de la dire. Mais tout cela se déroulait à combien d'années de son présent ? Shizuru n'était pas censé pouvoir aller plus loin que 3 ans, non ? Natsuki savait que Viola avait fait son maximum en revenant 3 ans dans le passé. Était-il normal que Shizuru puisse continuer à faire cela si elle avait été soignée ?

 _Mais était-elle soignée ?_

Natsuki se revoyait pousser Shizuru, elle la revoyait tituber et perdre l'équilibre, s'écroulant au sol, aussi pâle que la mort elle-même.

Natsuki se laissa tomber sur la couche trop dure de sa cellule, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Qu'était-il arrivé au manoir Suzushiro ? Haruka, Yukino et tous ses gens innocents y étaient-ils mort parce que Shizuru avait préféré les sauver elles trois qu'eux ?

Elle était en colère, furieuse de la décision de Shizuru. On aurait beau lui chercher toutes les excuses, Shizuru était loin d'être la femme dévouée, désintéressée et altruiste qu'on avait décrit suite à l'affaire du Third District. Elle était d'une certaine manière -profondément égoïste, prête à sacrifier sa vie et celle de tous pour Natsuki.

Une partie de Natsuki la détestait pour cela, mais la voir si blanche, presque morte sur ce sol, l'avait effrayé plus que tout autre chose. _Elle ne pouvait pas la perdre._ Elle savait la douleur que c'était de l'enterrer. Il lui arrivait régulièrement de revivre la mort de Viola, d'entendre le coup de feu, de sentir le sang chaud l'éclabousser. Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien l'enterrement. La perte incommensurable qu'elle avait ressenti en pensant avoir tué et enterré Shizuru.

L'ambivalence de la haine et de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Shizuru n'était pas sujet à débat actuellement. Son inquiétude pour elle dominait tout le reste et après tout, Natsuki pouvait-elle vraiment critiquer Shizuru ? Que savait-elle -elle, Kuga Natsuki- du futur ? Shizuru était égoïste mais pas mauvaise. Elle avait été élevé à penser à long terme, en terme de bénéfice, de coût et de risque. Fatalement, même si cela ne la rendait probablement pas très sympathique aux yeux de beaucoup, cela faisait d'elle une personne incroyablement réfléchis.

Elle se mit à réfléchir à cette discussion, aux explications qu'elle lui demanderait. C'était plus facile de se concentrer sur cela, cela lui évitait de trop penser à l'état de Shizuru. Et imaginer une telle conversation signifierait aussi que Shizuru irait bien.

Kami-sama, elle voulait _tellement_ qu'elle aille bien, même si elle la giflerait certainement après l'avoir embrassé.

Natsuki se releva pour faire à nouveau les cent pas, passant sans cesse les mains dans ses cheveux, sa natte depuis longtemps défaite.

Elle ne savait pas bien ce qu'elle pensait, ces pensées étaient bien trop embrouillés, ses émotions beaucoup trop à fleur de peau, pour essayer de faire le tri. Elle avait envie de frapper les murs, pour éteindre les émotions bouillonnantes en son sein.

.

Dans une cellule adjacente, Miss Maria s'était murée dans un silence stoïque depuis leur enfermement. Natsuki se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir de voir sa filleule –ce qu'elle avait compris être sa seule famille- en train de mourir. Probablement la même chose qu'elle avait dû ressentir quand Natsuki l'avait vu au funérailles de Viola. Une apparence forte, mais un cœur dévasté.

« Hé, appela Natsuki à grands cris. Ohé ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Je veux voir Shizuru ! S'il vous plaît ! »

Miss Maria ne réagissait toujours pas.

Natsuki chercha bêtement à atteindre son téléphone avant de se rappeler que celui-ci lui avait été confisqué lorsqu'on l'avait fouillé. Elle aurait juste aimé savoir quelle heure il pouvait être. Depuis combien de temps on l'avait enfermé là alors qu'elle aurait dû se trouver auprès de Shizuru.

.

Quand la femme qui les avait arrêtées apparut, Natsuki se pressa contre les barreaux. Elle referma ses doigts sur les barres de métal froides, serrés à s'en blanchir les phalanges.

Elle porta toute son attention sur la femme. Elle était plutôt belle, les cheveux bruns tombant jusqu'à mi-dos et des yeux bleus. Un joli visage qui semblait avoir bien du mal à se montrer dure.

« Je veux voir Shizuru ! réclama-t-elle aussitôt.

-Et moi, je veux savoir qui vous êtes. »

Une jolie voix aussi. Mais ferme qui attendait à ce qu'on lui obéisse.

« Je m'appelle Kuga Natsuki, se présenta-t-elle rapidement. Comment va Shizuru ?

-Votre amie… est dans un état critique, accepta de lui répondre la femme. Nous ignorons ce qu'elle a. Mais elle est en vie pour le moment.

-Pour le moment, balbutia Natsuki parcourue d'un frisson d'effroi. Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser mourir ! Ne la laissez pas mourir. »

Elle s'était mise à supplier et à sangloter. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre Shizuru.

« Kuga-san reprenez-vous, tonna la voix de Miss Maria. »

Si elle n'était pas aussi effrayée par l'état de santé de Shizuru, Natsuki aurait probablement eu honte d'elle-même. Pour le moment, elle s'en fichait. Sa poitrine la faisait souffrir. Elle avait été dévastée quand elle l'avait cru morte. Malgré toutes les belles paroles du monde, « vivre pour elle » ou n'importe quelle connerie de ce genre, Natsuki doutait de pouvoir surmonter une telle perte.

« Votre nom ? requit la femme sans paraître s'émouvoir.

-Et le vôtre ? intervint durement Miss Maria. Nous nous trouvons dans la demeure des Fujino. Vous n'avez rien à y faire. »

Le nom Fujino sembla interloquée la femme, elle pinça toutefois les lèvres et haussa les épaules.

« Je me prénomme Lena Sayers. Je suis l'otome du Prince Bruce Banin de Windbloom. »

Natsuki et Miss Maria s'échangèrent un regard incrédule.

« Prince ? Windbloom ? »

Natsuki n'avait jamais été particulièrement douée en Histoire. Y avait-il eu un Royaume nommé Windbloom par le passé ? Une sorte de petit Royaume sur lequel les ancêtres de Shizuru aurait pu régner avant de faire partie du Japon et de fonder une entreprise du même nom ? Parce qu'elle voyait mal comment elle s'était retrouvée dans la véranda traditionnelle de Shizuru, arrêtée par les gardes d'un prince de Windbloom…

« A quelle Royaume êtes-vous affiliées ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, intervint Natsuki.

-Votre amie… Miss Shizuru c'est cela ? Porte une GEM inconnu. De quel Royaume est-elle otome ? Elle n'est pas répertoriée, or Windbloom est le seul pays à encore posséder la technologie des nano-machines. »

Natsuki échangea un nouveau regard avec Miss Maria. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé quand Lena avait dit être une Otome. Comme si cela était devenu quelque chose de commun et d'accessible. Lena avait évoqué son titre avec une incroyable fierté. Elle parlait de nano-machines comme d'une technologie connue et de remarquable.

C'était une évidence : elles étaient bel et bien dans le futur, même si cela semblait tout aussi clair que ça ne devait pas tout à fait correspondre à ''trois ans plus tard''.

« En quelle année sommes-nous ? se dévoua finalement Natsuki d'une voix plus calme. »

La question sembla surprendre Lena. Un bras sous la poitrine, l'autre tapotant son menton, la femme sembla juger de la pertinence de sa question.

« En 290.

-En-

-Merci, l'interrompit Miss Maria même si elle ne savait pas estimé le nombre d'année que Shizuru leur avait fait traverser avec cette information. Pourrions-nous voir Shizuru ? Elle est ma pupille et elle a utilisé beaucoup de son… pouvoir pour nous mettre en sécurité.

-En sécurité ? s'intéressa Lena. Dites m'en plus.

-On a menacé notre vie, répondit sobrement Miss Maria. »

Lena sembla les juger une nouvelle fois. Elle sembla toutefois considéré que ce n'était pas pertinent pour le moment.

« L'une de vous est-elle son Master ? »

Natsuki s'efforça de ne pas encore reporter son regard sur Miss Maria. Le regard de Lena ne s'appesantissait pas sur la vieille femme de toutes les façons. Avec sa tenue stricte et sobre, Lena ne semblait pas considéré que Miss Maria puisse être un ''Master'' quoi que cela signifie. Elle paraissait considérer que Natsuki tenait ce rôle. Etait-ce le kimono ? Les Master portaient-ils des vêtements d'aussi bonne facture ? Avec un titre de ce genre, c'était probablement ses vêtements couteux qui avait fait croire à Lena qu'elle était en quelque sorte de la haute société dominant ainsi Shizuru. Les otomes étaient-elles des sortes d'esclaves des temps futurs ?

Natsuki pesa le pour et le contre, jugea rapidement de ce que Miss Maria en pensait et acquiesça finalement.

« Oui, je suis son Master. Puis-je la voir ? »

D'un regard Lena sembla l'avoir jugé et son jugement ne semblait pas être en sa faveur. Elle ouvrit toutefois sa cellule et l'attrapa par le bras pour la conduire dans des couloirs que Natsuki avait parcouru dans le passé.

Elles remontaient une volée d'escalier quand Lena qui s'était montrée silencieuse prit soudain la parole.

« Il semble étrange que le problème de santé de ton otome ne soit pas aussi le tiens. »

Natsuki haussa les épaules pour indiquer qu'elle ignorait absolument tout ce dont lui parlait Lena. La femme fronça les sourcils, prenant a priori sa réaction comme du désintérêt.

« Pourquoi avoir remis ta GEM à son oreille ? Pour éviter de récupérer ses dommages ? Ce n'est pas particulièrement _fair play_ de ta part, lui indiqua Lena. »

Elles émergèrent dans des couloirs au rez-de-chaussée encore baigner d'un doux soleil. Les nouveaux propriétaires des lieux avaient visiblement décidé de transformer une partie des caves en cachots mais les modifications semblaient s'arrêter là. Il y avait quelque chose d'invraisemblable de se retrouver dans un lieu inchangé quand, au fond, tout paraissait pourtant avoir changé.

« Combien de temps sommes-nous resté enfermé ? Préféra demander Natsuki plutôt que répondre à une question qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

-5 heures. »

C'était donc pour cela que le temps lui avait paru aussi long.

Lena les fit finalement entrer dans ce qui avait été une chambre d'invité à son époque. La pièce avait été rénovée pour être une sorte de salle de soin. Shizuru était allongée dans un lit, un bras mécanique en forme de demi-cercle remontait et descendait le long de son corps, semblant transmettre des données aux écrans voisins. Shizuru était sanglée aux bras, jambes et taille, probablement pour prévenir toute attaque de sa part, même s'il semblait évident qu'elle n'était pas en état pour une telle chose. Elle était aussi blanche que les draps qui la recouvrait et des tubes lui sortaient de la gorge.

Elle ne ressemblait pas à Shizuru. Natsuki se souvenait de ses traits, de son visage, de son sourire, de son odeur et de son rire. Elle ne retrouvait rien de Shizuru dans cette personne.

Une odeur de mort flottait dans la pièce stérile. Les os et les veines se dessinaient comme une carte illisible sous une peau maladif. Les cheveux coupés et décolorés renforçait cette impression. Il y avait trop de blanc. Tellement de blanc. Seul les veines et les lèvres bleuis ajoutaient une touches de couleurs à la scène.

Ça n'avait rien de réconfortant.

On aurait dit un cadavre à la morgue si ce n'était pour les machines et le respirateur dont le fonctionnement indiquait qu'il la maintenait en vie.

Natsuki eut soudain envie qu'on la ramène au cachot.

 _Ce n'était pas Shizuru_.

« Son système immunitaire s'effondre, indiqua Lena. Ses muscles et organes internes semblent comme… rongée.

-Rongée ? balbutia Natsuki les yeux perdus. »

Lena la conduisit au plus près de la forme allongée de Shizuru.

Natsuki ne rêvait pas, Shizuru avait bel et bien perdu du poids durant ses 5 heures. Ses joues étaient creusées faisant ressortir ses pommettes. Ses lèvres étaient craquelées, sa peau diaphane semblait peler.

Comment était-ce possible ? Cinq heure plus tôt, elle avait glissé ses doigts dans les cheveux de Shizuru, elle avait embrassé des lèvres pleines et lisses. Elle avait touché une peau chaude et douce, vibrante de vie et d'énergie.

« Elle ne cesse de perdre de la masse graisseuse, du muscle, continua Lena en lui indiquant des écrans. Elle… fond littéralement. »

Natsuki se pencha malgré elle. Son front rencontra celui glacé de Shizuru.

« Le respirateur la maintient en vie. Mais on a du relancer son cœur 2 fois durant ces 5 dernières heures. Si nous n'étions pas si curieux de ce qui dégrade son état de santé avec une telle vitesse, nous n'aurions pas déployé autant de moyen pour lui sauver la vie. »

Natsuki se mordit la langue, refrénant son élan de colère. Qu'est-ce que les gens avaient à ne pas vouloir aider son prochain quand il en avait si clairement les moyens ?

« Allez Shizuru, lui chuchota-t-elle à la place. Il faut que tu te réveilles. Il faut…

-Otome Sayers ? »

Natsuki se redressa légèrement pour observer la figure du garde, qui se tenait debout dans l'interstice de la porte.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Lena d'une voix ferme. »

Elle gardait son regard sur Natsuki malgré que son attention se soit porté sur l'homme. Elle continuait de l'observer et de la juger et Natsuki se demanda à nouveau ce que représentait une _otome_ à cette époque. Elle paraissait commander les soldats et avait pourtant des « Maitres ». Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait en réalité ?

« Une personne vous demande, lui indiqua-t-il. Une dénommée Miyu, madame. »

Cette fois-ci, Natsuki se redressa. _Miyu_ ?

Ce n'était pas un prénom commun. Pour tout dire, Natsuki n'avait connu qu'une personne portant un tel nom… et personne était probablement un mot biaisé pour la décrire.

Lena sembla noter la reconnaissance qui éclaira le regard de sa prisonnière. Ou du moins, elle remarqua son intérêt et sa curiosité à ce nom.

« Faites-la mener ici, ordonna-t-elle en conséquence. Et vous, asseyez vous. »

Natsuki grimaça à l'ordre mais y obéit prenant place à une chaise à proximité du lit. Elle déplaça maladroitement ses mains attachée pour tenir celles de Shizuru et reporta son attention sur elle. Elle lui chuchota des mots rassurant, lui demanda de se réveiller, la supplia de ne pas la quitter comme ça.

Elle sentit durant tout ce temps le regard lourd et intense de Lena sur elle, mais la femme ne lui posa pas d'autres questions.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent longues et angoissante jusqu'à ce que le soldat revienne accompagné de Miyu.

Natsuki qui s'était retourné au bruit lourds des pas, sentit son cœur s'arrêter un instant à la reconnaissance. Ce n'était pas seulement le même nom, c'était aussi la même personne –le même _androïde_.

« Miyu, souffla-t-elle en reconnaissance. »


	18. Très loin dans le Futur

**Que le temps passe vite... je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais pris autant de retard. Je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme de publication plus rapide même si bon je préfère ne pas faire de promesse.**

 **Logiquement, il y a encore un ou deux chapitres pour finir cette partie.**

 **La seconde partie de l'histoire se développera un peu** **différemment, toute la trame principale est d'ailleurs écrite. ça devrait aller plus vite en terme de publication à partir de là. (Même si comme je le disais, pas de promesse ;) ).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

« Miyu… »

Le regard rose de l'androïde balaya la salle de Lena Sayers à Shizuru avant de revenir se poser sur Natsuki. Cette dernière restait béante devant cette image d'un autre temps. Les vêtements sombres et le chapeau offraient à l'androïde une apparence étrange, totalement différentes de l'uniforme de Gakuen Fuuka dans lequel Natsuki avait appris à la connaitre, mais c'était elle. Indubitablement.

« Kuga-san, salua-t-elle. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir.

-Miyu, s'entendit-elle de nouveau murmurer. »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à l'idée qu'elle ait encore quelqu'un d'autre, avec elle, dans ce futur supposé. Puis, les nerfs probablement, Natsuki laissa échapper un rire humide face à Miyu et son stoïcisme : les découvrir dans le futur ne semblait pas plus l'émouvoir que si elle les avait croisés de manière inopinée au supermarché du coin en 2001.

Lena -les yeux plissés- les observa à tour de rôle, affichant une expression curieuse quoique méfiante.

« Miyu, demanda-t-elle finalement en semblant pesé ses mots, tu les connais ? »

Natsuki était prête à poser l'exacte même question. Parce qu'après tout Miyu n'avait probablement pas traversé le Temps comme elles, elle avait dû évoluer année après année, constatant chaque évènement qui avait pu mener la situation à ce qu'elle était actuellement.

Mieux : sa présence dans le domaine Fujino et la connaissance de ses résidents pouvait probablement lui permettre de répondre à cette question : _Qui étaient Lena et ses soldats ?_

« Oui, reconnut Miyu. Voici Kuga Natsuki et allongée là-bas, Fujino Shizuru. »

Sa main s'était vaguement pointée dans leur direction respective au cas très improbable où Lena aurait eu un doute dans ces présentations.

« Pourquoi Kuga-san est-elle attachée ? demanda finalement Miyu sans paraître étonnée.

-Elles se sont introduites illégalement, dont l'une d'elle porteuse d'une GEM. Nous ignorions à quel Royaume elles sont affiliées.

-Techniquement, Fujino-san est chez elle, répliqua tranquillement Miyu. Même si on ne peut pas dire en effet qu'elles soient citoyennes de Windbloom

-Chez elle ? balbutia Lena désarçonnée par la réponse de Miyu.

-Chez elle, comme _cette maison est sa demeure familiale_ , intervint Natsuki agacée. »

Lena la foudroya du regard mais, à sa surprise, Miyu acquiesça.

Natsuki sourit, se sentant étrangement victorieuse à l'incompréhension de Lena.

Si Natsuki faisait attention, elle remarquait que leur anglais était teinté d'un accent japonais, bien présent chez elle-même et bien plus subtile chez Lena. Elle se demanda vaguement si Lena allait la comprendre si elle parlait japonais ou si la langue internationale était la seule langue courante dans le futur. Elle préférait ne pas essayer s'il s'avérait que la langue était morte. Heureusement l'anglais n'avait pas trop évolué, semblait-il, et accent ou non, Natsuki parvenait à suivre et à répondre à Lena.

« Elle dit vrai. Pour être particulièrement exacte, ajouta Miyu dans un anglais parfait, si tu sers Windbloom, c'est devant Fujino-san que tu devrais t'incliner. »

Natsuki se demanda si Miyu tentait de faire une blague.

Lena jeta un regard incrédule vers la figure allongée et pâle comme la mort que Miyu lui indiquait. Elle aussi semblait penser que Miyu se moquait-elle d'elle. Miyu ne connaissait pas vraiment le terme « sourire » ou « rire » alors quand elle s'essayait à blaguer, Lena la comprenait rarement.

« Soyons honnête, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui est Fujino Shizuru, dit-elle finalement après avoir jugé que Miyu était sérieuse.

-Cette demeure et l'entreprise qui devint un Royaume ont appartenu aux Fujino, répondit doctement Miyu. Elle est leur dernière représentante. Techniquement, le Royaume de Windbloom lui revient de plein droit. »

Un bref moment de silence s'imposa alors que Lena comme Natsuki tentait de comprendre ce qui venait d'être dit.

« Attend, attend, éclata finalement Lena plus amusée qu'autre chose. Quand tu dis Shizuru ? Tu parles de _Shizuru-Hime_ ? s'écria Lena. Le personnage du conte ! Ce n'est qu'une histoire-

-Une histoire qui raconte la naissance d'un Royaume, la coupa Miyu sans ciller. Elle a traversé le Temps, quittant l'année 2001 pour l'époque où nous nous trouvons. Et elle a visiblement emmené sa compagne, nota-t-elle en jetant un regard sur Natsuki. »

Les yeux de Lena passèrent alternativement entre les deux femmes et ne s'attardait guère sur le visage rougissant de Natsuki. Un soulagement compte tenu de la gêne que Natsuki ressentit soudain à cette appellation.

Même si ce n'était pas un secret pour les gens qui les connaissait, leur relation n'avait jamais été aussi ouvertement affichée face à une inconnue et Natsuki se rendit compte qu'elle ne se sentait pas aussi à l'aise qu'elle l'aurait dû. Elle aurait préféré que Miyu ne dise rien.

A son malaise s'ajouta une pointe de culpabilité à l'idée qu'elle aurait préféré que leur relation reste au stade de… sale petit secret ?

Miyu et Lena continuaient de débattre et Natsuki prit un moment à rattraper la conversation et à se remémorer le reste des informations que Miyu avait librement offert. Il semblait que l'entreprise de Shizuru était devenue un Royaume et sa petite amie un conte faisant d'elle, la Reine du Royaume. Ça ne l'avançait pas des masses et suscitait probablement plus de question que de réponse.

« Non, rit Lena. Je ne crois aucune de vous deux. Et je n'irais pas raconter ça à Bruce ! C'est totalement aberrant ! »

Miyu ne lui répondit pas, semblant se désintéresser de si oui ou non Lena la croyait. Elle se dirigea plutôt vers la forme allongée de Shizuru, observant les multiples données qui s'affichaient sur les moniteurs avant que son regard ne paraisse lui-même scanner le corps pâle de Shizuru. Son regard s'arrêta sur ses oreilles percées.

« Tu as parlé d'une GEM, intervint tranquillement Miyu. »

Lena acquiesça et, après une brève hésitation, sortit un écrin de sa poche qu'elle lança vers Miyu. L'androïde ne tourna même pas la tête pour le rattraper.

« On les lui a enlevé par précaution, expliqua Lena. Elle portait les deux. »

Miyu ouvrit l'écrin pour y observer la paire de boucle d'oreille qui s'y reposait.

« Ces GEM ne sont pas référencés dans la base, détailla Lena. Windbloom ne les a jamais créées, elles sont totalement inconnues. Nous n'avons pas non plus injecté de nanomachines à cette femme.

-Elle s'appelle Shizuru, grinça Natsuki de plus en plus énervée par le dédain de la femme.

-Il y a de quoi être agité puisqu'on suppose maintenant qu'un Royaume vient de découvrir comme créer de nouvelles GEM, poursuivit Lena en foudroyant Natsuki du regard. Ce qui est sacrément inquiétant car Windbloom lui-même a perdu ce savoir. Alors oui, _j'ai besoin_ d'une véritable explication à fournir à Bruce. »

Le regard de Miyu paraissait dévorer des yeux les GEM que Lena venait de lui dévoiler. A se demander si elle écoutait ce que Lena débitait dans son dos.

« Ce n'est pas une simple GEM, indiqua-t-elle finalement avec une certaine révérence. C'est une Super Meister. »

Lena s'approcha à grand pas, et Natsuki s'attendit presque à ce qu'elle arrache les GEMs des mains de Miyu.

« Il n'y a que l'Harmonium qui en est une, s'inquiéta aussitôt Lena. Es-tu en train de dire qu'un Royaume peut recréer l'Harmonium ? »

C'était plus que du stress qu'on pouvait percevoir dans sa voix. C'était une véritable peur, un effroi certains. Natsuki haussa un sourcil : qu'est-ce qu'était une super meister ou un harmonium ? Et une gemme ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Miyu ne semblait pas perturber par les termes en question. Elle faisait tourner les boucles d'oreilles dans sa main entièrement concentrée dessus.

« Ses programmes ne sont pas aussi offensifs, dit-t-elle finalement. Elles sont surtout faites pour supporter une forte charge d'énergie. »

Elle se pencha vers Shizuru et lui mit la GEM à l'oreille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? balbutia Natsuki perdue. »

Lena eut un mouvement en avant, prête à barrer le chemin à Miyu et sincérement inquiète de ce qu'elle faisait. La curiosité du toutefois avoir raison d'elle. Elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement et observa Miyu en gardant le silence.

« Ses nanomachines ont besoin de la GEM pour fonctionner normalement et entreprendre de la soigner, expliqua Miyu.

-C'était ça ? Sa guérison est liée à la _gemme_ ? s'angoissa Natsuki. »

Dans l'enchainement dramatique des évènements, Natsuki n'avait pu obtenir aucune information sur la capacité de Shizuru à voyager dans le Temps au-delà des 3 ans limites qui semblait exister chez Viola. Elle en savait encore moins sur le traitement que Shizuru avait trouvé dans le futur pour empêcher ses nanomachines de la tuer.

A priori les boucles d'oreilles, « les gemmes », semblaient avoir une importance capitale dans ce processus.

Miyu acquiesça d'ailleurs.

« Si ça fonctionne aussi bien, pourquoi est-elle dans cet état ? s'exclama-t-elle alors. »

Lena parut tendre l'oreille pour une réponse qui l'intéressait.

« Vous venez du passé. Traverser le temps avec une personne supplémentaire a dû consommer trop d'énergie, supposa Miyu.

-Elle a traversé le temps avec moi _et_ Miss Maria, corrigea Natsuki. »

Miyu pencha la tête sur le côté, cherchant visiblement dans ses programmes la correspondance au nom ou menant des calculs complexes pour estimer les possibilités de voyager dans le Temps avec des partenaires.

Sur quoi basait-elle les calculs en question ? Mystère.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cela ne dura qu'un instant.

« Accompagnée de deux personnes, à travers 289 années, ses nanomachines ont consommé et continuent de consommer son énergie vitale. C'est une manière de pallier à l'énergie manquante pour un saut temporel avec deux personnes.

-Mais elle va s'en sortir ? se releva Natsuki, les poings serrés. »

Lena ne parut même pas remarquer sa réaction.

« Pas sans énergie externe, non, réfuta Miyu.

-D'accord, balbutia Natsuki se mettant à déambuler, agitée. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? »

Le regard de Miyu se posa sur le bijou qu'elle venait de lui mettre à l'oreille.

« J'ai des questions à lui poser, sa mort serait fâcheuse, reconnut Miyu. Je sais où trouver de l'énergie qui pourrait convenir à ses nanomachines et combler la demande en énergie. Ça devrait lui permettre d'améliorer son état.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? gronda Natsuki. Vas-y ! Sauve-la. »

Miyu sembla la jauger, comme si recevoir des ordres de la part de Natsuki était une sorte d'affront. Elle acquiesça lentement.

« Lena, je garde la seconde GEM. Elle m'est nécessaire pour lui sauver la vie. »

La curiosité de Lena et sa confiance envers Miyu sembla la convaincre de la laisser faire même s'il paraissait évident que l'idée ne lui plaisait guère.

« Maintenez là en vie encore 2 bonnes heures, ordonna Miyu. Je serais de retour dans 4. Et surtout laissez-lui la GEM à l'oreille. »

Lena hocha la tête alors que Miyu s'en allait vers la porte à grand pas.

« Oh et Lena, tu peux détacher Kuga-san, annonça-t-elle sur le pas de la porte. Elle ne s'éloignera pas de Fujino-san. »

.

* * *

Le changement ne fut guère subtil, mais Miss Maria fut la première à noter le teint un peu moins blanc de Shizuru.

Après une longue hésitation, Lena qui semblait avoir un cœur sous tout cet extérieur agaçant avait d'elle-même conduit la vieille femme jusqu'à la chambre de soin.

Elle avait pris place dans un second fauteuil du même côté que Natsuki et dégageait parfois les mèches blanches de Shizuru de son front. Elle ne paraissait soudain plus aussi stricte ou froide, offrant des soins et de l'attention comme on pouvait espérer l'attendre d'une grand-mère affectueuse. L'image lui fit penser à Chikako, la vieille cuisinière de Shizuru, qu'elle ne reverrait probablement jamais.

Son attention fut finalement récompenser quand elle s'enthousiasma calmement mais avec soulagement sur le fait que Shizuru gagnait quelques couleurs. Dans son état, il n'y avait pas plus encourageant.

A partir de là, les choses semblèrent s'améliorer. Natsuki remarqua que les glaçons qui avaient remplacé les doigts de Shizuru commençaient à se réchauffer autrement que parce qu'elle les tenait.

Les courbes incompréhensibles des machines, toujours très chaotiques semblaient quant à elle se tranquilliser.

2h20 s'était écoulé depuis le départ de Miyu et quelle qu'ait été sa solution, elle paraissait en effet fonctionner.

.

* * *

Le docteur qui avait fini par apparaitre notait lui aussi une amélioration –subtile certes comme il tint à le faire remarquer mais une amélioration tout de même- de l'ensemble de ses constantes vitales.

Alors que le médecin cherchait à les rassurer de l'état de sa patiente, le second expert -en GEM et nanomachines celui-ci- s'activait devant ses écrans à étudier une GEM inconnue. Il était venus s'installer une petite demi-heure plus tôt avec de nouveaux moniteurs sans porter le moindre intérêt à la personne souffrante qui les portait. Natsuki l'avait aussitôt détesté et s'empêchait depuis de l'envoyer balader. Comme Miss Maria lui avait subtilement fait comprendre, leur présence auprès de Shizuru était liée au seul bon vouloir de Lena. Et cette dernière se montrait particulièrement attentive au petit homme désagréable.

Il apparaissait donc évident de qui resterait si un conflit éclatait entre eux.

« Alors ? insista Lena qui planait derrière l'expert.

-Je pense qu'on peut en effet qualifier cette GEM de ''super Meister''. Elle en a les caractéristiques. Je ne note toutefois aucun programme aussi dangereux que ceux de l'Harmonium, elle contient seulement une puissance importante et une capacité de stockage d'énergie étonnante. Elle est d'ailleurs active en ce moment et reçoit un flux énergétique important. »

Le fait que l'expert confirme les propos de Miyu soulagea grandement Lena dont les lignes dures de son visage se détendirent, la transformant presque en une autre personne.

Natsuki pouvait voir une femme enthousiaste et pleine de vie dissimulé derrière l'uniforme, le stress et les responsabilités.

« Vous pouvez en tracer son origine ? demanda-t-elle. »

Sa question était calme, exprimée d'une voix apaisée par une personne visiblement soulagé de découvrir que Shizuru ne puisse pas les attaquer avec… sa boucle d'oreille ? Natsuki allait vraiment devoir obtenir des infos sur les ''gemmes''.

« L'origine de la GEM ou de l'énergie ?

-Les deux je suppose.

-Pour l'énergie oui, mais il me faudrait pas mal de temps et pouvoir lui retirer la GEM en question, ce que vous m'avez interdit de faire.

-Et pour l'origine de la GEM ?

-Les codes de bases ressemblent à tous ceux créés par Windbloom dans leur GEM mais pour le reste mystère. Son accès est verrouillé et inaccessible quant à son fonctionnement interne, je ne peux observer que ces fonctions liés au nanomachines elles-mêmes. C'est en ça que je peux vous assurer que ça n'est rien d'aussi offensif que les GEM habituels de ce côté-là. Je ne peux pas vous en dire beaucoup plus sur elle. Par contre, pour ce qui est de ses nanomachines, celles-ci sont… surprenantes.

-En quoi ? »

L'homme semble chercher ses mots. Natsuki se penche inconsciemment vers lui.

« On dirait qu'elles ne sont pas terminées, expliqua-t-il. Autant la GEM est un véritable petit bijoux de technologie, autant les nanomachines semble être des prototypes à leur début. J'y vois des lignes de codes qu'on a jamais employé car trop instables et je vois pas mal de soucis dans la programmation général. Comme une version alpha. Plutôt que parvenir à une symbiose parfaite entre l'organisme et la machine, la machine n'est pas programmé pour écouter les besoins du corps. Elles appliquent bêtement leur fonction, invariablement. Dans tous les cas, même avec cette GEM, votre otome-là, elle ne peut pas matérialiser de robe ou d'élément. »

Le regard de Lena parcourut le corps affaiblit de la femme. Elle pouvait ne pas matérialiser d'armes mais les nanomachines et la GEM lui conféraient forcément des pouvoirs. Il n'y avait aucune autre explication à son apparition soudaine dans la demeure. Ni à la demande d'énergie incroyable que requérait les nanomachines.

Qu'avait-elle fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation ? Miyu disait-elle vraie ? Venait-elle d'un passé très lointain ?

Lena secoua distraitement la tête et porta son attention sur les deux autres femmes. Miss Maria regardait par la fenêtre mais Lena était convaincue qu'elle avait été pleinement attentive à leur échange. Natsuki n'avait pas caché son attention à leur discussion, mais elle gardait à présent son regard ancré sur le visage de Shizuru.

« Les nanomachines la soigne ? Demanda Lena.

-En temps normal, oui. Elles peuvent soigner et renforcer sa force, son endurance et sa vitesse. _Théoriquement_. Je ne parierais pas sur les résultats sans la GEM. Les codes de bases des nanomachines sont parsemés d'erreurs, la GEM pallie à leur défaut.

Mais pour le moment, c'est inexplicable. Ses nanomachines sont… en pleine fonction, elles exécutent des programmes incroyables qui demandent une important quantité d'énergie que la GEM leur fournit. Mais… je ne vois pas bien ce que ça peut être. J'ai du mal à comprendre si le programme est terminé ou en cours, je n'ai jamais vu des nanomachines dans un tel état. »

L'expert se recula dans son fauteuil, ôta ses lunettes pour se masser l'arête du nez. Il faisait face à un véritable casse tête, même si son regard brûlait d'une incroyable curiosité.

« Honnêtement, j'ai juste l'impression d'étudier les premières nano-machines à avoir été créé.

-Les premières ? Articula lentement Lena.

-Oui le genre que possédait Fumi Himeno elle-même, je suppose. »

Cette fois, Lena ancra son regard dans celui de Natsuki qui avait cessé d'observer Shizuru. Elle sembla y lire comme un défi. Elle paraissait la défier de contredire ce que Miyu avait pu lui dire : qu'elle avait à faire à trois personnes du passé.

« Merci, vous pouvez disposer, ordonna Lena sans détourner son regard du vert étincelant de sa vis-à-vis.

-Otome Lena, j'aimerai pouvoir continuer à étudier cette GEM, je…

-Vous pouvez disposer, insista-t-elle. »

L'homme jeta un regard sur Natsuki puis sur la forme allongée dont il avait nié l'existence jusqu'alors. Il sembla pour la première fois se rendre compte de l'impression qu'il pouvait donner en ne s'intéressant qu'à la GEM et non à la figure qui paraissait dépérir dans le lit.

Avec un grondement, il repoussa sa chaise et rassembla tranquillement ses affaires sans attirer l'attention des femmes dans la salle.

« Oui, bien sûr, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, indiqua-t-il finalement. Je reste à Koryo pour encore quelques jours.

-Je m'en souviendrais, répondit distraitement Lena. »

Il n'était pas sorti que la femme soupira ouvertement.

« Je ne crois toujours pas à cette histoire, annonça-t-elle à tue-tête.

-Tant pis, cracha Natsuki agacée. Ce que tu penses m'indiffère. »

Cela sembla énervée Lena. Le médecin quant à lui se faisait petit et continuait tranquillement de fixer une IV pour une perfusion d'élément nutritif. C'était la deuxième qu'il fixait depuis le départ de Miyu.

Natsuki et Miss Maria eurent finalement le droit à un café et des sandwichs que Natsuki dévora à pleine dent. Miss Maria la réprimanda sur sa façon de manger via des regards acérés. Natsuki avait fait semblant de ne pas y faire attention, ne prenant garde qu'à éviter que des miettes de pains ne tombent sur Shizuru.

Et l'attente recommença, Lena disparaissant et revenant régulièrement pour être tenue informée; des gardes les surveillant constamment le reste du temps.

.

* * *

Shizuru reprit conscience une heure après les premiers signes d'amélioration.

« Na- »

Natsuki, qui avait fini par somnoler le visage écrasé contre les draps, releva aussitôt la tête.

« Shhh, ne parle pas Shizuru. Ça va aller, lui murmura-t-elle en caressant son visage du bout des doigts. »

Natsuki avait les larmes aux yeux -de joie et de soulagement. Elle avait été consciente que les chances de survie de Shizuru n'avait pas été aussi élevée qu'elle l'aurait aimé. Son réveil même de quelques minutes était un signe rassurant. Natsuki était sûre que tout irait bien à présent.

« Dat- »

Natsuki fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce que Shizuru cherchait à savoir alors qu'elle luttait visiblement pour former une seule syllabe. Le tuyau qui lui permettait de respirer ne l'aidait guère à pouvoir s'exprimer.

« On est en 290, si ça te dit quelque chose, intervint Miss Maria. »

Elle s'était silencieusement glissée à proximité du lit et avait aussitôt semblé comprendre ce que Shizuru voulait savoir.

Miss Maria arborait le même regard humide que Natsuki, mais aucune ne fit de commentaire sur leur soudaine sensibilité. Elles ne se voyaient ainsi que lorsque Shizuru se mettait dans une situation de vie ou de mort et qu'elles ne pouvaient que rester à ses côtés à attendre, impuissantes.

« Tu nous a emmené très loin dans le futur, ajouta Miss Maria qui ne semblait pas douter que cela avait toujours été l'objectif de sa pupille. »

Shizuru ferma les yeux, un léger sourire ourlant ses lèvres. A n'en pas douter et ce, malgré son état, Shizuru exprimait son profond contentement : elles étaient bel et bien à l'époque qu'elle avait désiré.

Si Lena avait une remarque à faire sur ce bref échange auquel elle assista en entrant, elle se retint.

 _Finalement, il y avait peut-être du vrai dans leurs propos._


	19. Un tournant dans l'Histoire

**Dernièrement le taff est plutôt tranquille, ce qui signifie que je trouve du temps pour relire rapidement mes chapitres. Ce qui m'amène donc à publier _aujourd'hui_ plutôt qu'avec mon retard habituel. Profitez !**

.

* * *

Miyu revint quelques heures après son départ comme elle l'avait annoncé.

L'état de Shizuru s'améliorait –son réveil en était une preuve concrète- mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle était dans une forme olympique, bien au contraire. Le médecin avait reconnu à demi-mot que si on lui avait apporté un patient dans cet état, il aurait eu des doutes sur ses chances de survie. Mais Shizuru était arrivée dans un état pire et elle avait survécu plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait espérer. L'amélioration de son état se poursuivait et le médecin avait à présent confiance en son rétablissement. S'il avait surmonter pire, elle ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Cela n'était toutefois pas assez rapide –ce ne le serait probablement jamais assez- pour les deux femmes qui s'inquiétait de son état et pour Lena qui avait compris que la seule personne susceptible de fournir des réponses à ses questions serait Shizuru.

Et en tout état de cause, Shizuru était encore bien loin d'être en état de subir l'interrogatoire que tout le monde désirait.

Chaque personne –Lena en priorité- s'intéressa donc à Miyu.

C'était probablement son stoïcisme et son acceptation de la situation qui donnait d'elle l'impression d'être la source d'info probablement la plus utile. Le fait aussi qu'elle acceptait sans ciller la version des intruses. Miyu semblait en effet être la seule capable de faire le lien entre leur supposée époque et celle de Lena.

Lena Sayers attaqua donc aussitôt Miyu à son retour par des questions d'ordre général : sur l'identité supposé des femmes, sur des preuves quelconques pour appuyer leur dire. Miyu ne se fit pas prier pour y répondre à sa manière. Technique et particulièrement détaillé parfois, assez évasive –presque mystérieuse- d'autres fois.

Elle raconta que Natsuki et Miss Maria avait été déclaré disparu à la suite d'un attentat à la bombe raté en 2001 -calendrier de l'ère terrienne. Des gardes du corps les avaient vues une vingtaine de minute avant l'explosion en compagnie d'une intruse –une jeune femme aux cheveux décolorés correspondant à la description de Shizuru. C'était le rapport de cet incident rapidement remonté aux oreilles des Suzushiro qui avait poussé l'ancienne inspectrice médaillé à faire évacuer leur demeure à quelques minutes de l'ouverture de leur bal annuel. Elle avait ainsi sauvé la quasi-totalité de ses invités. Les autorités n'avaient toutefois jamais réussi à retrouver les deux femmes du couloir ou l'intruse aux cheveux blancs. Miss Maria, Natsuki et l'intruse avaient été soupçonnées d'avoir été responsable de l'attaque, mais aucune preuve n'avait pointé en ce sens, ni aucune raison pouvant expliquer un tel acte de leur part et on en avait rapidement conclu qu'elles avaient été enlevées. Par l'intruse en question, selon eux. Ce que Miyu -un presque sourire aux lèvres- reconnaissait être vrai d'une certaine manière: Shizuru avait bien enlevé les deux femmes pour les emmener avec elle dans le futur.

.

Natsuki, à cet aparté, sentit ses poings se crisper. Son inquiétude pour Shizuru avait pour le moment éclipser tout le reste mais elle n'avait pas oublié qu'en effet, Shizuru l'avait emporté contre son gré, loin de son Temps. Une colère sourde palpitait en elle qui, elle le savait, finirait bien par éclater. Elle n'avait jamais aimé être manipuler ou contrainte à quoi que ce soit, même pour son bien. Elle n'était pas une stupide demoiselle en détresse. Elle se considérait suffisamment intelligente pour qu'on lui explique les choses et qu'elle puisse prendre sa propre décision, quitte à se fourvoyer. Que Shizuru l'enlève -c'était bel et bien le bon terme à employer à ses yeux- même pour le motif de lui sauver la vie, cela... c'était inacceptable. C'était tout particulièrement inacceptable de la part d'une personne en qui elle avait confiance et tout particulièrement de la part de Shizuru.

Cela avait toujours été un sujet de tension et de discorde entre elles. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'éclater entre les événements qu'elles avaient vécu et leurs inquiétude respectives l'une pour l'autre, mais Natsuki savait qu'elle n'aimait pas être gardée dans l'obscurité, être protégée en secret ou des balivernes de ce genre. Alors que Shizuru était un maître dans ce domaine.

Ne pas se confier sur leur sentiment ou sur ce qu'elles avaient fait de leur journée ou dans leur passé, ça, Natsuki pouvait le comprendre et l'accepter. Mais que Shizuru agisse _pour elle_ sans l'avertir, qu'elle prenne des décisions qui changeraient irrévocablement _sa_ vie, qu'elle blesse ou tue en _son nom_... ou laisse des gens -des amies même- se blesser ou mourir parce que sois-disant _sa vie_ valait plus que la leur... Natsuki détestait cette partie d'elle. Blesser ou tuer en légitime défense, dans le feu de l'action, elle pouvait concevoir, c'était comme ça que le monde de Natsuki fonctionnait, mais elle détestait l'hypocrisie, les faux-semblant, les manœuvres secrètes et les coups dans le dos envers elle. Elle méritait mieux.

En prenant ainsi le contrôle de sa vie, Shizuru avait donc franchi une limite et Natsuki ignorait encore si elle pouvait le lui pardonner.

Elle s'efforça de réguler sa respiration et de relâcher ses muscles tendues. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder à ça. Tout en colère qu'elle fut, ce n'était pas la priorité. C'était un sujet à aborder quand ses inquiétudes pour Shizuru serait calmé et quand la femme serait en état de se défendre. Natsuki se voulait libre de ses actes, mais elle voulait aussi se montrer juste et agir avec tous les éléments en main. Eléments qui lui manquaient cruellement.

Elle se força donc à reporter son attention sur Miyu.

.

Miyu continuait de parler de l'attentat à la bombe et des explications que les autorités avaient fournis sur leur disparition. Elle expliquait qu'il y avait de multiples raisons à ce qu'on veuille s'en prendre à Miss Maria, l'une des personnes les plus influentes au monde, même si elle avait récemment abandonné sa fonction de PDG de Windbloom. Les recherches et hypothèses construites sur cette idée n'avaient évidemment jamais mené à rien -pas de demande de rançon ou autre chose du même genre. De kidnapping, les autorités en étaient venues à conclure à un meurtre. L'assassinat des Suzushiro et Kikugawa quelques semaines plus tard avait laissé supposer que tout cela remontait à l'affaire finalement encore récente du Third District et des otomes. Il leur restait des hommes et ils s'étaient vengés.

Natsuki avait voulu intervenir à cette partie, son inquiétude sur le devenir de ses amies, apaisés durant les premières explications de Miyu était revenue en force, mais Miss Maria lui avait fermement posé une main sur l'épaule pour la forcer à prêter attention. Elle voulait le récit complet avant les questions qui viendraient inévitablement. La mâchoire serré à s'en faire mal, Natsuki retint donc ses mots.

Miyu se désintéressa toutefois des assassinats mentionnés plus tôt, elle continua sur le sujet qui semblait surtout plaire à Lena : tout ce qui touchait à son Royaume.

L'androïde les informa donc que tous ces événements n'avait pas empêché la montée en puissance de Windbloom ou la dévotion presque fanatique de son nouveau directeur envers les Fujino dont les lignées étaient pourtant mortes avec la « disparition » de leur dernière représentante.

L'homme avait été décrit comme un génie en affaire même si on décriait tout aussi facilement ces propos sur tout ce qui était d'ordre plus personnel. Il affirmait férocement qu'Elle reviendrait reprendre son trône. Convaincu que Fujino Shizuru était une sorte de déesse, un être surnaturel pouvant voyager à travers le Temps et l'Espace et qu'il était lui, une sorte de prophète censé préparer le royaume de son maître.

Miss Maria qui écoutait silencieusement les propos de Miyu, se demanda comme un homme si intelligent et cartésien, profondément athée était devenu si pieux, un véritable dévot soutenant une sorte de nouvelle religion centré sur sa pupille. Il fallait croire que chambouler les convictions d'un homme avec des faits qu'on ne savait encore expliquer pouvait avoir des effets inattendus. Elle s'était pourtant attendue à ce que Blan les repousse en bloc et cherche toutes les explications possibles pour invalider une théorie de voyage dans le Temps. Qu'il trouve une explication sur le ''tour de magie'' que Shizuru avait effectué en disparaissant devant eux.

On ne connaissait jamais vraiment la réaction des Hommes face à l'invraisemblable.

.

Miyu enchaina sur le développement des nanomachines. Blan n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens pour les développer puisque cela était devenu une sorte de mission divine. Son fanatisme religieux n'avait guère eu de répercussion sur ces affaires, bien au contraire, si ce n'est qu'il était parvenu à créer une profonde loyauté et peut être une légère dévotion de sa lignée envers Shizuru Fujino.

Miyu parla ensuite de la guerre de Cent ans qui déchira le monde et effaça les frontières pour mieux les redessiner. Elle parla des GEM et des Otomes qui avaient découlé des recherches de Windbloom. De la nouvelle ère qui était né de tout cela. Elle parla des Royaumes et des alliances –ou du manque d'alliance- qui existaient. Du manque de dialogue et des tensions toujours présents entre des peuples qui ne paraissaient jamais se comprendre.

Et puis elle parla de l'Harmonium, de Schwartz et de leurs Slaves. De la peur et de la mort qui suivaient ses trois mots.

Miss Maria avait malgré elle, commencé à poser des questions régulièrement: qu'était l'Harmonium -cet GEM mythique-, Schwartz -l'organisation aux obscures desseins- ou les Slaves -ces immenses créatures destructrices qui semblait apparaître du néant et qui semblait s'y méprendre à une bâtardise entre Child et Orphan. Quand Miyu répondait, Miss Maria semblait seulement avoir d'autres questions mais ça ne l'empêchait d'accepter le tout dans la foulée.

.

Natsuki reconnaissait que malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle restait assez dubitative face à cet avalanche d'information. Cela la rendait d'autant plus admirative de la réaction de Miss Maria. L'esprit humain acceptait rarement de voir toutes ses croyances remises en causes. Il acceptait mal ce qui sortait de sa « conception de la réalité ».

Blan, lui, en était venue à croire que Shizuru avait quelque chose de divin.

Malgré la Carnaval, les voyages dans le Temps de Viola et Shizuru, Natsuki, elle, refusait toujours de se confronter à certains ''réalité hors de sa conception". Elle définissait toujours son monde comme quelque chose de compréhensible, de cartésien que la science pouvait expliquer, que son esprit pouvait rationaliser. L'ironie était que le Carnaval était _difficilement_ rationalisable bien sûre et cela ne l'avait pas empêché de le croire réelle néanmoins. La force des choses et son implication toute personnel l'avait forcé à intégrer le Carnaval comme un fait.

La capacité de voyage dans le Temps de Shizuru et Viola, elle l'avait pour ainsi dire oblitérer, ignorer. Elle ne le vivait pas elle-même, elle le constatait simplement et elle se débrouillait bien ainsi. Elle voyait toujours plus ou moins Viola comme une autre personne, bien distincte de Shizuru. Shizuru partit pendant plusieurs mois ? C'était comme lui dire qu'elle était partie pour une thérapie ou elle n'avait pas moyen de la rejoindre. Elle finissait toujours par rationaliser. Une partie d'elle savait qu'elle se mentait, qu'elle faisait l'autruche et refusait simplement de faire face à des faits qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il était tout simplement plus simple de ne pas y porter son attention, de ne pas s'y attarder. Suivre le mouvement, trouver des explications alternatives lui facilitait la vie, c'était ça son mécanisme d'adaptation.

Natsuki était tout simplement une personne simple, qui aimait les faits brutes et explicables et qui pour toute son intelligence, devait reconnaître faire preuve d'une piètre imagination. Rester enfermer ici, dans la demeure qui avait toujours été celle de Shizuru lui permettait encore de se cacher les choses.

Le discours de Miyu, les dates et les faits qu'elle débitait... cela rendait Natsuki presque nauséeuse. Parce qu'après le Carnaval, elle faisait face à la deuxième remise en cause de _sa réalité_. Elle n'avait plus le choix à présent. Elle ne pouvait plus se cacher les chose. Pourtant, une partie d'elle cherchait encore une explication plus propres à correspondre à sa vision des choses... peut-être était-elle simplement folle.

Après tout, ce n'était pas une idée aberrante. Peut être était-elle toujours plongé dans le coma après l'accident de voiture qui avait pris la vie de sa mère. Peut être s'inventait-elle une histoire de cape et d'épée, de magie et de science-fiction comme sa mère lui en lisait pour son couché ? Peut-être était-elle en fait une personne très imaginative qui l'ignorait ?

 _Peut être que rien de tout ça n'était vrai._

La main de Natsuki se resserra sur celle de Shizuru. Elle l'ancrait dans la réalité. Parce que -qu'elle le veuille ou non, c'était ça la réalité : elles n'avaient jamais été destinées à mener une vie normale.

.

* * *

Tout le temps où Miyu parlait, Lena écouta sans intervenir. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant de découvrir l'Histoire de son Royaume à travers les yeux du seul individu qui l'avait vécu de sa naissance à ce qu'il était actuellement. Lena regretta de n'avoir jamais pensé à lui poser plus de question sur ce que Miyu avait vécu et vu. Sur son ressenti sur l'histoire du Monde.

Elle avait acquis probablement plus de savoir et de sagesse que n'importe qui en ce bas-monde, indépendamment de son statut d'androïde.

« Sayers provient du nom altéré de Searrs. »

Lena releva son visage vers Miyu, ramenée brutalement dans la discussion à l'entente de son nom. Elle s'était perdue dans le fil de ses pensées, malgré son intérêt pour la conversation, parce que Miyu lui avait fourni tant de sujet de réflexion qu'elle se demandait lequel elle désirait développer à leur prochaine rencontre.

« De Searrs ? répéta Natsuki. »

Malgré l'éclat vif de ses yeux, son teint avait pâli. Elle semblait presque malade et Lena se demanda distraitement si Shizuru n'était simplement par porteuse d'une maladie contagieuse. Après tout la jeune femme ne l'avait pas quitté depuis que Lena lui avait permis de la rejoindre. Son affection était évidente et Lena se demanda si elle ressentirait cela elle-même un jour. Si elle en aurait simplement le droit alors qu'elle avait l'honneur d'être une otome.

Miyu acquiesça quant à elle tranquillement.

« Attend ? C'est la descendante d'Alyssa ? Elle ne lui ressemble absolument pas, s'exclama Natsuki.

-Je ne connais aucune Alyssa, intervint Lena les sourcils froncés à se récapituler des noms.

-Et bien, répliqua Natsuki, je suppose qu'elle est quelque chose comme ton arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère.

-Plus que ça, indiqua Miyu.

-C'est pour ça que tu la connais –Natsuki pointa Lena du doigt- tu protèges l'héritage d'Alyssa, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet. Je fais de mon mieux pour cela. »

Lena croisa les bras, n'aimant que moyennement être le sujet de discussion de Miyu et Natsuki, surtout sur un point qu'elle avait tant de mal à accepter.

« Elle est une HiME ? demanda finalement Natsuki. »

Au mot « HiME », Lena se redressa aussitôt, sa main se porta sur sa marque. Un mélange d'effroi et de curiosité lui parcourant l'échine. Qui dans ce monde connaissait ce qu'était une HiME, l'héritage si unique et personnel dont Lena avait hérité de ses ancêtres ?

« En effet, répondit tranquillement Miyu sans reconnaître son trouble.

-Artemis ? continua Natsuki. »

 _Artemis._ L'intruse -Natsuki- connaissait Artemis !

« Toujours présent, précisa Miyu en pointant son doigt vers le ciel.

-Ce truc tourne toujours alors ? Quand je pense que je ne peux même plus faire appel à Duran, se plaignit-elle.

-Artemis est toujours actif, c'est un Child artificielle lié à une lignée d'HiME artificielle, expliqua platement Miyu. Les règles qui vous définissent les autres HiMEs et toi sont quelque peu altérer pour la lignée Searrs. »

 _D'autres HiMEs ?!_

Lena n'avait jamais imaginé que sa journée se déroulerait ainsi ce matin-là. C'est à ce moment-là, alors que Miyu et Natsuki discourrait librement d'un sujet si secret, que Lena fut convaincue qu'aussi aberrante que soit leur histoire, il y avait forcément un fond de vérité.

Parce qu'il n'y avait que trois façons de connaître les HiMEs : que Miyu ou elle-même en parle à quelqu'un, en être une sois même ou effectivement avoir connu une de ses ancêtres ayant utilisé Artemis.

« Je suppose que ça peut toujours servir d'avoir un tel Child au-dessus de soit prêt à défendre son HiME. »

Lena pensait connaitre la réponse à cette question : elles venaient d'un passé où une de ses ancêtres –Alyssa Searrs vraisemblablement- avait existé. Elles avaient su qui elle était et ce dont elle était maitres.

Peut être même que Natsuki était – _avait été-_ une HiME elle-même, si elle prenait en compte sa complainte sur son incapacité à faire appel à Duran.

Son intérêt pour ses femmes grandissait sans cesse, comme sa quantité de question. Mais la journée avait été longue et éprouvante et Lena conclut que c'était suffisant pour la journée. Le reste de leur question devait être reporté au lendemain. Natsuki et Miss Maria allaient être accompagnées dans des chambres surveillées par des gardes pour la nuit. Elles avaient suffisamment gagné sa confiance pour ne pas avoir à retourner en cellule et pour que « l'interrogatoire » puissent être fractionné. Il n'y avait après tout aucun signe de danger immédiat et puis… Ses 3 femmes marquaient vraisemblablement un tournant important dans son histoire personnelle.  
Et peut être même dans l'Histoire elle-même.


	20. La Promesse

Natsuki avait accepté la chambre prêté par Lena mais, après une heure à tourner et à se retourner entre les draps frais, elle avait fini par admettre qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil ici.

Son esprit s'était baladé beaucoup trop, tiraillé par son inquiétude pour Shizuru, par ses interrogations quant à ce que l'avenir lui réservait… et par sa colère.

En effet, son anxiété vis à vis de sa situation ne faisait qu'accroître les reproches qu'elle avait envers sa petite amie. Cette colère provoquait aussi de la culpabilité. Elle se sentait coupable de lui en vouloir alors que Shizuru avait risqué sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Ce qui -par un cercle vicieux- suscitait plus de colère. Parce qu'elles avaient déjà parler de ça, non ? Shizuru ne devait pas continuer de tenter de se sacrifier pour elle. Ne s'était-elle pas mis d'accord pour vivre coute que coute ? Et pourquoi devait-elle se sentir coupable pour sa colère, elle était justifié, Shizuru avait...

 _Stop_!

Natsuki s'était relevée. Elle allait devenir folle si elle restait seule avec ses pensées. Elle voulait que Shizuru se réveille, qu'elle la regarde et qu'elle parvienne à la rassurer. Elle voulait que Shizuru trouve une manière de lui faire oublier sa colère.

Natsuki était donc retournée à ses côtés. Elle avait repris sa position dans le fauteuil, au chevet de Shizuru. Elle avait repris sa main et avait commencé à jouer avec ses doigts. Rester ainsi à son chevet lui rappelait le désagréable souvenir de ses longues heures à espérer que Shizuru s'en sorte après que le Third District lui ait tiré dessus.

.

Natsuki ne dormit pas bien ici -le fauteuil était inconfortable et les bip des machines étaient agaçants- mais au moins avait-elle dormi. Elle avait été rassurée par la vision de Shizuru, rassurée qu'au moindre soucis la multitude de capteurs et moniteurs se chargeraient de l'avertir.

Natsuki était vaguement consciente que Miyu était entrée dans la salle à un moment de la nuit. Elle s'était assise droite comme un i dans un fauteuil dans un coin au fond de la salle, à observer l'état de santé de Shizuru. Natsuki avait préféré l'ignorer.

La nuit était passée. A son… était-ce son huitième réveil ? Natsuki constata que Miss Maria l'avait rejointe à son tour. Elle avait pris le temps de se nettoyer et avait remis sa tenue de la veille. Le médecin était là, lui aussi. Personne n'avait cherché à réveiller Natsuki, chacun vaquant tranquillement à ses activités.

Le médecin les rassura. L'état de Shizuru continuait doucement de s'améliorer, il estimait qu'elle pouvait respirer par elle-même et comptait lui retirer les tubes et le respirateur dans la matinée.

Vaguement rassurée, Miss Maria avait pris place à proximité de Miyu. Natsuki leur avait jeté un coup d'oeuil curieux et avait tendu l'oreille mais ne s'était pas déplacée.

« Pouvons-nous en revenir à Schwartz ? demanda finalement Maria qui avait du passé une partie de sa nuit à réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle avait appris. »

Miyu avait vrillé son étrange regard sur la vieille femme.

« Vous nous en parliez comme si… je me trompe probablement mais vous en parliez comme si leurs actes nous touchaient personnellement, reprit-elle.

-Ils vous touchent personnellement, confirma Miyu. »

Natsuki embrassa le front de Shizuru et se releva finalement. Elle s'étira avec délice, sentant son dos craqué, avant de se diriger vers la conversation.

« Comment ça ? Tonna-t-elle.

-Les Schwartz sont les responsables de votre tentative d'assassinat en décembre 2001, même si leur nom était alors inconnu de toutes les agences de renseignement, répondit Miyu.

-Pourquoi nous en voudrait-il personnellement ?

-Ils vous tenaient pour responsable de la destruction de leur District japonais.

-Attend, intervint Natsuki. Ils… sont liés au District ?

-Ils _sont_ les Districts. Leurs Slaves ne sont d'ailleurs qu'un dérivé de la création des Orphans. Leur puissance a été décuplée en parallèle des risques qu'ils font courir à leur invocateur.

-Revenons à mon époque, ok ? Nous _étions_ leur cible ? »

Miyu pencha la tête comme si elle réfléchissait au sérieux de la question de Natsuki.

« Cela me paraît évident, répliqua-t-elle. Les HiMEs -et Fujino-san en particulier- ont contribué à la destruction de plusieurs de leur district japonais. Bien sûr que Schwartz allait vouloir se venger. Bien sûr que les choses sont devenues personnelles. D'après mes calculs et estimations et, au vu de leur implantation et de leur moyen, le choix de Shizuru de vous faire venir à cette époque est la meilleure. Votre espérance de vie en 2001 n'aurait pas dépassé quelques semaines si vous aviez survécu à l'attentat du manoir Suzushiro.

-Shizuru est l'une des plus grosses fortunes du Japon et tu me dis qu'on n'aurait pas pu se protéger ? Gronda Natsuki.

-L'argent ne protège pas contre ceux qui n'étaient alors que des fantômes. Ils vous traquaient et une proie échappe difficilement à un prédateur qu'il n'entend pas et ne voit pas, même en étant sur ses gardes. Les Suzushiro en sont les meilleurs exemples. Ils avaient des moyens et étaient sur leur garde, mais les Schwartz sont rapidement parvenus à les éliminer. »

Natsuki ferma les yeux, se rappelant Haruka et Yukino. Pour elle, le bal datait de la veille. Elles allaient bien, elles étaient dans de jolie tenue, pleine de joie de vivre après les événements qu'elles avaient vécu et qui avaient forgé leur amitié.

 _Mortes…_

L'idée était inconcevable.

 _Elles auraient pu faire quelque chose. Elles auraient pu être avec elles. Trouver une solution ensemble. Se sauver ensemble._

 _C'était la faute de Shizuru._

Natsuki rouvrit les yeux brutalement, le coeur au bord des lèvres. _Ce n'était pas la faute de Shizuru !_ se morigéna-t-elle. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait amené la bombe ou qui avait tuer Haruka et Yukino.

 _Mais elle ne les avait pas sauvé._

Natsuki se mordit l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang. Elle se haissait pour penser ça. Elle en voulait à Shizuru pour lui avoir enlever la possibilité de choisir, elle lui en voulait pour n'avoir pas eu une seconde pensée pour leur amie mais elle ne pouvait pas être tenue responsable pour leur mort. Ce n'était pas sa faute si on voulait les tuer. Et le fait qu'elle ait des Pouvoirs ne devait pas la rendre responsable de tout ce qui n'allait pas…

 _Pourtant elle aurait pu faire quelque chose._

Natsuki se détestait de penser ainsi mais ces pensées la rongeaient et il lui était difficile de les repousser.

 _Elle n'est pas responsable_ , se rappela-t-elle.

Natsuki se rappela le sourire dérangé de l'homme aux cheveux gominés qu'elle avait croisé au bal des Suzushiro. Au regard qui lui avait lancé. Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle songeait que ça avait dû être lui le responsable de l'attentat du manoir.

Mais même en pensant cela, elle revoyait Shizuru et son esprit passait au « et si ». Et si Shizuru avait agis autrement, si elle avait dis quelque chose... après tout, _elle savait_ ce qui pouvait se passer. Et si...

« Shizuru aurait donc fait le meilleur choix ? Balbutia-t-elle la gorge nouée.

-Pour _te_ sauver ? Oui, sans aucune doute. Pour _se_ sauver, c'est beaucoup plus discutable, au vu de son état. »

Le regard de Natsuki se perdit à nouveau sur la forme immobile de Shizuru. Elle avait retrouvé des couleurs et c'était rassurant. Tous étaient optimistes, mais on ne la considérait pas encore pleinement tiré d'affaire. C'était surtout les séquelles physiques qui les inquiétaient à présent.

« Vous êtes arrivée au domaine peu de temps après nous ? Etait-ce un pur hasard ? demanda poliment Miss Maria. »

Miyu se tourna vers la femme.

« Non. Le pouvoir de Fujino-san est distinct. Comme un éclair dans un ciel sans nuage, cita-t-elle.

-Vous… sentez son pouvoir et alors vous débarquez ? Tout simplement ?

-Le 12 octobre 2000 à la première perception de son pouvoir -correspondant à celle qui se surnommait Viola- je me suis rendue sur place. Intriguée par cette vague d'énergie si particulière. Viola était toutefois partie depuis longtemps et je n'ai vu aucun intérêt à la traquer malgré ce que vous qualifieriez de curiosité. La perception de son pouvoir une seconde fois, le 6 juillet 2001 correspondait au départ de Fujino-san pour le futur. Sa troisième vague d'énergie le 21 décembre 2001 m'a semblé correspondre à son arrivée dans le futur, mais il s'en est aussi suivi une quatrième plus grande encore. Les années ont eu beau passé, je ne l'ai jamais senti réapparaître et je me suis demandé si cela finirait par arriver. Autant dire que percevoir sa présence en l'an 290 avait donc de quoi… me rendre ''curieuse''. Elle est un élément ténue de mon passé et de celui d'Alyssa et pour cela seule… je tiens à elle et à Kuga san. »

Miss Maria comprit. Miyu avait aimé Alyssa et Natsuki et Shizuru étaient les seules qui connaissait Alyssa et qui pouvait en parler avec l'androïde depuis longtemps abandonné à sa solitude.

«Shizuru est allée dans un futur d'une époque similaire à celui là. C'est là qu'elle a trouvé cette GEM, expliqua Miss Maria. Elle est revenue le 21 décembre pour sauver Kuga-san. »

Miyu réfléchit à ses informations et corrigea probablement certaines de ses hypothèses sur les allées et venues de Shizuru.

« Réaction logique d'après ses réactions et ses choix passés, conclut-elle finalement. »

Miss Maria sembla réfléchir à ce que Miyu venait de lui dire.

« Cela signifie-t-il que Shizuru a pu vous rencontrer lors de son premier voyage dans le futur. Vous y étiez certainement et vous a du agir pareillement ? Vous avez du la retrouver.

-Probablement.

-C'est vous alors, comprit Miss Maria. Vous avez probablement indiqué à ma pupille la date de notre mort et expliquer toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle ne devait pas intervenir dans cet attentat et sauver la vie des gens qui s'y trouvait. Auriez-vous pu lui conseiller ce genre de chose ? »

Miyu inclina la tête, parut analyser les probabilités. Elle devait chercher à estimer ce qu'elle aurait dit à Shizuru si celle-ci était venue seule dans ce futur.

« Oui. Si nous nous sommes rencontrés dans cet autre futur, il est probable que je lui ai conseillé de ne pas rester en 2001.

-Est-il possible que vous lui ayez conseillé de venir se cacher avec Natsuki en l'an 290 spécifiquement ? »

Miyu sembla y réfléchir avant de hausser les épaules.

« Non, je ne vois pas ce que cette année peut avoir d'intéressant. Je ne lui aurais probablement pas conseillé le premier ni le second siècle mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de l'année 290 plutôt qu'une autre. Peut-être est-ce l'année où elle est arrivée la première fois et s'y est-elle sentie en sécurité. »

Natsuki était probablement plus impétueuse qu'elle ne voudrait bien le reconnaître, pourtant quelques choses la dérangeaient dans l'idée que Shizuru ait pu prendre des décisions si vitales de Miyu mais ne veuille pas prendre une minute pour en discuter avec elle.

« Alors quoi ? Éclata-t-elle. L'idée de retourner dans le passé et ne sauver que ma petite personne au détriment de nos amis viendrait de toi ? Tu lui as dit quoi ? Viens te planquer dans le futur tu seras tranquille ?!

-Kuga-san, la réprimanda Miss Maria. Contrôlez vous. »

Natsuki se sentit comme une enfant réprimandée et sa colère enfla bien qu'elle garda le contrôle de son comportement.

« Je peux difficilement me défendre, intervint Miyu sans paraître perturber par l'assaut verbal. J'ignore ce que j'ai pu dire à Fujino-san dans cet autre futur, mais oui, j'estime qu'il n'y a aucune nécessité à dépenser de l'énergie pour une cause perdue. »

Natsuki se sentit bouche bée devant ce dédain évident pour la vie humaine.

« Mais cela reste du domaine de l'hypothétique tant que Fujino-san n'est pas réveillée pour répondre à nos questions. »

C'était bien elle qui avait glissé dans l'esprit de Shizuru l'idée qu'il ne servait à rien de sauver Haruka et Yukino, qu'elles étaient déjà perdues, que toutes tentatives pour les sauver ne leur offrirait que quelques rares jours de sursis et que les risques et coût pour cela ne valait pas les bénéfices.

 _Dépenser de l'énergie pour une cause perdue._ C'était une pensée d'une logique froide… qui convenait parfaitement à un androide.

Sauf que Shizuru avait accepté cette logique, elle l'avait fait sienne...

Natsuki évoluait nerveusement de Shizuru à la fenêtre, et de la fenêtre à Shizuru, renfrognée par les propos de Miyu et pour la sottise de Shizuru à l'avoir écouter. La colère était une amie si familière à Natsuki. Un garde interrompit sa réflexion en entrant dans la pièce. Il poussait un plateau empli de pâtisserie, thé, café et lait. Ça n'avait rien d'un petit déjeuner japonais, mais Natsuki et Miss Maria ne s'en plaignirent pas, leur ventre grondant aux odeurs appétissantes.

Elles semblèrent aussi tirer Shizuru de son inconscience. Tout un tas de bip se mirent à résonner et Natsuki et Miss Maria en oublièrent les pâtisseries. Le médecin déboula en quelques instants, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à sa patiente.

« Madame ? s'exclama-t-il avec une voix chaude et apaisante. Essayez de rester calme. »

Il posa sa main sur son épaule dans une tentative pour la rassurer mais cela sembla paniquer Shizuru d'autant plus. Les bip s'affolèrent, le yeux de Shizuru s'étaient ouverts et parcouraient l'espace en tout sens.

« Shizuru, s'exclama Natsuki. Shizuru regard moi. Tout va bien. Tu vas bien. Je vais bien. »

A sa voix, Shizuru porta son regard sur elle et parut instantanément se calmer. Toute son attention ne fut emplie que de Natsuki.

« Voilà, calme toi. Tout va bien. »

Elle jeta un regard vers le médecin lui indiquant ainsi qu'il pouvait intervenir.

« Oh oui bien sûr. Madame Fujino ? Votre état est en constante amélioration. Nous comptions d'ailleurs vous retirez le tubes du respirateur. Si nous faisions cela maintenant ? »

Shizuru cligna lentement des yeux en signe d'assentiment.

« Toussez. »

Shizuru, encore à moitié sonnée, obéit à l'ordre plus par instinct que par réelle compréhension. Le médecin en profita pour retirer les tubes. Sa gorge était douloureuse, comme si les tubes avaient râpé sa trachée mais c'était incroyablement appréciable de respirer par elle-même aussi douloureux soit-il.

« Voilà, respirez lentement. »

Il remontait une partie du lit pour qu'elle puisse se redresser. Son état de faiblesse ne lui aurait pas permis de s'asseoir par elle-même.

Shizuru avait l'impression que ces quelques instants d'éveil l'avaient drainé. C'était sans compter la perception qu'elle avait de son propre corps. Il lui paraissait lourd, courbaturé et douloureux. Tout son corps souffrait.

Malgré tout, elle voulait désespérément attraper la main de Natsuki et l'attirer à elle. Sa tentative se solda toutefois par un échec : elle n'arriva pas à bouger le plus petit doigt. La terreur d'avoir perdu le contrôle de son corps déclencha une crise de panique. Les moniteurs bipèrent au rythme erratique des battements effrayés de son cœur.

Le regard du médecin parcourut les informations que les écrans s'affichaient.

« Calmez vous, insista-t-il. Respirez profondément. Di-

-Je n'arrive plus à bouger ! Paniqua-t-elle la voix méconnaissable tant elle était cassée. »

Si le médecin avait l'explication, Miyu lui vola la vedette.

« Vos muscles, ligaments et tendons ont été détruits de manière générale lors de votre saut dans le temps. Les nanomachines sont en train de réparer les dégâts, il ne devrait pas y avoir de séquelles mais ça pourrait prendre un moment. »

En quelques mots, Miyu l'avait rassuré et la panique refluant lentement, les bip sporadiques des machines se calmèrent. Malgré son envie de Natsuki, elle laissa le médecin convaincre Natsuki de sortir le temps qu'il puisse l'ausculter.

.

Bon gré mal gré, le médecin fut obéit et il put mener son examen en paix. Il posa de nombreuses questions, observa ses écrans, fit bouger ses articulations, analysa ses réactions, ses yeux, sa gorge, ses oreilles, estima ses douleurs. L'examen parut interminable.

« Vous allez avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos, Madame Fujino. De rééducation aussi. Vos muscles sont dans un piteux état. Je vous prescris un paquet de médicaments et il faudra suivre la prescription avec attention. Cela aidera notamment votre difficulté à respirer et calmera vos douleurs. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler pour toutes questions, même si je vais mener un suivi tout particulier quant à votre santé. Faites attention à vous. »

Shizuru l'appréciait, il était présent mais concis, probablement conscient qu'elle voulait surtout la proximité de Natsuki. Il sortit donc rapidement et dut discuter quelques minutes avec les gens qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur ou avec les responsables actuels du domaine car Natsuki ne réapparut pas immédiatement. Quand elle revint, elle se dirigea toutefois directement vers elle, soucieuse de sa santé.

« Shizuru ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Natsuki considéra sa question stupide, à peine l'eut-elle lancée. Il semblait évident que Shizuru n'allait pas bien. Shizuru se lécha les lèvres, la bouche sèche et la gorge douloureux.

« Ça pourrait aller mieux, croassa-t-elle d'une voix éraillée. »

Les lèvres de Shizuru s'ourlèrent dans un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Les sourcils de Natsuki se froncèrent, agacée de voir sa petite amie s'efforcer de se montrer forte et de cacher ses faiblesses pour une raison aussi stupide que de la rassurer _elle_.

La main de Natsuki se glissa sur la joue douce de Shizuru. Sa paume était chaude contre sa joue. Incapable de se mouvoir, Shizuru laissa sa tête s'incliner vers elle, les yeux papillonnant contre la fatigue qui s'en prenait à elle.

Elle refusait de s'endormir sans quelques réponses. Elle voulait notamment comprendre ce qui lui était arrivée.

Quand elle vit la silhouette de Miyu qui l'observait quelques pas derrière Natsuki, la question lui vint facilement.

« Je ne comprends pas, balbutia-t-elle à Miyu. Mon premier saut dans le futur n'a pas provoqué ce genre de problème. Pourquoi suis-je dans cet état maintenant.

-Tu avais alors sauté sans nous, intervint Natsuki en glissant à sa main libre dans celle de Shizuru et en y exerçant une légère pression pour obtenir toute l'attention de sa petite amie. »

Shizuru aurait aimé resserré sa main sur celle de Natsuki mais même ce mouvement lui semblait d'une difficulté insurmontable. Son regard accrocha distraitement celui inquiet de Miss Maria et elle comprit ce qui ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu, ce que Natsuki signifiait par "nous". Elle avait traversé 290 années avec deux personnes plutôt qu'une, faussant tous les calculs de Miyu.

« Vous avez usé de plus d'énergie que vos nanomachines et GEM n'en possédaient, lui dit Miyu. »

Shizuru ferma les yeux quelques instants. Si elle y faisait attention, elle sentait le flux d'énergie qui semblait alimenter ses nanomachines pour réparer les dégâts qu'ils avaient occasionné pour traverser le Temps. C'était probablement bizarre de le décrire ainsi, mais elle reconnaissait cette énergie comme si elle avait un goût, une odeur, une subsistance particulière. Une de ses GEM était à nouveau enchâssée dans un des piliers.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, le regard troublé par la fatigue mais un véritable sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait fait mieux que prévu si elle avait non seulement sauver Natsuki mais aussi Miss Maria.

« Peu importe... j'y suis arrivée, sourit-elle en se laissant profiter de l'oreiller. J'ai réussi à traverser le Temps.

-L'année 290 n'était donc pas un choix aléatoire ? s'intrigua Miyu.

-C'était ta suggestion, admit Shizuru alors que la conscience lui échappait. Le moment où tout peut changer.

-Changer quoi ? »

Le regard de Shizuru balaya les visages curieux pour tomber sur celui inconnu d'une jeune femme. Au manque de reconnaissance qu'elle afficha, l'inconnue soupira.

« Je suis Lena Sayers, Otome de Bruce Banin de Windbloom.

-Oh… »

Sa surprise face à Lena était perceptible. Son regard voleta de Miyu à Lena et inversement.

« Et bien, la suggestion était bonne alors. Je vais pouvoir tenir ma promesse. »

Miyu pencha la tête et Shizuru sourit. Quel que soit l'époque, Miyu ne changeait pas.

« Je t'ai fait une promesse, reconnut-elle. Tu m'as donné la GEM qui me sauve la vie, tu m'as permis de pouvoir retrouver Natsuki.

-Je suis désolée, mais j'ignore ce dont vous me parler ou le sujet de cette promesse.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je m'en souviens pour toi. »

Malgré elle, ses yeux se fermèrent. La fatigue la rattrapait. Ces quelques échanges de mot l'avait épuisé. Elle se rendormit avec pour derniers souvenirs les visages inquiets de Natsuki et de Miss Maria et la question intriguée de Miyu sur la promesse qu'elles avaient pu se faire.


	21. Besoin de temps

**A force de modifier les derniers chapitres par petite touche par ci par là avant de les modifier, je ne me souviens plus bien de ce qui a déjà été dis et fais alors il y aura probablement quelques erreurs ou redites dans ce chapitre.**

 **Le point positif c'est que je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic même si j'ai souvent ( _tout le temps_ ) du retard dans la publication.**

 **Enfin profitez!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Son prochain réveil fut beaucoup plus facile. Elle n'était pas pleinement remise –et de loin d'ailleurs- mais elle pouvait bouger ses doigts et cette simple réalité lui offrit un soulagement notable. Les nanomachines faisaient bien leur office. Elle tenta de se redresser au fond de son lit et nota qu'elle venait de se réveiller probablement en plein milieu de la nuit. Il faisait noir à travers la fenêtre et il ne restait que Natsuki, courbée sur son lit, en train de baver sur ses draps.

« Vous êtes réveillée. »

Sa tête se releva brutalement pour découvrir qu'il y avait en fait une autre personne présente dans la pièce. Miyu se tenait dans un des coins sombres de la chambre parfaitement dissimulé avec ses vêtements noirs.

« Quelle promesse avons-nous pu nous faire ? »

Le regard de Shizuru balaya la salle. Lena, Miss Maria et celui qui avait dû être un médecin étaient absent. C'était probablement mieux ainsi. Rien ne servait d'avertir Lena de son funeste destin. Elle avait encore 5 longues années avant d'en arriver là.

« Lena Sayers, murmura-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller Natsuki. La descente d'Alyssa. »

La précision était pour indiquer à Miyu qu'elle savait de quoi elle parlait.

« Elle doit mourir dans 5 ans, poursuivit-elle tranquillement. »

Un éclat d'inquiétude parut illuminé le regard de l'androïde.

« Sa GEM se brise, expliqua-t-elle. Du fait de son cumul de pouvoir : HiME-Otome. Elle devient alors vulnérable et… elle se fait tuer. Tu n'as jamais été précise sur ce qui était arrivé. »

Miyu s'approche et la faible lumière de la lune et des moniteurs éclairent son pâle visage et exacerbe ses traits. Il y a quelque choses d'étrange de ne voir qu'un visage stoïque et pourtant de percevoir une peur profonde et véritable.

« Alors quelle aide, pourrais-tu m'apporter ? »

Shizuru parvint à tapoter sa propre GEM.

« Tu me l'as donné, indiqua-t-elle en grimaçant à ce simple mouvement.

-Je ne connais pas cette GEM, rétorqua Miyu.

-C'est normal, tu vas la créer. Trop tard pour la donner en remplacement à Lena cependant. Ton toi-futur me l'a confié. Elle a estimé que 5 ans serait amplement suffisant pour que tu puisses en refaire une sur le modèle de celle-ci. »

Miyu s'approcha et se pencha vers elle, le regard se vrillant à nouveau sur la GEM. Shizuru aurait pu jurer que les mains robotique de Miyu fourmillaient d'impatience pour se saisir de la GEM et l'étudier sérieusement.

« Miyu ? »

L'androïde reporta son attention sur elle.

« Dès que j'irai mieux, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de la GEM dans le pilier. »

Le regard rose de Miyu sembla luire à la compréhension commune de ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui fournir de l'énergie.

« Juste, laisse moi celle-ci, dit-elle en indiquant celle à son oreille. Elle empêche mes nanomachines de me tuer. »

Miyu acquiesça simplement comprenant qu'elle devrait juste prendre son mal en patience.

« Je voudrais bien un peu d'eau, lui demanda-t-elle finalement. »

Miyu lui servit un verre muni d'une paille. Shizuru but avidement.

« Kami-sama, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir goûté de l'eau pure depuis des siècles. »

La remarque intrigua certainement Miyu qui l'en interrogea. Shizuru n'escomptait pas faire part au monde de son avenir. Elle comptait le changer et en éviter les fatales conclusions. Miyu avait cependant été d'une aide précieuse en 330 et elle pouvait se montrer d'une aide précieuse dans l'entreprise longue et dangereuse qu'elle comptait entreprendre une fois sur pied.

« Dans 30 ans à peu près, il y aura un nouveau Carnaval mené par des clones d'HiME, grimaça-t-elle d'une voix encore plus faible par peur d'être entendue par une autre personne. La gagnante travaille pour Schwartz et utilise son vœux pour obtenir l'Harmonium. La destruction qui en résulte… est mondiale. »

Elle n'a pas besoin d'expliquer plus en détail les conséquences de l'Harmonium et la raison pour laquelle Shizuru apprécie si indéniablement l'eau pure.

Shizuru et Miyu discutèrent encore quelques minutes. Shizuru lui expliqua l'époque à laquelle elle s'était rendue et comment les choses s'y étaient déroulées. La curiosité de Miyu dut être apaisée, car elle se retira finalement, indiquant à Shizuru qu'elle devait s'efforcer d'aller mieux rapidement pour qu'elle puisse entamer son étude sur la GEM Super Meister ancré dans le pilier.

Et pour qu'elle puisse rapidement tenté de sauver le monde. Après tout Miyu voulait que les descendants d'Alyssa survive et laisser le monde se détruire n'allait pas y contribuer, elle comptait bien participer à sa sauvegarde.

.

* * *

Shizuru soupira au moment de paix dont elle avait enfin accès. Elle avait l'impression qu'une vie entière la séparait de son premier départ pour le futur, alors que les choses avaient duré quelques semaines au plus. Des semaines trépidantes, incroyables et effrayantes.

Elle bascula sa tête pour reposer son regard sur Natsuki. La jeune femme n'avait pas été perturbée par la conversation échangée à voix basse avec l'androïde. Elle paraissait épuisée. Shizuru ne doutait pas que Natsuki l'ait veillée depuis leur arrivée.

Après tout, lorsqu'elle avait été blessée face au Third District, Natsuki avait refusé de s'éloigner trop longtemps d'elle, comme si elle allait disparaître en son absence ou se blesser de façon pis encore. Elle avait probablement raison. Shizuru avait la mauvaise habitude de se blesser dernièrement.

Du bout des doigts, elle caressa le pli qui fronçait les sourcils de Natsuki même dans son sommeil. Sa peau était douce et chaude. Elle était bien vivante et avec elle dans le futur.

Shizuru grimaça consciente que son inquiétude pour Natsuki ne lui ferait pas oublié qu'elle l'avait entrainé de force dans le Temps, abandonnant derrière elle Haruka, Yukino et les autres. _Elle les avait laissé mourir._

Natsuki n'était pas comme elle, Shizuru en était consciente. Elle ne comprendrait pas la nécessité de laisser les évènements se dérouler comme ils devaient se dérouler. Shizuru l'avait à peine comprit elle-même. Mais elle avait vu le futur apocalyptique de l'an 330. Elle avait vu ce que Schwartz avait fait au monde dans le futur. Quand Miyu avait affirmé qu'ils pourchasseraient Shizuru, Natsuki et chacune des HiMEs dans son présent pour les tuer, fuir dans un lieu inaccessible –en l'occurrence une autre époque- était logique. Quand on savait les moyens mis en œuvre pour affaiblir l'humanité, la simplicité qu'ils auraient à tuer quelques personnes ne pouvait pas être remise en cause. Surtout quand il semblait connaître tant de choses sur elle et qu'elle en connaissait si peu sur eux.

Shizuru allait juste devoir le faire comprendre à Natsuki, se montrer suffisamment convaincante pour qu'elle lui pardonne à défaut d'accepter ses choix.

 _Mais pas tout de suite_. Shizuru voulait simplement profiter du moment de paix dont elle avait enfin droit. Elle s'efforça de ne pas glisser ses doigts dans les mèches de Natsuki malgré son envie de contact, elle ne voulait pas la réveiller. Elle craignait trop que sa petite amie ne la confronte à ce sujet dès son réveil. Elle n'avait ni l'énergie ni l'envie d'avoir cette conversation dès maintenant. _Ou jamais_.

Elle laissa donc son regard suivre les traits de Natsuki, alors qu'elle se gorgeait de l'énergie qui paraissait s'écouler du pilier jusqu'à elle _via_ les GEM. Elle avait l'impression que son corps –douloureux, l'ensemble de ses muscles et articulations la brulait affreusement- se réparait sous l'impulsion des nanomachines. Elles réparaient les cellules qu'elles avaient détruites plus tôt lorsqu'elles avaient dû les convertir en pure énergie pour terminer le saut dans le temps.

En attendant que les nanomachines la guérissent, chaque battement de cœur était incroyablement douloureux. La souffrance dans sa poitrine était comme un incendie dont l'intensité diminuait graduellement sous l'impulsion des nanomachines mais de manière beaucoup trop lente à son goût.

Respirer avait été une véritable torture lors de son premier réveil et si elles paraissaient toujours avoir un poids sur la poitrine, Shizuru se sentait mieux. Même si au vu de son état actuel ça pouvait être difficile à croire. Elle s'efforça de garder une respiration régulière, inspirant et expirant des bouffés d'air qui lui paraissait brulante.

Elle plia et déplia les doigts avec l'affreuse sensation d'avoir les muscles et les nerfs à vifs. Sa mâchoire se serra sous la douleur mais elle devait s'estimer heureuse d'être en vie et capable de pouvoir se mouvoir. Elle accueillait presque la douleur avec joie, parce qu'elle était la preuve même qu'elle était en vie.

Finalement le besoin d'un contact humain eut raison d'elle et elle se força à tendre la main pour celle de Natsuki alors emmêlée au drap. Elle en éprouva un immense réconfort. Natsuki l'ancrait à une réalité qui semblait s'effilocher à force de voyage dans le Temps.

Elle avait beau s'être répété les dates et informations importantes transmises par Miyu dans le futur alternatif qu'elle avait visité, elle avait la sensation de sombrer dans les méandres du Temps.

Cela semblait tellement improbable qu'elle puisse défier le Temps sans conséquence. Pouvoir modifier les choses à sa convenance n'aurait pas dû être une possibilité, c'était un pouvoir trop puissant, aux ramifications trop importantes pour qu'un être humain puisse en user à son gré. Shizuru avait pour ainsi dire droit de vie ou de mort sans avoir à s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit.

Bien sûr, elle devait être reconnaissante de pouvoir le faire. Voyager à travers le temps lui avait permis de sauver Natsuki, mais cela compliquait incroyablement les choses. Elle se sentait responsable du futur du monde, parce qu'elle pouvait savoir ce qui allait se passer et elle pouvait remonter le temps pour changer les choses. Rectifier les erreurs.

Elle avait l'impression de se sentir écraser par le poids des responsabilités. Et cela voulait dire beaucoup pour une personne qui avait toujours grandi dans l'optique de reprendre et dicter les choix d'une entreprise internationale dont le bon fonctionnement permettait de fournir des dizaines de milliers d'emploi de par le monde.

Les films de super héros oubliaient de traiter cette partie. Sauveur du Monde devait certainement être un des métiers avec le plus de Burn-out. Après tout c'était un travail sans fin dont les échecs pouvaient coûter cher. Un travail qui demandait parfois des sacrifices insurmontable…

Shizuru ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de sourire distraitement. _Elle ? Un Sauveur du Monde ?_

 _L'ironie !_ Elle serait la première à réduire le Monde en cendre si cela pouvait lui permettre de sauver Natsuki.

Malgré elle, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Haruka et Yukino. Elle avait beau être convaincue d'avoir fait le bon choix, les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Après tout, elle les avait bel et bien sacrifiées. Un simple avertissement aurait probablement pu les sauver et elle aurait pu se dédouaner de leur mort. Si Schwartz finissait de les tuer autrement, cela signifierait simplement que c'était le destin et qu'elle aurait eu raison de placer Natsuki en sécurité dans le futur. Elle n'en serait plus responsable...

A la douleur qu'elle ressentait, elle savait qu'elle ne tenterait jamais plus de voyage dans le futur à plusieurs si ce n'est qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. P _our sauver Natsuki._

 _._

« Shizuru ? »

La voix ensommeillée de Natsuki ramena Shizuru à la réalité. Les yeux émeraude de la jeune femme l'observaient avec un mélange indescriptible de sentiments.

Natsuki se redressa sur son siège, faisant craquer sa colonne vertébral mise à mal par sa mauvaise position de sommeil. Elle se pencha aussitôt vers Shizuru, sa main libre se glissant de son front à sa joue. Ses gestes empressés pour juger de sa température ralentirent en une caresse, son pouce effleurant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Je doute que tu puisses juger de mon état de santé ainsi, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin, renfila Natsuki. Toutes ses machines servent à ça. »

Elle pointait les multiples moniteurs qui clignotaient autour d'elle.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce. Tu as repris des couleurs et ta température semble être remontée.

-Je me sens mieux, confirma-t-elle. Enfin… j'ai l'impression qu'un camion m'a renversé mais je me sens mieux. »

Ses sourires un peu trop large étaient forcés, elle cherchait la rassurer, mais elle ne se sentait pas en état d'afficher réellement une telle joie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essais de juger maintenant ? »

Le ton léger rappela à Natsuki que la pulpe de son pouce balayait toujours les lèvres gercées de Shizuru.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on prend le pouls, la taquina-t-elle.

-Oh tait-toi, se plaignit Natsuki les joues rouges laissant sa main se reposer contre sa joue.

-Jamais, sourit-elle. Je- »

Natsuki l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et lisses contre les siennes. Toute son attention se réduisit à ce simple contact lui faisant oublier son corps douloureux. Puis elle le perçut, le léger tremblement des doigts de Natsuki contre sa joue, le resserrement presque douloureux de sa main par la jeune femme et l'humidité au gout de sel contre ses lèvres.

« J'ai trouvé comment te faire taire, se félicita Natsuki en se reculant finalement. »

Shizuru ne retourna pas de mots d'esprit ou de pique. Natsuki pleurait, rattrapée par la peur tétanisante d'avoir manqué de la perdre. Elle s'était montré forte et en colère tout le temps où son état avait été critique, mais à présent que Shizuru était éveillée et consciente, Natsuki sentait ses défenses s'écrouler comme un fragile château de carte face à une tempête. Elle avait encore manqué de la perdre sans pouvoir rien à y faire.

Elle se sentait incroyablement inutile. Ses sommes, agités, avaient été emplis de Shizuru et de Viola, des blessures et de la mort que ces deux versions de la femme qu'elle aimait avait subi. Le corps décharnés de Shizuru à leur arrivé dans leur futur n'était qu'un nouveau cauchemar à affronter.

« Shhh, Natsuki. Tout va bien.

-Bien ? _Bien ?!_ Tu as oublié le moment où tu étais en train de mourir ? Tu as fait _deux_ arrêts cardiaques Shizuru ! Ton corps se désagrégeait ! Je pensais t'avoir perdu ! »

Malgré la souffrance débilitante, Shizuru se redressa et attira Natsuki contre elle. La serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, ce qui n'était pas grand-chose, elle devait bien le reconnaitre.

« Shhh, Shhh Natsuki. »

Natsuki s'agrippa à elle, ses doigts creusant dans sa chair. Elle allait probablement y laisser sa marque sous forme de bleu, mais c'était le moindre de ses soucis. Elle berça Natsuki contre sa poitrine, se jurant de se montrer plus prudente, même si elle admettait que cela serait difficile avec la mission qu'elle s'était donnée.

Natsuki avait fini par se calmer alors qu'elle se retrouvait presque allonger de tout son long sur elle. Elle écoutait son cœur, comprit finalement Shizuru. Natsuki adorait poser sa tête sur sa poitrine et écouter les battements de son cœur, la preuve qu'elle était en vie.

« Qu'est-ce que j'aurai fait si tu étais morte ?

-Tu te serais efforcée de vivre pour moi, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. Tu te serais efforcé à trouver quelqu'un d'aussi incroyable et merveilleux que moi – ce qui aurait probablement constitué une longue quête et…

-Tu es en train de te lancer des fleurs, grommela Natsuki. Tu n'es même pas sérieuse Shizuru.

-Parce que je ne veux pas l'être, admit Shizuru. Je suis en vie et je ne veux pas m'attarder sur les « et si » maintenant. J'ai la possibilité d'embrasser ma splendide petite amie, de mon point de vue, _tout va bien_. »

Natsuki se redressa et Shizuru sut aussitôt qu'elle avait dit la mauvaise chose. Tout n'allait pas ''bien'', elle était en mauvaise santé et elle avait emmené de force Natsuki à travers le temps en laissant Yukino, Haruka et tous ceux présents chez les Suzushiro à une mort certaine.

« Comment as-tu pu ? »

Le moment d'intimité était donc bel et bien terminé. La voix de Natsuki se balançait entre l'incompréhension, la tristesse et la rage. Shizuru connaissait suffisamment Natsuki pour savoir vers quoi s'orienterait la conversation. Natsuki avait passé sa vie à se nourrir de la colère.

« Tu les a laissé mourir dans une explosion ! Il aurait suffi de quelques minutes pour les alerter et leur sauver la vie ! Quelques minutes, Shizuru ! »

Shizuru grimaça sous la colère de Natsuki. Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour assurer la survie de Natsuki, elle-même n'arrivait pas à justifier d'avoir laisser les choses se dérouler ainsi. Elle s'était arroger un droit de vie ou de mort en décidant de qui méritait d'être sauvé ou non.

Elle en eut soudain la nausée.

Elle aurait probablement été vraiment malade si Miyu ne se montra pas à ce moment là. Shizuru avait été convaincu que l'androïde était partie à l'ancienne Académie de Fuuka pour retourner au pilier étudié la GEM. Elle semblait avoir pourtant jugée qu'elle serait plus utile ici pour le moment.

« C'est une conversation quelque peu privée, cassa Natsuki furieuse d'avoir été interrompu.

-Je comprends, acquiesça Miyu. Si je puis me permettre néanmoins, je tiens à indiquer que vos reproches envers Fujino-san sont infondés. »

Elle s'attira un regard incrédule de Shizuru, emplis d'une multitude de questions auxquelles Miyu se décida de répondre. Il était cependant bien plus difficile de savoir ce que ressentait Natsuki.

« Les Suzushiro, les Kikugawa et leurs invités ne sont pas mort dans l'explosion du manoir, rappela Miyu.

-Nous en avons parlé plus tôt, s'agaça Natsuki. Elles ont peut-être survécu à cet attentat mais _le fait est_ que Shizuru les a laissé à leur sort ! »

Shizuru se sentit déchirée entre une joie indicible que tous les gens du manoir aient survécu et une douleur débilitante qui n'avait rien de physique cette fois : Natsuki de toutes les personnes lui avaient laissé croire à leur mort… lui avait adressé les reproches qu'elle se faisait déjà en sachant que cela la blesserait.

Pire d'une certaine manière elle l'avait rendu responsable de leur mort, peut être parce que c'était ainsi qu'elle la voyait... comme une meurtrière, un monstre au cœur de pierre qui avait sacrifié sans hésitation celles qu'elle considérait comme des amis. Si le choix avait été rapide, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle n'en souffrait pas.

A cet instant et peut être pour la première fois de sa vie, Shizuru en voulut à Natsuki.

.

Miyu lui confirma qu'effectivement l'attentat avait en effet eu lieu mais que la demeure avait été évacué de manière préventive une quinzaine de minutes avant l'explosion. Il y avait eu toutefois deux victimes et quelques blessés mais personne qu'elle ne connût.

Shizuru se sentit presque coupable d'être aussi soulagée alors qu'il y avait eu deux morts.

Elle laissa son regard glissé vers Natsuki partagée sur ce qu'elles devaient se dire à présent. Elle aussi était en colère à présent.

« Elles ont survécu, sourit-elle hésitante restant incapable de lui faire part de ses propres récriminations. »

Elle voulait simplement le calme, le réconfort et les rires qu'elles avaient eu aux premières minutes de son réveil.

« Durant trois semaines après cet incident, lui confirma doctement Miyu. »

Shizuru blêmit, ses yeux passant du visage fermé de Natsuki à celui indifférent de Miyu.

Elles étaient mortes ? Comme on le lui avait prédit, survivre au manoir n'avait donc que retardé l'inévitable ? Elle aurait préféré que Miyu lui laisse croire qu'Haruka et Yukino avaient eu une longue et paisible vie. Elle commençait à se sentir affreusement habituer aux désillusions.

 _Et elle se sentait toujours aussi responsable..._

« Comment ça ? balbutia-t-elle effarée.

-Schwartz voulait leur mort. Après leur échec, ils ont simplement fait une nouvelle tentative.

-Comment... Shizuru déglutit. Comment sont-elles mortes ? »

Elle était visiblement destinée à passer de l'espoir et désespoir plus rapidement qu'elle ne pouvait le comprendre. Mais en ces quelques minutes, Miyu s'était montré plus honnête que Natsuki qui avait préféré faire éclater sa colère avant de l'informer des événements.

Avant que Miyu ne lui dise que l'attentat au manoir avait pour ainsi dire échouer, Shizuru n'avait pas compris _à quel point_ elle avait souhaité sauver la vie des gens qu'elle connaissait et appréciait. Entendre que son retour dans le Temps avait contribué à cela d'une manière ou une autre… _kami-sama_ , elle s'en était pendant un bref instant senti si soulagé qu'elle avait oublié les douleurs de son corps.

L'idée qu'elle n'avait finalement que repousser l'échéance pour les conduire à une mort pire encore l'angoissait toute entière à présent. Elle espérait que, quelque soit leur mort, celle-ci ait été rapide et indolore.

« Une fusillade. Les responsables n'ont jamais été retrouvés. Personne ne pouvait empêcher leur destin. A l'époque d'où vous venez, Schwartz n'existe pas, pour ainsi dire. Ce sont des ombres sans nom, insaisissable. A votre place, Kuga-san je remercierais Fujino-san de vous avoir sauver la vie. Vous auriez probablement compter au nombre des victimes si elle ne vous avait pas emmener dans le futur. »

Mais Natsuki ne semblait pas reconnaissante et elle ne la remercia pas. Son regard était accusateur comme si elle avait attendu de Shizuru de remonter inlassablement le Temps pour les avertir et empêcher leur mort à chaque fois, pour qu'elle puisse continuer une vie simple à leur époque entouré de leurs amies alors qu'il n'y avait plus rien de simple.

.

Parce que Shizuru avait des Pouvoirs défiant la logique, elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit une sorte de super héros de comics mais ce n'était pas un film ou une BD. C'était la réalité. Une réalité difficilement concevable mais une réalité pourtant. Une réalité où Shizuru essayait de faire du mieux qu'elle pouvait, faisant des choix difficile et des sacrifices. Et elle avait choisi le sacrifice de plusieurs pour la sécurité d'une seule personne.

Et si cela était à refaire ? Elle le referait. Ce serait un choix toujours aussi rapide à faire, toujours aussi douloureux, mais elle le referait. Même si Natsuki lui en voulait, même si elle la haïssait... parce que choisir Natsuki était une décision égoïste mais nécessaire pour que Shizuru puisse continuer à avancer.

.

Pour Natsuki, les paroles de Miyu et le regard brisé de Shizuru lui rappelait juste à quel point elle avait été inutile. Elle avait été sauvée et mise à l'abri. Et qu'avait-elle fait, _elle,_ pour mériter de survivre ?

Elle avait simplement obtenu l'affection de Shizuru. Et même ça elle ne le méritait pas.

Natsuki serra les yeux, essayant de refréner la vision de la version alternative de Shizuru qu'elle avait tué. Viola avait été la première à traverser le Temps pour la sauver et c'est tout ce qu'elle y avait gagner : une balle de Natsuki -la femme qu'elle aimait- dans une maison délabrée où elles avaient abandonné son corps.

.

« Je suis désolée, chuchota Shizuru. »

Natsuki l'entendit. Elle entendit sa peine, sa culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu faire plus. Celle de les avoir laisser derrière. Sa peur que Natsuki ne comprenne pas. Sa peur qu'elle puisse la perdre.

Pourtant malgré tout… Natsuki n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner, n'arrivait pas à dépasser cet amas d'émotion.

Elle n'avait jamais su gérer ses émotions...

Et Shizuru semblait parfois ne pas en avoir. Elle avait sacrifié sans hésitation leurs amis, avait tourné le dos à tout ce qu'il y avait de bon et d'humains en décidant de laisser la mort frapper des gens qu'elles appréciaient parce que le destin ou un androïde le lui disait.

 _Qu'est qu'un androïde pouvait savoir de l'amitié, l'amour, la décence ? L'humanité tout simplement._

Elles auraient beau discourir, le fait est que Shizuru lui avait ôté la possibilité de choisir. Elle avait décidé pour elle que le futur serait plus sûr. Que pouvait-elle espérer d'une personne qui la kidnappait pour un futur si lointain qu'elle ne serait jamais vraiment libre ? Incapable de retourner chez elle, auprès des gens qu'elle connaissait. Littéralement prisonnière d'un autre Temps.

« Etre désolée, n'excuse pas tout, répondit-elle la voix rocailleuse alors qu'une affreuse réalisation commençait à se former dans son esprit. Comment… comment pourrais-je te pardonner ? »

Natsuki se leva et fit quelques pas loin du lit alors que Shizuru l'observait le cœur battant follement, cherchant quoi dire et comment lui dire.

« J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour… réfléchir, conclut Natsuki avant que Shizuru ne puisse prendre la parole. »

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

.

Shizuru se retrouva incapable de pouvoir la rattraper, incapable de pouvoir l'appeler. La seule chose qu'elle parvint à faire, sans bien savoir comment, fut de retenir ses larmes devant la présence silencieuse de Miyu.


	22. Bienvenue chez vous

**Nouveau chapitre! Il faut que j'arrête de lire des fics pour passer un peu plus de temps à écrire les miennes... enfin c'est bon j'ai trouvé un peu de temps alors voilà. On est à peu près au milieu de cette fic pour ceux qui seraient curieux de son avancement.**

 **noicz: contente que cela te plaise, j'ai pas mal pensé à l'intrigue avant de m'y mettre ce qui a débouché sur plusieurs schéma pour ne pas m'y perdre. Quant à Natsuki et Shizuru, la réalité d'une relation est rarement une idylle sans nuage et avec tout ce qu'elles vivent, il me semblait normal qu'elles soient en désaccord sur certaines choses et que cela puisse impacter leur relation à plus ou moins long termes.**

 **LuisaMR: Pas de problème! Le français est ma langue natale (que dis-je elle est ma seule langue) et je fais certainement pas mal d'erreur aussi. Enfin je suis heureuse que mes fics te plaisent. Pour cette fic en particulier, elle est loin d'être fini et le rythme ne va pas tarder à changer, en espérant que cela continuera à te plaire.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Quand, quelques heures plus tard, sa chambre se remplit de Miss Maria et Lena en plus de Miyu , Shizuru ressentit d'autant plus l'absence de Natsuki. Elle avait demandé de l'espace et Shizuru ne pouvait pas - _elle ne pouvait physiquement pas même si elle l'avait voulu_ \- aller la chercher pour la confronter.

Elle avait pris les quelques heures précédentes pour se composer un visage et convaincre toutes personnes qui lui feraient face que Shizuru Fujino allait bien. Au moins, Shizuru n'eut pas à mentir en affirmant qu'elle allait bien mieux qu'elle n'y paraissait.

« Le programme du jour sera de répondre à mes questions, avait nnoncé Lena en guise de salutation. »

Shizuru avait détaillé du regard la jeune femme. De longs cheveux châtains, des yeux d'un bleu incroyable. C'était une jolie femme même si Shizuru n'aimait pas particulièrement les vêtements qu'elle avait décidé de porter. C'était une robe passablement laide, un uniforme serait un terme plus approprié qui portait l'emblème de Windbloom.

Inconsciemment Shizuru chercha le tissu noir de la cybérisation sans en trouver aucun. Elle était dans un futur moins lointain dût-elle se rappeler. Un futur dans lequel Schwartz n'avait pas encore mis le monde à genoux, dans lequel l'Harmonium était encore caché.

« Je suis l'Otome du Prince Bruce Banin de Windbloom. Je me prénomme Lena Sayers et…

-Vous êtes en vie, constata Shizuru avec un doux sourire. J'ai tenu ma promesse alors. »

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà dit cela. Mais, à part la dernière -et effroyable- conversation avec Natsuki, tout ce qui s'était produit depuis son arrivé dans ce Futur était flou. Il n'y avait eu que la douleur de son corps qui avait été d'une vive réalité.

« Elle est en vie, acquiesça Miyu. Avec ce que vous nous avez appris, je ferais en sorte que Lena ne meurt pas.

-Je le souhaite. Je doute qu'on ait pu déjà vous le dire, mais vous avez les yeux de votre ancêtre Alyssa. »

Le regard de Lena passa de Shizuru à Miyu avant de soupirer dramatiquement.

« Étonnement on me l'a déjà dit. Et je dois hélas vous croire toutes deux sur parole. »

Son caractère, songea Shizuru n'avait toutefois rien à voir avec Alyssa Searrs. La petite fille avait semblé d'un naturel timide et renfermé -si on ne prenait pas en compte la fois où elles s'étaient affrontées lors du Carnaval-, rien à voir avec la femme sûre d'elle à laquelle elle faisait face.

« Malgré mes mises en gardes, mon _Ma_ _ster_ aurait quelques questions à vous poser.

-Oh bien. Quelles sont-elles ? »

Lena sembla contrarier à l'idée que cette femme à laquelle elle ne portait pas la moindre confiance –une otome inconnue porteuse d'une GEM tout aussi inconnue- rencontre le prince, mais les ordres venait d'en haut et son opinion n'avait pas été demandé. Même si elle l'avait donné. Plusieurs fois.

Elle fit finalement signe d'une main et un médecin entra, poussant une chaise roulante.

« Elle n'est pas en état de se déplacer, se récria aussitôt Miss Maria. »

Pour tout dire, Shizuru ne se sentait pas vraiment en position ne serait-ce que de se redresser mais elle n'était rien en ce monde, elle –ainsi que Natsuki et Miss Maria- n'avait aucune identité, aucune existence. Si elle voulait espérer pouvoir mener à bien les buts qu'elle s'était fixée, elle devait gagner au plus tôt la confiance de gens importantes. Elle songeait qu'un prince de Windbloom conviendrait largement pour commencer. Ce ne serait pas en restant alité qu'elle y parviendrait.

« D'accord, accepta-t-elle. »

Miss Maria la foudroya du regard, a priori mécontente qu'elle se montre aussi peu soucieuse de sa santé et ne tienne pas compte de ses avertissements.

« Je vais y aller Miss Maria. Tu peux décider de m'aider ou laisser le bon docteur le faire et dans ce cas-là, il faudrait que tu te déplace. »

Sa tutrice ouvrit la bouche probablement pour une remarque acerbe, avant de soupirer et de la saisir à bras le corps pour l'aider à glisser vers la chaise roulante.

Shizuru se mordit l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang, quand chaque partie de son corps se contracta de douleur. Miss Maria n'était pas particulièrement douce mais pour tout dire l'aurait-elle été cela n'aurait rien changé. Les douleurs naissaient au plus profonde de ses muscles et organes.

« Le Prince veut lui parler seule, indiqua Lena quand Miss Maria s'apprêta à pousser la chaise roulante. »

Miss Maria échangea un regard avec Shizuru avant d'obéir, consciente qu'elle n'avait pas leur mot à dire mais furieuse d'être exclus. Comme pour beaucoup de chose dernièrement, la présence ou non d'une autre personne ne la sauverait pas si on en voulait à sa vie. Alors autant se conformer autant que possible au souhait de ceux qui avait leur destin entre ses mains.

« Essaie de te reposer, lui suggéra Shizuru consciente que Miss Maria était épuisée et minée par l'inquiétude. »

Après 6 mois à ne pas avoir entendu parler d'elle, Shizuru l'avait entraîné dans le futur avant de s'effondrer aux portes de la mort. De quoi effrayer n'importe qui. Elle comprenait l'inquiétude de Miss Maria.

« Un interrogatoire peut parfois être long, se justifia-t-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas si je met quelques temps à revenir. Profite en pour dormir.

-Il faut plutôt voir ça comme une discussion, intervint Lena qui se voulut rassurante pour la vieille femme.

-Comme si je pourrais trouver le sommeil alors que…

-Que quoi ? reprit l'otome. Je vous ferais savoir que nous ne sommes pas des sauvages, nous n'exécutons pas les gens froidement. Notre accueil a d'ailleurs été plus que chaleureux compte tenu de l'abracadabrante histoire que vous nous avez servie. Si nous vous considérons comme une menace vous serez jugées et condamnées. Restez ici, conclut finalement Lena à l'attention de Miss Maria. »

Elle poussa rapidement la chaise roulante alors que Shizuru accordait à sa tutrice un clin d'œil rassurant. Elle aurait aimé voir Natsuki se tenir ici, inquiète pour elle. _N'y pense pas_ , songea-t-elle.

.

* * *

Dans les couloirs, Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de se sentir à l'aise. Elle était chez elle et même si trois siècles avaient passé, les changements n'étaient pas aussi flagrants qu'elle aurait pu s'y attendre. A son agréable surprise sa véranda était toujours là, donnant sur les mêmes jardins que son enfance. Elle ne put retenir une larme de couler, lorsqu'elle nota son fauteuil.

« Un souci, s'inquiéta Lena.

-Non, au contraire, murmura-t-elle faiblement. Bien au contraire. »

.

Lena ne posa pas de question et elles arrivèrent bien rapidement dans une ancienne salle de travail. C'était devenu un véritable bureau et un bel homme y travaillait. Shizuru nota qu'il portait ses cheveux long et une fine moustache qui lui donnait l'air d'un jeune d'Artagnan. Il portait une simple chemise aux manches roulées et si Lena ne s'était pas montrée aussi raide soudainement, Shizuru n'aurait probablement pas compris qu'elle faisait face au Prince.

Il ne ressemblait guère à Blan, l'homme qu'elle avait nommé directeur général de Windbloom. Il paraissait bien moins sérieux que son ancêtre et beaucoup plus grand.

« Ah, s'exclama-t-il de vive voix. Fujino-Hime, la princesse disparue de Windbloom. Je dois admettre que vous ressemblez au portrait de notre galerie. »

Les sourcils de Lena se haussèrent et Shizuru aurait pu juré que Lena irait vérifier le tableau en question aussitôt que le Prince n'aurait pu besoin d'elle.

« Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? Que je ne suis pas une princesse. A _mon époque_ , Windbloom est une entreprise. Une grosse entreprise, mais ce n'est pas un _Royaume_. Cela, on le doit à votre ancêtre, si j'ai bien compris. Blan, mon… c'était mon nouveau directeur général quand je suis partie. Pour tout dire, je ne me rappelle même pas avoir appris son prénom. Et si ça peut vous rassurer… je ne veux absolument pas de ce Royaume, au cas où vous craindriez que je sois là pour une sorte de réclamations. Si ce n'est le fait que Windbloom fut l'héritage de ma famille, je m'en serais séparée. »

Elle avait énoncé ce qu'elle avait dire d'une longue traite assurée et ferme faisant fi de sa gorge douloureuse. Shizuru avait toujours été une excellente oratrice quelque soit l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle avait été élevée pour cela. Elle savait qu'il y avait deux raisons pour que le Prince veuille l'interroger aussi tôt malgré son état de santé : la simple urgence d'avoir les informations -si Shizuru était une véritable otome d'un autre royaume ils avaient un problème diplomatique sur les bras-, la seconde raison était plus malicieuse : si elle était affaiblie par son état de santé, il était plus facile de lui extirper des informations.

« Donc récapitulons, sourit le Prince peu impressionné. Vous ne niez pas _être_ Fujino-Hime, du moins la personne qui a mené à la naissance du l'histoire fondatrice de notre royaume mais vous refusez de récupérer ce qui devrait vous appartenir.

-Est-ce que j'aimerai retrouvez ma maison ? _Cette maison_ ? Bien sûr ! J'ai grandi entre ses murs, mais est-ce que je voudrais régner ? Rit Shizuru. Ou posséder un Royaume ? Non. »

Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête avec un sourire amusé ce qu'elle n'était pas.

« Croyez le ou non, l'idée que ce soit un royaume m'est encore… difficilement concevable. C'est _votre_ pays. Tout ce que je veux… c'est qu'il puisse continuer à prospérer et que l'Harmonium ne tombe jamais entre les mains de Schwartz. Parce que c'est cela qui est censé advenir. Je sais que… que ce que je raconte semble fou, même si vous avez un jour cru à ce conte sur ma disparition dans le Temps, soupira Shizuru presque désespérée. »

Ses émotions filtraient malgré elle. Elle avait _besoin_ que le Prince la croie.

« Oui, comme vous le dites. Difficilement concevable. Et vous conviendrez qu'un tableau qui vous ressemble, ces petits informations que vous avez sur la naissance de notre monarchie, ne sont pas suffisante pour accréditer votre histoire, dit-il avec plus de sérieux qu'il avait pu en montrer jusque là. Avez-vous la moindre preuve de ce que vous racontez ? »

Shizuru haussa les sourcils de surprise. Parce que malgré l'absurdité de ses propos, tout n'avait pas été rejeté en bloc. On attendait d'elle _des preuves._ De foutus preuves !

« Quel genre de preuve pourrais-je bien vous apporter pour vous convaincre d'une telle chose ? Grinça-t-elle.

-Telle est la question, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit-il avec sarcasme. Prouvez le moi. Revenez donc dans le Temps. Là maintenant. »

Shizuru cligna des yeux durant la proposition et chercha inconsciemment ce Pouvoir toujours si étrange à appréhender.

« Dans mon état, ironisa Shizuru d'une voix faible, je ne le pourrais pas même si c'était le seul moyen de sauver ma vie. »

L'homme se laissa aller au fond de son imposant fauteuil, ses doigts tapotant l'accoudoir, l'autre lissant sa moustache pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

« Vous savez que nous avons un jeu, nous autre les héritiers de Windbloom, commença-t-il finalement et presque distraitement.

-Un jeu ? répéta-t-elle dubitative. »

Shizuru ne voyait pas ce que cela pouvait avoir avec elle.

« Il y a au sein de cette demeure une chambre forte. On ne l'a jamais forcé, pour ainsi dire c'est devenu au sein même du domaine un mystère. Une sorte d'Excalibur qui met au défi les héritiers de Windbloom. _Qui sera digne d'y entrer et de découvrir les secrets qui y sont recelés ?_ s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras au ciel dans un véritable geste théâtral. »

Puis il se pencha en avant, reportant toute son attention sur Shizuru. Son regard inquisiteur ne la quittait pas. Il semblait attendre un signe d'elle qu'elle savait ce dont il parlait. De fait Shizuru savait parfaitement de quelle pièce il était question. Tout comme elle savait que l'intérieur y était aussi intact que des siècles plus tôt quand elle y était allée mettre argent et document important en 2001. Elle se redressa sur son fauteuil roulant en grimaçant, hésitante dans la marche à suivre. Une idée venait de germer au sein de son esprit. C'était probablement espérer beaucoup trop, trop vite, mais c'était définitivement un coup à tenter.

« Faisons un marché, annonça-t-elle avec assurance. Je sais que ce domaine n'a pas de réelle importance à vos yeux. Aucun intérêt stratégique, c'est juste une demeure historiquement lié à l'héritage de Windbloom. Or parmi tout ce qui existe en ce monde, c'est probablement le lieu qui me tient le plus à cœur.

-Vous voudriez récupérer le domaine, comprit le prince.

-Comment osez-vous ? s'énerva Lena qui s'était tenue jusque là silencieuse.

-Lena, laisse-la donc s'exprimer, s'enthousiasma-t-il devant la bravade de la jeune femme affaiblie.

-Si je parviens à ouvrir la chambre forte, ça indiquerait pour ainsi dire que je suis bien Shizuru Fujino, la propriétaire légitime, non ?

-C'est discutable, répondit-il.

-Bien, je comprend, mais si j'avais l'acte de propriété du domaine ?

-Voyez vous ça, s'exclama-t-il.

-Si je l'ai, puis-je récupérer le domaine et… qu'on parvienne à s'entendre pour ainsi dire ? Puis-je espérer que vous essayez _au moins_ de me croire ? Je peux vous assurer que votre couronne ne m'intéresse en rien, gardez-la. »

Elle semblait vraiment amusée le prince. Ses yeux brillaient d'amusement, des ridules de rires, le sourire exprimant librement sa joie. Il semblait être véritablement sympathique. Et étonnement digne de confiance.

« La propriété de Koryo revient au Prince héritier pendant que le roi a le château de Fuuka, expliqua-t-il. »

Shizuru s'abstint d'indiquer que les fondations de leur château avait aussi été à elle. Mais cela aurait mis un moment de récapituler toutes les terres qui lui appartenait plus ou moins directement.

« En absence d'héritier légitime, la propriété est mienne, continua-t-il d'expliquer. Je pense que cela déplairait à mon frère que je la cède à qui que ce soit mais soit, reconnut-il. Si tu me montres l'acte de propriété du domaine et m'ouvre la chambre forte, je te laisse le domaine. »

Il y eut un silence pesant durant lequel Shizuru et Lena semblèrent assimiler ses paroles.

« Bruce, s'écria finalement Lena effarée que son Master puisse accepter un tel marché.

-Allez Lena ! Je rêve de voir l'intérieur de cette chambre forte depuis que je suis tout gamin. Si elle peut me la faire voir, alors que personne ne l'a ouverte ces 3 derniers siècles, personnellement je serai convaincu. Et qui suis-je pour nier celle qui est notre reine légitime, ironisa-t-il. »

Au terme, Shizuru comme Lena froncèrent le nez. « Reine légitime » était visiblement une idée aussi déplaisante pour l'une que pour l'autre.

« Allons-y, s'exclama-t-il. Sauf si tu as besoin d'une confirmation écrite. »

Shizuru songea que Miss Maria lui aurait dit d'accepter l'accord écrit mais Shizuru songeait qu'elle voulait plus que son domaine. Elle voulait la confiance du Prince et cela pouvait commencer par Shizuru qui donnait sa confiance au Prince.

« Non, ça ira. Je suis sûr que vous n'avez qu'une seule parole.

-Et si tu commençais par nous mener à la chambre forte, sourit-il. »

Shizuru soupira. Il n'y avait pas de petits tests.

.

* * *

Elle indiqua donc à Lena -qui poussait sa chaise- les couloirs à prendre pour y arriver. Le fait qu'elle connaisse parfaitement le chemin pour l'atteindre sembla déjà avoir à moitié convaincu le prince alors que Lena paraissait se renfrogner à son approche.

Arrivé devant la porte, Shizuru indiqua le digicode d'un geste du menton. Du coin de l'œil, elle voyait le Prince presque piétiné d'impatience.

« 1-B-34-A-60-15, énonça-t-elle. »

Comme un véritable enfant devant ses cadeaux, le prince passa devant Lena pour entrer lui-même la série de chiffres et de lettres énoncées. Durant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien et sa mine afficha une véritable déception alors que Lena sembla apprécier son échec. Puis alors que Shizuru s'apprêtait à accuser le Prince d'avoir mal tapé le code en question, un claquement sec de ce que Shizuru avait appris à reconnaître comme le déverrouillage de la porte blindé résonna. Et comme dans le futur alternatif 30 années dans le futur, un mince interstice apparu et la porte ne s'ouvrit pas plus loin.

« Il va falloir ouvrir la porte manuellement, crut-elle bon de préciser. »

C'était une explication superflue. Le prince était toujours aussi excité qu'un enfant dans un magasin de bonbon. Il avait déjà glissé ses doigts dans l'ouverture et s'arc-boutait pour tenter d'ouvrir l'épaisse porte blindé. Ça en était presque comique.

Finalement, Lena eut pitié de lui. Elle le repoussa doucement de côté et demanda à ce dernier d'activer sa robe. C'était la première fois que Shizuru voyait l'activation en question et même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le design de la robe rose franchement moche, elle devait admettre que la concrétisation des nanomachines en tenues et armes étaient impressionnante.

Dans cet état, elle fit facilement coulisser l'imposante porte dans son entier. Chacun observa quelques instants le gouffre noir devant lui.

« Richard sera vert de jalousie, s'exclama le prince avec un immense sourire. Lena, claqua-t-il des doigts, trouve nous de quoi éclairer. »

Avec un véritable soupir et un regard d'avertissement pour Shizuru, Lena disparut. Elle revint rapidement, munit de rallonges et de lampes et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, l'ancien bureau des Fujino fut illuminé.

Le prince Bruce siffla son appréciation. Prenant place dans le fauteuil qui trônait au centre de la pièce avant de jeter un regard à Shizuru.

« Ce siège est à toi si tu remplis la seconde moitié de notre accord. L'acte de propriété, s'exclama-t-il les yeux brillant. »

Shizuru se demanda soudain si indiquer où il était mais demander une assistance pour forcer le coffre pour l'obtenir compterait. Et puis que ce ne serait pas nécessaire, elle en avait confié la clé à Natsuki. Y avait-il la moindre possibilité qu'elle l'est avec elle ?

« Je vais avoir besoin de Natsuki, demanda-t-elle. »

Le prince acquiesça en direction de Lena pour lui indiquer qu'il lui autorisait en effet cette aide et qu'elle devait aller chercher Natsuki. Si Lena n'apprécia pas plus cette idée que les autres, elle s'abstint encore de tout commentaires et s'en alla exécuter la demande.

Le prince en profita pour farfouiller tout autour de lui sous le regard plutôt mécontent de Shizuru qui aurait aimé que la pièce intact après 3 siècles le reste. Finalement sa fouille fut interrompu lorsque Lena revint avec Natsuki. La jeune femme semblait peu appréciée de devoir se présenter. Son regard darda vers Shizuru avant de détourner les yeux. Shizuru sentit son cœur se serrer.

Natsuki ne voulait même plus la regarder.

Et elle avait à peine tenu quelques heures avant de l'obliger à se présenter devant elle.

Shizuru chercha quoi dire avant de se rappeler ce qu'elle voulait présentement.

« Aurais-tu… la clé que je t'ai confié ? »

Natsuki croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et observa le prince qui lui fit un clin d'œil trop appuyé pour être innocent. Il récolta un regard noir de Natsuki et de Lena. Cette dernière n'appréciait pas ce côté qui se voulait parfois séducteur du prince.

« Natsuki, intervint Shizuru préférant revenir au point important. Aurais-tu conservé la clé ? insista-t-elle. Celle que je t'ai donnée.

-Bien sûr, soupira-t-elle excédée. »

Elle semblait offensée que Shizuru puisse penser qu'elle ait jeté son précieux présent.

« L'aurais-tu sur toi Natsuki ? »

Cette dernière répondit par la négative avant de pointer un doigt furieux en direction de Lena.

« Elle me l'a confisqué parmi d'autre chose, gronda-t-elle. A croire que c'était la clé de mon cachot et que j'allais l'utiliser pour m'échapper ou la poignarder.

-Il y a un protocole, s'agaça Lena. On ne laisse aucun objet au prisonni-

-Rends lui sa clé Lena, lui ordonna le Prince.

-Mais…

-La clé. »

Lena soupira et pas pour la première fois dut laisser le prince seul avec les deux femmes potentiellement dangereuse pour s'en aller chercher une fichue clé. Elle revint aussi vite que possible muni du morceau de métal qu'elle tendit de mauvaise grâce à Natsuki.

Natsuki leva les mains, refusant de la récupérer.

« C'est à elle, indiqua-t-elle. Elle peut la récupérer et la garder. »

Shizuru sentit sa gorge se serrer et elle eut soudain envie de pleurer.

« Natsu- commença Shizuru.

-Je peux retourner dans ma chambre ? l'interrompit-elle. »

Le regard de Lena voleta avec suspicion de Shizuru à Natsuki.

« Vas y, l'autorisa-t-elle. »

Natsuki acquiesça et refusant de croiser le regard de Shizuru ressortit aussitôt.

Lena tendit la clé à Shizuru et dut claquer les doigts devant le visage de la jeune femme. Shizuru avait du mal à se concentrer alors qu'elle venait d'être ignorée, rejetée par Natsuki. Lui donner du temps n'avait visiblement pas joué en sa faveur.

Shizuru récupéra finalement la clé d'une main tremblante. Elle pinça les lèvres pour s'interdire de justifier ses tremblements avec une excuse aussi mauvaise que la faiblesse de ses muscles. Serrant les dents, elle se laissa glisser de son fauteuil sans la moindre grâce avec un grognement douloureux. Lena pensa bon de la soutenir après coup.

Lena l'aida à relever le tapis comme Shizuru lui indiqua puis avec des gestes malhabiles et douloureux, Shizuru fit coulisser le panneau de bois en appuyant au bon endroit et y dévoila le coffre de métal.

Lena et le prince étaient penchés au-dessus du coffre côte à côte à l'observer. Elle y glissa aussitôt la clé, entra le code puis fit pivoter d'un demi-tour la clé. Un nouveau claquement sec, celui du coffre qui se déverrouille, retentit.

Shizuru voyait avant même de réellement l'ouvrir que le prince Bruce était déjà convaincu de son histoire. Entre la chambre forte et le coffre secret –la clé et les codes- difficile de faire autrement. Shizuru ne tira du coffre que la serviette de cuir qu'elle ouvrit à même le sol. Elle en tira une feuille de papier parfaitement conserver malgré l'ancienneté de la chose.

Le prince qui s'était agenouillé à son niveau, lui prit délicatement des mains le vieux papier et se releva pour l'observer au lumière artificielle. Il parcourut le papier officiel des yeux.

« Et bien, je peux difficilement vous refuser le domaine quand vous en avez le titre de propriété, sourit-il. »

Shizuru savait qu'il mentait. Un titre de propriété ne durait pas indéfiniment et après trois siècle, un nouveau calendrier et une carte du monde redessiné, son morceau de papier ne devait plus avoir la moindre valeur officiel. Mais le prince était un homme d'honneur. Il avait pour ainsi dire fait un pari et il l'avait perdu. Shizuru avait regagné sa propriété en lui prouvant qu'elle la connaissait mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

« Il me faudra un peu de temps pour faire vider les lieux et transférer mes affaires dans une autres de nos demeures, mais une promesse est une promesse, vous êtes maitre de ces lieux et je ne suis que votre humble invité. Bienvenue chez vous, Fujino-Hime. »


	23. Enseigner

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Shizuru tourna la tête et sourit à Natsuki.

Son cœur s'était aussitôt accéléré à l'apparition de sa petite amie. Si elle venait lui parler, cela devait indiquer qu'elle en avait fini avec son besoin de distance pour réfléchir.

Shizuru se retrouva à observer la jeune femme, absolument charmée par sa simple présence.

Le regard insistant de Natsuki lui rappela cependant qu'elle venait de lui poser une question.

« Je profite d'un peu de repos, répondit-elle vaguement. Et toi ? »

Natsuki enfouit ses mains dans les poches et jeta un coup d'œil distrait vers le ciel.

Shizuru s'était installé dans _son_ jardin à quelques mètres de sa précieuse véranda. Elle s'était allongée dans l'herbe, somnolant après ses derniers exercices physiques de la journée.

On l'avait dès le départ informé qu'il lui faudrait de la rééducation vu les dégâts que les nanomachines avaient occasionné à son corps lors de son voyage dans le Temps. Un patricien réputé avait été appelé et avait été prêt à la suivre. Après tout, lorsque le Prince du royaume vous appelait la réponse avait tendance à être positive.

Toutefois, Miyu s'était interposée, se jugeant plus à même de s'occuper de sa rééducation, capable de radiographier son organisme et son fonctionnement en temps réel et ainsi d'adapter les exercices. Shizuru ne parla avec personne de son soulagement intense de sentir son corps gagner en force et en endurance, de sentir les flammes de la douleur s'éteindre, de simplement pouvoir marcher par elle-même.

Si Miss Maria la traitait comme une poupée de verre depuis son réveil -et s'en était parfois frustrant-, Miyu elle ne prenait pas de pincettes et savait jusqu'à quel point elle pouvait pousser Shizuru lors de ces exercices physiques. Elle ressortait de ces séances éreintée, épuisée et finissait bien souvent par s'endormir dans l'herbe de son jardin.

Dans ces moments là, elle oubliait qu'elle avait traversé le Temps. Elle s'attendait à voir Anderson lui sourire de la véranda ou Chikako l'appeler pour dîner. Et puis son regard attrapait la silhouette éloignée de Natsuki qui refusait de la voir ou de lui parler depuis de nombreux jours… ou étaient-ce semaines ? Et alors, cela lui revenait. Elle était dans le futur et Natsuki lui en voulait. Il était presque insupportable de devoir faire face à son silence et à son ignorance alors même qu'elle se sentait dans le besoin d'un soutien et d'un confident autre que Miss Maria -sa tutrice- et Miyu -un androïde peu causant.

.

Natsuki changea de pied d'appui et ne prit pas la peine de répondre à sa question.

« Miss Maria me dit que Bruce passerait dans la journée, annonça-t-elle finalement quand le silence s'éternisa entre elles. »

Shizuru le savait. De la même manière qu'elle savait la raison de la venue du Prince ce jour-là.

Il n'avait pas besoin de raison pour être honnête. Depuis qu'il avait remis les clés du domaine à Shizuru, il passait régulièrement les voir, passionné -véritablement _passionné_ \- par tout ce que Shizuru pouvait lui raconter sur l'ère terrienne. Il s'était vraiment pris d'affection pour elles et souvent leur conversation finissait par dériver vers divers sujets. Dans les premiers temps, Shizuru aurait juré qu'il venait ici pour se cacher de son frère, le roi Richard Blan, furieux d'avoir appris que Bruce avait pour ainsi dire donné le domaine de Koryo à des étrangères. Domaine qui aurait dû revenir à son héritier.

Quand Shizuru lui avait fait part de ses doutes, Bruce avait reniflé dédaigneusement et lui avait raconté que oui, bien sûr son frère était furieux mais que Bruce lui avait fait remarqué qu'ils avaient largement assez de propriété pour ne pas remarquer la disparition de celui-ci dans leur archive. D'autant que c'était un domaine sans ressource ou richesse particulière en termes de terres ou de minerai. Bruce et Richard l'avaient juste aimé pour son histoire et le mystère de sa pièce secrète.

Bruce jurait d'ailleurs que Richard était surtout jaloux qu'il ait pu pénétrer dans la chambre forte mythique sans lui. Shizuru avait sourit à cette partie de l'histoire. La chambre avait été refermée avec ses richesses et même si Shizuru était prête à la rouvrir pour Bruce ou Richard, le Roi de Windbloom n'avait jamais demandé à la voir.

Mais elle pouvait comprendre que sa curiosité ait disparu. A présent que Bruce savait ce que la pièce contenait et après en avoir probablement parlé à son frère, il ne devait plus y avoir d'attrait. Richard n'était probablement pas prêt à se déplacer pour un bureau comme il devait y en avoir des dizaines dans son château. ça ou il voulait simplement conserver un peu du mystère de son enfance.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Richard, sa curiosité et sa colère ne s'était pas approché de Koryo et Shizuru n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le rencontrer. Bruce lui avait dis que son frère ne quittait jamais vraiment Fuka. Mais même s'il estimait que céder le domaine sur un aussi malheureux paris était le comble de la stupidité, il considérait aussi que lui et par extension sa famille ne devait avoir qu'une seule parole. Bruce avait été incendié mais ce qui était fait était fait, il n'y avait pas à revenir là dessus: le domaine de Koryo était à Shizuru.

Elle s'était toutefois demandé si les choses s'étaient déroulés aussi simplement que Bruce le lui avait raconté. Mais cela importait-il vraiment ? Au final, le prince avait tenu parole et avait rapidement débarrassé les lieux de sa présence. Les tableaux étaient partis et –comme s'ils divorçaient- Shizuru et lui avaient passé un moment pour savoir quel meuble appartenait à Shizuru et quels autres avaient été ajouté après coup par les Blan. Ce qu'elle gardait et ce qui partait.

Lena accompagnait toujours le prince, sceptique à plus d'un titre mais néanmoins attentif à tout. Et plus d'une fois Shizuru en était venue à se demander qui était la vraie Lena: celle qui la foudroyait du regard ou celle qui s'animait quand Bruce et Shizuru entamait une conversation sur un sujet qui l'intéressait.

Shizuru estimait qu'elle était une personne enjouée, loyale et intéressante, possédant le potentiel d'être une amie incroyable, une fois qu'elle aurait acquis sa confiance.

Une petite partie d'elle espérait que cela arriverait bientôt. Ce serait certainement un bon début que Natsuki et elle se fassent de véritables amis dans le futur. Cela allait les aider à s'adapter à ce nouveau monde.

.

C'était lors d'une de ces visites que Shizuru avait exprimé une demande d'aider au Prince.

Elle était en effet consciente que sa première visite dans le futur avait consisté à survivre mais cette fois, ce qui importait était de _vivre_. La différence était essentielle. Pour vivre, il fallait pouvoir trouver des choses aussi simple qu'un travail, gagner de l'argent, se faire des amis, bref se construire une vie. Et pour cela, pour vivre au grand jour, il leur fallait des identités, des papiers. Shizuru ne pouvait rien faire de ce point de vue là et Natsuki qui avait eu des contacts à leur époque pour falsifier des documents, se retrouvait à présent tout aussi incapable d'aider à ce sujet

Elle aurait pu demandé à Miyu de les aider, mais Bruce -un prince, la Loi de ce royaume- aurait pu mal le prendre. Si Miyu leur fournissait des identités plus vraies que nature et bien, il pouvait croire que Shizuru l'avait berné et arrêter de croire qu'elles venaient du passé. Ou considéré que les identités étaient fausses et donc illégales… et les leur retirer. Demander à Bruce de les aider était selon elle la meilleure des solutions. Bruce avait aussitôt accepté, enthousiaste à l'idée de répondre à sa demande. Il allait leur fournir des identités plus vraies que natures. De quoi voyager si elles le souhaitaient, de quoi exister et _vivre_ à cette époque.

Alors oui, Bruce passait ce jour-là puisqu'il les avait informé avoir reçu les papiers en question la veille au soir.

Il lui avait dis que les papiers officiels du Royaume de Windbloom allaient leur être délivrés : Shizuru s'appellerait officiellement Kiyama Harumi et Natsuki, Yomikawa Aiho. Des noms que Shizuru avait du mal à associer avec Natsuki et elle-même, mais qui attirerait bien moins l'attention que leur nom de naissance si elles faisaient face à Schwartz.

Miss Maria avait quant à elle refusé de prendre une nouvelle identité et tout ce que Shizuru avait pu lui dire n'avait mené à rien. La vieille femme s'était entêté et elle avait gagné, elle continuerait de s'appeler Maria Graceburt. Selon ses propres mots, elle avait passé sa longue vie avec ce nom -omettant toutefois son âge dans son argumentaire-, elle avait refusé d'en changer pour un homme et ce ne serait pas maintenant qu'elle allait devoir le faire.

.

Shizuru remarqua le regard fixe de Natsuki. Elle n'arrivait pas à lire son expression, mais Shizuru se mit à se tortiller dans l'herbe, gênée et soudain vulnérable d'être là allongée et surplombée par la silhouette de Natsuki.

« Ne me regardes pas comme ça, se plaignit-elle finalement.

-Comment penses-tu que je te regarde ?

-Comme si j'étais une patiente en phase terminale qui décide d'arrêter ses médicaments pour accélérer sa fin.

-Et bien si tu te reposais… »

Natsuki avait semble-t-il gardé un œil sur sa rééducation même si elle avait refusé de lui parler. Elle l'avait vu courbaturée et gémissante.

« Je suis les recommandations de Miyu, rit-elle.

-Qui est un androïde, coupa Natsuki agacée à l'évocation de Miyu. Que sait-elle des limites d'un corps humain ?

-Je me laisse croire qu'un androïde capable de lire l'ensemble de mes fonctions vitales en un clin d'œil soit la plus à même de m'indiquer objectivement mes limites. »

Si Natsuki pensait autrement, elle s'abstint de le dire.

Shizuru se redressa par elle-même lentement et douloureusement, heureuse que ces muscles protestent de moins en moins à une aussi simple sollicitation, mais blessée néanmoins que Natsuki ne tente pas de l'aider à se relever. Elle fronça les sourcils à la distance qu'elle maintenait entre elles.

Shizuru ne voulait pas risquer d'entamer une conversation tendue avec Natsuki et avait décidé de faire comme si la femme qu'elle aimait ne l'avait pas éviter pendant des jours. Si Natsuki n'en parlait pas, elle n'en parlerait pas non plus. Mais la voir revenir vers elle semblait rassurant, cela lui donnait de l'espoir, même si son comportement l'inquiétait.

Elles marchèrent lentement dans les allées du jardins et Shizuru se demanda comment le monde était destiné à aussi mal tournée quand la journée était aussi simple et belle. Comment pouvait-on vouloir le détruire à ce point et faire couler le sang quand on pouvait simplement apprécier la tranquillité d'un tel moment ? Elle jeta des coups d'œil discret à Natsuki qui regardait à présent droit devant elle et déambulait à son rythme quelques pas derrière elle.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu dérailler dans l'esprit des hommes qui constituait les Schwartz ? Préféra-t-elle se demander plutôt que de s'inquiéter de la raison pour laquelle Natsuki gardait ses mains dans ses poches ne tentant pas de lui tenir la main.

« Bruce raffole de nos histoires sur le passé, s'efforça d'énoncer Shizuru pour briser le silence de plus en plus angoissant.

-Oui, la technologie a tellement régressé de manière générale. Je m'étais toujours attendue à la voir se développer. Voitures volantes, réalité virtuelle, téléportation peut-être ! répondit-t-elle avec ce qui parut être une véritable curiosité. »

Toutefois Natsuki pinça aussitôt les lèvres. D'une certaine manière, la technologie de leur époque avait bel et bien donnée la téléportation même si Shizuru en était la seule bénéficiaire.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse avoir oublié comment fabriquer des TV ! Grommela-t-elle à la place. Tu te rends compte que Windbloom est l'un des derniers royaumes où on peut encore espérer en voir ?

-Je suis désolée que tu doives passer le reste de ta vie dans un monde sans jeu vidéo, se moqua Shizuru en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Bruce ne me croit même pas quand je lui raconte tout ce qu'on avait pu créer sur nos écrans. Il dit que je lui parle de magie, répliqua-t-elle sans relever les paroles de Shizuru. Les guerres sont dramatiques. Ils ont quasiment perdu l'ensemble de nos connaissances historiques et technologiques d'avant l'an 2000. Ils ignorent le nom que nous donnions à nos continents ou à nos religions. L'idée même d'une population de plus de 6 milliards d'habitant leur semble aberrante. Si ce n'est pour les nanomachines, l'Harmonium, la cybérisation et les Slaves, le monde a régressé en presque tout. »

Shizuru savait tout cela. Les scientifiques et ingénieurs de l'ère otome avaient mis au point quelques machines qui n'existaient pas à leur époque, développer quelques domaines technologiques en propulsion et nanomachines, mais c'était des exemples anecdotiques. Les avions avaient disparu remplacé par des sortes de vaisseaux dignes de films de sciences fictions bien qu'il ne pouvait sortir de l'atmosphère et était bien peu nombreux. Il y avait des bateaux pour les déserts de sables et tant d'autres choses fascinantes mais qui restait rares. Le monde comme l'avait si bien dit Natsuki avait régressé de manière générale.

« Mais ici, rien ne parait avoir changé, reconnut Natsuki. »

Ses yeux brillaient et Shizuru comprit que Natsuki se retenait de pleurer. Le domaine de Shizuru était un rappel cruel de tout ce qu'elles avaient perdu.

« Sauf la faune, chuchota Shizuru incapable de trouver de mot pour la réconforter et effrayée qu'elles parlent finalement du sujet de leur discorde. »

Durant son premier voyage dans le Temps, Shizuru ne s'était guère attardée à observer la faune et la flore du futur. Du moins ce qu'il pouvait en rester après les ravages de l'Harmonium. Il y avait pourtant des créatures tout à fait particulières dans le futur.

La population semblait considérer qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi, mais Shizuru savait qu'une partie de ces créatures avaient dû sortir de labo, issus d'études et d'expériences scientifiques. L'évolution ne permettait pas en 3 siècles de créer de telles créatures, elles étaient bien trop différentes de tout ce qui pouvait exister en l'an 2000. Shizuru était notamment fascinée par les Kuraku dont Bruce lui avait parlé. Il en avait ramené pour le lui montrer quelques jours plus tard. Une sorte de petite boule blanche de fourrure qui volait et auxquels on attribuait un signe de bonne fortune. Elle ignorait les raisons qui avaient mené à leur existence, mais Shizuru avait appréciés l'existence de cette bestiole. Elle avait quelque chose de... magique.

« Je pense qu'il te crois. Le voyage dans le Temps, ce qui est censé advenir, et j'en passe. Bruce a peur et… je pense qu'il attend que tu lui donnes des solutions pour que ça n'arrive pas, murmura Natsuki sans croiser son regard. »

Elle s'était arrêtée de marcher et Shizuru, quelque pas en avant, se retourna pour la voir. Natsuki la regardait enfin droit dans les yeux.

« Moi aussi, je te crois, reconnut Natsuki comme si elle avait mordu dans un citron. Je n'ai jamais douté de ce que tu as pu voir dans ce futur alternatif.

Le cœur battant de Shizuru était assourdissant.

« Mais… »

Shizuru prit la parole dans ces quelques secondes de silence, terrifiée de ce que Natsuki pouvait dire à présent.

« J'y réfléchis tu sais. A des solutions, je passe mon temps à y réfléchir. Mais ça reste difficile. J'ignore tant de chose sur la politique et les alliances des différents gouvernements à travers le monde. Miyu et Bruce me disent tout ce qu'ils peuvent. Miss Maria écoute avec un tel sérieux que je m'attends toujours à ce qu'elle prenne soudaine la parole et nous offre LA solution, comme s'il y avait une chose simple et évidente qui pourrait résoudre tous les problèmes. »

Natsuki se mit à faire quelques pas de long en large. Elle s'assit finalement sur un petit banc à l'ombre, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

« C'est égoïste, mais parfois je me dis que je pourrais aussi ne rien faire, continua Shizuru en restant debout devant elle. Toutes ces guerres auront lieu dans 30 ans. J'ai informé des gens importants qui ont des moyens pour essayer d'arrêter les choses. Bruce est prince. Ici, toi et moi, on n'est… rien. »

Shizuru se lécha les lèvres, cherchant d'autre chose à dire alors que Natsuki semblait être ailleurs.

« Je rêvais d'être institutrice, tu sais, lança-t-elle soudain. Je pourrais ouvrir un cours sur l'Histoire du monde avant l'an 0, un cours qui parlerait de l'ère terrienne. Je ferais fureur ! »

Shizuru rit légèrement. L'idée d'enseigner avait toujours été son rêve. Elle savait ce que sa famille avait pu pensé d'un tel métier : indigne d'une Fujino. Pourtant Shizuru était convaincue que l'éducation et l'enseignement étaient essentiels pour créer une société moderne qui continuerait de se développer dans tous les domaines et qui seraient vivre en paix. Permettre aux jeunes générations de comprendre leur potentiel plutôt qu'envier les réalisations de leur voisin. Leur permettre de trouver leur voie et de savoir ce qu'ils aimaient. L'enseignement était une belle chose et une grande responsabilité.

« J'aimerai ça, poursuivit-elle en regardant un nuage effiloché. Mais je crois aussi que je passerai ma vie à me culpabiliser de n'avoir rien fait alors que je l'aurais pu. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? »

Elle se tourna vers Natsuki constatant qu'elle était observée à présent. Au moment où leur regard se croisèrent, Natsuki détourna les yeux. Ses doigts jouaient ensemble, se pressant les uns contre les autres.

Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de babiller et de digresser et Shizuru se retrouvait pourtant là, à parler de tout et de rien. Elle grimaça intérieurement à son dernier propos. « Culpabiliser de n'avoir rien fait alors qu'elle aurait pu » n'était ce pas justement l'une des choses que Natsuki lui reprochait ? N'était-elle pas hypocrite de ne pas avoir fait l'effort pour Haruka et Yukino mais de vouloir le faire pour un Monde remplis d'étrangers et d'inconnus ?

Natsuki la rendait nerveuse par son silence. Et Shizuru qui observait les traits si harmonieux de son visage la trouva tendue.

« Je te crois, reprit lentement Natsuki comme si Shizuru ne l'avait jamais interrompu. Mais… je n'arrive pas…

-Natsuki ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en se retenant difficilement de parler pour ne rien dire.

-Je n'arrive pas à te pardonner, reconnut Natsuki en fixant ses mains. J'ai réfléchi et je me demande comment je peux te faire confiance. Tu prends sans cesse des décisions cruciales sans me consulter. Tu me laisses derrière, à en subir les conséquence. Tu aurais pu m'expliquer, demander, et j'aurais probablement pu comprendre, mais tu m'as enlever ma liberté de choisir. En prétextant que c'était pour mon bien et pour celui de l'humanité futur, tu m'as emmené 3 siècles plus tard sans possibilité de retour.

-Je t'ai _sauvé_ la vie ! s'écria finalement Shizuru frustrée d'être vue responsable et jugée coupable pour ce qu'elle continuait de voir comme la meilleure solution, la seule peut être.

-Et sans hésiter tu as sacrifié celles de nos amis ! répliqua Natsuki furieuse. Tes valeurs morales ont _toujours_ _été_ … »

Natsuki se tut soudainement, consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas du dire cela.

Shizuru ferma les yeux, tentant de chasser les images du Carnaval, de ces gens qu'elle s'était arrogé le droit de tuer avec l'excuse de protéger son être cher. Natsuki lui avait un jour reprocher qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu qu'on tue pour elle, que si sa solution pour régler les problèmes étaient de tuer, elle ne valait pas plus que ces meurtriers qu'on retrouvait tout au long de l'Histoire. Natsuki ne l'avait pas dit aussi clairement, mais Shizuru pensait que cela était clair : pour Natsuki, Shizuru faisait parti de ces gens qui prenaient la solution de facilité en tuant les monstres et qui devenaient des monstres à leur tour... des monstres que d'autres souhaiteraient abattre.

« Je… je vais partir, reprit Natsuki d'une petite voix. »

Shizuru se retrouva à chercher ses mots, incrédule et effrayée de la conclusion de Natsuki et comprenant soudainement son comportement distant.

« Partir ? Couina-t-elle surprise de sa propre intonation de voix. Pour aller où ? Tu ne connais personne ici, tu…

-La faute à qui ! l'interrompit-elle cassante. J'ai _besoin_ de partir, d'appréhender cette époque par moi-même. J'ai besoin… »

 _D'espace. D'être loin de toi,_ comprit Shizuru _._ Natsuki voulait juste se sentir libre de prendre ses propres décisions.

« Je voulais juste t'en informer, conclut Natsuki. Tu ne méritais pas que je parte sans te le dire. Alors voilà, je te l'ai dit. Je récupère mes papiers et je pars. J'ai déjà préparé mes affaires. »

Natsuki se releva du banc et Shizuru se sentit incapable de bouger. Devait-elle l'appeller, la supplier de rester ? Et puis elle se souvint qu'on parlait là de Natsuki. Elle avait mûrement réfléchi à ce qu'elle comptait faire. C'était à n'en pas douter une décision irrévocable que ni les larmes ni les cris de Shizuru ne changerait.

Alors, de la même façon qu'elle gérait tout le reste, Shizuru décida qu'elle garderait sa dignité et attendrait de nouveau de retrouver l'intimité de sa chambre pour s'effondrer.

Ça n'empêcha pas une larme de dévaler ses joues alors qu'elle regardait Natsuki sortir de sa vie.


	24. Garderobe

**Avec un énorme retard et aucune excuse pour le justifier, voici la suite (s'il y a encore des gens qui lisent cette fic...)**

.

Comme prévu, Bruce était arrivé deux heures après sa conversation avec Natsuki.

Quand la jeune femme lui avait annoncé sa décision de partir plus tôt dans la journée, Shizuru n'avait pas pensé que ses préparatifs soient aussi avancés. Le peu d'affaire qu'elle avait acquis durant ces quelques courtes semaines à Koryo avait été emballé, sa chambre débarrassée de toute présence et un chauffeur l'avait emmené à la gare la plus proche dès que Bruce lui avait donné ses nouveaux papiers. Elle n'avait pas laissé à Shizuru la moindre possibilité de la faire revenir sur sa décision.

 _Tout compte fait, peut-être aurait-elle dû la supplier de rester à ses côtés_.

Bruce était arrivé avec son entrain habituel, avait tendu les papiers à Natsuki avec un sourire qui n'avait pas disparu lorsqu'il l'avait vu sortir un sac sur le dos vers la voiture qui l'attendait dehors.

Inconscient de ce que cette sortie représentait pour Shizuru, Bruce était allé se vautrer dans le canapé. Une heures plus tard, il y était encore. Son otome Lena se tenait assise droite comme un i à ses côtés.

Shizuru occupait son fauteuil habituel et servait du thé, lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de l'intention de Natsuki de partir seule avec sa nouvelle identité. Soudain gêné, Bruce avait indiqué qu'elle était partie à son arrivée mais qu'il n'avait pas pensé que cela était un départ du genre… définitif.

C'était comme ça qu'elle avait appris que Natsuki était officiellement partie comme elle le lui avait annoncé, sans indication d'où elle se rendait et n'offrant aucun moyen de la contacter.

Sa main s'était mise à trembler alors qu'elle tenait sa tasse. Du thé avait débordé et elle l'avait reposé sur sa soucoupe, lissé son vêtement humide et sous le regard intense de Lena s'était efforcée à entamer une autre conversation. Une qu'une ne comprendrait pas Natsuki.

Pour s'efforcer de donner le change, elle avait alors commencé à évoquer ses idées sur comment changer le futur.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de jeter des regards de côté, cherchant la présence manquante de Natsuki qui s'asseyait habituellement à même le sol pour écouter ce dont Bruce et Shizuru pouvaient parler. Durant toutes ces conversation, elle n'avait alors jamais évoqué sa volonté de partir.

Shizuru avait fini par refaire du thé et avait considéré avoir reprit le contrôle d'elle-même. Suffisamment du moins. Elle espérait que Lena avait précédemment confondu ses tremblements avec la faiblesse de son corps. Et après tout, l'aurait-elle compris, Shizuru n'avait-elle pas le droit d'être ébranlée? Personne n'était dupe de ses sentiments et de sa relation avec Natsuki, ou de ce qu'elle avait été. Elle avait le droit de pleurer sa rupture.

Seulement... Shizuru considérait seulement cela comme quelque chose de privée. Elle appréciait Bruce, s'attendait à un jour apprécier Lena, mais pour le moment aucun d'eux n'était son ami. Elle ne s'épancherait pas auprès d'eux. Elle considérait d'ailleurs que cela la desservirait de pleurer sur, ce qu'ils devaient considérer comme un amour de jeunesse frivole, et Shizuru avait besoin de gagner leur confiance. D'avoir un semblant d'autorité.

.

Alors qu'ils évoquaient une énième idée pour changer le futur, la conversation qu'elle avait eue plus tôt avec Natsuki -cet espoir qu'elle aurait eu d'enseigner- lui avait alors traversé l'esprit. Elle avait songé que tout aurait probablement été plus simple si elle s'était décidée à s'en tenir à l'enseignement comme objectif de vie. Elle aurait probablement été bien meilleur à cela qu'à "sauver le Monde".

Et soudain, elle avait aussi pensé que cela serait aussi incroyablement utile si un bon enseignement pouvait à lui seul sauver le monde. Une idée peut être naïve et stupide avait alors soudain germé dans son esprit.

Et elle en avait fait part, développant ses idées à hautes voix au fur et à mesure qu'elles lui venaient. Ses arguments s'enchaînaient vite et bien, donnant l'impression qu'elle y avait longuement réfléchie.

Lena et Bruce s'étaient tus pour l'écouter à la fois intrigués et incrédules de ses idées.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, admit le Prince Bruce. En quoi une école empêcherait-il la guerre ? »

Shizuru chercha une bonne position sur son vieux fauteuil bien que l'assise soit devenue effroyable en 3 siècles. A se demander pourquoi les générations de Blan l'avaient gardé même si, aussi inconfortable soit-il, Shizuru ne le céderait pour rien au monde. Si Lena ou Bruce avait vu son intérêt pour ce fauteuil en particulier, aucun ne lui en avait fait la remarque.

« Vous dites qu'il est difficile pour les différents pays de se parler entre eux, expliqua Shizuru. Je propose de commencer par quelque chose de simple. Ça va peut-être être une demande aberrante mais j'aimerais que Windbloom cède une parcelle de terre où bâtir une école.

-Que dois-je comprendre par céder ? s'intrigua Bruce, les sourcils froncés.

-Il faut une terre neutre qui n'appartiendrait à aucun royaume, qui ne serait soumise à aucune loi, aucune discrimination et qui inciterait l'ensemble des pays à y envoyer leurs enfants pour qu'ils grandissent ensemble dans un esprit de cohésion et d'entente.

-Pour quelle raison qui que ce soit voudrait envoyer ces enfants dans une telle école ? C'est une idée totalement…

-Ils le voudront… l'interrompit Shizuru, ils le voudront parce que je veux que cette école soit un lieu qui forme les otomes. »

Il y eut un silence. Le regard de Bruce croisa celui de Lena. Ils étaient tous deux de plus en plus incrédules.

« Une école d'otome ? Répéta-t-il incertain d'avoir bien compris ce dont on lui parlait.

-Dans le futur, cette technologie va vous être volée, se souvint-elle. _Tous_ les royaumes auront de véritables otomes et les guerres qui suivront alors seront dévastatrices. »

Shizuru avait appris qu'en l'an 290, les pays ennemis à Windbloom récupéraient les nanomachines des corps encore chaud des otomes tombées au combat pour créer de la nouvelle génération d'otome. Les conséquences étaient bien souvent terribles pour les femmes qui subissaient cette injection provenant de cadavre. Windbloom avec ses otomes en pleine forme avait de quoi susciter jalousie et convoitise. Et dans l'avenir, ils attaqueraient notamment pour mettre la main sur cette technologie.

Une étape parmi tout qui mènerait à la fin du Monde.

« Ecoutez, tous les pays ont des GEM qu'ils se transmettent comme de véritables trésor. Dès qu'ils en ont la possibilité ils créent des otomes non formés à partir de nanomachines provenant de leur mort. Ces otomes ont bien souvent grandi dans la haine de Windbloom ou de ses alliés. Cette école… ce serait une véritable chance. Elle inciterait chaque pays à y envoyer de jeunes filles, qu'elle soit d'Artai, de Windbloom ou autre. Leur éducation seraient la même quel que soit leurs origines.

-On formerait nos ennemis ? s'esclaffa Bruce. C'est une idée _stupide_. »

Shizuru sourit. Un plan se formait dans son esprit, claire comme le jour. C'était _la_ solution qu'elle cherchait et plus elle en parlait, plus elle se retrouvait convaincue par son idée.

« Former vos ennemis ? Ce n'est pas vous, Windbloom, qui les formera, non, indiqua-t-elle. Je parle d'une école qui soit un Etat neutre, indépendant de toutes les puissances. Un Etat, sans citoyen et sans intérêt, ni monétaire ni politique si ce n'est la volonté de garder le contrôle et la technologie des otomes. Imaginez : ces jeunes filles grandiraient en étant éduquer aux côtés de jeunes filles provenant de pays ennemis Elles seraient forcées d'apprendre et de vivre en leur compagnie, de s'entraider et peut être... de se lier d'amitié. Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, mais si elles parviennent à devenir des camarades, à connaitre l'autre, elles réfléchiront à deux fois avant de vouloir s'attaquer entre elles. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit aberrant de penser que ces jeunes femmes seront toutes de statut important dans leur royaume. Les otomes sont _toujours_ des femmes de royautés ou d'aristocratie. Si elles refusent de se battre et trouver une alternative plus diplomatique, elles seront entendus.

-C'est utopique, intervint Lena. Il faudra bien contrôler cette école. Le pays qui aura la main-mise…

-Ce serait un état sous la juridiction des otomes elle-même, répéta Shizuru, comme je le disais ce serait aussi neutre que possible. Ce serait dirigé par des otomes indépendantes qui ne seraient liés à aucun Master mais à l'école elle-même. Des otomes qui se dévoueraient avec autant d'application à cette école qu'à un pays et qui s'efforcerait de garder la paix. Elles obligeraient les otomes qui y résident et celles qui en sortent à conserver leur fonction première. »

Lena haussa un sourcils à ce dernier argument.

« C'est-à-dire ? lança-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme.

-A protéger et servir, répliqua Shizuru sans se démonter. Non à combattre et attaquer. Les otomes n'auraient jamais dû devenir des armes. Ces jeunes filles seraient élevées dans l'idée de défendre leur Master, non de faire la guerre et d'attaquer des royaumes. Celles qui géreraient cette école ferait en sorte que cela se passe ainsi et qu'aucune otome n'outrepasse ses règles. »

Bruce se lissa les moustaches. Si l'idée lui semblait invraisemblable, il y avait là quelque chose de plaisant. Une volonté et un projet innovateur passionnant.

« Je vois mal comment des Otomes pourraient se battre autrement qu'en étant lié à des Master, souleva Lena. »

Shizuru comprenait bien à quel point cette idée pouvait lui paraitre aberrante, cela faisait des siècles que les choses étaient ainsi : une otome et un master liés l'un à l'autre, mais Shizuru savait qu'il était possible de faire fonctionner les choses autrement. Tout résidait dans la programmation et des connaissances que Windbloom n'avait pas.

« Pour tout dire, je sais déjà comment faire pour cette partie, avoua-t-elle en se refusant à développer. »

Bruce s'abstint de lui poser de plus amples questions, conscient que si Shizuru ne développait pas sur ce point, c'est qu'elle n'en voyait pas encore l'intérêt. Shizuru lui sourit à cette compréhension tacite.

« Qui déciderait des otomes qui gérerait l'école ? intervint une nouvelle fois Lena. »

Shizuru se lécha les lèvres, consciente que Lena serait la clé qui lui permettrait de gagner Bruce à son plan. Le Prince se reposait sur son otome pour bien plus que sa protection. Si elle avait l'adhésion de la femme, elle aurait automatiquement celle de Bruce.

« En partie en interne. Les otomes qui dirigeraient l'établissement choisirait parmi leurs étudiantes celles qui leur succéderont. Elles sont les plus à même pour cela. Mais je suis consciente qu'un tel système clos peut se retourner contre les pays et ce n'est pas le but. Alors leur sélection viendrait aussi d'un Conseil et c'est cela qui aurait énormément d'intérêt pour vous- un Conseil. Je parle d'un conseil composé d'un membre imminent de _chaque_ royaume. Des ambassadeurs de chaque royaume qui auront leur mot à dire sur la gestion de l'école. Un conseil qui statuerait notamment sur les étudiantes pouvant intégrer l'école et celles qui serait les plus appropriés à la diriger. Et ce conseil… forcerait aussi les pays à communiquer entre eux, à faire part de leur demande, promulguer des accords… simplement échanger, communiquer plus tôt que se tenir de chaque côté de sa frontière, armes à la main. »

Bruce semblait plonger dans ses pensées. Lena s'inclina vers Shizuru, les coudes en appuie sur ses cuisses.

« Comment ces otomes sans Master m'attiendraient-elles un contrôle quelconque sur les autres otomes, notamment sur toutes leurs étudiantes si elles décidaient de mener la guerre de leur pays dans l'école ?

-Celles qui dirigeraient l'école porteraient des GEM comme la mienne. Différentes, connectées à un système d'énergie plus important qui leur offrirait plus de puissances, leur donnerait la possibilité de dominer des adversaires qui voudraient attaquer l'école de l'extérieur pour voler la nanotechnologie ou pour reprendre le contrôle face à une... révolte étudiante. Quant aux étudiantes, elles fonctionneraient sur un système différent, avec des GEM d'entrainement, bridés qui donnent à leur professeur le plein pouvoir pour activer leur nanomachine ou non. Les étudiantes ne seraient pas non plus liées à leur Master durant leurs années dans cette école. Elles doivent apprendre leur rôle et savoir qui elles sont et ce qu'elles doivent être avant que leur Master ne leur donne les ordres. Les otomes ne doivent pas être des armes ou des chiens dressés à obéir sans réfléchir. Elles doivent pouvoir communiquer avec celui qu'elle protège et savoir dire non quand ce dernier outrepasse les fonctions attendues d'une otome. »

Lena prit sa tasse et sembla murir ses mots.

« Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que ces jeunes femmes triés sur le volet ne partiront pas aussitôt leur injection de nanomachines effectuées ? »

Shizuru sourit.

« Rien. Elles pourront partir avec leur nanomachines toute neuve pour mettre leur GEM familiale et aller se battre sous la bannière de leur patrie. Mais alors qu'est ce qui empêcherait l'école de refuser toutes futures étudiantes originaires de ce royaume, d'exclure leur ambassadeur du conseil ? Rien. Et l'année suivante, il n'aurait pas nouvelles Otome alors que leur voisin soucieux des règles aurait le droit de faire former une nouvelle promo. Et ainsi de suite, année après année. Le calcul est vite fait s'ils veulent avoir de véritables otome avec des nanomachines toute neuve, non?

Je ne m'attends pas à ce que nous formions des milliers d'otomes par an, poursuivit-elle en tapotant la table. Juste quelques-unes chaque années par royaume, pas suffisamment pour se constituer une armée en une année. Les pays suivront simplement les règles pour ne pas être exclu, il n'y gagnerait rien. Cela pourrait même les contraindre à être moins agressifs les uns envers les autres. En cas d'assaut injustifié utilisant les otomes sorti de l'école, ils pourraient être exclus. Pire nous pourrions autorisé les otomes lié à l'école à intervenir en faveur du pays qui se défend d'un assaut injustifié usant de ses otomes. Une sorte de police réglementant l'utilisation des nanomachines et tout cela avec l'accord des pays eux-mêmes s'ils veulent que leurs filles puissent entrer dans cette école. »

Shizuru but une gorgée de thé. Sa main ne tremblait plus. Elle se sentait frénétique de ce début de plan prometteur, elle en oubliait presque Natsuki.

« Pour résumer, les pays qui briseraient le traiter seraient mis en position d'infériorité face aux autres royaumes. Ils perdraient les avantages que l'école leur offre, récapitula Lena.

-Et quelle offre ! Des nanomachines pleinement fonctionnelles qui empêcheraient toutes les maladies et dysfonctionnements qu'ils ont en ce moment en récupérant celles de leur mort, compléta Bruce.

-Cela signifierait aussi céder _notre_ technologie, intervint Lena les sourcils froncés. La céder à qui ? A vous ? Parce que pour le moment, il n'y a pas de système indépendant. Et celui-ci devra être d'abord formé avec des gens attachés à leur patrie et qui en déteste leur adversaire.

-Il y a des moments où il faut penser à long terme, énonça tranquillement Miss Maria qui s'était tenue silencieusement derrière eux. »

Elle semblait écouter depuis un moment mais elle n'était pas intervenu. Elle découvrait cette idée en même temps que Bruce et Lena, essayant de saisir la pleine mesure de ce que sa pupille proposait. Et malgré son visage toujours sérieux, Shizuru jurait décelé dans son regard que son idée lui plaisait malgré son côté naïve.

« Cette technologie _vous allez_ la perdre, dit-elle simplement. Avec la création d'une école et des otomes entièrement dévoués à la protection des nanomachines et avec l'application de ses nouvelles règles, on pourrait endiguer ça, garder la technologie sous contrôle. Sous le contrôle de celles qui doivent se battre avec et non les pays qui en abusent.

-Mais c'est bien ça le souci, on _pourrait_. Je crois à votre histoire, admit Bruce. Ça me surprend moi-même mais je _vous crois_. Le souci c'est que vous ignorez ce qu'il adviendra dès le moment où nous ferons des choix différents de ceux de cet… autre futur que vous avez vu.

-C'est vrai, reconnut Shizuru en carrant les épaules. Mais… je _sais_ ce qu'il se passera si vous faites les mêmes choix. »

Bruce qui avait ancré son regard à celui étrangement pourpre de Shizuru finit par détourner les yeux et regarda Lena, sa si fidèle Otome.

Pour Shizuru, ce n'était toujours pas bien clair si Lena la croyait ou non. Elle en doutait parce qu'elle avait posé tout un tas de question, pertinente certes, mais qui semblait chercher à mettre avant l'impossibilité d'une telle entreprise. Ça agaçait Shizuru plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Lena soupira finalement et sembla s'avachir dans le canapé.

« Etonnement… cette idée me plait. L'idée d'un lieu de véritable partage et d'échange. Rappeler aux Otomes que nous sommes toutes des femmes avec la volonté de défendre sa patrie. On a probablement plus de point commun que de différence et… ça permettrait de le leur rappeler. »

Un sourire hésitant tendit à apparaitre sur les lèvres de Shizuru. Elle restait toutefois méfiante s'attendant à un « mais » fatidique mais Lena gardait le silence.

Shizuru avala sa salive et termina sa tasse de thé froid à présent.

« Vous comprenez que ce que je propose n'a en réalité rien d'avantageux pour aucun des Royaumes, ajouta Shizuru avec sérieux. »

Haussement de sourcils de Bruce, regard concerné de Lena et petit sourire de Miss Maria.

« Ce que cette école doit vendre : ce ne sont pas des otomes mais une image. Ce que je propose doit être un véritable coup marketing. Ce que nous allons vendre au monde : c'est un lieu où on forme des justiciers, des sortes de super-héros protecteurs. Des personnes que les gens voudront suivre et prendre pour modèle.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Bruce en se redressant. »

A l'évidence, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à cela.

« Le peuple, énonça Shizuru comme une évidence. Les gens aiment les héros, les chevaliers blancs. Ils auront leurs yeux rivés sur ces héros des temps modernes promulgués et formés par notre école. Nous ne cacherons pas où elles se trouvent et ce qu'il s'y passe. Au contraire, nous ferons en sorte que tout le monde sache ce qu'elles apprennent et les valeurs que nous défendons. Nous ferons en sorte que nos étudiantes soient de véritables stars. Et quel Otome ou Master serait prêt à commettre un acte de guerre ou à verser le sang quand l'ensemble du monde attend d'eux d'être des héros ? Ils se feraient lynchés, ils perdraient l'appui du peuple. Les gens les reconnaîtraient immédiatement. La moindre de leur apparition attirerait l'attention et les badauds. »

Lena éclata soudain de rire.

« Le culte du héros. On attendrait des Otomes d'être des sortes de… femmes parfaites ? Irréprochable ?

-ça demanderait aussi au Master de se montrer réfléchis et responsables. Ils sont liés l'un à l'autre. Une décision irréfléchie de l'un ou de l'autre et le monde en parlerait, ils perdraient tout crédit.

-C'est vicieux. Avec un tel système, ce serait comme former des soldats d'élites pour…

-Les faire parader plus que pour combattre, reconnut Shizuru. A vrai dire, à part quelques démonstrations pour enthousiasmer les foules, et peut-être des combats en arènes –comme des compétitions sportives-, elles seraient réduites à des sortes de gardes du corps. Tous les chefs d'état en auraient conscience, mais que pourrait-il faire ? Refuser d'envoyer leurs filles devenir des otomes et être diminué par rapport aux autres si une guerre finissait malgré tout par éclater.

-C'est pour ainsi dire un démantèlement de nos meilleures armes, s'exclama Bruce.

-D'autant que je m'attends à ce que chaque pays fournisse leur fille _et leur_ GEM. L'école ne fournirait que la formation et les nanomachines.

-Cela nous permettrait de répertorier la plupart des otomes de par le monde, comprit Lena avec intérêt. En étant aussi ouvert avec le reste du monde, tout le monde saurait les forces et les faiblesses des otomes de chaque Royaume.

-Exact. Et la population qui les idolâtrerait deviendrait le meilleur système d'information pour les localiser et savoir ce qu'elles font après leur sortie de l'école. Je suis à peu près sûre que la presse people existe même encore aujourd'hui. Difficile à partir de là d'utiliser une otome comme espion quand tout le monde sait qui elles sont.

-La curiosité malsaine pour les célébrités ne meurt jamais, ironisa Bruce en acquiesçant au fait que oui les paparazzis parcouraient encore le monde.

-L'idée n'est finalement peut être pas _si_ stupide, sourit Lena. »

Ses yeux s'étaient mis à pétiller et son visage s'animait. Soudain, elle semblait être la personne la plus sympathique que ce monde portait. La plus enthousiaste aussi.

Bruce se mura quant à lui dans un long silence, détaillant du regard la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Shizuru soutint son examen sans faillir.

Il avait du mal à concevoir qu'elle ait tout juste 19 ans. Elle paraissait réfléchis et son regard s'alourdissait de plus de savoir que son jeune âge aurait dû en receler. Plus de Pouvoir aussi. Il se demanda si elle avait vraiment conscience de ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

« Toute la question, reprit finalement Shizuru après s'être raclée la gorge, est de savoir si Windbloom serait prêt à céder des terres pour bâtir cette école ainsi que les nanomachines ? Et je sais que cela est... beaucoup demandé. »

Bruce se releva faisant de longues enjambés, parcourant la véranda en tout sens, prit par le besoin de bouger alors qu'il réfléchissait. Les trois femmes le regardèrent en silence.

« Richard n'est pas un… grand fan des otomes, admit-il finalement en s'arrêtant devant elles. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, on aurait depuis longtemps arrêté d'en avoir. Il reste néanmoins un homme intelligent, suffisamment pour savoir l'avantage certains qu'elles nous offrent.

-Ce qui signifie ? intervint Miss Maria. Il accepterait ? »

Bruce regarda la vieille femme. Si Natsuki était aussi impulsive que Shizuru était réfléchis et qu'elles avaient représenté un binôme intéressant et plein de promesse à n'en pas douter; Miss Maria était la femme d'expérience, celle qui saurait concrétiser les idées de sa pupille.

« Ce serait mon père qui régnerait, il n'y aurait pas la moindre chance, non. Mais Richard ? Oui. Oui définitivement il y a une possibilité pour qu'on arrive à un accord. »


	25. An 291 - Royaume de Windbloom, Fuuka

**NB: A priori je me suis bien relancée hier, donc nouveau chapitre! Premier chapitre de la Seconde Partie de cette histoire d'ailleurs. Le rythme à présent va se dérouler bien différemment.**

* * *

.

.

 **An 291 - Fuuka, Royaume de Windbloom.**

.  
.

« Je ne comprends pas, s'exclama Bruce en lançant sa phrase fétiche, il semblait souvent ne pas comprendre. _Pourquoi ici_ ? »

Si Shizuru ne le savait pas mieux, elle n'aurait jamais considéré Bruce comme un prince. C'était un homme volubile qui se plaignait tout aussi facilement qu'il pouvait se montrer charmant. Lena l'ignorait une bonne partie du temps et cherchait le reste du temps à lui faire entendre raison, qu'il se comporte un peu plus comme l'homme que le peuple pensait qu'il était.

Trois siècles pouvaient avoir passé, on s'imaginait toujours les princes comme courageux et charmant. Bruce pouvait être l'un et l'autre mais il se faisait plus souvent passer pour un idiot qu'autre chose, au grand damne de Lena.

.

Une main au-dessus des yeux, Bruce observait un terrain en friche depuis des siècles sur lequel s'étendait de vieilles bâtisses d'un autre temps. L'état délaissé de ce terrain avait de quoi surprendre compte tenu du fait qu'on était en bordure de Fuuka, capitale de Windbloom.

Shizuru ne put s'empêcher un sourire nostalgique à la vue des bâtiments. En fermant les yeux, elle pouvait se représenter à cet endroit même 3 siècles plus tôt entourée des autres étudiants de son école. Gakuen Fuuka, son ancienne académie, avait été abandonnée au ravage du temps depuis presque autant de temps.

.

Quand Shizuru avait évoqué son idée de fonder une école, à la minute même où cela lui était venu, elle avait su qu'il n'y avait qu' _un endroit_ qui pourrait permettre que ce projet prenne forme. Le choix de ce lieu n'était pas pour une question de symbolisme et de nostalgie même si elle n'aurait pu nier y être tout particulièrement attachée. Non, ce lieu était nécessaire pour les Piliers et la source d'énergie impressionnante qui y résidait. Shizuru y était encore liée par sa GEM, une énergie qui pulsait en elle tel un battement de cœur, pleine de pouvoir et de possibilité.

Elle s'était abstenue d'indiquer la localisation des terres qu'elle souhaitait, le temps de convaincre Bruce et Lena de l'importance de son plan, car son ancienne Académie était proche de la capitale de Fuuka. Shizuru savait qu'on pouvait voir la capitale toute entière se dessiner sous ses yeux à certains endroits.

Elle s'y était déjà rendue plusieurs fois de nuit pour réfléchir aux choix qu'elle avait fait et à ceux qu'elle comptait faire. Pour penser à Natsuki.

Les frontières de la ville avaient été redessinées en 3 siècles, le cœur de la capitale s'était créé autour du Château de Fuka où s'étaient situé les nouveaux laboratoires de Windbloom au début de l'ère Otome. La ville s'était établie autour, s'étendant à l'extrémité opposée de l'île, s'éloignant de Gakuen Fuuka. Ajourd'hui son ancienne Académie avait donc une position excentrée et surélevée par rapport à la Capitale, trop éloignée cependant pour intéresser qui que ce soit. Les bâtiments avaient donc fini par être abandonné et n'avaient attiré ni attention ni intérêt ces derniers siècles.

Pour avoir visité la nouvelle Fuuka, Shizuru savait aussi que la population avait drastiquement chuté en 3 siècles et que, par conséquent, l'extension même des villes importantes avaient été notablement amoindris. Shizuru se souvenait encore clairement de la ville grouillante de Tokyo. La Capitale du Japon avait probablement contenu, à elle seule, une population plus importante que le Royaume de Windbloom dans son entier.

.

Shizuru inspira profondément, les yeux fermés et l'oreille aux aguets. L'odeur de la nature, des arbres notamment, était agréable et indifférente aux temps écoulés. Le chant des oiseaux, le bruissement du vent dans les arbres… Shizuru aimait ce sentiment de paix. Elle aimait pouvoir ressentir tout cela et pouvoir s'y déplacer sans souffrir. Son corps avait retrouvé la plupart de ces facultés et elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais. Et en sécurité aussi. Elle n'avait pas peur qu'on s'en prenne à elle à cette époque. Pas encore du moins.

Son projet, après tout, ne serait peut-être pas au gout de tout le monde.

« N'est-ce pas un peu trop près de la Capitale pour une école censé être neutre ? »

La voix de Lena la rappela brutalement à la réalité. Shizuru grimaça à la remarque et rouvrit les yeux. La jeune femme était devenue une amie ces derniers temps. Elle était intelligente et vif, drôle mais sérieuse dans son travail. Shizuru était soulagée de l'avoir à ces côtés, car pour toutes ses remarques et contre argument, elle était d'une aide précieuse.

Bruce plusieurs mètres devant eux, frappait dans des cailloux, grommelant contre la nature, en observant les lieux une main en visière pour se protéger du soleil.

Il ressemblait à un enfant.

« Richard a accepté, offrit-elle pour toute réponse. »

Pour tout dire, elle avait craint que _le roi_ Richard –elle ne parvenait pas à s'y faire- refuse l'implantation de son projet à cet endroit pour cette même raison. Elle avait dû faire preuve de toute sa verve pour convaincre le roi de Windbloom qu'il était dans son intérêt de fonder l'école ici. Il pourrait ainsi garder un œil sur les otomes et rappeler au monde qu'il était le "seul instigateur" de ce projet. S'il parvenait à établir la paix si chèrement souhaité, Richard serait le Roi généreux qui avait donné une partie de son Royaume et de sa technologie pour un plus grand Bien, une plus grande cause. Et même si l'Etat était indépendant, il aurait toujours un lien avec Windbloom et les Blan.

 _Préférait-il vraiment que cette école s'ouvre autre part ?_ Avait ajouté Shizuru. _A un endroit où il serait difficile de pouvoir observer son développement ou, pire, à un endroit trop éloigné pour aider à la défendre si un pays étranger voulait l'attaquer pour voler les nanomachines ?_

Richard avait finalement convenu qu'il préférait que l'école reste à vue du palais. On ne pourrait pas agir derrière son dos ainsi. Il serait plus difficile pour tous pays ennemis de vouloir se risquer à un assaut sur l'école quand la capitale de Windbloom elle-même se tenait si près. Même si oui, on pourrait remettre en cause la neutralité de l'école à cause de cela.

Richard était sorti de leur conversation avec l'impression d'avoir imposé des limites à sa générosité, comme si la fondation de l'école à cet endroit avait été son idée.

Elle se demandait s'il y aurait un jour des contreparties, ou si Richard détestait tellement le principe des nanomachines et des GEM qu'il préférait réellement que le problème soit traité autrement, d'une autre manière. Traiter d'une _meilleure_ manière comme Shizuru lui avait proposé.

.

Shizuru avait donc eu gain de cause finalement, même si elle n'était pas partie bien confiante de sa victoire. Miss Maria l'avaient aidé à répéter son discours et ses arguments encore et encore. Si elle avait paru sûre d'elle devant le roi, Shizuru pouvait affirmer que ce n'était que de l'esbroufe. Mais elle avait été convaincante lors de ce tête à tête. Elle avait suivi les conseils de Miss Maria sur la façon de se tenir, de s'exprimer et d'exposer ses idées et ceux de Bruce sur le fait d'éviter de parler de son histoire, d'où elle venait et dans quel but. Elle avait collé avec l'histoire de sa nouvelle identité, celle pour laquelle ils avaient ensemble inventé un passé et une bonne raison pour la pousser à vouloir créer cette école.

Une histoire rocambolesque à son avis, mais Bruce l'avait trouvé bonne et, à sa surprise, Richard l'avait jugé suffisamment crédible pour accéder à ses requêtes. Elle s'était présenté comme une sorte de petit génie de la nanotechnologie capable de créer, coder et forcer les programmes des nanomachines et des GEMs. C'était en usant de ces compétences qu'elle avait trouvé comment déverrouillé la chambre forte à Koryo et gagner la demeure sur un simple défi, avait-elle menti. Elle avait poursuivi en indiquant qu'elle savait recoder une partie des GEM et en créer de nouvelles ; que quitte à travailler sur ça, elle préférait entamer un projet visant la paix plutôt que concourir à aider des nations guerrière à développer des GEM qui pourrait donner de nouveaux Harmonium.

Le roi n'avait pas été particulièrement convaincu par cette partie de l'histoire. Miyu avait cependant décodé suffisamment de la GEM qu'elle avait mis au point dans le futur alternatif pour fournir des informations et des prototypes de nouvelles GEM. Shizuru les lui avait montrés pour illustrer ses compétences. Elle avait indiqué pouvoir offrir d'incroyable capacité aux otomes si elle souhaitait : un petit déplacement spatial malgré sa peur de subir un contrecoup et le tour avait été joué.

L'une des rares demandes de Richards avait été qu'elle ne crée pas d'autres GEM permettant la téléportation, arguant les dangers d'un tel pouvoir dans de mauvaise main. Shizuru avait facilement accepté, songeant que Miyu aurait été bien incapable de recréer ce Pouvoir.

Comme elle le réitéra à Richard, elle ne voulait pas mettre ces "compétence" à créer des armes, mais à créer la paix via une école. Elle voulait simplement qu'on lui offre cette possibilité.

Richard pouvait ne pas aimer les nanomachines mais il préférait encore l'aider à mettre au point son utopique école que de la voir se rallier à ses ennemis pour y créer des GEM possédant la téléportation. Il n'y avait pas eu de menaces, mais la possibilité qu'elle choisisse l'ennemi en cas de refus de sa part avait probablement été le meilleur argument pour le convaincre.

.

Après mensonge et tricherie, Shizuru avait donc fait main basse sur les anciennes terres de ce qui avait été l'Académie de Fuuka 3 siècles plus tôt. Richard lui cédait les terres ''gracieusement'' ainsi que la technologie sous réserve qu'elle puisse la protéger. En attend qu'elle trouve comment la défendre et avec l'aide de qui, à la charge de Shizuru de fonder l'école. Windbloom n'avait pas les fonds et en l'occurrence il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait financer quoi que ce soit qui appartiennent à une sorte « d'état neutre indépendant ». Il avait ordonné à Bruce de ne pas céder un centime de la fortune familiale dans son dos.

Shizuru n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé que _sa_ chambre forte et _son_ coffre-fort renferment argent et or. La monnaie de son époque n'avait plus cours mais elle avait pu la revendre pour plus cher qu'elle ne valait à des collectionneurs et historiens. Quant à l'or, qui était la seule façon aux yeux de son père de conserver son argent, elle en avait suffisamment pour faire bâtir l'école. Les aléas du temps avaient donné à l'or encore plus de valeurs qu'à son époque.

Rebâtir Fuuka n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

.

Elle était donc venue voir ces terres et prendre la pleine mesure des travaux à effectuer. Bruce s'était chargé de trouver architectes et ingénieurs puisqu'à défaut de pouvoir financièrement aider il avait des contacts à offrir.

Ces derniers les suivaient avec un temps de retard, prenant des notes et des mesures après les indications de ce que voulait Shizuru.

« La structure de ces bâtiments est irrécupérable, vint d'ailleurs lui indiquer l'un des architectes en bâtiment. »

Shizuru suivit le bâtiment qu'il pointait du doigt. _Les anciens dortoirs_. Shizuru avait logé dans ces dortoirs.

Il était en effet en piteux état. La façade se lézardait, la plupart des fenêtres était brisés et le bois avait pourri à maints endroits. Pourtant l'architecture et les moulures étaient toujours reconnaissables, toujours agréables à l'œil de Shizuru.

« Vous voudriez accueillir combien de personnes ? lui demanda le même homme sans s'occuper de son silence. »

.

Shizuru, Miyu, Miss Maria, Bruce et Lena avaient passé d'innombrables soirées à réfléchir au nombre d'étudiants que l'établissement allait accueillir, aux installations qu'il faudrait mettre en place. L'Ecole devrait se bâtir selon leur projet. Ce n'était pas au projet de s'adapter à l'Ecole.

Avec cette idée en tête, Shizuru avait discuté plus discrètement avec Miyu, car le projet reposait sur les piliers. Ce serait eux qui compenseraient l'absence de Master.

Elles étaient allées les étudier ensemble. « Combien de GEM pourrait tenir en même temps sur les 6 piliers ? » était l'une des principales questions. Des centaines d'otome pourraient fonctionner sur 6 Piliers en parallèle, lui avait dit Miyu.

« Tu veux que les étudiantes soient liés à de l'énergie illimitée ? avait demandé Miyu avec ce qui devait équivaloir à de la surprise pour l'androïde.

-Non, bien sûr, s'était-elle exclamé. Il faut brider l'accès à cette énergie pour les étudiantes ; il faut qu'elle n'accède qu'à des fonctions de bases limitées. Tout cela serait contrôlé par des GEMs temporaires relié à un système central.

Miyu avait indiqué pouvoir s'en occuper mais malgré ses immenses capacités elle considérait avoir besoin d'aide. Elles avaient donc commencé à chercher de son côté un véritable codeur pour mettre en place ce système de contrôle centralisé qui permettrait d'activer et désactiver l'accès à l'énergie des piliers.

Shizuru, avec Miyu, avait développé le projet à partir de là : un seul pilier fournirait l'énergie pour toutes les étudiantes et les professeurs. Les 5 autres Piliers seraient attribués à 5 otome –un par personne- pour qu'elle puisse gérer et protéger l'école contre toutes les menaces.

Pour être lié à l'un d'eux, Shizuru savait que l'accès à toute cette énergie permettrait à ces otomes d'être pleinement indépendantes, elle leur offrirait la capacité de défendre l'école et maintenir leur idéologie et le but fixé. Shizuru voulait toutefois qu'on y place des GEM normal. Qu'elle soit puissante était une chose mais elle ne voulait pas créer des GEM super Meister du type de l'Harmonium. Ce serait trop dangereux.

Miyu –si ce n'était pour la protection des descendantes d'Alyssa- se refusait d'ailleurs de créer des GEM super Meister.

A partir de ces données, Miyu avait donc calculé combien le pilier dédié aux étudiantes et professeurs permettrait d'en accueillir : une petite centaine d'otome au total, tout niveau confondu.

En affinant, soirée après soirée, ce que les étudiantes seraient autorisées à pouvoir faire avec ces GEM temporaires, la différence de puissance qui serait accordée entre des étudiantes de différents niveaux. Le chiffre descendit et se stabilisa à 80 étudiantes possibles et une dizaine de véritable otome –les professeurs. Il fallait bien qu'elles aussi soient indépendantes.

.

« Miss Harumi ? »

Shizuru sursauta, toujours peu habituée à réagir à son nouveau nom.

« Combien de personne voudriez-vous accueillir ici ? répéta-t-il.

-75 étudiantes mais la plupart des chambres sera pour deux personnes. Elles doivent être spacieuses et fonctionnelles. »

 _Pour forcer ces jeunes filles de différentes nations à se mélanger et à se connaitre._

« Plus le corps professoral… disons entre 10 à 20 personnes qui logeront individuellement. »

Elle comptait en plus une infirmière et un codeur pour le système qu'elle voulait mettre au point.

« De quoi accueillir des représentants importants des différents pays –au moins un de chaque grandes nations lorsqu'ils siégeront au conseil. Plus 5 résidents permanents au minimum, énonça Shizuru. Il faudra de quoi les nourrir, cantines, cuisines, des salles de cours adaptés, des salles de réceptions et des salles de sport.

-Une arène. On n'y formera pas n'importe qui tout de même, intervint Bruce qui était revenu vers elle.

-Une salle pour que le conseil puisse siéger, rappela Lena.

-Une piste d'atterrissage et des hangars pour qu'il puisse y atterrir directement si on veut que l'école soit indépendante. »

La liste s'allongeait alors que les ingénieurs et architectes prenaient des notes, alors qu'ils déambulaient dans les anciennes cours et jardins, dans le passé même de Shizuru.

« L'ensemble de l'établissement devra être parfaitement délimité par une barrière, indiqua Shizuru qui voulait clairement qu'on sache la limite de ce territoire neutre. »

Ils se tenaient là depuis des heures, à parler et à se projeter. Ce n'était pas prêt de se finir. Les architectes allaient leur soumettre des plans et Shizuru allait passer des journées sans fin à les retravailler et à les modifier pour qu'ils conviennent à ce qu'elle souhaitait : un établissement d'exception qui accueillerait l'élite du nouveau monde qu'elle voulait voir naitre.

« Et dans la mesure du possible, conclut-elle alors qu'ils surplombaient toute l'enceinte de l'ancienne Académie, j'aimerai conserver les bâtiments. »

L'un des ingénieurs en bâtiment, les cheveux en bataille suite à leurs longues déambulations pleines de notes et remarques, s'arrêta d'écrire, surpris.

« Il serait moins couteux de détruire et rebâtir, répliqua-t-il avec l'assentiment de ces collègues.

-Peut-être, acquiesça Shizuru, mais ils ont tenu des siècles durant et j'aimerais que ça continue. Si vous pouviez simplement intégrer mes demandes et conserver ces bâtiments. »

Alors oui, quelque part, ce projet tenait probablement plus du cœur que de la logique, mais voir ces bâtiments reprendre vie, serait comme ramené une partie de son passé à la vie.


	26. An 291, 17 juin - Royaume d'Annam

**Bon, je n'ai vraiment aucune excuse pour le retard dans la publication mais qui savait que travailler et avoir une vie sociale (et les jeux vidéos et lire des fics) prenaient autant de temps.**

 **Croyez moi ou non mais je ne compte pas abandonner aucune de mes fics. Combien de temps avant un nouveau chapitre reste cependant un véritable mystère.**

 **.**

* * *

 **An 291, 17 juin - Royaume d'Annam**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Le train bringuebalait. C'était… inconfortable. Les transports de cette époque étaient affreux. _Exit_ la clim', le wagon resto et les contrôleurs aimable. Ou de simples sièges confortables. Natsuki s'y déplaça, tassant son sac à dos pour en faire un oreiller viable.

Ses grommellements attirèrent l'attention d'un des rares autres passagers de son wagon. C'était une dame d'un certain âge qui la foudroya du regard. En cette pleine après-midi caniculaire, Natsuki avait chaud, elle se sentait moite de transpiration et avait probablement un air déplorable. Elle voulait juste trouver un peu de fraîcheur et de confort et si la vieille bique avait connu les transports de _son_ époque, elle l'aurait présentement accompagné de ses soupirs. Mais la femme n'avait jamais du connaître autre chose que ce genre de train et elle le vivait aussi bien que possible. Natsuki avait pour ainsi dire l'impression que tout allait bien pour elle. Le dos droit, mains jointes sur ses cuisses, tenues proprettes et petit chapeau. On aurait pu croire qu'elle allait à la messe.

Et elle paraissait agacée –comme personnellement offensée- par les soupirs et l'agitation de Natsuki.

Mais Natsuki restait la première à déplorer sa situation actuelle et la chaleur de manière générale. Il y avait probablement une raison pour laquelle la glace était son élément à l'évocation Duran lors du temps des HiMEs. Elle détestait avoir trop chaud.

Natsuki préféra fermer les yeux pour quérir quelques heures de sommeil.

.

* * *

Lors de son départ du domaine de Shizuru, elle avait passé les premiers mois à parcourir le Royaume de Windbloom à pied ou en transport en commun. Cela avait commencé par un tour de Koryo puis Fuuka, évidemment, et elle avait ensuite remonté vers le nord, ville par ville, pour aller découvrir ce qui restait de Tokyo.

Elle n'avait pas reconnu grand-chose de son passé. Elle s'y était sentie… déplacée. Nauséeuse même. Elle n'avait plus rien pour se raccrocher à sa vie passée. Elle ne cessait de découvrir de petites choses nouvelles, des faits culturels et historiques connus de tous sauf d'elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être une étrangère au Monde.

Par nécessité, ses voyages avaient été entrecoupés de petits jobs, souvent dans la restauration : plonge, service, barman et occasionnellement cuisine.

 _Cuisine_ … Mai aurait ris. Natsuki qui n'aurait pas su préparé un plat basique, s'était vu enseigner des recettes de Windbloom. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais le propriétaire avait eu désespérément besoin d'aide et avait passé quelque soirée à lui enseigner la bonne façon de faire.

Elle y avait pris goût au final : cuisiner, goûter, doser les épices. A toute occasion, elle apprenait des petits de choses de ses collègues. Elle se faisait loger ou louait une petite chambre à proximité de son travail. Et puis une paie suffisante en poche, elle repartait poursuivre son périple sans but.

Elle passait aussi, régulièrement, ses nuits à la belle étoile. Ça ne lui coûtait rien et le temps avait tendance à être doux. La population moins présente et le peu de criminalité qui semblait exister ne lui faisait pas craindre d'être attaqué, d'autant qu'on n'avait pas grand-chose à lui voler. C'était des nuits calmes et agréables sous un ciel à couper le souffle loin des pollutions lumineuses de son époque.

Au bout de 7 mois et Windbloom suffisamment visité, elle avait pris un billet pour traverser l'océan et atteindre le Royaume d'Annam ou ce qui était advenu des Etats-Unis. Annam était en bonne entente avec Windbloom et s'y rendre ne posait pas de réelles difficultés avec ses nouveaux _et très officiels_ papiers d'identité ainsi que son billet acheté avec une partie de ses économies.

La seule difficulté notable était finalement le trajet en lui-même. C'était un trajet long et désagréable en bateau, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de payer un billet dans un de ces vaisseaux high-tech, rares et hors de prix qui aurait parcouru les cieux en quelques heures pour atteindre Annam.

Elle avait donc fait la traversée en bateau et s'était retrouvé malade pour la plupart du voyage lui faisant regretter ce désir d'aller voir le Monde.

Arrivé à bon port, elle aurait pu embrasser le sol, mais Natsuki n'avait jamais été friande des démonstrations quel qu'elle soit. Elle s'était simplement trouvé une place à la première terrasse avait commandé un café et quand celui-ci était passé sans que son estomac ne se retourne, elle avait commandé un copieux déjeuner.

Elle avait plusieurs kilos à prendre pour retrouver une apparence moins squelettique que ce voyage lui avait apporté. Epuisée, elle avait aussi pris une chambre à l'hôtel voisin et avait enfin eu un vrai sommeil de 22h. En meilleur forme, affamée, elle avait entamé sa journée par une douche pour effacer les traces de sommeils, un nouveau repas, avait rendu ses clés et avait dépensé tout ce qui lui restait pour acheter un véhicule qui fonctionnait sur le même principe que ceux de l'ère terrienne. Les véhicules de son époque n'étaient pas rares mais personne ne prenait plus la peine de les retaper. C'était des vestiges et lorsque ces véhicules d'un autre Temps mourait, elle restait abandonnée en bord de route à être rongé par la pluie, le vent et le sable.

Les gens de cette époque utilisaient majoritairement les transports en commun pour une question de coût plutôt que pour une raison de praticité. Peut-être aussi parce que le rythme du monde était moins frénétique. Ils prenaient le temps de vivre, de se déplacer à leur propre rythme. Boulot, dodo, métro étaient l'adage d'un autre âge.

Mais là, où allait Natsuki, il n'y avait pas de transport en commun et elle ne désirait pas passer des années à parcourir Annam. Alors son intérêt s'était porté sur une bonne vieille voiture qu'elle avait chargé de bidons d'essence, de vivres non périssables et d'eau et elle était partie parcourir le Royaume dans sa largeur.

Les zones tempérées, de froid et de sécheresse étaient parfois bien différentes de son passé. De la verdure et de l'humidité à foison était apparu le long de la route 66, mais la population –réduite comme pour le reste du monde- avait en grande majorité continué de vivre le long des côtes. Elle avait traversé des ilots de verdures, bruissant de vie et aussi sauvage que la forêt amazonienne avait pu l'être. Elle avait campé à travers une nature sauvage et avait acquis quelques compétences de bases : faire un feu, se construire un camp ou un lit à partir de rien. Elle avait découvert des substances naturelles pour éloigner des insectes, poser des pièges et chasser. Savoir aussi quand la nature et ses prédateurs seraient plus forts qu'elle et rester dans la sécurité de la voiture.

L'essence avait été sa ressource limitée, celle qu'elle devait utiliser avec parcimonie. Au moindre petit village, elle en acquérait autant que possible et chargeait sa voiture.

Natsuki avait finalement atteint New York sans être capable d'estimer la durée de cette traversée d'Annam. Elle en était sortie plus sûre d'elle, plus aguerrie. Plus en phase avec ce nouveau Monde.

Elle, qui avait toujours voulu visiter New York, avait fait face à des ruines. Assise sur le capot de sa voiture, dans un pantalon cargo sali de toutes ses pérégrinations et d'un débardeur d'un gris passé, elle se faisait l'effet d'une Lara Croft sans objectif et sans ennemis. Puis elle se couchait sur le métal chauffé par le soleil et restait à s'interroger sur la façon dont les choses avaient pu se dérouler pour que New York devienne ainsi. La ville mondialement connu à son époque était devenu un lieu inconnu pour ce Monde. Aujourd'hui personne ne vivait dans ces ruines, une bonne partie du Monde ignorait leur existence.

C'était la sécheresse qui avait vaincu ici. Elle avait rendu inhabitable une bonne partie du pays, une bonne partie de la côte Est notamment. Du sable recouvrait les rues, des tours entières s'étaient effondrés comme des châteaux de carte, d'autres se tenaient encore fièrement debout, la façade abimée. Natsuki avait eu la sensation de se retrouver dans un film apocalyptique de son époque.

Ils paraissaient évident vu les forêts qui avaient pris place dans des zones autrefois arides et les zones arides dans des lieux humides ; que les malheurs du Monde actuel ne pouvaient pas être imputés qu'aux nanomachines. L'Homme avait directement ou indirectement impactés la nature de manière fondamentale. Les créatures extraordinaires que Natsuki avait pu croisé dans son voyage en attestaient. L'Homme avait créé de nouvelles espèces et en avaient probablement détruit bien plus. La pollution et les mauvais choix des générations passés étaient tout autant responsables de ce futur.

.

Se déplacer à Annam n'était pas aussi difficile que d'évoluer dans son pays natal où sa culture, sa langue même, avait disparu.

A son époque, elle n'avait jamais pu visiter les Etats-Unis, la dévastation de ce lieu ne se heurtait finalement qu'à des souvenirs de photo, de séries et de films et pourtant ce fut face à la statue de la liberté couché à même le sol que Natsuki s'était finalement bel et bien réconcilier avec l'idée qu'elle _était_ dans le futur.

Un futur qui était aujourd'hui sa vie. Et elle était la seule à décider ce qu'elle allait en faire.

Elle avait finalement rejoint la ville la plus proche quand son véhicule avait fini par rendre l'âme. Natsuki s'était penché sous le capot, retrouvant ces vieux réflexes et sa passion pour la mécanique. Elle avait toujours préféré les motos aux voitures mais son intérêt pour un moteur était la même quel que soit le véhicule. La mécanique ne mentait pas. C'était simple et logique. Un problème avait une cause qu'elle pouvait repérer et réparer avec les bonnes pièces. C'était beaucoup plus facile à comprendre qu'un être vivant. Un être humain était complexe, tiraillé en tous sens pas des besoins, responsabilités et pressions diverses. _Par des sentiments et des émotions._ Cela compliquait tout.

C'était dans ces moment-là que ses pensées effleuraient le sujet « Shizuru ». Natsuki redoublaient alors d'effort pour ne plus y songer : marcher, courir, travailler. Elle se poussait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus que tomber dans un sommeil sans rêve et recommencer le lendemain.

.

Durant tout son périple à Windbloom, elle avait rencontré quantité de gens, formé quantité de contacts mais pendant tous ces mois, elle n'était pas parvenue à réellement à se lier à qui que ce soit.

Elle était occasionnellement… sortie avec des hommes et des femmes. Alcool, réunion et séparation. Rapide, simple et sans engagement. Cela l'engourdissait, épuisait une partie de sa colère.

Perdue dans des sensations purement physiques, elle parvenait un temps à ne plus penser à rien : à ne plus réfléchir à sa situation, à sa place dans le monde et à tout ce qu'elle avait perdu.

Toutefois à la colère qui la poussait à se comporter ainsi se succédait souvent la honte. L'acte finit, son esprit comparait en effet ce qu'il venait de se passer et la personne avec qui elle l'avait fait, avec Shizuru et leur relation passée. Elle culpabilisait alors, se sentait sale et incapable de faire face à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle reprenait souvent la route.

Et puis la honte se muait à nouveau en colère. _Après tout, elles n'étaient plus ensemble. Elle ne lui devait rien. Shizuru lui avait tout pris : son passé et_ leur _futur_. _Elle prenait des décisions seules, elle pouvait donc se débrouiller seule._

Et puis la colère de nouveau trop grande, sa poitrine et sa tête empli de Shizuru -d'émotions contradictoires et de paroles qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui dire-, Natsuki voulait se prouver qu'elle ne lui était plus sentimentalement attachée, qu'elle pouvait vivre seule, sans elle.

Natsuki _n'était pas_ une damoiselle en détresse dépendante de Shizuru.

Alors elle se permettait de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre pour une nuit.

Et le cycle recommençait.

.

Après sa confrontation à la réalité face à la dame de fer, Natsuki s'était soudain sentie apaisée. La traversée d'Annam avait fait d'elle une personne neuve. Elle ne voulait toujours pas penser à Shizuru mais elle ne se sentait plus aussi en colère. Elle ne ressentait plus la nécessité de se prouver quoique ce soit auprès d'inconnus. Ce n'était pas sain comme comportement.

Quand elle s'était retrouvée à réparer sa voiture sur ce bord de route, les quelques villageois l'avaient abordés intéressés par ses connaissances et compétences. L'un d'eux lui avait finalement offert une excellente idée. Idée évidente au fond parce qu'elle aurait aimé faire ça à son époque.

Mécanicienne. Avoir son propre petit garage.

Comme l'avait découvert Natsuki ce n'était pas simplement un manque de moyen qui poussait les gens à abandonner leur vieille voiture en bord de route, c'était surtout que plus personne -ou ils étaient très rares- ne savait les réparer.

« S'il y en avait qui savait les réparer à bon prix, bien sûr qu'on les ferait réparer, elles sont quand même bien utiles ces voitures, s'était exclamé le vieil homme avec un intérêt certains. »

Ceux qui possédaient de tels véhicules avaient les moyens si on y réfléchissait. L'essence était devenu coûteuse, les fonds monétaires de Natsuki l'avait découvert. L'ère otome utilisait des sources d'énergie alternative qu'elle n'avait pas encore bien saisi et que personne n'avait pris la peine d'adapter à des véhicules personnelles abordables. Les rares véhicules adaptés à ces énergies qui paraissaient exister étaient réservés aux nantis de ce monde.

Pourquoi pas ? s'était dit Natsuki. Pourquoi ne pas commencer sa vie ainsi ? Ici ou ailleurs c'était du pareil au même. Fonder sa propre petite entreprise, être son propre patron.

Avec les conseils des villageois et une voiture qui ne redémarrerait pas par manque d'outils et de pièces -quelque chose sur lequel elle allait devoir travailler si elle voulait devenir mécanicienne à cette époque- Natsuki avait acheté un billet de train pour la ville la plus importante du coin.

Les villageois avaient parlé du dernier coin de verdure de la côte Est, raison pour laquelle la ville de TyLu avait grandi pour être une des plus grandes villes d'Annam. C'était le meilleur endroit pour mettre en place son entreprise.

.

* * *

Coincée dans ce train surchauffé, un sac inconfortable comme oreiller et une vieille irascible qui la foudroyait du regard, en direction de TyLu -3ème ville d'Annam- Natsuki, après plus d'une année de voyage, eut finalement l'impression de se rendre quelque part.


	27. An 292, 21Avr -Etat Neutre, Nom indéfini

**An 292, 21 Avril - Etat Neutre - Nom indéfini**

.

.

« Les travaux avancent bien. »

Shizuru sourit tristement. Elle était allongée dans l'herbe verte qui aurait mérité d'être tondue, les yeux levés vers un ciel auréolé de nuages cotonneux.

Elle était allongée seule, mais elle s'imaginait être avec Natsuki. Si elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait presque la voir allongée à ses côtés, ses intenses yeux verts en train de l'observer.

Elle l'imaginait à ses côtés en train de fêter leur deux ans dans le futur, leur deux ans _ensemble_ dans le futur.

C'était probablement triste qu'elle passe cet "anniversaire" seule, mais cela était son choix. En l'absence de Natsuki, elle ne se sentait pas capable de sourire en cette journée particulière.

L'année précédente, Shizuru s'était organisée ses premières vacances dans le futur. Organisée était toutefois un bien grand mot vu l'aide dont elle avait eu besoin pour réserver et s'y rendre. Elle était partie seule pour une sorte de croisière en plein désert. Dans les mers de sables. Shizuru n'avait pas tellement apprécié l'air sec et le sable constant –la piscine du ''navire'' n'y changeait rien mais elle avait songé que si Natsuki avait été là elle aurait été suffisamment enthousiaste pour deux.

Elle en était repartie heureuse de retourner travailler.

.

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient, l'espoir s'émoussant jour après jour en absence de nouvelles. Deux ans sans savoir ce qu'elle devenait. Shizuru s'était abstenue de demander à Miyu, ou à qui que ce soit, de la retrouver. Natsuki avait fait un choix et Shizuru lui montrerait qu'elle pouvait la laisser prendre ses décisions sans intervenir. Sans la contraindre à quoique ce soit… même si ça la blessait plus qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le dire.

Et peut-être qu'elle lui reviendrait ou que leur chemin se recroiserait. Leur histoire ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

.

« Si ce n'est pour les piliers et les GEM des étudiants eux-mêmes, l'école pourrait ouvrir ses portes dans deux mois à peine, continua-t-elle à voix hautes. »

C'était une habitude qu'elle avait commencé à prendre quand elle était seule. Elle parlait à voix hautes comme si Natsuki était là et pouvait l'entendre. Kami-sama, elle n'allait pas jusqu'à l'entendre ou s'imaginer une réponse! Mais ça lui donnait simplement l'impression d'être un peu moins seule...

« Miyu bloque toujours sur la mise en place d'un réseau, grommela-t-elle. Comme elle le fait si bien remarquer, elle sait analyser, décomposer et recréer ou recopier des choses existantes. Elle peut même _optimiser_ ce qu'elle recopie pour ainsi dire. »

La GEM à son oreille en était d'ailleurs le meilleur exemple.

« Mais créer _de novo_ est selon elle le propre de l'homme. Ce qu'elle n'est pas… comme elle ne cesse de me le rappeler. »

Un silence, durant lequel Shizuru tapota ses poches jusqu'à trouver un paquet de cigarettes. C'était stupide. Elle n'avait jamais fumé de sa vie mais depuis la départ de Natsuki, elle avait commencé. Elle buvait aussi. Parfois. Probablement plus que de raisons même si ce n'était pas une addiction. Pas encore, se corrigea-t-elle. Elle avait parfois l'impression d'osciller au bord d'un précipice, d'un gouffre de folie.

L'ombre du Carnaval et de ce qu'elle avait été semblait planer au-dessus d'elle. Natsuki était la lumière qui éloignait ses ténèbres.

.

Elle craqua une allumette et recouvrit la flamme de la main le temps d'allumer sa cigarette.

Elle inspira une profonde bouffée.

Viola fumait se rappela-t-elle. Rarement, mais elle se souvenait d'avoir déjà senti l'odeur sur elle. Dans le passé de viola, Natsuki ne l'avait jamais aimé. Elle se demanda si elle en était venu à fumer et à noyer son désespoir dans la boisson comme elle était encline à le faire.

C'était presque cliché.

 _kami-sama,_ elle aurait aimé que Viola soit là. Elle aurait été… elles se seraient soutenues et comprises mieux que personne.

.

« On trouvera quelqu'un, annonça-t-elle au ciel. Miyu dévoue son temps à recréer ma GEM pour Lena et passe son temps libre à chercher la personne capable de créer le réseau pour que les GEM de notre école soit rattaché aux piliers. Je ne peux pas en vouloir à Miyu d'avoir laissé tomber cette recherche, je n'y comprends rien personnellement. »

Elle s'imagina qu'en un jour d'anniversaire Natsuki aurait aimé qu'elle arrête de parler boulot. C'était une journée spéciale après tout.

Miss Maria semblait toutefois ravie de l'énergie et le temps que Shizuru pouvait donner à leur projet. Elle qui était une adepte du travail, n'aimant ni la procrastination ni les gens qui se tournait les pouces, elle appréciait de voir que le temps lui avait donné raison : que Shizuru aurait parfaitement su se donner le temps et les moyens de diriger la Windbloom Company à leur époque natale.

La vieille femme n'était d'ailleurs pas en reste. Elle voulait véritablement participer aux efforts. Elle avait réclamé des nanomachines et Bruce lui avait dégoté une GEM. L' _Eternal Recurrence Jasper._ En absence d'un système fonctionnel pour se lier aux piliers ce qui lui offrirait une certaine indépendance, Miss Maria avait insisté pour que Shizuru joue son rôle de Master. Miss Maria voulait la protéger, s'assurer de ne pas la découvrir morte ou proche de la mort comme Shizuru avait déjà pu l'être par le passé.

Shizuru avait eu beau lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à faire cela, Miss Maria était devenue une otome. Shizuru ne s'était toujours pas remis de la première concrétisation de sa robe. Elle avait paru retrouver ses 20 ans quand les rides et les cheveux gris avaient fait place à la peau lisse et des courts cheveux blonds. Pour une raison inexplicable –ou dont l'explication avait depuis longtemps été perdue- les nanomachines tendaient à vouloir rajeunir les porteurs lorsque les GEM les activaient.

Miss Maria disait avoir gagné une seconde jeunesse depuis et sans le moindre doute Shizuru la croyait.

.

Shizuru se releva, brossa ses vêtements de l'herbe et la terre qui les maculaient et se mit en marche, inspirant tranquillement la nicotine, regardant distraitement voleter la fumée qu'elle exhalait.

Il y avait quelque chose d'à la fois étrange et magique de traverser son ancienne Académie entièrement vide. Elle avait exceptionnellement demandé aux ouvriers de déserter les lieux pour la journée. Elle avait l'académie rien que pour elle.

Elle se glissa derrière des bâtiments aux fenêtres ouvertes desquelles on pouvait sentir la peinture récente et Shizuru rechercha inconsciemment des yeux le lieu où s'était trouvé la salle du conseil étudiant 3 siècles plus tôt.

Elle n'avait plus rien à voir évidemment. Après le Carnaval, une autre salle avait hérité de cette fonction puisque elle avait admirablement détruit la première lors de son affrontement avec Natsuki.

Elle n'était pas sûre que si la situation se représentait elle pourrait affronter Natsuki même si celle-ci l'attaquait.

 _Non_ , en fait elle ne pourrait pas la combattre même s'il y avait en jeu le bien du monde. Cela ne signifiait toutefois pas qu'elle se laisserait tuer. Comme l'avait si bien dit Haruka se sacrifier pour l'autre ou ensemble signifiait simplement qu'elles mourraient.

Ensemble ou non, la mort était toujours la mort.

.

Shizuru aurait aimé passé tout son temps avec Natsuki. il y avait peut être là quelque chose de malsain, d'obsessionnel, mais elle avait su lui donner ce qu'elle désirait : sa liberté.

Si elle escomptait toujours passer sa vie à ses côtés, la finir très vieille et très heureuse dans sa véranda après une tasse de thé durant une après-midi paisible, personne ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Shizuru vivait simplement d'espoir.

Mais si elle espérait que cet espoir puisse avoir la moindre chance de se concrétiser, cela signifiait contrer Schwartz.

.

Shizuru se refusa une quatrième cigarette et préféra fermer les yeux, tentant de s'imaginer Natsuki se glisser derrière elle et déposer son menton sur son épaule pour lui chuchoter tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Dans son imagination, Natsuki était plus grande que Shizuru. Peut-être était-ce un faux souvenir, quelque chose qu'elle avait fini par s'imaginer alors qu'encore convalescente, elle se tenait elle-même légèrement courbé par la douleur.

Elle avait pourtant aimé cette idée que Natsuki soit plus grande, ça lui donnait bêtement l'impression d'avoir un protecteur, quelqu'un qui l'aide à porter le fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules.

C'était d'autant plus stupide qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas que Natsuki ne doive partager le poids de ses responsabilité ou risque sa vie pour défendre sa vie.

C'était d'autant plus stupide qu'elle n'était pas là à ses côtés depuis près de deux ans.

Elle continua toutefois de s'imaginer ses mains en train de s'appuyer contre ses épaules, ses lèvres en train de déposer un léger baiser derrière son oreille.

« Surprise, souffla Shizuru. »

Elle aurait aimé voir la réaction de Natsuki devant le jardin. Il était évident que tout _venait_ d'être planté –il avait été planté la veille, Shizuru ne voulait le découvrir que pour cette anniversaire : il y avait des rangés de pâquerettes roses, des cerisiers, de la pelouse, une tonnelle tout en arc de cercle.

Elle avait recréé le jardin où elles s'étaient rencontrées pour la première fois.

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et elle ne se força pas à la retenir alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur ce carré de pelouse.

« Il y a des moments décisifs dans la vie. Des tournants majeurs. Celui de notre rencontre en était un, murmura-t-elle au vide. Tout ça parce que tu avais envie d'écraser une fleur et moi, de te parler. »

Shizuru se rallongea dans l'herbe. La luminosité déclinait. La nuit tomberait vite à présent.

« Tu avais la mauvaise habitude de ne pas rester en place, chuchota Shizuru. Même si j'étais parvenue à t'approcher, la proximité de d'autres étudiants m'aurait valu une réplique cinglante. Alors j'ai dû improviser lorsque je t'ai trouvé seule dans les jardins et notre première conversation portait sur le sauvetage d'une fleur. »

Shizuru ferma les yeux, revécu ce jour-là. Elle se demandait si elle avait modifié ses souvenirs pour qui lui conviennent, parce que dans son souvenir l'ensoleillement et la légère brise était parfaite pour rendre Natsuki exceptionnelle. Elle pouvait presque imaginer une douce musique résonner à ses oreilles.

« Nous n'avons quasiment jamais reparlé de notre rencontre. J'aurai aimé te dire que ce soir-là, j'ai passé mon temps à me traiter d'idiote pour cette approche. Je pensais avoir raté ma chance et que tu me prendrais pour une imbécile, qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que je gagne une once d'affection à tes yeux alors que je te réprimandais pour des fleurs. »

Shizuru rouvrit les yeux. Elle laissa son regard glisser vers le patio qui supporterait plus tard des roses. En attendant, cela avait été décoré de lanternes. Shizuru regretta que Natsuki ne soit pas là. Elle aurait pu installer une couverture dessous et pique-niquer en tête à tête dans ce lieu significatif.

Mais peut-être n'était-il significatif que pour elle.

.

« J'ai dû donner un nom pour l'école, pour des questions administratif notamment. »

Shizuru laissa son regard dérivé vers quelques nuages dans la nuit tombante. Ses doigts se reposèrent légèrement sur collier que Natsuki lui avait offert 3 siècles plus tôt.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Tu trouverais ça stupide mais je l'ai appelé GardeRobe. Tu sais comme la bijouterie où tu as acheté ce collier ? Je trouvais ça amusant, tu sais. Du fait que la tenue des otomes se fait appeler une robe et que leur pouvoir soit lié à un bijoux soutenant la GEM. Et c'est un clin d'œil à notre histoire et à nos origines. Je mettrais ma main à couper que la bijouterie en question n'existe plus depuis longtemps.

Le nom n'est pas particulièrement beau, ni élogieux ou quoi que ce soit, mais il convient pour toutes les raisons que je viens d'évoquer. »

Elle en était presque à oublier son travail et ses soucis quand des bruits de pas retentirent. Shizuru soupira attendant de savoir qui n'avait pas reçu l'info de lui foutre la paix ce soir-là.

Elle n'aurait même pas du être surprise de voir la silhouette de Miyu. Trois siècles à côtoyer les êtres humains –deux ans à la voir presque quotidiennement- et qu'elle ait besoin d'une pause ou d'intimité semblait encore lui être étranger.

« Miyu, salua-t-elle. »

Shizuru était restée couché dans l'herbe. Elle referma les yeux en un signe claire que _non, elle n'allait pas interagir avec elle ce soir-là._ Elle avait été claire sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée.

« J'ai deux informations à vous faire part.

-ça peut attendre demain, coupa-elle. »

Les sourcils de Miyu se froncèrent d'incompréhension.

« Ce sont des informations prioritaires.

-Demain. »

Miyu parut prête à réfuter et Shizuru sentit une pointe de colère irraisonnable lorsque l'androïde ne se déplaça pas.

« C'est important, insista Miyu.

-Est-ce une situation de vie ou de mort ? De danger _imminent ?_ »

Shizuru toujours allongée, les yeux fermés, avait insisté sur le terme imminent. Elles avaient déjà eu ce débat avec Miyu. L'androïde qui n'était pas sujette au ravage du temps, avait une conception toute particulière d'un danger imminent ou d'une situation de vie ou de mort. L'imminence était un terme tout à fait relatif selon l'interlocuteur.

« Non, reconnut finalement Miyu. Ça ne l'est pas. »

Elle semblait étonnement humaine soudainement, presque piteuse. Et pas pour la première fois, Shizuu se demanda ce que ça devait être de vivre 3 siècles et de voir tous les gens auxquels on tenait disparaître. D'une certaine façon Shizuru en avait eu plusieurs avant-goût en se retrouvant dans le futur. Si ce n'était pour Miss Maria, tous les gens qu'elle avait un jour connu était mort depuis longtemps ou… l'avait abandonné. Au moins Natsuki était-elle encore vivante ce qui était un moteur suffisant pour tenter de sauver le monde.

« Et bien, reprit Shizuru, on peut donc voir ça demain.

-Bien. Je vous laisse au moins ça. »

Intriguée, Shizuru roula finalement pour se retrouver allonger sur le ventre et ouvrit les yeux pour observer ce que lui tendait Miyu. Un petit écrin de velours noir.

Shizuru se doutait de ce qui s'y trouvait mais l'occasion était trop bonne pour ne pas en profiter.

« Miyu ! s'exclama-t-elle faussement indignée. Tu ne peux pas me demander de t'épouser surtout comme ça.

-Je suis désolée pour la confusion, intervint Miyu. Je ne souhaite demander personne en mariage, je venais juste rendre la GEM. »

Shizuru ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Néanmoins, poursuivit Miyu, si vous souhaitez vous marriez je peux vous conseiller de bonne bijouterie. J'estime que son altesse le Prince Bruce pourrait aussi vous-

-ça suffit, s'exclama Shizuru encore amusée. Je ne veux pas me marier. Je n'aurai personne à épouser de toutes les façons. »

Miyu l'observa avant d'hausser les épaules.

« D'accord. »

Shizuru ignorait si l'autorisation à Windbloom qui permettait aux gens d'épouser des personnes du même sexe comme du sexe opposé venait de la fondation du Royaume. Était-ce une décision qui aurait pu venir des propres convictions des Blan ou qui provenait là encore de cette étrange volonté qu'avait la lignée des Blan à vouloir plaire à Shizuru-Hime de leur conte. Même si elle avait connu peu longtemps son président directeur générale, elle n'avait jamais caché à Blan sa préférence pour la gente féminine. En deux ans, dans le futur, elle avait été heureuse de constater que c'était une chose qui avait bien évolué. A Windbloom du moins, elles avaient croisé de nombreux couples de même sexes qui affichaient leur relation aussi librement que les autres.

Le futur n'était peut-être pas si mal finalement.

.

Shizuru se redressa légèrement pour récupérer l'écrin l'ouvrant pour y trouver effectivement la GEM complémentaire à celle qu'elle portait depuis son arrivée dans le futur.

« Tu as réussi à en faire une autre ?

-Non, la conception d'une GEM super meister est beaucoup plus complexe que des GEM habituelle. Mais j'en ai extrait toutes les informations utiles. Ces codes et ses données me permettront rapidement de créer toutes les GEM utiles pour l'école, celle pour Lena me prendra probablement plus de temps.

-Mais…

-Suffisamment tôt pour sauver Lena, oui, lui confirma Miyu en ayant anticipé son évidente question. »

Shizuru fut soulagée, elle avait fini par apprécier Lena Sayers.

« Merci, Miyu, murmura-t-elle calmement."

Elle se rendait soudainement compte qu'à déprimer et à ne penser qu'à Natsuki, elle oubliait que non, elle n'était pas seule en réalité. Elle avait Maria, Miyu, Bruce et Lena. Quelques autres personnes aussi. Des gens qui voulait l'aider à sauver le Futur même s'ils ignoraient ce à quoi ils aidaient réellement. Des gens qui l'aidaient à fonder GardeRobe.


	28. An 292, 3 mai-Royaume d'Annam, Antopolis

**Ok, je me sens coupable et je n'ai aucun excuse parce que j'ai des chapitres déjà rédigé que je dois juste relire avant de publier. Comme en plus, je me suis toujours dit que je voulais finir les fics que je commençais à publier, je vais me bouger et reprendre activement.**

 **Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui liraient encore et attendent. Dans tous les cas, je remercie ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça fait plaisir et ça nous rappelle ce qu'on a pu laisser (Oui pour le coup, je parle plus particulièrement de toi Hookedonreading, tu es bien tombé aujourd'hui j'avais du temps).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **An 292, 3 mai - Royaume d'Annam, Ville d'Antopolis**

.

Natsuki avait fait le déplacement.

En un an, ses services s'étaient déjà fait connaitre dans tout Annam, par la bouche à oreille plus particulièrement. Ses affaires avaient rapidement décollé.

Comme elle l'avait souhaité, elle avait monté un atelier à TyLu. Ça avait commencé par un petit hangar où elle avait réparé une dizaine de véhicule le premier mois pour une très belle somme qu'elle avait aussitôt réinvestit dans un entrepôt beaucoup plus grand. Les propriétaires des véhicules réparés très content du résultat ne faisait pas partie des plus nantis qui roulait avec les rares et très coûteux véhicules particuliers du futur, mais il faisait toujours parti de la couche la plus aisée de la population. Ils avaient suffi que ces riches commerçants se vantent à droit à gauche de pouvoir transporter des ressources sans avoir à les affrétés en train ou par bateau, mais bien par _camion_ pour qu'elle se fasse connaître.

Elle avait réparé camions sur camions le mois suivant plus quelques voitures, avant de comprendre un fait fondamental. Les véhicules étant laissés à mourir sur le bord des routes, plus personne ne les dépannait. Tant que cela restait à TyLu, Natsuki avait bricolé une dépanneuse pour les ramener à son entrepôt elle-même, mais on avait rapidement requis ses services au-delà de sa ville et il n'y avait alors plus aucun intérêt à les remorquer : trop coûteux en carburant et en temps. Natsuki avait fini par faire le déplacement pour les réparer sur place, chargeant dans une camionnette tout un tas de pièces de rechange, filtres, courroies, huiles et outils.

Autant dire que les devis étaient chers dès qu'il fallait quitter TyLu même si Natsuki s'efforçait toujours d'être juste dans ses prix.

Si ce n'était que pour ses projets personnels, Natsuki ne se trouvait plus que rarement dans son atelier à TyLu. Elle avait donc préféré annexer une partie de son entrepôt pour en faire un bureau où elle avait collé la première personne sachant répondre au téléphone et prendre des messages et rendez-vous. Sa secrétaire, Meilyn Pre, organisait ses semaines en se basant plus sur le le temps de déplacement qu'aux travaux en eux-même et réajustait ensuite l'emploi du temps qu'en Natsuki l'appelait pour lui préciser la durée qu'il lui fallait pour mener à bien les réparations. Il arrivait d'ailleurs aussi bien souvent qu'il n'y ait plus rien à sauver. Alors Natsuki leur proposait de leur racheter les pièces qui pouvait encore être viable.

Il ne fallait pas espérer trouver des pièces d'origines et s'attendre à les remplacer bêtement et simplement. La moindre réparation demandait souvent de modifier le véhicule pour remplacer les pièces par certaines qui n'était absolument pas appropriées à la base. Cela prenait du temps, c'était un travail fastidieux mais qui la passionnait. Dès le troisième mois, elle avait fini par apprendre les pièces les plus courantes à devoir être changées. Elle avait aussitôt converti une seconde partie de son atelier en véritable fabrique. Elle avait engagée une seconde personne - El Ru- qui fabriquait les pièces qu'elle dessinait. C'étaient des pièces simples qu'elle devait ensuite s'employer à adapter à chaque véhicule qui nécessitait des réparations. Le véhicule changeait parfois d'apparence pour installer une pièce étrangère à un ensemble parfaitement ajusté, cela enlaidissait bien souvent le véhicule mais au moins se remettait-il à fonctionner.

A eux trois, ils avaient créé une entreprise qui était incroyablement fructueuse financièrement. Natsuki songeait à prendre un apprenti, elle avait des projets de développement.

Bien sûr les énergies fossiles n'avaient rien de fantastiques comparativement aux énergies du futur et était bien plus limité qu'à son époque mais tant que Natsuki ne comprendrait pas comme répliquer les moteurs d'énergie alternative de cette époque à un prix abordable pour fabriquer des véhicules personnels peu couteux et non polluant, elle allait continuer à réparer les véhicules de l'ancien temps. Elle voulait redonner la possibilité à chacun de pouvoir partir seul à la découverte du monde, de visiter et d'explorer des contrées redevenus sauvages comme elle-même aimait le faire. Les transports en commun avait leur limite et les riches ne devaient pas être les seuls à profiter de la liberté de se mouvoir où et quand bon leur semblaient.

Son carnet de commande était plein, ses semaines étaient longues. Elle n'avait pas pris de vrais congés depuis le lancement de son entreprise. Elle passait son rare temps libre à courir ou à nager, détestant l'inaction.

Quand elle parvenait à prendre une journée ou deux, elle partait en randonnée dans les lieux les plus reculées. El Ru l'avait d'ailleurs accompagné une fois. Parce qu'il avait demandé, Natsuki le lui avait permis.

Elle s'était dit pourquoi pas. Après tout, elle ne s'était pas vraiment rapproché de qui que ce soit depuis son installation à TyLu. Elle partageait au mieux un verre ou deux avec ses employés toutes les deux semaines, voire les invitait à manger, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Meilyn qui était mariée, passait son temps à pérorer sur les bienfaits du mariage. Elle avait passé beaucoup trop de pauses à lui parler de tel voisin ou de tel ami que Natsuki devrait rencontrer. Elle s'était donnée pour mission de lui trouver un compagnon ou une compagne pour qu'elle puisse à son tour découvrir le « bonheur d'une vie de couple » selon ses propres mots. Natsuki avait beau lui dire ne pas être intéressé, Meilyn n'en démordait pas. Elle avait pensé qu'El Ru serait l'homme chanceux quand Natsuki l'avait engagé. L'homme était d'un tempérament facile à vivre, un bon vivant de 10 ans son ainé. L'idée de Meilyn -son avis avait été donné au pauvre homme qu'il le veuille ou non- avait toutefois du faire son chemin puisqu'il avait voulu tenté sa chance lors de cette randonnée. Malgré sa bonhomie, il avait fini par s'agacer du rythme effréné de Natsuki. Elle avait été prête à s'excuser de le distancer, oubliant que tous n'avait pas son excellente forme physique mais El Ru avait admis qu'au delà de son travail manuel, il n'aimait pas les activités physiques. Pourquoi avait-il tenu à venir en randonné alors ? La question de Natsuki avait rencontré un silence, avant qu'il admette avoir voulu tenter sa chance. A priori selon les mots de Meilyn, ils auraient formé un couple charmant.

Natsuki l'avait immédiatement dissuadé de garder toute espoir en ce sens. El Ru n'était pas son type et oui, __vraiment__ , elle ne cherchait aucune relation amoureuse.

Ses randonnées étaient restées solitaires après ça. Elle chassait ou péchait son repas de la journée, dormait à la belle étoile et revenait travailler le lendemain.

C'était toutefois un mensonge de dire qu'elle n'entretenait aucune relation. Aucune relation physique ou sentimentale oui, mais elle avait un carnet complet de personne qu'elle pouvait contacter : les gens avec qui elle aimait courir ou nager quand elle avait besoin d'un peu de compétition, les vendeurs du marché où elle aimait faire ses courses, le garçon qui lui servait son café, celle qui lui vendait son matériel de chasse et lui donnait des conseils sur les armes ou sur la façon de chasser, et tous ses clients et futurs clients qui la rappelaient parfois parce qu'ils s'avéraient être des passionnés des véhicules de l'ancien temps. Natsuki les comprenait.

Ici, Natsuki était donc seule par choix, même si elle était entourée de monde. Elle s'entendait bien avec les gens, elle avait ses habitudes et son petit train de vie. L'argent n'était pas une préoccupation. Rien ne la préoccupait vraiment si ce n'étaient les souvenirs, les rappels douloureux qu'elle savait ce qui devait se passer dans le futur et les gens qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, tous ceux qui voulaient changer les choses, alors qu'elle même ne souhaitait mener qu'une vie ordinaire.

Elle était seule et travaillait tout le temps, parce que ses moments de repos lui rappelaient qu'elle avait été lâche et égoïste.

Pourtant kami-sama, elle aimait cette vie, même si elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment la sienne. Dans la sienne, elle s'appelait Natsuki et Shizuru l'attendait encore certainement. Elle l'attendrait probablement pour toujours si elle le devait.

Elle s'était finalement réconcilier avec l'idée que Shizuru n'avait jamais voulu lui faire du mal, qu'elle avait fait au mieux avec des objectifs inatteignables: sauver le monde et toujours chercher à protéger le bien-être de Natsuki. Elle s'employait probablement toujours au premier et n'avait pas réussi le second. Parce que les deux étaient incompatibles, le bien-être de Natsuki était le passé, ses amis, Shizuru, c'était ce qu'elle connaissait, son petit confort, ses habitudes, ses jeux vidéos et sa moto.

Alors Shizuru avait fait au mieux, à défaut de son bien être, elle l'avait sauvée, parce que du confort et des amis, elle pouvait toujours s'en faire tant qu'elle vivait. Natsuki pouvait bâtir une nouvelle vie sur les cicatrices laissées par l'ancienne. Ce n'était pas facile, mais c'était possible et Shizuru lui avait laissé la liberté de le faire, sans chercher à la recontacter comme elle le lui avait demandé.

Si Natsuki l'avait toujours plus ou moins compris, le ressentir ainsi avait été une tout autre chose. Natsuki avait toujours été prompte à la colère et comme en tout autre occasion, ses émotions avaient pris le pas sur la raison. Elle avait eu besoin de cette évasion, pour faire le point sur sa vie et sur elle-même, pour dompter des émotions trop fortes et bouleversantes.

.

Elle y pensait souvent quand elle dormait à la belle étoile : de simplement rentrée chez elle. Elle s'était rendu compte que _chez elle_ n'était pas un lieu mais une personne, aussi clichée que cela pouvait être. Chez elle n'était pas le passé et son confort, c'était le sourire de Shizuru. Elle rêvait de s'engouffrer dans ses bras et de lui demander pardon. De lui dire qu'elle avait été stupide.

Mais Natsuki était fière, elle le savait aussi. Si elle faisait cela, elle gagnait de nouveau Shizuru, mais elle perdrait aussi une petite partie d'elle même, de la personne qu'elle était et de celle qu'elle voulait être.

Elle ne voulait pas être cette personne dépendante de Shizuru, de son pouvoir, ses projets ou sa richesses. Elle ne voulait pas revenir la queue entre les jambes, mendier son attention et son pardon et le regagner simplement parce que Shizuru était une personne qui aimait d'un amour indéfectible.

Elle voulait revenir comme une personne qu'elle pourrait regarder dans le miroir et aimer. Elle s'aimerait parce qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait vivre seule et se construire une belle et bonne vie, mais que sa décision de retrouver Shizuru était un choix. Le choix de partager ses qualités et ses défauts, d'apporter autant qu'elle recevrait. Elle ne voulait plus être un passager dans leur vie commune, elle voulait partager le volant, elles iraient bien plus loin ainsi.

Alors quand elle se sentirait ainsi, quand elle s'aimerait suffisamment, se sentirait stable et indépendante, elle reviendrait vers Shizuru en sachant qu'elle le ferait pour les bonnes raisons. Seulement par amour et non par peur, par facilité ou par confort. Elle reviendrait et s'excuserait, lui demanderait si elle voudrai bien aller à un rendez-vous avec elle, elle lui demanderait si elle accepterait d'être sa petite amie. Elle lui offrirait des cadeaux et tout ce à qu'elle pourrait penser, et puis un jour, elles iraient choisir une maison _ensemble_ , elle construirait une vie __avec__ elle.

Elle ne voulait plus que Shizuru lui donne tout, elle avait déjà trop donné.

.

Alors qu'elle s'observait dans son rétroviseur, Natsuki se dit que ce n'était peut être pas dans si longtemps qu'elle pourrait rentrer chez elle.

Pour le moment néanmoins, elle avait du travail. Elle appuya sur l'accélérateur en constatant que la rue serait bientôt bloqué par une foule de gens arrivée par ces vaisseaux dont elle oubliait toujours le nom. Ils commençaient déjà à passer la douane et à se déverser à l'extérieur et Natsuki s'empressa de remonter la rue grillant la priorité à un piéton qui s'apprêtait à traverser.

Alors qu'elle s'élançait sur la route poussiéreuse sous une chaleur suffocante, un mouvement en périphérie attrapa son attention. Des vêtements inhabituels qui lui firent brièvement pensé à Miyu, mais tout possibilité d'en voir plus disparut alors qu'elle tournait dans la rue suivante, pressée d'arriver à destination et de se désaltérer.

Elle allait devoir penser à trouver une façon de réparer les clims de ces vieilles voitures.


	29. An 292,3 mai- Royaume d'Annam, Antopolis

**Bon bah je suis motivée et comme a priori des gens lisent encore, nouveau chap. ;)**

 **Merci pour la review Chlo, je peux comprendre ton impatience quand on attend une fic dont on veut la suite, alors la voila.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **An 292, 3 mai - Royaume d'Annam, Ville d'Antopolis**

.

.

« Papiers ? »

Shizuru lui tendit les papiers en question. Le soldat n'y jeta qu'un bref regard et lui donna l'autorisation de passer. Il fallait croire que quel que soit l'époque, passer la douane était long et ennuyant. Ce n'était pas qu'il y avait beaucoup de trafic à cette sorte de spatioport/aéroport futuriste, bien au contraire. Il y avait tout au plus deux ou trois vols par jour et ils étaient rarement remplis. Le moyen de locomotion bien que rapide était coûteux. Cependant, du fait du peu d'influence, il y avait deux douaniers pour inspecter les papiers de ressortissant étrangers. Des douaniers peu pressés qui devait traiter une petite centaine de personne. ça avançait mais pas suffisamment vite pour Shizuru, qui n'avait pas réussi à se glisser suffisamment vite à l'avant de la fil.

Quand elle songeait qu'elle aurait pu y aller beaucoup plus vite. En moins d'une seconde, elle aurait pu se retrouver de GardeRobe à Antopolis, une des villes majeurs du Royaume d'Annam. Mais non bien sûr. Elle avait été infichue de trouver une image suffisamment nette de la ville, incapable de se la figurer vraiment. Elle avait donc du oublier l'idée de s'y déplacer instantanément. Elle s'était reportée sur un moyen de locomotion plus classique. Enfin... pas le plus courant néanmoins. Pour le temps qu'elle comptait passer à Antopolis, il avait été hors de question de passer par des trains et des ferry. Les quelques heures passées en vol lui avaient déjà paru trop longues.

Alors qu'elle sortait enfin du bâtiment, elle réfléchit brièvement à ce que cela coûterait de développer les transports pour ensuite ne plus y penser, après tout elle ne les utilisait quasiment plus. Comme Miyu qui n'avait pas de toutes les façons pas de papiers d'identité et n'avait pas vu l'intérêt de l'accompagner. Elle était venue en volant beaucoup plus rapidement que Shizuru, elle l'attendait déjà à l'extérieur de l'autre côté de la rue avec ses vêtements noirs si remarquables. Shizuru pouvait difficilement la louper.

Miyu aussi la remarqua immédiatement. Probablement parce qu'elle aussi détonnait avec ces vêtements absolument pas adaptés au température sèche et chaude d'Antopolis. Elle regrettait d'ailleurs. Ses vêtements lui collait à la peau et elle enviait l'androïde d'avoir pu voyager rapidement... et de ne probablement pas ressentir cette chaleur. On était qu'en mai ! _Mai_ ! Elle n'aurait pas dû avoir l'impression de fondre littéralement.

« Miyu, salua-elle en s'avançant vers elle tête basse en traînant des pieds tout en s'éventant avec ses papiers d'identité comme si cela changeait quoique ce soit à son état. Alors ? Où est-elle ? »

Pour dissimuler le fait qu'elles étaient une otome –voyager devenait beaucoup plus contraignant lorsqu'on pouvait être pris pour un soldat d'élite d'un autre pays- Shizuru avaient décidé de porter la paire de GEM comme si elle portait des boucles d'oreilles, glissant la bague qui soutenait la GEM complémentaire à celle de Miss Maria dans sa poche. Sans trop d'attention, elle donnait l'impression de porter de simples boucles d'oreilles, le fait qu'elle ne soit pas accompagné renforçait l'idée qu'on avait rien à craindre d'elle. Une bonne chose que les boucles d'oreille soient encore un accessoire de mode très actuels et qu'Annam ne soit pas trop regardant vis-à-vis des ressortissants de Windbloom. Une chance que les douaniers soient d'une incompétence exceptionnel.

« Non loin, répondit succinctement Miyu sans lui accorder un second regard. »

Elle partit aussitôt d'un bon pas. Shizuru déambula derrière elle, laissant son regard se perdre sur ce qui les entourait. Elle savait que le Royaume d'Annam correspondait à peu près à ce qui avait été les Etats Unis. Ils avaient perdu beaucoup de leur prestige, pas qu'un pays en eut gagné. Shizuru connaissait mal ce Royaume, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait pris le temps de visiter quoique ce soit depuis son arrivée, mais elle était à peu près certaine qu'il ne devait plus rester grand-chose de ce que les USA avait été jadis. Le semblant de vaisseau qui l'avait déposé dans cette aérodrome en plein désert lui présentait une partie du pays sec et trop sableux. Les habitants avaient troqué les jeans et costumes/cravate de l'époque contre des vêtements larges, coloré en coton léger. Des vêtements qui avaient un côté quelque peu exotique. Les habitations étaient basses et les murs clairs laissaient ressortir les couleurs vifs des portes, volets et fleurs. Plus aucun building, mais les rues étaient incroyablement large, délimitant différents quartiers dont les cœurs étaient fait de ruelles piétonnes; quelques rares véhicules circulaient, mais c'était surtout une foule piétonne ou en vélo qu'on pouvait voir passé tranquillement. Les gens n'étaient pas pressés et Shizuru songea qu'elles étaient d'autant plus remarquables à avancer aussi vite.

Elles dévalèrent deux rues pour se diriger vers un quartier résidentiel, passant devant une boutique de vêtements où Shizuru songea un court instant à s'arrêter pour troquer ses vêtement contre ceux d'Annam. Elle les aimait bien. Plus que les robes que les otomes portaient à Windbloom. Beaucoup plus pratique. C'était le genre de tenue que portait Ahn Lu dans la réalité alternative, se rappela-t-elle soudainement. En effet, elle pensait bien se souvenir qu'elle venait d'Annam.

Les pas de Shizuru ralentir et elle observa des enfants qui courraient en plein milieu de la rue. Elle se demanda si une de ces petites filles étaient l'otome en question. Elle essaya de calculer l'âge qu'elle aurait aujourd'hui avant de se rendre compte qu'il était tout à fait possible qu'elle ne soit pas encore née. Le futur alternatif qu'elle avait vu était en 329 soit dans 37 années. Ahn Lu avait semblé avoir la petite trentaine, guère plus. Elle n'était probablement même pas encore née _._

Ses parents ne s'étaient peut-être même pas encore rencontrés. Peut-être que l'homme qui avait attendu derrière elle à la douane était son père, que les dix minutes qu'il avait perdu dans cette réalité à patienter derrière elle, seraient les dix minutes de trop, celles qui l'empêcherait de rencontrer la mère d'Ahn et ainsi de fonder une famille et de concevoir la jeune femme.

Shizuru serra les dents et essaya de ne pas penser à tous les répercussions négatives que sa présence ainsi que celle de Natsuki et Maria pouvait engendrer. Il fallait qu'elle garde en tête toutes les choses positives qu'elles faisaient et allaient faire.

Toutefois, et si Miyu ne s'était pas trompée, elles allaient entamer son second et _très positif_ objectif dans peu de temps.

Elle remarqua que Miyu s'était arrêté quelques mètres devant elle et l'attendait. Shizuru inspira profondément pour se recentrer sur ses objectifs et se dirigea de nouveau vers elle.

.

* * *

« Ici, lui indiqua Miyu. »

Shizuru observa les lieux d'où elle se trouvait, en contrebas. C'était un appartement au second étage qui ne payait pas de mine mais comme le fit remarquer Miyu, d'énormes câbles reliaient l'étage en question au réseau électrique.

« L'alimentation électrique est bien supérieure à la consommation moyenne de la population. Ça correspond à la localisation que j'ai fait d'un hacker.

-Un hacker ? »

C'était devenu rare, le terme même avec quelque chose de désuet parce que les écrans, l'informatique et les connectivités de manière générale n'existaient quasiment plus. De fait, les "hackers" n'avaient plus de raison d'être depuis longtemps. C'était pourtant le genre de personne que Shizuru recherchait pour gérer le réseau qui connecterait les GEM à l'école, celle des étudiantes, des professeurs et -de ce qu'elle surnommait avec Miyu et Maria- de "piliers".

Sa surprise devait toutefois être remarquable car Miyu ne l'avait pas faite venir ici pour un as de l'informatique destiné à mettre en place le réseau de GardeRobe. Sauf erreur de sa part, Shizuru avait cru comprendre qu'elle l'emmenait voir un des clones de Schwartz.

Elle ne chercha pas à pénétrer l'appartement et trouva où s'installer, sur la terrasse d'un café non loin qui donnait vu sur l'entrée du petit ensemble d'appartements.

« Une pierre, deux coups ? demanda-t-elle à Miyu. »

Elle voulait retrouver les clones de Schwartz et c'était le premier localisé par Miyu. C'était d'autant plus intéressant que cette dernière soit potentiellement une des personnes qui allait lui permettre de lutter contre Schwartz en leur permettant d'ouvrir l'école.

« Je n'ai pas pu réunir énormément d'informations sur elle, intervint Miyu alors qu'un serveur déposait une bouteille d'eau et deux verres, même si Miyu ne comptait pas boire. Mais il semble évident qu'elle a grandi dans un milieu privilégié. L'accessibilité à un ordinateur du type qu'elle utilise ne se trouve pas sans beaucoup d'argent même au marché noir.

-Une adolescente qui ce serait rebellé ? Enfin après tout quelle importance ? s'exclama Shizuru en avalant d'une traite l'eau trop tiède à son gout. Le fait est qu'elle est importante. Quel âge est-elle censée avoir ?

-Une vingtaine d'année, annonça Miyu. »

La porte s'ouvrit comme Miyu l'avait anticipé suite à une enquête sur les habitudes de la jeune femme, Shizuru reconnut aussitôt les cheveux roses coupés courts et le visage de poupée. Elle l'avait connu plus âgé.

« Fumi, soupira-elle. »

Il y avait quelque chose de particulièrement extraordinaire de la voir là, bien vivante alors que Shizuru avait assisté à l'enterrement de Fumi Himeno l'original trois siècles plus tôt alors qu'elle-même était en chaise roulante suite à l'opération qu'elle avait du subir après avoir été touché par balle.

« C'est… exactement la même personne, souffla-t-elle avec incrédulité. Plus jeune mais elle est…

-Exactement pareil, termina Miyu. C'est un clone, rappela-t-elle. D'ailleurs, elle se nomme aussi Fumi Himeno. Schwartz n'a semble même pas avoir pris la peine de changer son nom. »

Miyu et Shizuru restèrent un moment à simplement observer la jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années déambulée dans la rue peu animé. C'était une Fumi plus jeune d'au moins 15 ans mais aussi plus agile et plus causante. Elle sembla baratiner un marchand de rue et vola discrètement une pomme.

« Tu as mené une recherche sur sa "famille" ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit Miyu. Ses parents sont une petite famille aristocrate d'Annam. Toutefois, j'ai découvert que le père était stérile. La femme a reçu l'insémination artificielle d'un embryon.

-Issus d'un de ces propres ovules ?

-Officiellement oui. Mais vu leur enfant… il est certain que son insémination a été celui d'un clone HiME et non celui de son propre ovocyte fécondé. L'établissement qui a procédé à l'intervention à fermer il y a une douzaine d'années et le médecin a disparu.

-Remonter jusqu'à Schwartz ne sera pas simple.

-C'est douteux en effet, confirma Miyu.

-Mais pas impossible, insista-t-elle. Tu pourrais rechercher d'autres occurrences de ce type ? D'autres médecins sans passé qui travaillerait dans ce type de centre aidant à la fécondation ?

-Je vais étudier ça. Mais ça pourrait prendre du temps. Comme je le disais, les choses ne sont plus en réseaux aujourd'hui. Internet a disparu, il n'y a que les grandes entreprises et royaumes qui possèdent encore des moyens de communication similaire ou des stockage informatique. Mais je ferais de mon mieux. D'autant qu'aucun de ces centres n'est officiel. De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ils viennent eux même proposer leur service aux familles infécondes. Les centres s'ouvrent et se ferment rapidement, comme les rumeurs de leur existence. Officiellement l'aide à la procréation n'existe pas.

-Merde, jura Shizuru agacée. Il faut mettre la main sur un de ces médecins ou de ces centres. »

Shizuru laissa de quoi payer leurs verres et se leva aussitôt de sa chaise, partant d'un pas leste à la suite de Fumi. Miyu –qui ne voyait plus bien son intérêt dans la suite de cette histoire- partit mener l'un des autres et très nombreux objectifs qu'elles s'étaient données.

.

* * *

Shizuru suivit Fumi pendant plusieurs minutes, cherchant le meilleur moment et lieu pour la confronter. Elle avait laissé à la jeune femme le temps de s'éloigner, la rue étant suffisamment large, longue et rectiligne pour ne pas avoir peur de la perdre de vue. Elle ne voulait absolument pas lui faire face ici dans ce lieu trop ouvert ou tout et n'importe quoi pouvait se passer. D'après Miyu, Fumi n'avait aucun lien avec Schwartz. L'organisation l'avait créée, placée dans une famille qu'ils avaient choisi et attendait que le destin lui-même mette les choses en route. Si le Carnaval devait se dérouler demain, Fumi n'y comprendrait pas grand chose. Elle était vulnérable au clone que Schwartz garderait sous la main pour en faire leur championne.

Cela ne l'empêchait de pouvoir faire preuve d'une réaction des plus imprévisible quand Shizuru allait l'aborder et Shizuru voulait que les choses se passent bien. De ce point de vue, elle voulait un peu plus d'intimité pour la rencontrer. Alors, lorsque la jeune clone tourna dans une ruelle, elle considérera que c'était le moment d'intervenir. Elle accéléra le pas pour l'y suivre et se retrouva soudainement seule.

La ruelle était désespérément vide. Shizuru cligna des yeux surprise et se mit à remonter la ruelle d'un pas hésitant, son regard balayant les murs à la recherche de toutes échappatoires possibles avant qu'elle ne réalise avec clarté qu'elle s'était faite avoir comme une débutante. Elle leva les mains dans un signe universel qu'elle se rendait et pivota sur ses talons pour faire face au canon d'une arme à feu.

« Salut Fumi, lança-t-elle avec un certain détachement.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la femme en sortant d'un recoin bien dissimulé à l'entrée de la ruelle -c'était l'avantage de jouer à domicile.

-Je pense que mon nom ne te donnera aucune information sur qui je suis.

-ça, c'est à moi d'en juger, répliqua Fumi. »

Shizuru voulut s'avancer, mais si ni l'arme ni le regard de Fumi ne dévia d'elle, elle l'avertit aussitôt que tout mouvement supplémentaire pourrait avoir de fâcheuse conséquence pour elle.

« Nous pourrions discuter civilement si tu baissais ton arme, répliqua Shizuru avec un calme olympien - elle avait été dans des situations bien plus dangereuse pour s'effrayer de l'arme.

-Hors de question que je fasse ça alors que je fais face à une otome. Je ne suis pas stupide. »

Shizuru soupira et chercha son pouvoir. Elle s'efforça de se représenter au mieux l'endroit exact où elle voulait apparaître et… elle disparut.

Fumi balaya les alentours de son arme, un début de panique redessinant ses traits.

« Qu'est-ce que- »

Shizuru réapparut juste derrière elle et frappa la main qui tenait l'arme à feu. Celle-ci vola dans la ruelle alors que Shizuru maîtrisait Fumi au sol, usant sans vergogne de la force et de l'endurance de ses nanomachines à présent pleinement fonctionnel.

« Shinso-sama, jura Fumi. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Ta robe n'a pas été activée ! Et tu as juste disparu !

-Et si tu te calmais et que nous discutions à présent ? On peut faire ça tranquillement chez toi ou ici dans cette ruelle alors que tu as le visage dans la terre. »

Fumi gronda et acquiesça.

« Bien, bien, se plaignit-elle. Chez moi. Il faut que tu me lâches maintenant.»

Elles disparurent toutes deux pour réapparaître devant la porte de l'appartement de Fumi qu'elle avait eu l'occasion d'observer depuis la terrasse du café.

« Putain, jura Fumi quand la terre fut remplacé par un sol bétonné. »

Shizuru la redressa sans gentillesse avant de la pousser vers la porte.

« Déverrouille-la, lui indiqua-t-elle. »

Fumi la foudroya du regard mais obéit.

Elles se retrouvèrent dans un studio étonnement bien entretenu si on oubliait les multiples écran et câbles abandonnés à travers la pièce. Shizuru agita vaguement la main vers le sofa pour indiquer à Fumi de s'asseoir.

« Je m'appelle Kiyama Harumi, se présenta Shizuru, habituée aujourd'hui à utiliser cette identité comme si cela avait toujours été la sienne. Allons droit au but. Je suis en train de fonder une école tout ce qu'il y a de plus spécial et je serais heureuse d'avoir ton assistance.

-Parce que j'ai l'apparence d'une prof ? lança-t-elle avec sarcasme. »

Shizuru ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un léger rire, en se souvenant de la Fumi de leur époque en train d'agir dans le corps professoral. Oui, à ses yeux Fumi aurait toujours l'apparence d'une prof. Si ce n'est pour son apparence, cette version clonée ne lui ressemblait étonnement pas sur le fond. Son éducation et ses relations avaient fait d'elle une tout autre personne.

« Non, je n'ai pas besoin de prof, répliqua Shizuru d'une voix douce. J'ai besoin d'un concepteur informatique suffisamment doué pour mettre au point un réseau inviolable permettant d'activer ou de désactiver des otomes sans Master. Un projet suffisamment intéressant pour vous ? Ce serait un véritable défi, non ? »

Fumi lui lança un regard intéressée avant de s'efforcer d'afficher du désintérêt alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son frigo pour en extraire une bouteille d'eau qu'elle avala à grande lampée. Shizuru prit encore un instant pour observer la jeune femme, les cheveux étaient roses mais plus long que la Fumi de son époque. Elle était aussi plus expressive.

Plus jeune.

L'engager pour la garder hors de portée de Schwartz sans avoir à lui expliquer la réalité de sa situation -son clonage notamment- était plus simple. Elle ne pensait pas que Fumi prenne bien tout autre explication. Une pierre deux coups en effet.

« Je n'ai pas bien compris pour qui vous travaillez, intervint Fumi.

-Je suis indépendantes, Miss Himeno. »

La femme la regarda, un rictus amusé ourlant ses lèvres.

« Un programme pour des otomes ? Indépendant ? A qui allez-vous faire gober ça ? »

Shizuru déambula dans la pièce et se laissa tomber dans un autre canapé à proximité d'une fenêtre. Elle se mit à observer ce qui se passait derrière les rideaux.

« Je suis indépendante, réitéra-elle. Je suis en train de fonder une école destiné à former les futurs otomes de tous les origines. J'ai obtenus la pleine possession de terres où j'ai fini de bâtir les bâtiments. Windbloom nous cède la technologie et un conseil de chef d'état décidera de la gestion de l'école quoique le dernier mot reviendra à des… indépendantistes pour ainsi dire. Des otomes qui ne seraient rattachées à personne d'autres qu'à l'école.

-Les otomes ont des Masters…

-Rattachées à l'école, insista-t-elle. Les étudiantes, le personnel et des otomes _particulières_ ne seront liés qu'à l'école. »

Fumi observa Shizuru. Elle ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance, ce que Shizuru comprenait. Pourtant quelque chose l'intriguait, cela se voyait.

« Comment pourraient-elles accéder à leur pouvoir _sans_ Master ? Une école ne correspond pas à un individu.

-C'est là que vous intervenez. »

Fumi fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. Elle avait été convaincue que la femme –cette Kiyama Harumi était une otome, une sorte de garde du corps améliorés, dopée aux nanomachines qui se présentait au nom d'un Master préférant rester protéger par l'anonymat.

Elle n'affichait pourtant rien de ce retrait si commun aux otomes. Ses yeux d'un rouge presque irréels l'observaient avec attention. Elle semblait être la seule à prendre des décisions et Fumi se demanda si elle ne disait pas la vérité sur cette école qui abriterait des otomes sans Master. Si elle n'était pas la première d'entre elles.

« Comment ça ? balbutia-t-elle intriguée.

-Tu serais assisté d'une véritable intelligence artificielle. Mais je comprends ton hésitation. Vas-y, lui proposa Shizuru en indiquant du menton les écrans de la chambre. Vérifie. Je suis sûre que tu peux corroborer une partie de mes informations. »

Fumi laissa son regard osciller de l'écran à Shizuru sans oser s'approcher d'un de ses ordi.

« Vas-y, insista-t-elle. Les terrains se trouvent à Fuuka même. »

Fumi décida de ne pas bouger. Shizuru soupira et se décida de l'aborder autrement.

« Tu sais que tu me fais penser à ton homonyme. Fumi Himeno première otome. Elle a changé la face du monde. N'est-ce pas ?

-C'est mon père qui a eu l'idée stupide de m'appeler ainsi, lui apprit Fumi. Je ne vois pas le rapport avec…

-Ne serait-ce pas incroyable que ton nom soit reconnu pour autre chose que les exploits d'une femme morte il y a plusieurs siècles ? Fumi Himeno, la fondatrice d'une école formant des otomes pour le bien du monde ! »

Fumi renifla avec dédain.

« Le bien du monde ? ironisa-t-elle. La fondatrice de l'école ?

-Oui. Le monde ne supportera pas une nouvelle guerre d'otomes. Cette école contribuera à les contrôler plus qu'à en former. Une école qui forcera les pays à communiquer les uns avec les autres. Et j'ai besoin que quelqu'un en prenne les rennes. »

Fumi afficha une moue dubitative.

« ça semble trop beau pour être vrai ? ironisa Shizuru devant son silence. »

Elle se releva du canapé d'un saut leste.

« Et pourtant c'est vrai, confirma-t-elle. »

Shizuru se dirigea vers la porte avant de s'y arrêter.

« Si… »

Shizuru fit un geste désinvolte de la main vers les ordi.

« Si, après avoir mené tes petites recherches, ma proposition t'intéresse, tu n'auras qu'à venir me trouver. »

Shizuru lui tendit une carte de visite. Fumi ne fit pas mine de s'en saisir et Shizuru préféra la déposer sur une table basse à proximité de la porte, tapotant deux fois dessus pour que Fumi note bien qu'elle lui laissait.

« Je te laisse y réfléchir. A bientôt, Himeno-san, salua Shizuru d'une façon qui n'avait plus cours depuis longtemps. »

Shizuru ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir la porte. Le temps que Fumi ne cligne des yeux, elle avait simplement disparu.


	30. An 292,27 juin-Windbloom, Koryo (Kiyama)

**Je vous le cache pas... il reste encore pas mal de chapitre. Et je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de relire celui-ci.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **An 292, 27 juin – Koryo, propriété Kiyama**

.

Miss Maria observa les petites GEM rouge que Miyu venait de lui apporter. Plus ou moins 75 GEM. Elles étaient plus petites que celles que portaient classiquement les otomes. D'autres différences les distinguaient des GEM habituelles : aucun nom ne leur avait été attribuées et les robes qu'elles concrétisaient étaient toutes les mêmes pour les premières années et présentaient une différence d'apparence et de capacité pour les secondes années.

« L'école pourra être ouverte dès septembre, indiqua Miss Maria avec un profond sentiment de fierté. Fumi estime que le réseau et la source d'énergie des piliers seront pleinement efficient dans quelques semaines. Le plus long sera de convaincre les pays d'envoyer un représentant pour le conseil et de sélectionner les étudiantes. »

Elle se tourna vers Shizuru. Elle s'était allongée dans le vieux fauteuil qu'elle persistait à conserver. Une véritable antiquité. Pour l'avoir essayé Miss Maria savait qu'il était inconfortable au possible. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, Miss Maria l'aurait jeté. Ou l'aurait fait rembourré et retapissé.

Shizuru ne paraissait pas l'écouter. Elle avait déposé un linge humide sur son visage et semblait endormie. Peut-être l'était-elle d'ailleurs.

« Je me suis proposé pour la gestion de l'école, jusqu'à ce que les 5 piliers soient choisis, persista-t-elle néanmoins. Fumi maintient ne pas être intéressée pour en être la directrice, elle se passionnerait beaucoup trop pour les piliers et Miyu de manière générale. Mais tu t'entends bien avec elle, je suis sûre que tu seras la convaincre. »

Toujours pas de réponses de Shizuru. Miss Maria referma avec un claquement sec le coffret qui recelait les 75 à 80 GEM pour les étudiantes.

« Miyu aurait d'ailleurs des GEM à nous proposer pour les 5 Piliers. »

Elles avaient pris l'habitude d'appeler les otomes qui seraient lié à l'énergie des Piliers comme les 5 Piliers. Beaucoup plus court et claire à employer dans une conversation. Tous les gens mis dans le secret de leur projet utilisait à présent cette expression.

« Elle a tenté de synthétiser des GEM super _meister_ pour Lena, mais elles sont encore perfectibles. Enfin, elles sont plus performantes que les GEM communes mais elles sont encore en deçà de celles que tu portes. Elles conviendront parfaitement pour les piliers, ce qui nous en fait déjà 3. En attendant, elle poursuit ses tentatives. »

Miss Maria leva les yeux au ciel et retint une réplique cinglante. Shizuru ne réagissait toujours pas. Elle pouvait comprendre sa fatigue, mais dernièrement, elle avait totalement délaissé l'école. Elle semblait considérer qu'elle avait réuni toutes les personnes nécessaires pour la faire fonctionner au mieux. Sa présence et son temps pouvaient être mieux employé autre part, lui avait-elle dit.

De fait, Miss Maria devait le reconnaître, Shizuru n'avait pas chaumé. Elle avait passé les dernières semaines à utiliser son pouvoir régulièrement -pour ne pas dire qu'elle en avait abusé à tort et à travers. Elle avait parcouru le monde pour suivre des pistes potentielles trouvées par Miyu. Son seul objectif dernièrement était de localiser des membres de Schwartz ou des clones.

La première piste exploitée avait été le père de Fumi. Il avait probablement été un de leur membre, quel que soit son échelon dans l'obscure organisation. L'idée de donner le nom de Fumi Himeno à son clone ne pouvait venir que d'un membre de Schwartz. Shizuru avait interrogé la mère qui lui avait assuré que l'idée d'appeler leur fille ainsi venait bien du père. Il avait d'ailleurs été très insistant, selon ses propres mots.

Le souci était que ce dernier était décédé trois ans plus tôt dans ce qui paraissait être un accident. Difficile toutefois d'être sûre à 100% de son implication dans l'organisation, il aurait aussi bien pu être soumis à un chantage quelconque. Shizuru avait mené l'enquête au mieux de ces capacités sans rien trouvé qui lui permettre de confirmer ses suppositions.

Ne pas trouver de piste la minait.

Elle était rentrée quelques heures plus tôt et avait demandé un topo à Miss Maria sur la situation à Garderobe depuis que Fumi avait accepté de rejoindre le projet 3 semaines plus tôt. Son intérêt pour l'école avait fait plaisir à Maria, mais finalement Shizuru semblait s'être endormie. C'était sa supposition la plus optimiste. Après tout, depuis leur arrivée dans le futur et l'état dans lequel Shizuru s'était retrouvée, Miss Maria s'inquiétait constamment de la santé de sa pupille.

Miss Maria aurait aimé que Miyu soit là, qu'elle fasse son… scan ou quel que soit le terme qu'elle utilisait. Elle aurait aimé s'assurer de son état de santé.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en songeant qu'elle avait une façon rapide de s'enquérir de son bien-être mais que cette décision allait à n'en pas douter déclencher une dispute.

Miss Maria se redressa en songeant qu'elle ne s'était jamais laissé faire par peur d'une dispute. Shizuru voulait être inconsidérée avec sa santé, alors Miss maria ne se sentait pas obligé de lui demander quoique ce soit pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. C'était son travail, elle était sa tutrice, une mère de substitution pour cette enfant qui avait grandi trop vite et qui devait faire face à une tâche qui aurait été insurmontable pour bien des gens.

Sa main s'enfouit dans sa poche pour en extirper l'écrin de velours. Elle contenait sa GEM personnel -l' _Eternal Recurrence Jasper_. Shizuru portait la bague avec la GEM correspondante. Cela avait été un accord entre elles. Si Miss Maria avait une raison de s'inquiéter du bien être de Shizuru quand elle partait dans une mission quelconque, il lui suffisait de glisser sa GEM à son oreille. Elle saurait immédiatement que Shizuru allait bien ou partagerait aussitôt ses blessures et souffrance. Le pire ne serait de ne rien ressentir du tout, cela signifierait alors que Shizuru était morte... ou qu'elle ne portait pas la bague. Une première dispute avait éclaté quand Miss Maria avait voulu vérifié et n'avait rien ressenti. Elle avait cru au pire, elle en avait été terrifié, jusqu'à ce que Shizuru revienne deux heures plus tard, fatiguée mais autrement bien. C'était 5 semaines plus tôt et depuis Shizuru n'avait pas quitté la bague.

En échange, Shizuru avait demandé à Miss Maria de ne pas porter la GEM hors de ces quelques vérifications de santé. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir lié à qui que ce soit ou devoir partagé ses souffrance.

En conséquence, Miss Maria gardait sa GEM dans sa poche, mais comme elle le disait : si Miss Maria voulait savoir l'état de santé de sa pupille, il n'y avait pas de meilleur moyen que celui-ci. Elle ouvrit donc l'écrin et en sortit la boucle d'oreille qu'elle mit aussitôt. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'elle ne sente soudainement maux de têtes et fatigues intenses. Des points noirs clignotèrent devant ses yeux.

« Enlève-la, tonna aussitôt la voix de Shizuru. »

Elle ne dormait donc pas. Elle avait immédiatement perçu ses douleurs s'alléger et le lien avec Miss Maria se former. Un lien étrange et tout bonnement impossible à décrire du genre que seule une otome et un master pouvaient connaître. Miss Maria trouvait ça étonnement agréable et de ces échanges avec Lena ou Bruce, le lien était plaisant ou à peine perceptible la plupart du temps. Il n'y avait bien que Shizuru qui ne l'appréciait pas. Peut être aimait-elle simplement être une martyre.

« Non, répliqua-t-elle. Si tu ne veux pas que je souffre en partageant tes peines, apprends à prendre soin de toi.

-Quand le système sera pleinement fonctionnel, c'est par lui que ton pouvoir s'activera, indiqua-t-elle avec une pointe de colère alors qu'elle ôtait la bague et la claquait sur la table. Je vais me coucher. »

Miss Maria refréna son envie de la traiter comme une enfant et de la forcer à remettre cette bague. Elle préférait qu'elle aille se reposer plutôt que de se disputer avec elle dans son état.

Elle allait devoir faire en sorte que Shizuru apprenne à prendre soin d'elle.


	31. An 292, 5 septembre - Windbloom, Hana

**An 292, 5 septembre – Royaume de Windbloom, Hana**

 **.**

 **.**

Natsuki visitait. Elle avait finalement réussi à prendre des vacances.

En fait, ça avait été Meilyn qui l'avait plus ou moins contrainte à prendre des vacances. Elle avait pris ses rendez-vous et organisé son emploi du temps en laissant un creux de deux semaines. Quand Natsuki avait fini par le remarquer, Meilyn avait relevé le menton et lui avait dit de partir s'aérer l'esprit. Elle et El Ru avaient besoin de vacances et ils avaient jugé plus simple de fermer la boutique pendant deux semaines que de la laisser se perdre seule dans son travail.

Et puis, ils pouvaient se le permettre. Ils avaient suffisamment de demandes et peu de concurrence, ils méritaient tous de se changer les idées et de profiter de leur succès.

Mise devant le fait accompli, Natsuki avait d'abord songé à bricoler de son côté avant d'envisager d'aller camper en solitaire.

Elle n'avait fait aucune de ses choses.

Elle avait acheté sur un coup de tête un billet pour Windbloom. Pas Koryo ce qui aurait signifié risquer de croiser Shizuru, ce qu'elle ne sentait pas vraiment prête à faire, c'était trop tôt. Elle avait simplement eu envie de se rapprocher. C'était peut-être stupide et enfantin mais elle s'était dit que le destin mettrait peut être Shizuru sur son chemin. Hana était à près tout un village côtier à deux heures de Koryo et ressemblait à une véritable image de carte postale. Un lieu splendide pour se détendre, Shizuru elle-même devait prendre des vacances, non ?

Quand elle s'y attardait pour y réfléchir, Natsuki songeait que sa destination reflétait son état d'esprit : elle désirait la proximité de Shizuru mais ne sentait pas encore prête à réellement lui faire face. Une peur sourde avait d'ailleurs commencé à naître : elle avait toujours été convaincue que Shizuru l'attendrait indéfiniment et l'aimerait toujours. _Kami-sama_ savait la résilience de cette femme quand il était question de l'aimer. Shizuru était cet être désintéressé au point de risquer sa vie pour elle, au point d'accéder à toutes les demandes de Natsuki, même celle de la laisser seule.

Mais si c'était autre chose ? Si Shizuru était simplement _passée_ à autre chose. Ne s'était-elle pas fatiguée de Natsuki, de son manque de reconnaissance, de son abandon ? Shizuru qui aurait pu avoir n'importe qui ne l'avait peut être pas poursuivi par respect envers Natsuki qui le lui avait demandé... ça avait été peut être été un choix.

Après tout, qu'est ce que Natsuki avait pu lui apporté par le passé si ce n'est de la peine et de la douleur ? Qu'est-ce que Natsuki pourrait lui apporter aujourd'hui ? Un garage à Annam et de l'argent ? Shizuru n'avait jamais eu d'intérêt à la mécanique et n'avait jamais été dans le besoin. Elle n'avait eu besoin que de peu de temps pour copiner avec des princes !

Voilà, pour les vacances, s'était-elle plainte face au miroir de sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle s'était réveillée d'un cauchemar et avait eu besoin de se rafraîchir. Dernièrement, ses cauchemars tournaient autour de la perte et de la solitude. Pire, elle avait l'impression de ne plus se rappeler aussi nettement les traits de Shizuru, comme si le temps la gommait de ses souvenirs.

Son esprit sans occupation au delà de 2 jours commençait à créer des scénario de pis en pis. Elle voyait les choses différemment, se dévalorisait facilement et se sapait elle-même le moral.

Elle avait pourtant été tellement sûre d'elle plus jeune et maintenant, elle semblait douter de tout et d'elle-même. Elle perdait confiance en elle et ce n'était certainement pas ainsi qu'elle voulait faire face à Shizuru, hésitante et sans rien à offrir.

.

Elle était donc allée courir dans les collines, au cœur du centre ville puis le long de la plage ce matin-là jusqu'à ce que ses muscles la brûlent dans l'espoir de ne plus penser à rien. Elle ne s'était pas recouché après son cauchemar et avait préféré se lever tôt contrairement à ses habitudes. Elle avait couru avant que le soleil ne se lève, en short, t-shirt à l'effigie d'un sport dont elle ne connaissait même pas le principe, ni les règles. Elle courrait encore quand il s'était levé et que des gens commençaient à vaquer à leur occupation. Elle avait fini par s'écrouler dans le sable encore frais et en était venu à s'endormir quelques minutes. Peut être même quelques heures. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de regarder l'heure, le soleil avait simplement été plus haut.

Elle s'était senti sale mais bien plus reposé alors. Le sable lui avait collé à la peau et ses vêtements étaient encore humide de sueur, mais le sommeil bien que court avait été sans rêvé. Elle avait préféré rentrer prendre une douche et manger un morceau qu'aller nager comme elle le faisait habituellement après sa course...

Natsuki avait retraversé la ville -même si ça tenait plus lieu de village à ses yeux, et avait profité de l'ambiance si différente d'Annam. Son hôtel apparut rapidement et elle s'y faufila aussi discrètement que possible, guère prête à faire face au réceptionniste à l'accueil. Il avait tenté de l'invité de trop nombreuse fois depuis son arrivé et ne semblait pas comprendre ce que non voulait dire. Natsuki préférait éviter un esclandre ce qui signifiait l'éviter tout court. C'était ça ou lui casser le nez.

La douche chaude fut un véritable bonheur et Natsuki en ressortit incroyablement détendit, l'esprit engourdit par la chaleur. Elle enfila un maillot de bain, un t-shirt blanc, short large et claquettes avant de ressortir un sac sous le bras avec serviette, crème solaire et magazine people. Pour sa défense, de tel magazine ne demandait pas de réfléchir et lui en apprenait plus sur la culture et les tendances de cette époque que n'importe quoi d'autre... et puis ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient des magazines sur les motos ou les jeux vidéo... Ce monde avait tant perdu à ses yeux...

Bien décidé à manger avant d'aller bronzer, elle se dirigea vers les terrasses en bord de plage, appréciant encore une fois l'absence du réceptionniste.

Elle s'attabla à un bar qu'elle avait remarqué ce matin-là durant sa course et commanda un cocktail au nom imprononçable mais coloré tout en continuant à scruter la carte à la recherche d'un plat qui lui convienne. Elle n'avait même pas commencé à le boire qu'un homme vint l'aborder. Sympathique, plutôt beau garçon, Natsuki refréna sa première envie de le rabrouer avec agressivité.

Le pauvre garçon comprendrait peut-être un « non » lui.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui faire passer le message très clair de son désintérêt quand toute l'attention du bar fut attiré par la télévision. Natsuki elle-même sentit son attention tout entière se focaliser sur l'écran, un frisson de plaisir à en entendre les grésillements annonciateurs d'une diffusion.

A part à Fuuka même, Natsuki se rappelait difficilement où elle avait pu voir des télévisions. Cette vieille technologie n'avait pu vraiment cours et quand il y en avait, il n'y avait pas 36 programmes. Ils arrivaient même qu'il y en ait aucun.

Windbloom l'utilisait pour annoncer des infos à sa population à Fuuka et dans d'autres de ses villes les plus importantes. Il était rare qu'un particulier en possède une, c'était les lieu de rencontre ou les places publiques qui en disposait. Alors finalement, qu'un bar en ait une pouvait être normal. Les gens des terrasses voisines rentraient d'ailleurs dans les établissements respectifs pour s'approcher des petits écrans qu'ils devaient aussi posséder.

C'étaient une tendance commune de laisser la télé allumée constamment. Sans émission l'écran était noir et silencieux, mais il s'allumait dès qu'il y avait quelque chose à diffuser attirant l'attention de tous. Les gens se poussaient, se regroupaient, des passants les rejoignaient discutant joyeusement de ce que pouvaient être les nouvelles. L'ambiance était bon enfant, Windbloom ne diffusait plus de journaux télévisés qui passaient leur temps à récapituler tout ce qui n'allait pas. Bien au contraire, c'était bien souvent des émissions sur des fêtes ou sur la famille royale.

« Ah, une annonce, souffla le barman aussi intéressé que ses clients. »

Il n'attendit pas qu'on lui fasse signe de monter le son et tout le bar se pencha en avant comme pour entendre et voir encore mieux. Comment faire autrement ? ça paraissait presque magique aux gens de cette époque. Les enfants paraissaient plus captivés encore. Les parents les mettaient sur leurs épaules.

A tous les entendre jacassé avec excitation, Natsuki n'entendit rien de ce qui fût dit au départ. Elle voyait simplement une foule bigarré. Ca donnait l'impression d'une fête.

« C'est pour l'ouverture de cette école, annonça celui qui avait voulu la draguer deux minutes plus tôt.

-L'école ? »

Une école nécessitait vraiment un tel cérémonial et une diffusion vidéo ? Le futur était totalement fou.

« Ouais, répondit-il excité, une école pour _otome._ »

Natsuki n'en avait rien à faire des otomes, des politiques ou des écoles. Elle se désintéressait déjà de l'écran à chaque seconde qui passait

« ça mérite une diffusion vidéo ? S'enquit-elle.

-Carrément ! On pourrait presque considérer cette école comme un nouveau Royaume. C'est indépendant et censé former des otomes pour tous les pays. Ça a fait pas mal jaser. Tout le monde en parle depuis des mois. Comment tu n'as pas pu en entendre parlé ?

-Je viens d'Annam.

-Même, s'exclama-t-il. Tous les Royaumes y ont été invités, Annam comprit. Ça doit être une première historique qu'un représentant de tous les grands pays soient réunis ! »

Natsuki se détourna brièvement de l'écran -elle était d'ailleurs sacrément bien placé pour regarder l'émission- et observa le jeune homme. Il semblait passionné par cette histoire, ce qui semblait être le cas de toutes les personnes du bar à bien y regarder.

Elle aurait du commencé à lire le magazine people, pas simplement le mettre dans son sac.

« Génial, soupira Natsuki en revenant à l'écran. »

Le terme otomes sonnaient toujours pour elle comme le son d'une affreuse expérience dont elle avait risqué d'être victime et qui avait pris la vie de certaines de ces amis. C'était toujours lié au District... à Schwartz.

« Hey, Shin, appela-t-il le barman, comment ils ont appelé cette école ?

-GardeRobe, répondit le barman au tac au tac, le regard ne quittant pas la télé. »

Natsuki fronça des sourcils. Le nom lui évoquait quelques choses. GardeRobe ? N'était-ce pas le nom de la bijouterie ? Celle où elle avait acheté un cadeau pour Shizuru ?

 _Drôle de coïncidence._

Et son cœur tressauta. La caméra balayait les bâtiments récents de l'école. Et certains d'entre eux -une bonne partie- ressemblaient presque comme deux gouttes d'eau à ceux de Gakuen Fuuka.

Elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier aux différents plans : les jardins emplis de pâquerette le même où elle avait rencontré Shizuru. _Exactement les mêmes !_

C'était comme une vision déformée de son ancien école.

« Où est-ce ? Balbutia-t-elle la gorge serrée, incapable de quitter l'écran des yeux à présent.

-A Fuuka même. Incroyable non. Tu n'as vraiment pas entendu l'histoire, hein ?

-Quelle histoire ?

-On dit que Fumi Himeno, la première otome elle-même, a fondé cette école pour que d'autres otome aussi exceptionnelles qu'elle puissent y voir le jour, s'exclama-t-il vibrant littéralement d'excitation. »

 _Garderobe. Fuuka. Fumi Himeno._

C'était trop… trop étrange. _Trop de coïncidence !_

« Regarde, pointa-t-il du doigt »

Après les différents plans de l'école Garderobe, les caméras filmaient une estrade et une foule bariolée de représentants de chaque royaume était là.

Sur l'estrade ? Fumi Himeno.

Elle ne lui ressemblait pas simplement, _c'était_ _elle_.

Un clone, comprit-elle avec une soudaine clarté.

Shizuru voulait les trouver et une s'offrait directement au caméra, aux yeux du monde et…

 _Lena_ , reconnut-elle. Elle était au premier rang. L'otome n'avait pas changé. Elle se pencha en arrière pour glisser quelques mots à une personne dans son dos. En réponse à son mouvement, la personne hors caméra se pencha pour l'écouter et le cœur de Natsuki se serra, son souffle se coupa.

 _Shizuru._

Aucun doute. Elle avait beau apparaître que quelques secondes avant de retourner hors champ de caméra, Natsuki se sentit ébranlée jusqu'au fond de l'âme.

Elle mit un moment à comprendre qu'on lui parlait. L'homme cherchait à attirer son attention.

« Il y a un problème ?

-Non, je dois y aller. »

Elle dut repousser la foule pour s'éloigner du bar. Elle se sentait oppressée et l'air chaud à l'extérieur ne lui offrit pas le soulagement escompté. Mais elle se retrouva seule dans la rue.

C'était comme lui balancer la réalité en plein visage, l'équivalent d'un coup de poing littéral.

Shizuru n'était pas là-bas pour rien. Elle cherchait forcément quelque chose ou…

Elle était stupide. Bien sûr qu'elle y était pour quelque chose ! L'école, son apparence, son nom « Garderobe », Fumi ? Les coïncidences n'en étaient pas. Miss Maria était présente, elle était là à côté de l'estrade non loin de plusieurs dizaine de jeunes filles en uniforme. Elle pouvait parier que cette école était celle de Shizuru. Comment avait-elle réussi une telle chose en aussi peu de temps ? Avec quel moyen ?

Natsuki n'avait qu'un malheureux garage et elle...

Elle cherchait à changer le monde et à n'en pas douter c'était un élément de son plan.

Qu'avait dit le mec du bar ? « Une première historique », « un représentant de tous les grands pays réuni ».

Shizuru avait réussi un exploit et pendant ce temps-là Natsuki jouait les mécanicienne, réfléchissait aux endroits où elle devait passer ses vacances et ce qu'elle allait manger ce soir-là. Elle s'imaginait quoi faire pour mériter Shizuru sans rien réaliser pour cela.

Elle passait sa vie de la même façon que si elle avait vécu à son époque, faisant fi de ce dont elle avait appris du futur. Elle avait cru Shizuru bien sûr, mais elle n'avait pas eu à voir et vivre dans un monde dévasté, elle ne s'était pas vraiment senti impliqué.

Pour elle, les prévisions de Shizuru étaient comme celle de la météo. Vrai mais peu fiable et surtout _très_ lointaine.

Mais la réalité était là. Fumi. Un clone d'HiME. Cela signifiait qu'il y avait dans le monde des clones de Mai, de Mikoto, de toutes les autres... de Shizuru et de Natsuki elle-même.

Est-ce que ça lui convenait ? D'être simple mécanicienne ? De laisser une copie d'elle-même être une marionnette de Schwartz ? Pire une copie de Shizuru ?

Le visage de Viola et le sang clignota dans son esprit. Ça n'avait pas été tout à fait la même chose mais quelques parts, c'était exactement pareil. Elle n'avait pas reconnu la Shizuru d'un futur alternatif où tout allait mal et Viola était morte de ses mains. Elle s'obligeait toujours à l'appeler Viola car l'idée qu'elle ait tué Shizuru -même une version alternative- lui était insoutenable. Et elle n'allait pas réagir à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse blesser ou tuer un clone de Shizuru ?

C'était peut être une chance de rédemption pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Viola.

Et elle était douée pour cela, elle avait passé toute sa jeunesse à chercher et poursuivre le First District. Elle savait trouvé les bons contacts et leur soutirer des infos.

Alors elle allait faire ça. Elle allait trouver comment remonter jusqu'à Schwartz et revenir vers Shizuru avec ces informations. Mieux même, elle reviendrait avec leur clone !

Elle le ferait seul parce qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et qu'elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec Shizuru sur le fait de se mettre en danger. Et peut être aussi parce qu'elle craignait toujours de lui faire face.

Elle allait faire quelque chose de concret. Quelque chose qui vaille le coup pour elle deux : sauver des versions d'elles-mêmes.


	32. An 292, 5 Septembre – Garderobe

**Ahah,** **Hookedonreading que de questions! Des réponses seront données petit à petit. Pour l'âge, il faut bien pensé à regarder les dates des chapitres.**

.

.

 **An 292, 5 Septembre – Garderobe**

 **.**

 **.**

« … Le souverain d'Annam présente aujourd'hui son héritière, la princesse Ahn Lu. L'enfant est… »

Miss Maria éteignit la radio qui commençait à l'agacer alors que Shizuru portait un regard intriguée. _Ahn Lu d'Annam ?_ Y avait-il la moindre chance qu'elle fut l'Ahn Lu qu'elle avait rencontré dans le futur alternatif.

Sa question ne trouverait probablement pas de réponses avant quelques décennies, elle s'efforça donc rapidement de ne plus y penser pour faire face à des problèmes plus pressants.

Elles se trouvaient dans les sous-sols de l'Académie, deux heures avant l'accueil officiel des étudiantes à Garderobe. Miss Maria et Fumi avaient abattu un travail incroyable, endossant l'ensemble des responsabilités que Shizuru refusait de prendre, toute son attention portée sur Schwartz eux-même à présent.

« Bon dernière essai, s'exclama Fumi en se frottant les mains. Miss Maria à vous. »

La vieille femme soupira, elle s'était prêtée au jeu déjà plusieurs fois. Ayant accepté l'injection de nanomachine depuis un bon moment déjà, elle avait accepté d'être un cobaye pour tester les différentes GEM à leur différente phase d'étude.

Elles menaient un dernier essai, une ultime vérification pour s'assurer que tout allait bien se passer dans les prochaines heures, notamment au moment d'une parade où les Piliers allaient concrétiser leur robe seule, sans Master. Une belle démonstration publique de la puissance de Garderobe.

En attendant, il fallait que tout fonctionne bien.

Miss Maria s'empara d'un GEM étudiante et la fixa à l'oreille.

L'avantage de ces tests pour Miss Maria était de pouvoir profiter de cette afflux d'énergie, ce véritable élixir de jeunesse. La simple injection de nanomachines avait déjà stabilisé son état de santé et les différents taux hormonaux, elle avait pu dire adieu au diabète et au cholestérol qui la menaçait. Mais l'activation de la GEM ? C'était une cure de jouvence qui lui faisait gagner quelques années à des décennies d'apparence physique selon la puissance de la GEM.

« Les rares femmes qui gardent leurs nanomachines leur vie entière font souvent montre d'un ralentissement de vieillesse important et d'un rajeunissement temporaire à l'activation des robes, avait annoncé Miyu la première fois. »

Difficile de dire le contraire. Miss Maria en était limite accro.

Elle savait que les GEM étudiante étant bridées, le changement serait moins flagrant qu'avec sa GEM habituelle : moins de grisonnement au niveau des cheveux, quelques rides et ridules gommées…

Lors de leur premier test, le système avait sauté. Fumi avait mis 2 semaines entières pour le rétablir et autant pour comprendre la raison de l'échec. Tout avait plutôt bien fonctionné depuis.

« Attention, avertit Fumi avec excitation. Trois, deux, un. _Matérialisation_ ! »

Fumi hurla avec emphase -c'était son slogan à chaque fois qu'elle activait les GEM- et enfonça un bouton de son clavier.

Les machines se mirent à ronronner et le système se mit en branle, plus lentement qu'elle le souhaitait mais Fumi comptait bien l'améliorer.

« Administrateur reconnu, autorisation du système, entonna une voix informatique. »

La robe se matérialisa et Shizuru se retint _in extremis_ de rire. Fumi, elle n'hésita pas et éclata d'un rire franc ce qui laissa Miss Maria à la fois renfrognée et gênée. A chaque fois, c'était la même chose.

Shizuru ignorait sur quoi Miyu s'était basée pour le design des robes, mais lors du codage des GEM, moment auxquels on programmait les nanomachines pour qu'elle s'organise d'une certaine manière, l'androïde avait décidé seule de l'apparence de la robe et de l'arme. Shizuru avouait regretter ne pas en avoir parlé préalablement avec Miyu car elle s'était clairement inspiré de certaines robes d'otome à l'apparence plutôt… _discutable_.

Elle n'avait plus le temps d'y revenir et Miyu ne s'amuserait probablement pas à leur fournir de nouvelle GEM pour un simple désaccord visuel sur les robes.

Elles allaient devoir faire l'affaire.

« Alors ? demanda Shizuru en s'efforçant de détourner le regard de sa tutrice. »

Fumi ne l'aidait pas à garder son sérieux puisqu'elle continuait à rire de Maria et du costume trop court, trop moulant et trop rouge pour son âge.

« Le réseau et la connexion sont stables, parvint à dire Fumi entre deux éclats de rire. On aura peut-être quelques ratés lors de connexions multiples mais rien de bien graves. Ce Pilier est parfaitement fonctionnel, l'ensemble des GEM professeur et étudiants y sont répertoriés. On pourra les activer ou les désactiver individuellement ou à plusieurs à la simple volonté d'un administrateur : les Piliers, Miss Maria, toi Shizuru ou un professeur ayant l'habilitation pour.

-Parfait, acquiesça Shizuru. Et les GEM des autres piliers ? Le système tient bon ? »

Fumi désactiva la matérialisation de Maria d'une simple pression et se leva pour récupérer la petite GEM rouge que Maria enlevait. Elle lui tendit une autre GEM pour la remplacer : une de celle créée par Miyu pour le Pilier.

« Prête ? S'enquit Fumi. »

Se succéda six tests. Un pour chacun des 5 Piliers ainsi qu'un dernier test pour essayer une GEM professeurs. La différence d'avec les GEM étudiante était phénoménale. Miss Maria avait paru retrouver ses 30 ans. Des cheveux blonds remplacèrent les gris et les rides disparurent dans leur entier. A la demande de Shizuru et Fumi, Miss Maria commenta ses impressions.

Les GEM des professeurs étaient plus puissante que celles des étudiantes à n'en pas douté mais elles ne pouvaient tenir la comparaison face aux GEM des Piliers qui accordait une source d'énergie illimitée. C'était difficilement descriptible et probablement addictif. Et même alors, Miss Maria pouvait distinguer les subtilités entre chacune des GEM des Piliers : la différence en terme d'attribut ou de puissances. De surcroît, les 3 GEM que Miyu avait créées de toutes pièces ressortaient facilement des 2 autres qu'elle avait simplement récupérés.

Tout le système fonctionnait bien cependant, ce qui était un véritable soulagement.

« Bien, se releva Fumi pour se tenir devant elles deux. Miss Maria et moi allons accueillir nos premiers résidents et officiellement remettre les GEM à nos 4 autres Piliers ainsi qu'au personnel. Tout devrait bien se passer. »

Shizuru l'espérait sincèrement. Elles en étaient à l'aboutissement de leur projet, ce n'était plus le moment d'avoir des doutes ou d'avoir peur d'échouer. Shizuru avait passé des mois à étudier les candidates aux postes de Piliers, sans distinctions d'origine ou de statut social et sans prendre en compte un passif otome ou non.

Pour tout dire, Shizuru préférait qu'elles n'aient jamais été otomes. Elles avaient tendance autrement à avoir une vision bien arrêté de ce que devait être une otome et à être trop attaché à leur pays d'origine. Or Shizuru cherchait des gens loyaux à leur cause et objectif mais pas à leur patrie puisqu'elle ne devrait favoriser aucun royaume, des femmes réfléchies mais aussi courageuses, capable de sang-froid, des diplomates sachant se battre. Ça avait été particulièrement compliqué à trouver et Miyu avait là encore bien aidé. Shizuru espérait vraiment avoir fait de bon choix. Les Piliers étaient essentiels, si elle faisait défaut leur projet tomberait à l'eau.

« Mais d'abord, s'exclama Fumi, nous devons donner un nom aux nouvelles GEM. »

Elle tendait devant Shizuru et Miss Maria le coffret de bois ouvragés qui refermait les 5 boucles d'oreilles des Piliers, les GEM correspondantes étaient déjà enchâssées dans les piliers de pierre et brillaient d'énergie.

Shizuru avait amplement eu le temps d'entendre parler de cette pratique par Lena et Miyu. Donner un nom à la GEM avait quelque chose de symbolique. Des générations d'Otome allaient les porter. C'était comme des armoiries, les GEM pouvaient être plus célèbres que celles qui les arboraient.

« C'est deux là sont des GEM otomes tous ce qu'il y a de plus normal, rappela Fumi. La seule raison qui distinguera leur porteuse d'une otome normale sera leur connexion au pilier ; ce qui les rend, de fait, bien plus performante. Celle-ci, indiqua Fumi en pointant respectivement une GEM rose puis une vert olive, est nommé _Whirlwind Rose Quartz_ et celle-là _Intensely Playing Peridot._ Elles ont déjà leur propre histoire. Maintenant c'est à nous de nomme les 3 autres que Miyu a créé. Il va falloir se montrer imaginative les filles. Un nom chacune. »

Shizuru laissa son regard se perdre sur deux des trois GEM dont les couleurs lui plaisaient. Elle tapota une GEM bleu pâle/grisâtre même. Elle avait vu la robe et les armes qui lui était associée.

 _« Ice Silver Cristal,_ dit-elle en tentant de se conformer aux noms habituellement donnés au GEM. »

Miss Maria haussa un sourcil à la proposition rapide.

« Pourquoi ? S'étonna Fumi qui n'hésita pas à poser la question qui interloquait Miss Maria.

-Elle me fait penser à Natsuki, admit-elle quelque peu piteuse. »

Miss Maria pinça les lèvres à l'évocation de la jeune femme qui n'avait jamais pris la peine de leurs données des nouvelles et avait laissé sa filleule perdue… presque désespérée.

« Parce qu'elle aimait le bleu ? s'intrigua Fumi. »

Depuis leur rencontre à Annam, Fumi avait souvent entendu parler de la femme sans jamais la rencontrer. Elle était devenue une amie proche de Shizuru, une confidente même. Au point même que Shizuru lui avait suffisamment fait confiance pour lui dévoiler son identité et raconter son histoire. Pour lui apprendre aussi que Fumi avait beaucoup plus de point commun qu'un nom avec la Première Otome « Fumi Himeno ». La jeune clone avait pris un moment à la croire et puis lorsqu'elle avait été convaincue, les questions sur le passé, le futur, les HiMEs, etc. ne s'étaient jamais vraiment arrêtées.

« Peut être oui. Et son élément était la glace. Silver… »

Shizuru grimaça et se tut. Silver lui faisait penser au nom du Sous-Projet du Third District. Celui que Natsuki aurait dû subir et la conduire à la mort. Silver allait indiquer autre chose que la mort aujourd'hui.

Sa gorge se serra. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle pensait à lui donner ce nom.

« Cette pierre est une Améthyste, indiqua Fumi en tapotant une seconde GEM. »

Fumi savait notamment que les nanomachines si particulières de Shizuru venait du « projet Amethyst » qu'elle avait subi. Ça avait aussi été l'un des surnoms de Viola.

Shizuru lui avait longuement parlé de Viola. Ça n'avait pas été un clone, mais Shizuru pouvait partager les sentiments de Fumi à l'idée de ne pas être unique. Ça avait justifié de longues discussions à des heures indues alors que Fumi alignait des lignes de codes.

« _Bewitching Smile Amethyst,_ proposa Fumi. »

Son ton n'était pas aussi expansif qu'elle aurait pu l'être car elle savait ce que ce terme représentait pour Shizuru. Mais elle reprit vite son assurance. Après tout, elle aimait taquiner les gens presque autant que Shizuru. Lors de certaines soirées où elles avaient partagé plus de verres que cela était recommandé pour la santé, Fumi avait affirmé que Shizuru avait un sourire envoûtant. Elle s'était proposé pour remplacer Natsuki dans son cœur. Elle n'avait pas eu de succès, mais elle avait continué de parler de son sourire envoûtant.

« ça ira ? voulut-elle s'assurer. »

Shizuru acquiesça distraitement alors que Fumi entrait les noms dans le système de l'école.

« La dernière ? s'enquit-elle finalement en se tournant vers Miss Maria. »

Devant le manque d'idée, Miss Maria attrapa le clavier et écrivit GalacticaMarine. Il était souvent d'usage que le type de pierre, sa couleur ou la robe qu'elle formait fournisse au moins une partie du nom. GalacticaMarine conviendrait et elle n'avait pas envie de devoir y réfléchir plus longtemps. Miss Maria n'avait jamais eu l'âme d'un poète.

« Allons ouvrir, Garderobe, dit-elle d'un ton sévère. »

.

* * *

Shizuru avait chaud. Elle avait rejoint les chaises disposées en extérieures 15min plus tôt pour assister à la cérémonie d'ouverture de Garderobe en tant que simple spectatrice.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elles étaient en retard, même s'il aurait mieux fallu ne pas finir leur test aussi tard. Fumi n'avait pas vraiment pris la peine de se changer et elle paraissait débrailler. Miss Maria lui jetait des regards noirs, que la jeune femme tentait d'ignorer alors qu'elle cherchait à redresser sa tenue au mieux.

C'était un accueil en grande pompe qui avait été organisé au niveau de l'esplanade non loin de l'entrée, tout en étant suffisamment loin des bâtiments pour que personne n'y entre durant la présentation. La technologie des nanomachines et les Piliers n'en restaient pas moins enfermés dans un véritable coffre-fort durant l'accueil des étudiants. Si quelqu'un voulait en profiter pour le forcer, Fumi en serait aussitôt averti.

Si cela avait lieu ? Elles auraient la plus belle des démonstrations. 5 Piliers interviendraient pour protéger l'école et montrer au monde ce qu'elles pouvaient faire.

En attendant, Shizuru était assise parmi la foule d'invitée. Le Prince Bruce représentait son pays. Il était venu avec Lena et d'autres aristocrates de Windbloom, intrigués par le projet qui s'était construit à leur porte.

Tous les autres membres du conseil étaient présent. Il s'était formé comme Shizuru l'avait souhaité pour sélectionner les étudiantes mais surtout pour qu'ils communiquent ensemble. Dès que la création d'un conseil de ce type avait été annoncé, Windbloom, Annam et Aries avaient envoyés des ambassadeurs.

Shizuru avait craints que seuls trois pays ne se manifestent, mais au dernier moment, en apprenant qu'il y aurait _réellement_ des nanomachines qui seraient injectés aux étudiants, Artai s'était présenté sans avertissement. Il n'avait pas indiqué vouloir présenter des jeunes filles de leur pays à Garderobe, bien qu'ils avaient finalement été les plus désireux par la suite et les plus difficiles à traiter avec, quand ils avaient appris le nombre de place limité.

.

Durant ces premières réunions, il avait été clair qu'Aries semblait important dans ce futur et qu'Artai effrayait ses voisins. L'idée que quelques choses d'important ou secret aient lieu dans ce premier conclave de 4 représentants avaient convaincu les 8 grands autres pays à se manifester dès le lendemain, exigeant d'être intégré à ce conseil.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, les noms des représentants devant y assisté avaient changés. Graduellement, le titre et les pouvoirs des représentants en question avaient augmenté pour représenter au mieux leur nation et s'engager dans des conversations de plus en plus politiques qui avaient même mené à des accords.

Quand Windbloom avait officiellement annoncé que le _Prince_ Bruce serait finalement son représentant, Aries avait décidé d'envoyer son commodore. Prince, Comte ou Roi s'étaient alors manifestés. Difficile de demander mieux.

Les vaisseaux avaient rapidement pris l'habitude d'atterrir dans l'enceinte même de Garderobe, sur la piste toutes neuves au niveau des hangars tout aussi récent. Un tour de l'établissement avait été offert aux membres du nouveau conseil et à leur otome qui ne les quittait pas d'une semelle. Malgré les suspicions et l'air tendu, ils avaient réellement paru intéressés par le projet et pressés de pouvoir y envoyer des jeunes filles de leur pays pour y récupérer deux ans plus tard de véritables otomes.

Durant ces quelques semaines, le conseil avait déjà abrité des multitudes de discussion. On y avait détaillé les modalités d'inscription ainsi que les frais. Et on y avait aussi parlé des conflits et tensions qui existaient entre les différents pays -à mot couvert bien sûr- avant que Miss Maria qui présidait alors le conseil n'assure que Garderobe n'était pas un pays ou une force militaire. Ils étaient indépendants et seraient responsables des otomes qui sortaient de leur école. Les étudiants et pays devaient s'engager en effet dans la signature d'une charte détaillant ce que les otomes issus de Garderobe étaient ou non autorisé à faire de leur pouvoir.

Les pays l'avaient ratifié même si certaines règles leur déplaisaient. Il prenait le règlement pour une blague à n'en pas douter, pour quelques choses que Garderobe ne pourrait jamais parvenir à maintenir. Pour le coup, il n'avait pas encore découvert ce qu'étaient les Piliers.

Une inquiétude avait toutefois été soulevée. Quelle preuve les pays auraient-il que Garderobe ne soulève pas une armée d'otome ? Miss Maria avait admirablement répondu à cela. Avec des pays aussi suspicieux et un accès de l'école aux membres du conseil, les différents Royaumes allaient pouvoir les surveiller avec suffisamment d'attention pour qu'aucun dérapage ne puisse avoir lieu sans que personne ne le sache.

L'aide du Prince Bruce avait été significative, il avait provoqué un effet boule de neige en viabilisant leur projet et en accroissant l'intérêt des pays au projet. Le taux de participations et le nombre de dossiers avaient donc dépassé toutes leurs attentes.

50 étudiantes allaient entrer à Garderobe, le nombre d'étudiant par pays avait été défini par tout un tas de critères : tailles du pays et de la population notamment, mais aussi leur capacité à fournir des GEM aux otomes diplômés. Il y avait eu des débats, mais Fumi avait tranché en disant que Garderobe aurait toutefois le dernier mot et qu'elle en était la directrice, comme cela avait été décidé avec Miss Maria et Shizuru. Elle avait fini par céder aux demandes incessantes de Shizuru pour prendre le poste.

.

* * *

Il y avait donc foule sur le parvis de Garderobe. Représentants, futur étudiantes, parents, journalistes, etc. La tension et la curiosité étaient à leur sommet. Chaque pays se demandait si leur voisin n'allait pas profiter de cette réunion pour l'agresser. Leurs otomes étaient sur le qui-vive.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, annonça Fumi quand elle se sentit à peu près présentable, nous sommes aujourd'hui ici pour le début d'une nouvelle ère. Comme mon homonyme –Fumi Himeno- a changé le monde en son temps, Garderobe représentera le changement de notre génération. L'ouverture et la paix entre nos pays… »

Lena assise devant Shizuru, se retourna pour lui murmurer quelques mots, laissant le discours de Fumi se dissoudre en arrière-plan. Ça n'avait guère d'importance pour Shizuru, elle connaissait le discours par cœur pour l'avoir aidé à répéter.

« Les gens sont intrigués, nota-t-elle. Tu as lu les journaux ? »

Depuis deux mois et la réunion du premier conseil, on parlait régulièrement de Garderobe et de sa directrice Fumi Himeno, dont le nom et le physique ressemblait à n'en pas douter à la Première Otome. On en discutait, on en débattait, on affirmait à un coup marketing et on en avait fini par s'amuser de cette information : la directrice de Garderobe était la réincarnation de la Première Otome, venu apporter un renouveau dans ce monde.

Ce qui avait été une blague avait pris de l'ampleur et la population de manière générale parlait de la directrice de Garderobe comme de la première otome elle-même. Une foule de citoyens et de voyageurs étrangers s'étaient donc rassemblés derrière les barrières de Garderobe pour y écouter le discours d'ouverture et voir les étudiantes et Otomes qui allaient entrer à l'école. Les rares caméras qui existaient encore filmaient l'événement pour l'immortaliser.

Fumi qui avait accepté le poste de directrice, allait être l'un des piliers. Shizuru avait pensé l'établissement avec l'idée que la directrice et "fondatrice" puisse aussi bien protégé l'établissement que les étudiantes sous sa responsabilité. Fumi s'était attribuée la GEM du _Whirlwind Rose Quartz,_ dont elle aimait la robe.

« Quatre autres personnes m'aideront à maintenir les termes édictés dans la charte, ratifiée par les douze pays, continua-t-elle. J'appelle ainsi le Premier Pilier à être nommé à la protection de Garderobe, « Elliot Chandler » qui portera la GEM _GalacticaMarine_. »

Une slave d'applaudissement accueillit l'arrivée d'une jeune femme blonde. Shizuru avait eu l'occasion de lui parler. Elle leur avait été présentée par Lena. C'était une jeune otome de Windbloom qui avait combattu et avait été formé aux côté de Lena. Suite à des dissensions avec son Master qui s'était opposé à la couronne de Windbloom, elle avait démissionné de son poste. C'était une personne loyale et fiable qui se battrait corps et âme dans ce à quoi elle s'engagerait.

Elle salua la foule et leur adressa quelques mots enthousiaste.

Fumi se présenta elle-même comme second pilier, avant d'introduire Rei Juggernaut, troisième pilier porteuse de la GEM _Intensely Playing Peridot._

« Elle me fait vaguement penser à Mikoto, songea Shizuru, pas pour la première fois. »

Shizuru pencha la tête sur le côté, détaillant du regard les cheveux noirs en pics ébouriffés et les yeux d'un bleu foncé.

« Très vaguement du moins, soupira-t-elle alors que Rei s'inclinait pour saluer la foule. »

« Veuillez saluer Una Shamrock, Quatrième Pilier et porteuse de la GEM _Bewitching Smile Amethyst._ »

Les cheveux d'un châtain incroyablement clair et légèrement ondulé était coupé court. Ses yeux en avait la même teinte.

Shizuru ne l'aimait pas particulièrement. Elle n'avait pas voté pour elle. Mais faute d'un meilleur choix –les autres étaient pire encore à ses yeux- Una avait été choisi. Le futur lui dirait si ce choix était judicieux.

« Et la porteuse de la _Ice Silver Crystal,_ Irma Vandeveld, le cinquième Pilier. »

Shizuru se laissa légèrement glisser dans sa chaise. Elle s'ennuyait ferme. Elle connaissait l'ensemble des personnes qui seraient appelé, dont les étudiantes qui viendraient recevoir leur GEM avec beaucoup moins de cérémonial, mais cela promettait encore quelques heures de discours et de présentation à en mourir d'ennui.

La consécration de deux ans d'efforts n'avait rien de très épique. C'était même plutôt laborieux à subir.

Elle s'imagina Natsuki, aussi voir plus ennuyée qu'elle. Elle savait ce qu'elle lui aurait proposé.

« Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on s'éclipse ? aurait-elle chuchoter. Faire un dernier tour dans Garderobe avant de ne plus y revenir ? »

Shizuru s'était décidée à laisser les choses suivre le cours. Elle ne comptait plus intervenir vis-à-vis de Garderobe. Elle croyait en son projet et pensait bien avoir choisi les bonnes personnes pour en permettre le meilleur développement. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais prévu de garder le contrôle de cette école ou du conseil; elle voulait juste donner toutes les chances aux 12 Royaumes de se reconnecter et ainsi leur offrir des possibilités qu'ils n'avaient pas eu dans le futur alternatif: celle de communiquer plutôt que de s'affronter.

Miss Maria, elle, avait décidé de rester à Garderobe pour poursuivre leur œuvre, veiller sur leur projet. Elle serait la responsable de la classe Corail et Perle, assistant Fumi dans la gestion de l'établissement et plus particulièrement des enseignements. Ironiquement, être une prof lui convenait. Elle se délestait d'un trop plein de responsabilités. Une forme de retraite selon elle.

Shizuru observa une dernière fois les jeunes femmes qui allaient être présentés comme personnel de Garderobe. Elle reconnaissait leur visage, leur nom et la biographie de chacune d'entre elles.

Elle aurait pu être prof dans cette école si elle l'avait souhaité, mais alors elle aurait probablement cessé de poursuivre Schwartz. Et ces rêves d'enfants ne devaient pas la faire abandonner sa quête. Elle n'avait peut-être pas demandé ce pouvoir, mais elle se sentait à présent responsable de ce qui arriverait à ce Monde.

Shizuru quitta les rangs de chaise aussi discrètement que possible. Si quelques personnes notèrent son départ, son visage était inconnu et on ne s'y attarda pas. Elle se retrouva sur un des chemins de terres discret qui menait vers les bâtiments de Garderobe. Un des hommes de la sécurité qui avait été engagé pour l'événement lui barra le passage avant de reconnaître une de ses patronnes, celle qu'il avait vu discuter avec tout un tas de gens important sans savoir ni son nom, ni son titre, ni son rôle. Il s'écarta en s'inclinant.

Shizuru partit seul, en traînant des pieds vers son ancienne Académie, la nouvelle école -son Passé et le Futur de ce monde.


End file.
